Heavenly Flame
by Bugseey
Summary: They are forbidden to be together. But why is it that they were?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did. Well thank you for reading my story. It's my first though, I hope you like it! =) Please do review, put your comments about anything! God bless!

**Chapter 1 "The Bitter Past and The First Meeting"**

"_Mom!.. Mom?!.. Mom!..." said a little girl with a blonde hair while crying_

_She was walking in an alley in the city, her dress is dirty and there were some parts that are torn. She was dead tired from running from the person who abducted her. Her feet were sore and her visions are getting blurry. As she continues to walk the streets, looking down on her foot and brushing the tears coming from her chocolate brown eyes, she noticed the man in black suit and glasses with a black hat. The man whom she's hiding from. When he saw the man took notice of her presence in the dark Alley she quickly hides behind the trash can near her. She was so scared and was trembling with fear as the man approaches. The man is getting near her and she closed her eyes hoping he won't find her. Then a light came in the alley, she couldn't see where it came from then she heard voices._

"_Hey you there, have you seen a cat here? He's blue, with wings." said the voice_

_It was clear that the voice came from a small boy._

_But the man just looked at them and took off. He ran towards the other end of the alley and disappeared._

"_Hey! I'm just asking! What a weirdo!" said the boy again_

"_Hahahahaha! Maybe he got scared of your dumb face!" another voice said_

"_Oh yeah! You're here. Maybe he smelled you, stripper!" said the first voice_

"_Idiot flame brain!" said the second_

"_Wanna go?!" said the first, provoking the other_

_As they engage in fighting each other, the blonde girl hiding by the trash can opened her eyes and noticed that the man in black was gone. She then calmed down. She heard the noises and was not sure if she would ask for their help because she's lost. Then she heard another voice that sounded like a little girl, angry._

"_You guys! Fighting again?" the girl voice said. And they stopped fighting seeing the girl with red, flowing, long hair_

"_W__-__Why are you here?" they said in unison_

"_I'm just passing by. Then I saw you two… fighting again!" said the girl voice_

"_We're looking for the blue cat with wings. Dumb face flame brain here seems so irresponsible and lost him." said the second_

"_What did you say?! You're the dumb fa__-"_

"_Enough!" the girl said "If you're going to look together you won't be able to finish tonight. I've decided Gray come with me." the girl said_

"_Huh? Why? We're still looking for the cat" said the dark haired boy who had no clothes_

"_I will help you find the cat, but I don't know what he looks like so I need you to come with me." the girl said reaching for the wrist of Gray_

"_But Erza, why only me? Nat__-"_

"_We need to split up. And put your clothes on!" Erza said, pulling Gray by the wrist._

_Making him panic as he noticed that he had no clothes.. again._

_They went out of the alley and look for the lost cat. As they disappeared the blonde girl hiding by the trash can decided to peek if there were any people around but she accidentally bumped into the trash can, and the lid fell creating a loud sound. She feels dizzy and her vision is getting more blurry. And then she walked to face the entrance of the alley, but she fainted. She expected to land on a hard, rough floor but when she tried to open her eyes she saw black eyes looking down at her, one of the boys who was fighting a while ago caught her. As she rested on his arms she couldn't understand what he was saying. She just knew that he was panicking and talking to her._

"_Hey! Are you okay? What happened to you? Hey! Hey! Talk!" the boy said_

"_Uhh…." the blonde girl said_

"_Oi Oi! Don't you dare die on me." the boy said_

_He crouched in front of the girl, to give her a piggyback ride. When she was on his back, the blonde girl tried to get away from the boy by fighting his grip on her. But it's useless because she's really weak and the boy didn't notice what she was doing. The girl rested on his back and she found a strange comfort from the stranger. He smelled of ash, of dirt and of the city but she kind of like it. And when she reached out she held his hair and found 'pink'. The boy ran toward the exit and found Erza and Gray._

"_Yo Natsu! We__-__" he was stopped when he saw Natsu's panicked face and a figure behind him_

"_What the hell did you do? Who is that?" Gray asked_

"_Natsu! I thought we're looking for a 'blue cat'. Who is that? What happened to her?" Erza asked_

_When he came to stop he was catching his breath. Having a small body carrying another and running could be tiring too you know. He looked up to his friends and told them what happened._

"_But who is she? And why is she unconscious? What happened to her?" Gray asked_

"_Stupid Gray! I said I don't know! I just saw her then she fainted." Natsu said angry at Gray_

"_Natsu do you bring your VIP card?" Erza asked Natsu. "We need a car and we need to get her to the hospital fast. She needs some resting and medication. Plus we need to report this."_

"_I brought it. But why mine? Igneel said the only time I should use this is__-"_

_Erza cut him off "This is an emergency! You took her so you are responsible of her safety"_

_Gray smirk. An evil smirk that made Natsu irritated. "Okay! Fine! Use my card and get a car"_

"_Gray go get a car! Faster we don't have much time" said Erza expecting Gray to move fast_

"_As for me, I will go report this. You stay here Natsu! Take care of her." When she received a nod she ran off to the nearest station of Rune Knights._

"…"

_The blonde girl woke up. She noticed she was in an unfamiliar place, white everywhere then she knew she was in a hospital. Her father was beside her bed sleeping in a sitting position. She tried to get up to see a better view of where she is and to look for her mother. Jude was awakened by her sudden movement._

"_Lucy, are you okay? What do you feel?" Jude asked with worried eyes and hugged her daughter tightly_

_Lucy shook her head and grin at her father to assure him she was fine. "Dad.. where's mom?" _

_Suddenly his eyes were watery… Lucy couldn't figure why is her father close to crying when she just asked where her dear mom was. It took him a couple of minutes before he could answer while he was crying._

"_She… died. She came to save you… from those who abducted you. She didn't wait for me… and went there by herself. When she got there you were gone… but your kidnappers fought her. There were 10 mages… against your mom!" Jude was ranting to his daughter. He still hasn't accepted his wife's death. "I wasn't… able to protect her. I didn't know.. I was useless." Tears coming out of his eyes as he trail saying these things to her 6 year old daughter._

_Lucy's eyes widen in shock and suddenly, not knowing she was crying. No sounds._

Ten years after Lucy's mother died…

A teenage girl, with golden blonde hair flowing down just below her shoulders took off a private plane. Guards were seen around the area and there were 2 at either of her side. The wind blew her knee-length dress with the color of yellow like the sun. She went down the steps of the plane and examine the area, still the guard were near her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did. Well thank you for reading my story. It's my first though, I hope you like it! =) Please do review, put your comments about anything! God bless!

**Chapter 2 "They meet again"**

This will be her new house, or rather the place where her house will be. Yosei Ville. The village that is exclusive to those elite 'special' students of Yosei High. Her house is still a drive away from where her private plane landed. At the car she saw flowers, colourful ones on a field of green grass. The field was filled with healthy looking grass and flowers, and then there comes the houses. The houses are enormous. She asked her blue haired tour guide beside her.

"Uhm, excuse me Miss-" she trailed

"Levy. Levy McGarden." said the petite blue haired girl beside Lucy

"I just want to know how many students live in each house?"

"Just one, Miss Lucy. They practically live with their servants."

"Oh I see. It must be sad to live here" she said looking down feeling gloomy. Remembering her past home.

"No Miss-"

She was cut off by Lucy. "Just call me Lucy!" With a bright smile that made her more beautiful. "Don't be too formal. We can be friends you know! And I think you're also a student of Yosei High, so no need to be formal."She smiled again.

"Okay. L-L-Lucy…" and she smiled after her nervous agreeing of stating her name

"Where did stay then? Is it near the house where I'm going to stay?" Lucy asked

"Quite near. It's a walking distance… We could always meet and talk if you want!" she smiled to her new found friend

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at the blue haired girl. "Majika huh? I think we have the same taste."

"You read novels too?"

"Yeah! I have lots of them. And most of my baggage were books because I plan to make 2 rooms in my house to be the library." she said smiling at Levy

"That is great! If permitted I would like to stay in your house for like… forever" Levy said, her eyes sparkling

"Hahaha! We sure are the same-" She stopped when the car passed by a little house with a name on it, 'Yosei Flame Star Clubhouse'. "What is that?" pointing at the noisy looking clubhouse.

"Oh that! That's where my friends and I get together" looking at where she was pointing

At the entrance they saw a pink haired boy talking to a brown haired petite girl who looked like she was shy of talking to the boy. Then she flung herself to the pink haired boy and 'kissed' him. She looked away and blushed a bright red. Lucy suddenly remembered what happened that night by the alley, she remembered the pink haired boy who unknowingly saved her.

"It seems rowdy inside. Is it near our houses?" then the car came to a stop. It was just 3 or 4 houses away from the clubhouse which made Lucy's smile wider.

"I guess that answers your question?" Levy said grinning at Lucy

Lucy quickly got off the car when they entered the mansion. Her 'house' is much more bigger than that of the others. She quickly ran outside the gates but was stopped by the guards.

"What the-! Do you still have to do that even now?" she said irritated at the guards who blocked her way

"Master Jude's orders cannot be bent. We are ordered to not let you go on your own and be reckless." said the chief guard in white suit with black tie. "You should stay inside the house and study. That's what the master told you before you left."

She sighed. "Father is not around. You should know by now that I'm your boss 'now'" she emphasized the word to the chief guard. And once again tried to pass through the wall the guards created. She ran towards the streets and the guards followed her. She thought she could play with the guards, like catch and tag-you're-it. But then she bumped on someone's broad muscular chest and fell down on her butt. In a second she was surrounded by her body guards, some attending to her condition and some faced and glared daggers at the boy whom she bumped to.

"What?! She was the one who's not looking on where she was going." the boy said

But the guards positioned to their fighting stance, same as the boy. The boy grinned and he tightens the scarf on his neck to make sure it won't fall. He then flared is fists with fire and positioned to fight. Lucy noticed that they were about to fight, and of course she doesn't want any fight to occur in front of her eyes nor shall any person be hurt.

"Stop! Go back to the house!" she said. Worry lingering her eyes. "It's an order! Move out! Leave me alone!" the guards hesitated but followed her order. As they went to his back they still glare at the boy who had pink hair and had a smirk on his face. His fists were not on fire anymore.

Lucy tried to get up but she noticed slim, long fingers reaching to help her stand. She refused and tried to stand but it seems like she twisted her ankle to she fell again. At that moment she didn't feel the rough and hard surface of the street. Instead she saw the pink haired boy caught her in his arms. One arm holding her hand and the other on her waist, which extended to her back. The pink haired boy helped her stand and walk, but she couldn't. They tried several times but she seemed to be in pain because of her ankle. Then she realized she was high up the ground. The pink haired boy lifted her. With this the guards take their stance again ready to fight if needed. But Lucy gestured though her hands that the guards should not interfere. Right then, Levy glanced by the large gates and saw the pink haired boy carrying Lucy bridal-style, her on hand around his neck and the other on his chest. She didn't took notice of it because she was too busy looking at the black orbs of the pink haired boy.

"Lucy! What happened-! Oh Natsu! You're here? I thought you're going back to your hometown?" Levy noticed the boy and the girl. And she saw the girl flushed crimson red.

"No. I didn't go back. I just asked them through the phone… And they told me he wasn't there yet." he frown at those words.

He then reached Levy and looked down on Lucy. She blushed more when his eyes laid on hers.

"You alright? Uh what's your name?" Natsu asked while giving her a toothy grin

"Uh. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

"Ohhhh. So you're the one who will live in this house. Nice to meet ya! I'm Natsu Dragneel anyway!"

"Nice to meet you too!" she smiled at him.

"Are you her tour guide Levy?"

"Yeah Natsu! Do you want to help me? Because I think Lucy here would have a hard time since she broke her ankle."

"Sure! I was just heading home. I spend could some more time! Besides, I think I'm the culprit in twisting her ankle." He looked at her again "Sorry about that. I was shocked when you bumped into me."

"It's alright. It's my fault, really" she said avoiding his gaze. "Sorry about my body guards. They were ordered to be like that. Always panicking about my safety even when there's nothing to worry about…" she felt shy about the situation. Maybe he'll think that she's a brat or something like a child-

"That's so cooooooooooooooooooooooooooo l!" Natsu said with a nice smile.

Huh? Did he just say it's cool? Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused look. "It's not you know! I was being followed everywhere. I don't have privacy. I can't do the things I want I-"

"You must be very important to your parents." his voice became low. She noticed it.

"Why? Isn't your parents like that to you?"

"No. In fact he is missing for 10 years. I do not know where he is-"

Lucy felt bad about what she said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really sorry Natsu."

"It's okay. Really. Though I also find these body guards annoying." he whispered the last sentence

"Lucy I still need to tour you around the village. Do you mind being carried like that or we just wait for a car to come? Or would you like to do this next time"

"No. It's fine with me. I'm excited to meet my neighbors-

By the was Natsu where do you live?"

"Uh me? I live next door. The house with a lot of fire signs next to yours." he said pointing at the light brown house with a tinge of reds all around. It looks old but still grand and fiery? But unlike Lucy's house it was quite smaller. And the house can be seen from the outside, unlike hers.

"Ohhhhhhh! So we're neighbors then? I'm so glad. Maybe I could climb the walls sometimes and get to your house just to sneak from by guards." Lucy said with an evil smirk.

"That would be great!" unexpected reply from Natsu. Lucy thought he will find it weird, especially from a girl like her. "Just tell me when you're going so that I could catch you on the other side" He said with a toothy grin.

She felt her heart skipped a beat when he said those and that smile of his may take her breath next time. How she melt on his arms. Natsu doesn't seem to notice that she was on his arms for a while now. He doesn't felt any weight, he was just comfortable. He then looked at Levy who was smiling wickedly at them. Before his blush shows he interrupted the moment.

"Let's get going! Or Lucy won't be able to see the 'whole village.'"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did. Well thank you for reading my story. It's my first though, I hope you like it! =) Please do review, put your comments about anything! God bless!

**Chapter 3 "Yosei High"**

Natsu's POV

I'm still sleepy… Is it morning already? Someone knocked on my door.

"Young master, it's time for you to get up. Breakfast is ready and your car for school is being furnished." said the butler

"Yeah! I'm up! I'll be there in 10 minutes… And can you please prepare the motorcycle? I want to feel the morning air. Thank you!" and he finished and started preparing

"Right away young master!" I heard as the butler walked away

When I finished everything I went outside and ignited my motorcycle. I'm dead. I'm going to be late at this rate, and Erza will get mad at me. I drove outside the gate and stopped there to bid my 'family' goodbye, then I saw Lucy. She seemed to be worrying about something; she looked cuter when she pouts. I can't resist, so I approached her.

"Lucy!" she was shock by my sudden approach

"Oh Natsu! Hi! Good morning!" she smiled at me. And that just made my day-

Wait what? What am I thinking? Me? The ever famous and great Natsu fall in just a couple of weeks? (It's been 2 weeks since Lucy arrived and it took her servants a week to settle her stuffs) Huh! No way!... Even in that short shirt, and loose light blue top that made her more beautiful and her skin lighter with the emphasis of her hair… that won't make me like her that fast. I hope-

"What's the ruckus about? You seem problematic?"

"My cars were sabotaged last night. They all had flat tires and the guards were in panic and were checking the whole house. I was in a hurry for class but no one wants to drive me to school." she said sighing and creating a frown on her face

"Sabotage you say? That's impossible the whole village is covered with an enormous amount of magic. And no one will be able to just pass those barriers."

"I hope so… Or else my father will transfer me again to another-"

"That won't happen! Tell him Igneel's son is with you! I'll protect you." I grinned. I held her small soft hands, cupping it with mine

"T-Thanks Natsu" her face heated up. When I saw that she turned away then I blushed, unconscious of our hands still in that position

"Wait we're going to be late!" she said

"Oh yeah! It's your first day right? Let's go! Hop on my bike-

No wait. I'll use my car." I said when I noticed she was wearing a skirt.

"No. It's fine. I always wanted to ride a motorcycle. I really want to try it." she said with a cute voice

"In that case…" I removed my upper sweat shirt. "Wear this. Uhhhhh… The air is kind of cold these days… and it may help you cover your…. legs" I just hope I brought another jeans and lend her. Because my sweat shirt doesn't secure that her skirt won't be blown.

"T-Thank you Natsu!" she smiled at me as she wore my red sweat shirt that reached her skirt

Lucy's POV

We used Natsu's motorcycle to go to school. I was really excited because this is my first time to ride one. I wore his sweat shirt that reached half of my skirt and I wondered how tall he was. I was just under his chin. And to think that the shirt hung loose on me, he had these muscular built. And I felt his body tighten as I ride the bike, expecting that this scene would be like they were running away. But the thing is… why is he so slow? We're going to be really late if he won't speed up his pace.

"Natsu? Why don't you speed up? Is this your normal speed?" I asked him while I hugged him from the back.

"I-I just don't want the wind blowing to us at that speed"

I was confused? Is the wind more dangerous than being late to school? Then I remember him saying '…help you cover your legs'. Maybe what he meant was that he didn't want to expose my undies. My face heat up again and I tighten my hug on him and buried my face on his back. 'He is such a gentleman' I thought as we continue to drive to school.

When we arrived at school, Yosei High, I felt a strange magical power surrounding it. I was scared at first when Natsu noticed he held my wrist and pulled me toward the boards which inform you about your room. Luckily, I was in the same class as Natsu.

"Classmate huh?" he said in a handsome grin

I smiled at him telling that I'm glad we're classmates. Well I was really glad we're on the same class. We'll be able to be together more often. It was like we're living together- 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait'! What the hell am I thinking?! Natsu has a girlfriend, I saw them kiss by the clubhouse the day I started to live here. I felt sad about that. Knowing that he won't like me and he had a girlfriend really made me sad. He seemed to notice my sudden change of mood, so I remove his shirt and asked him to lead the way to our first class. We walked through the halls quietly.

"…"

We reached the classroom. It was surprisingly large. Really spacious for a class of 15? I guess we were 15 in the class. When we entered I was welcomed with a chalkboard eraser straight to the face if Natsu didn't catch it before it hit me. He sure has fast instincts. As I recovered from the warm welcome, I trace the path where the eraser came from and my eyes laid on a dark haired boy, who has no shirt and pants. Just boxers…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-" I heard myself scream and covered my eyes with my hands

"Huh? Why? What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked panicked

"An exhibitionist!" I said pointing at the nude boy in the room. I heard my classmates laugh. Natsu did laugh too. And the nude man approached my direction.

"Great! A new pen name huh-" he was reaching out to me

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I don't see a man in boxers often. And I think this isn't the right place to take off your clothes."

"Wha-?... I'm not wearing clothes? Again?" and he went back to where he came from and look for his lost clothes

The whole class roared in laughter but I can't understand why. They were all laughing when suddenly they stopped. I looked behind me and saw a beautiful young lady. She wore a brown mini skirt, and long sleeved top with a leather jacket partnered with a knee-high boots. And she had a red hair that looks so smooth.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did. Well thank you for reading my story. It's my first though, I hope you like it! =) Please do review, put your comments about anything! God bless!

**Chapter 4 "New Friends"**

My daydreaming was cut off when the girl spoke.

"What's all the noises about? Is there anything funny? And Gray wear your clothes or I'll ask the teachers to send your parents a note about your behaviour." there is something in her voice that could make everyone do what she wanted them to

"This is our homeroom class and not just any-"

She was stopped by a sudden burst of laughter from the boys behind. It came from a brown haired man and his company. They all looked like they came from a host club. They seem to be laughing at Gray who still doesn't find his clothes.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu said, trying to attack from behind her. But Natsu was thrown to the blackboard by a single face punch.

"HAHAHAHA! Natsu you idiot! You can't take down Erza just like that!" said Gray, still looking for his clothes

"Natsu sure is dumb. But I don't think he's this dumb" said the brunette sitting beside Levy

The two boys at the back stopped laughing and saw Erza head their way. There's horror in their eyes when Erza approach them. And suddenly they had red mounts on their heads, crying but stopped when they looked my way. By the way, I'm still at the door standing cause I do not know where to seat.

"Hey Erza! Why don't you introduce us to this beautiful new student?" said the brown haired boy. He wear a light blue polo. And he looked like a prince. When Erza looked at me the brown haired boy suddenly stood up and went my way.

"Is it really you? Princess? You're the princess right? –"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Yes you are that princess. And my soon-to-be queen." he said and I flushed red. "Yet I'm sure that you're the 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia family" he bend down and reached for my hands to kiss it.

"Uhh yeah. That's me, I think?.." I said as my face heat up again. I pulled my hand and looked away.

"I'm Hibiki Laitis by the way" he said with a bright smile that made him more handsome

"Save the flirting for yourself Hibiki!" said Natsu

"Oh yeah! I think you're just jealous."

"Like I care.." he said then frown

"Alright. That's enough for this morning! Before anything else I might as well welcome you Miss Heartfilia-"

I cut Erza off. And it seems like she doesn't want to be stopped suddenly when she was talking. So I got nervous and I felt like my whole body shivered. I cut her so sudden because I don't like to be known as 'Miss Lucy'. I want to have some friends in this call. Friends who would need me for who I really am. Friends who would want me even if my surname's not Heartfilia.

"Lucy… Just call me Lucy." I smiled at her

"Okay then! This is Lucy Heartfilia. She will be our classmate from now on. Is there an available desk there?" she looked for a vacant seat

"She could sit beside Gray!" said Levy. "We were supposed to sit alphabetically so she should sit next to Gray." she said grinning.

And with that I felt a strange force. I felt that someone or something is glaring daggers at me. I really don't know what or who it was but I'm really scared to turn and see who it was.

"…"

Anyway, Yosei High is a school for elite students with magical powers. Each student is either related to someone powerful, an heiress or an heir of a company or an estate. There they harness the powers of these students to help them defend themselves if needed. The school is surrounded by a powerful barrier, and is highly secured due to the hired Rune Knights and of course the students' own body guards. With that the school gives off a large amount of magic power and only the barrier can suppress it. Yosei High is also hidden. By hidden I mean many people do not know it exists. Only the upper class who had magic powers had knowledge of it. And some who are greedy of powers and tries to take the powers of these 'special' students.

Normal POV

It's lunch time and Lucy is dead hungry.. Their last class is CNTRL which teaches them to control their powers with ease… This made her so exhausted because she doesn't really have that much stamina to let her magic power out just to control it.

"Lucy!"

Then she turned her head and saw Levy. She was with Erza and the brunette girl sitting beside her at homeroom.

"Oh. Hey Levy!" I waved at her as I approach her. "Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm really hungry after all what we've done."

"Uhh. We don't have a cafeteria here you know. We order our foods outside or bring something for ourselves."

"…." Lucy was shocked with the information. She doesn't know about that until Levy told her just now. She's wide eyed and close to fainting when…

"If you don't have any food you we can share! Come with us." Erza said while walking towards a greenhouse like glass place. "We should head to the Glass Garden or else we won't have a nice place to eat."

Lucy giggled and flushed red. It's not because she liked her Erza! But she was moved when the other girls asked her to join them. It was Lucy's first time to eat outside their house because after that incident 10 years ago, her father become more strict and wouldn't allow her to get out of their house. She felt like she belonged or something like that. The other girls noticed Lucy's sudden mood change.

"What the? Are you blushing?" said the brunette

"…" Lucy just smiled

"Lucy if you I don't have the hots for other-" Lucy cut off Erza. Again.

"No! –" she hesitated because she saw Erza starting to glare. It was the second time she interrupted Erza while she was speaking, but she went on…

"I was not thinking about that.. silly!"

"Then why did you giggle to yourself and act like you're somewhat in a romantic situation?" Levy asked

"Because it's that I would eat outside our house with other people. Not that I see you as 'other people' it's just that you're considered other than my parents or my servants, whom I considered family now." she blushed again. And the other girls were shocked by what she said and they looked at each other and smiled

"Next time we'll go out of the village. It's really fun once in a while to be outside this barrier." Erza said smiling, and the other girls nodded

And they all went to the Glass Garden. It was a big cage-like structure, only it was surrounded with glass. It has trees and other green healthy plants with oversized flowers. The pathway was cemented and was colored white with some lamp posts on its either side. Above the Glass Garden you could see the clear blue sky, which is the only connection they had with the outside world. The girls find a perfect place to eat and when they were about to take the place they were stopped by another group of girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "Start of the Chaos"**

"We saw this place first" Erza said while glaring daggers to the other group

"No you don't. Juvia saw this first. And you're in Juvia's way.. So shoo! Go find another place. Where you can eat your…" she looked at Erza's cake "garbage sweet foods… And a piece of advice, you're going to get fat if you eat that." the blue haired girl said while smirking evilly.

"You move your filthy butts. We saw this place first!" the brunette said

"Well I can see why you're so damn arrogant. So you're from that Diamond class huh?" said a girl with a short white hair

"What if we were? And we don't even brag about that" Levy said

Lucy was silent all throughout the conversation. Suddeny Erza summoned one of her swords. It was the color of blood and it is long, thin and shiny. And of course it looked so sharp. Lucy was amazed when she saw Erza's magic but she felt that it was going to be a mage fight so she went in front of Erza when the blue haired girl positioned into a fighting stance, water rotating between her palms.

"Erza, we don't need to fight over something that as simple as this. Let's just give this place to them.. I don't really mind eating anywhere, swear!" she pleaded Erza to calm down

"But it will be you're first time-"

"Stop the drama! She already gave up and gave us the place. Just agree with her." said a pink haired girl wearing a pink spaghetti straps knee-length dress.

"I agree. Don't you think that you should be moving now? I bet your friend's hungry. I bet she's just afraid they'll lose if they fought us" they all laugh as another girl with brown hair

Lucy recognized the brown haired girl and remembered that she was the one who kissed Natsu by the clubhouse. As she remembered the image, she faked a smile and faced Erza again. She once more pleads. As time goes by and as the situation became more intense more and more people came or just stop to watch as to where will this ruckus go on. Erza noticed the crowd around them and then she sent her sword back to another dimension and agreed at Lucy. She nodded to her as a sign of agreement. But before they leave Lucy turned to the other group.

"I'm very sorry for what happened. Please do enjoy your stay! Sorry we don't want to waste our time to girls like you. Another thing, please do avoid having an argument with any of these girls or I may do something you won't like. Sorry again! Bye!" then she turned around to face the other Erza and the others.

They stood in shock of what just happened. Lucy is kind of scary sometimes. She's like having a sweet revenge. Everything was said in a sweet voice and her face was so calm yet the things coming out of her mouth were somewhat 'murderous' or something close to that. With that Erza, Levy and the brunette smiled and chuckled a little as they walk away. Meanwhile, the other girls that were left were trembling with anger. The brown haired girl clenched her fist.

"That girl.. She's going to pay for this."

"Relax Priz, we don't need to rush things." said Juvia

"I think she's the new student. What's her name again?" the pink haired girl said

"Her name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." said Priz

"Well I don't care who she is but let's just leave her now" the short white haired girl said

"Lisanna's right Priz. Calm down." Juvia said

As things absorbed what just happened they went to sit at the place they're fought for. It was covered with yellow and pink flowers. And the sits are floating and there was a swing made out of flowers and vines which holds it. A table of color white was at the middle of the space and they all started to eat.

"Sherry! What are you doing?" Lisanna said calling at the pink haired girl to stared blankly at another space.

"Oh right! Coming!"

"What are you doing?" Lisanna asked

"I saw this silver haired boy. He's so hot. His eyes are like swords that pierce through my heart. I think this is 'love'"

"There we go again. Juvia thinks 'love' is lame"

They all chuckled and Sherry frowned. The three girls ate their food and act like nothing happened. They cheered and talk and gossip like the usual. But there is a certain girl who still clenches her fist, not eating anything. She's just staring at the flowers and in front of her. Pink and yellow. And not far from the flowers that she was looking she saw Natsu talking to Lucy and he seemed like he enjoyed her company. That made her more angry than ever.

Erza's POV

I can't believe that Lucy did that. I was really amazed. She's like a sweet puppy with large sharp fangs. But I find her great. She calmed me down when I was raging with anger. I didn't think anyone was able to do that. When I get mad people just stay away from me and they let me do things that would satisfy my anger. Yet this girl, whom I just met hours ago was able to do it? Wait blonde hair… hm. She looked familiar, though I'm not sure. But hey! It doesn't matter. I'm just glad to have a know someone like her. As we walked the pathway towards the exit of the Glass Garden we were stopped by Natsu and Gray. And they seemed to be fighting again. I walked to where they were…

"Gray! Natsu! What are you doing?"

"Aye! Nothing!" they suddenly held hands and their arms round each others' neck. They seemed nervous but I don't mind. As long as they don't fight, it's fine.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy said while closing her eyes with her hands

"Waaaaaah! Not again!"

"Hey Lucy! Have you eaten your lunch yet?" Natsu said as he quickly moved to Lucy's side

"Uhh, not yet. We were still looking for a place to eat. The Glass Garden is… full" she hesitated. I bet she didn't want other to know about what had happened a while ago

"Well you guys can sit with us! There's still some space here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy turned to us "Is it okay if we sit with them?" I nodded and so did the other girls. Then we took our seats beside the boys. Natsu cannot stay on his sit beside Gray so he decided to just stand while finishing his meal

"Lucy, hear eat some of my cake! They're the best in town." I offered her some of my favourite food

"Here Lucy. Have some of my croissant! It's really delicious. My butler baked it for me" Levy said

"I bet you're going to love my food. I mean my drink. It's juice! With some alcohol!" Cana whispered the last word

"Wow! Thank you very much! All of them looked yummy! Though why are you drinking alcohol in school Cana-?" she gave us her best smile. It was the brightest smile I've seen, yet. She trailed at the name of Cana

"Oh right. I haven't introduced myself formally yet. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. But call me Lucy."

"No need to be formal you know! I'm Cana Alberona anyway." Cana smiled

"Oi! Oi! Why are you sharing your food to Lucy? It's like you're not yourselves today huh?" Gray asked

"Yeah why?" Natsu second the motion

"Because I didn't know your don't have a cafeteria. So I didn't brought any food and they offered me their food" Lucy explained as the two nodded like they were dumb persons

I could see that Lucy was enjoying herself talking with other people. It's like she's really practiced to interact with them. Later on, I noticed a royal blue haired boy sitting next to us. I know him. He's in our class. I remembered Natsu called him Jellal. I didn't know anything about him, not that he's moving away when I was coming near him. And right now he moved far away from us. It was irritating having someone like him. I don't know why he's moving away when I was approaching, do I have any disease without me knowing? I will to something about this. I definitely will.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did. Well thank you for reading my story. It's my first though, I hope you like it! =) Please do review, put your comments about anything! God bless!

**Chapter 6 "The Truth"**

Erza's POV

It's been a month since Lucy transferred to Yosei High and surprisingly she's doing good in everything but not much in Physical Activities. Well it's about time that classes should end but our teacher extended because we missed a lot of periods for his class. The boys at the back are starting to rant because we've been here listening to him for like 4 hours straight! Well I don't want to set as a bad example so I maintained my attentiveness.

At last the classes ended and it was 18:00 in the evening. Though we're not really concerned of walking when it's late because of the barriers! It's just that it's tiring and we still have a 7am class tomorrow. Uhh, it sucks! Wait did I just think of that? No! That's wrong. Anyway, I was about to go home with Lucy and the other when I saw Jellal looking our way. I remembered the incident last time in the Glass Garden where he moved away so far when we arrived. Then I've decided… It's now or never.

"Levy! I can't go home yet. I have some errands to do" I told Levy

"Uhm. Okay then! Take care of yourself! Text me when you get home" she smiled at me

"Take care Erza! Text me too! It's late so don't go anywhere far." Lucy said waving her hand to bid a goodbye

"Let's go home! Erza can take care of herself. You don't need to remind her!" Natsu said he really is in a hurry, probably because he was going to miss his favourite anime

"Bye Erza! See you tomorrow!" Gray said as they turned their backs and walk away.

Then they disappeared in the hallway. As for me, I need to confront Jellal. I looked for him but he seemed to be nowhere to be found. I went outside the room to see him. His back rests on the wall behind him, like he expected that I was going to talk to him and he waited. We were the only ones in the hallway because almost all of the students went home and our class seemed to be hurrying to get home. I approached him. But something's strange, he doesn't move away even an inch.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him as I approach

"Waiting…" his voice is deep but calm

"For what?"

"For you…" I stopped as what he just said. I was shocked? There were a lot of questions that needs an answer right now. Then he faced me. I saw his face calm, there was a soft smile on his tattooed face. It was obvious that he is tired from today's class. He was wearing his usual outfit. White pants, a dark blue shirt with collar and his knee long trousers.

"F-F-For me? But why?" I stammered as he approach

"Because I know you're going to ask me something. I can read it in your mind."

"Is that your power? Mind reading?" well our magic is not to be said to anyone. It is our secret because it is our weapon to defend ourselves

"No. I just figured." he said. I stared at his black eyes and somehow I feel lost inside it. But I forced myself to snap out of it when a blush was about to appear

"Well I wanted to ask you something.."

"Go ahead what is it?"

"W-Why are y-…." I hesitated. I hope I'm right about him moving away when I come

"What?"

"Okay. Here's the thing, I just…" I stopped again. My heart is slamming against my chest. But I continued.

"I just… I notice… I noticed that whenever… I'm approaching you… or whenever I'm getting... –" I stopped at the thought and I felt my face heat up

"I-I'm getting near you… you… you… you…" I stopped again and he waited staring at my eyes but I severed the eye contact

"You suddenly… mo-move away…" there it is. Whooo! What a relief I've said it now. I feel like my heads lighter and I feel free of the curiousness that was enveloping me this whole time. Then I waited for him to answer. He was looking outside the building, I saw him smirk and there's a bright red rising from his cheeks. Jellal? Jellal Fernandes? He's blushing? But why?

He faced me. Moving closer and closer and closer.. until our bodies are millimeters away. I looked away and tried to take a step back but I felt his hand round my waist and pulled me against his body. He cupped my face with his free hand and pulled it to force me to face him. I don't know what to do. Why am I trembling? I can't be. I'm never… He leaned towards my face. He's closing the distance between our faces and I closed my eyes tightly… Then he blew on my cheeks. And I flushed red as I felt his warm breathe touched my skin. Then he chuckled.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed and I felt irritated and ashamed. It's a good thing that it's dark because I feel like my face is so red. I was so annoyed and I started to walk away from him...

"Insolent fool! What the hell are you doing?! I hate you Jellal! –" and I walk away, but he pulled me by the wrist. He stopped me.

And the next thing I knew his mouth was on mine. He moved his mouth, practically trying to open mine. His hands were around me, one making circles on my back and other holding my face. He brushed the tear that fell down on my eye when I planned to walk away still kissing me. He teased my mouth as I felt his tongue licking my lips. I was really shock eyes were still wide in shock then he stopped caressing my back he forced my eye lids to close and his hand went back to what it was doing. When I close my eyes I kissed him back. Unconscious of what I was doing I am tasting his mouth, then he opened his mouth wider and I accidentally put my tongue inside. I shivered and stop but he continued. Then I continued as well. We were kissing so passionate and pulled to get some air. It felt like hours, but I blushed when we pulled from each other. His hands were still were they were.

"I love you Erza. That's the reason why I can't get near you. I'm afraid I'm going to lose myself and I can't resist. All I want is to hug you and hold your hands everytime I see you. But you seem to be unreachable for me." he frown.

I looked at him and held his face. "You could always try you know?" I said with a blush

His face was bright again and he was so happy he hugged me. And I was shocked once again.

"Erza I love you so much. I will court you! You don't need to rush. I won't rush to know your answer. I just want to be by your side, always." he said and his eyes seems like they were sparkling. And he smiled, he became more handsome with that smile he just made. Then I hugged him back.

"Thank you Jellal!" I said in a soft voice, only he could hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm so glad you're reading y story. I hope you liked it so far. Well I know the stories kind of slow, yeah I know. I just want to take time in writing and I want to check the details. =))) Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying these so far. It's going to be more exciting as the chapter goes on. So keep on reading!**

**Please do review. =) Your comments will be very much appreciated. Anyway, I think I won't be updating for today after this because I still have my exams tomorrow. And after that I could update again for the whole week. Yeeeeey!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it! =)**

**Chapter 7 "It started"**

Normal POV

Lucy, Levy, Cana, Natsu and Gray were walking home. Well they decided to just walk so they could feel the night breeze. As they walk they were talking and laughing and giggles. All of them were so careless about their surroundings. Well what could happen? They know their body guards are just there somewhere, following them. And of course there's the barrier, they know they'll be safe from outside attacks. Don't you think?

"Levy when will we be able to get out to the ci-" Lucy was stopped by her brunette friend, Cana

"Shhhh! Shut your mouth. We are not allowed to go outside the barriers our maids are the ones going outside to get what we want. So quiet! If someone hears you they might note our parents and we'll be expelled." Cana said whispering to Lucy's ear

"I'm sorry!" Lucy pleaded

"Anyway, let's go to my house and talk about 'that' thing" Levy said then she smiled wickedly

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, his body produced fire all over

"Natsu stop showing your magic! Someone might see you and take advantage of your weakness" Gray hissed

"I don't care. I'm not weak like you Ice Queen! I don't have any weakness. Alright?!"

"Whatever Flame Brain! I'm too tired to fight you. Anyway, -" he turned to look at the girls who planned to go to Levy's house but they found them nowhere

"Hey Natsu! Where did the girls go?"

"Ha? What? They're behind us right?!" he turned around and see nothing

"I heard them say they'll to Levy's" Natsu added

"Idiot this is the only way to Levy's house" by the way Gray's house is in front of Natsu's. Cana's is a house away from Gray and next to hers was Levy's. Their street is the 'dead end' part of the village.

"You're right! Where did they go?" both the boys looked for them in panic

"Let's head to Levy's house first. Maybe they have some sort of short cut.." Gray said

Then they went to Levy's house. When they knock 5 guards faced them. They seem to be in alert and have somehow calmed down when they saw it was Levy's friends. The asked for Levy's presence.

"Is Levy home yet?" Gray asked

"No sir. Lady Levy told us that she'll be going home late because of the teacher's extension in class" said the Chief Guard

"Really? Can we please just look inside-" Natsu said

But the guards were on their way now. "Sir! We said that Lady Levy is not yet in the house-"

They were cut off. "What's all the ruckus about? Lady Levy is in the house. She's resting so keep your mouths shut." said Levy's trusted butler

"Is Levy with 2 girls?"

"Yes Master Dragneel. They were having tea and requested not to be disturbed" he said assuring them

Natsu noticed the clenching of the butler's fist. He seemed to be fighting something within himself. And since when did this butler call him Master Dragneel? It's always Mister or Sir Natsu and more often he was addressed as Young Master. He also noticed the butler's blank eyes, which Gray didn't notice the blank eyes, but he obviously saw the clenching of fists, since he's busy glaring at the guards.

"Very well then. Master Fullbuster and Master Dragneel, good night!" the butler said and the find themselves outside the closed gates of Levy's house.

"Come on Natsu! You noticed too huh? –"

"Yeah you don't have to tell me. I'll track them." Natsu said fire in his eyes

They head back to where they stopped when the three girls disappeared. Natsu and Gray looked for some evidence or anything that may lead them to where the girls at and Natsu keep on sniffing the girls' scent. But-

"What's wrong?!" Gray asked his shirt was gone

"Their scent seemed to disappear right at this very area." Natsu said while staring blankly, trying to figure out things. They were looking at the entrance of their street

"We won't be able to find them this way... Let's go back to the school. We need to find Erza. She could help us" Gray said trying to find hope. And they went back.

"…."

After a long run they finally reached Erza. They find her at the entrance of the school with Jellal? Why is she with the Jellal, the two boys are confused. But they kept their thoughts to themselves and explained everything to Erza. The girl stared in shock and her eyes widened.

"What shall we do Erza? I can't track Lucy's scent anywhere." Natsu said worry in his eyes

"We need to report this to the council, there should also be someone who'll notify the persons in our houses. But don't go to Levy's. If there's something suspicious in Lucy's and Cana's houses avoid them. We don't know whom we're against this time."

"But don't you think it's a bit odd?" Jellal butt in. "You said that they walk behind you the suddenly the disappeared. Shouldn't your guards and their be walking behind you. I mean looking at you guarding from the dark?"

"Yeah you're right.." They all stared in shock. What has happened to the guards anyway? Weren't they supposed to be watching their backs from them? Especially at a time like this when they just feel like being careless. They all remained silent and Erza broke it.

"Okay I've got a plan! Are you in?"

"I am" said Gray

"Count me in! I need to rescue-" Natsu said, they all stared at him. Waiting for him to continue but he noticed them so he lied. "… my friends" Then he grin while sweat were seen dropping from his face. And sighed as Jellal spoke and the two's attention were on him.

"I'll help!" Jellal said. "I need to protect Erza, you might be against a formidable enemy" Erza blushed bright red and remembered the kiss in the hallway. She shoved the thought away and focused on the situation.

"Alright! Here's the plan. Natsu you go track 'their' scent.." knowing that he'll only track Lucy's so she emphasized 'their'. "go around the village you won't get back until you find something. Understood?" Natsu stiffened and saluted Erza. "Gray you're going to inform the households. Tell them we're just having our party at my house. But tell my house I was in yours, of course with other friends! Keep an eye to Levy's Lucy's and Cana's houses. Keep your guard and mark anything that is suspicious especially in Levy's."

"Yes ma'am!" And Gray saluted too

"Jellal you go to the gate. Just ask them if there's anything suspicious that happened around here. We should also check if there were intruders. Bribe them or whatever just get informations to them." Jellal nodded. And she smiled at him.

"As for me, I'm going to check the guards that are following you guys when you went home. I'll check them so Gray I'm going with you. Let's use the path you've taken a while ago as you walked home. I'm sure they keep a close distance to you guys when you're walking home." Erza demanded. "30 minutes. We only have 30 minutes to finish our assigned jobs. After 30 minutes we go meet at the clubhouse."

And they started to move.

"Wait! Everyone, be careful. And don't engage into fighting if ever you come across one. Our purpose is to gather information." They all nodded and Erza smiled to Jellal as he smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is going to be a very long, I know sort of boring chapter. But all the informations are here. And it will suddenly boom by the next chapter. =) Thank you for reading! I hope you like it and please do review! Thanks in advance!**

**Chapter 8 "Informations fall short"**

Jellal went on opposite direction the others have taken. Natsu when straight to do his job and Gray and Erza went back to the path the group took when they head home. As Jellal walked towards the gate he saw Hibiki Laitis' car. It stopped in front of him.

"Hey Jellal! Isn't your home on the opposite direction? Where are you going? It's the middle of the night you know." Hibiki said. Yeah right, they were not conscious of the time. It's past 19 and a half hours. (Well they use military time by the way =))

"Uhm. I just have some errands to do." Jellal answered Hibiki

"Is it to check if the barriers are not disturbed? Or any one has intruded the village?" Hibiki smirk

Jellal was nervous. "How the hell did you know?"

"I'm Hibiki Laitis duh! I know everything. Now hop on the car I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Jellal hesitated at first but hopped on the car when he gained his trust for his classmate. Hibiki might not be someone you can count on anytime but he sure is a big help when you asked him. You just have to ask him for him to help you, but it's clearly different this time. So he still took some safety precautions before accepting his help. Inside the long car, Hibiki had this mini entertainment inside. The driver is very far and there seemed to be no one inside aside Hibiki. He had a drink on his hand and he sat comfortably on the soft, fluffy sofa while his TV is on. He turned it off as the car moved.

"Well Jellal, I know you've been looking for the chick Lucy Heartfilia. And this matter seemed to be unknown to me so I decided to check it out. And of course the honor of me, his prince, to save my princess."

"So? I have my job to check the barrier. Will you get on the information now?" Jellal said to stop Hibiki from his daydreaming about Lucy

"Okay then. Let's start with the gates. I just got there a while ago before I saw you heading there. I forced the guards to spill everything to me." Hibiki said sort of proud by what he has done.

_Flashback in Hibiki's POV_

_When I get home late this evening I was alarmed by the sudden ruckus that's happening outside my house. So I went to my room's balcony and I saw the Rune Knights are heading straight to the gate. The commander is running towards someone I cannot see, because 'he's' blocked by a branch of tree. But I think 'he's' a student of Yosei High. The commander just nodded and they head towards the gates and surrounded it. He also ordered the other Rune Knights to spread and guard the other gates and other parts of the barrier. They seem to be in rush so I checked what happen. I jumped out of the balcony and grabbed one of the Rune Knights. I interrogated him inside my house._

"_What's happening?" I asked the Rune Knight_

"_I'm not saying anything. I'm ordered not to spread any information, so let me go" he said with an irritated face_

"_Well if you speak I will give you 'some' jewels. And with that you can live for the rest of your life without ever having to take some jobs" I bribed him_

"_Uhh.. Is that true? I can go back to my family and live with them without ever having to be away from them?" the Rune Knight said with sparkling eyes_

"_Of course. I'm Hibiki Laitis and I don't break promises. All I need to know is every information about what's going on" Hibiki smiled evilly. He knew that he's going to get the informations he needed._

"_Hm. Show me the jewels first-"_

_And all of a sudden 5 big boxes full of jewels were in front of him. The Rune Knight came to hold his new fortune but was stopped when I pulled the boxes away from him._

"_So, are you going to tell me or what?"_

"_Yes, yes Young Master Laitis" he said smiling_

_Only the students inside the Yosei Ville can do something like this. Bribe people with a large amount of money. Because they knew that these jewels are 50 times larger when converted to the outside world. The Rune didn't hesitated and spilled everything. Well that's what I know about the outside world. I've been there only once so I'm not really knowledgeable about what's beyond the barrier._

"_There was a girl, she has a brown hair, I think she's from your school. She said there were people who entered her house and they went through the barrier. We also felt the distortion in the barrier so we immediately went to the gates. The captains were alarmed because the barrier was just updated into a higher form of magic a month ago. So the security is very much heightened, also to answer a request from a transfer's safety." explained the Rune Knight._

"_So you mean there's someone with a much higher form of magic who was able to get through the barrier? Who was it then? And why did they just rob the girl? They are powerful wizards, if they were able to pass through the barriers, so they could earn more money outside." I asked. There's still a lot of mystery to be solved. I need to get the root of this mess._

"_We don't know yet. The Rune Knights were searching for details and they tend to keep it a secret. They don't like to destroy the security's reputation of this Village."_

"_If that's the case, then who's this girl that has been robbed then?" it seems that the Rune Knights are not very well informed yet. So I have to get other sources._

"_I remember the commander said Lady Yolde. Yeah that's right. And she was with a blue haired girl in European dress." said the Rune Knight_

"_Very well, off you go!" I said as I send the Rune Knight away._

_After our conversation I went to survey the whole village using the car of course. They were really hiding what they were doing because they use an invisibility magic to be able to move and investigate freely. I acted like I don't see them but I observed them. As the car moved I saw Lucy, Cana, Levy, Natsu and Gray heading home. They seem to be very carefree and having a nice time laughing. I think they were not aware of what was happening around them so I did not bother having a conversation with them. But I watched them as they enter their street and I saw the girls giggle at the back of the group and suddenly there was a light behind Lucy which absorbed her to another place. Cana and Levy were abducted by two muscular men who just run when they saw me watching. I asked my driver to follow them but it seems that I lost the. I was shocked of what has happened to Lucy. There was a barrier around the whole village so a portal won't be able to pass_-

Hibiki stopped at the sudden information he just had an idea on. He was telling Jellal what had happened to him before he met him. And told him every information he gathered so far.

"What Hibiki?" Jellal asked as Hibiki stopped.

"Didn't you get it? The distortion the Rune Knights felt is not people who entered the Village-

It's the portal they sensed." Hibiki said smiling, thinking he's getting through it

"But you said the Rune Knights felt the distortion earlier than the time you saw Lucy's group.." Jellal said confused

"Yes that may be true. A portal cannot be used perfectly. You must try at least two or three times to be able to summon a portal. So maybe the caster tried it just once but failed and for the second attempt that he succeeded on getting Lucy." said Hibiki

"Yeah you're right! But the thing is we need to know where the caster is.. He can be outside the barrier or inside.." the both nodded

"It's past 30 minutes when we started to look at the entire village I think we should get back to the school to I can relay the informations to Erza and the others" Jellal said

As they drove back to the school they saw Erza and Gray on the ground. And there were two girls standing in front of them one with a magic that can control things and the other was a takeover one. Erza and Gray looked like they were not fighting. Jellal panicked and ran towards them and saw four more figures behind the two girls, Levy and Cana, unconscious and there was a knife by their neck, held by two men who wear completely black clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holla! =) New update! Please review! And thank you for reading! I hope you'll like this. Oh! I remember I forgot to inform you that I included a new character, Priz. Just want another persona to the casting, because I don't really want to change the personality of FT's original characters. Haha! Review please! God bless! And thanks to those reviews earlier. I really I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer here! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9 "Realizations"**

Natsu's POV

I was getting bored by this task I was assigned with. Though now I miss that 'scent'. Erza sure is bossy, but we could always count on her at times like this. After all, I can't even think about checking other things while my friends have suddenly disappeared like that. I don't think I could even calm down. I'm just going to go all out; I'll burn everything, every barrier that would hinder me from finding them. Especially Lucy, I know she's scared. It was her first time to be outside their estates and this will happen to her. Anyway, I'm almost done surveying the whole village. I'm pretty exhausted, it's a good thing tomorrow's a weekend, I could sleep all day. But not until I found my friends, of course. Well, I'm getting tired of doing this alone it's so boring and I can't even trace Lucy's scent anywhere. And I smell something odd; I can pick up Cana and Levy's scent even if it's faint it's still theirs' but why is it that I can't find Lucy's? Oh well must report to my commander after checking the clubhouse-

"What's this smell?" I asked to nothing in particular. I keep on sniffing and the smell reeks of ash, fire, wood, expensive alcohol drinks, other students' scent and 'blood'? Exposed fresh blood? Why the hell would something smell like that? It's destroying my nose. I better get out of here.

I was shocked when I saw Priz in front of me when I look away from the clubhouse. "Hi Natsu!" she said flirtatiously.

"Oh, hi Priz! Well I better get going, I have an important errand to do. See you around-"

When I tried to walk she grabbed the back of my white shirt, and then suddenly hugged me from the back. I was shocked by her sudden movement. I tried to remove her arms around me but she insisted on hugging me, now tighter.

"Priz I gotta go-"

"No! Don't go. I need you here. Please stay with me."

"I really need to go. Erza will get mad at me"

"I don't care about that amazon girl. Don't leave."

"I'm sorry bu-"

"Why? What is something so important that you're going to leave me for that?" I could not reply. "What's more important than me? I'm your-"

"Yes you were my close friend. We were close since were child but you ruined it. You lied to me. You lied to everyone.."

"I didn't lie about my feelings. I love you Natsu! I only did everything just to be with you. Yes I lied about being someone powerful and rich and everything that was out of my parents' league but I only did that because I want to be with you" I could feel her my back getting wet from her tears.

I turned around to look at her. I patted her head. And I saw her smile evilly and giggle but I ignored them.

"I'm not mad anymore, it's just that I was hurt and upset because after Igneel left you became close to me. And we became friends together with the others. You know you didn't have to do that. You're a mage, your parents' are doing their best to send you here and give you the greatest protection they could offer. That's why we're all sad when you lied."

"Natsu, I don't like you to be just your friend. I want to be-"

"I'm sorry Priz. I can only think of you as my friend. I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings. But we could always be friends." I smiled. My favourite smile. I just hope it could reach her.

"In that case-" I was shocked when I saw something glimmer by the clubhouse. It's a large screen and it's showing something.. 'someone'.

Lucy.

She looked like she was watching something. And she's trembling and crying? But why? What could've made her cry? It looks like she's not hurt, yet. Then the screen went off.

I clenched my fists as fire blaze with fire and now I understand everything. The trick the plan and even their traps-

Wait trap? Erza! Gray! I need to hurry to them. I should've foreseen this. I should have known better. Then I turn to look at Priz. I was going to interrogate her when suddenly she disappeared. I was not surprised by that, after all I know her magic. I've known her since we're children. So I should've known her even better than any other. When I didn't see her anywhere I started to run towards the school's place.

"…."

She felt her body bruised everywhere. She's limping from all those punches, slaps and kicks that landed on her fragile body. She should've held tighter to her bag because she left her keys there. Her celestial keys. Blood was going out of her mouth. Coughing with blood and she was tied. She couldn't recover from what she just witnessed. Still sobbing and now very weak, after everything she got can she still take them all?

"I.. I don't care if you love Natsu and he loves you back. I was just his friend. So don't give a deeper meaning to it.." she said in a soft voice

"Ohh is that so? Then why are you crying?"

"Because this hurts. That's all." she said as she forced a smile, she taste rust in her mouth. Blood. "And where the hell are you? Are you scared?" she manage to say with a smile

"Huh. Look who's talking? Should I be scared? There's nothing to worry about. All I need is to get rid of you. I need to send you outside this place and voila! Everything will turn back to the way it was and so Natsu and I can continue with our business-"After that a ring was heard. A cellphone ringing that is.

"Hello?"

"Yes she's still with me. Why?"

"She's just limping don't worry. I will make sure she's alive when I'm to give her to you.."

It's that's been heard. Priz's answers to the person she's talking to. But Lucy was too weak to even hear and think of what they were saying. She laid there on the ground, scared and crying.

"….."

Finally Natsu arrived, panting. He run for almost 3 kilometers from the clubhouse just to get here fast. Natsu saw the scene that was in front of the school. He first observed of what was going on. He saw Jellal in front of Erza protecting her. Gray and Hibiki was down but they're still trying to get up.

"Don't lay a finger on Erza! I'm going to take everything that's meant for her, so don't touch her!" Jellal said. Erza stared at him in shock.

Sherry grinned. "Awwww! This is 'love'. But yours is disgusting!"

"Let he be. It's fine with me. Let's see what will Erza do." Lisanna said evilly grinning

Natsu moved to another spot and saw his friends are not fighting back? They aren't outnumbered. And even if they are they can handle these two, no sweat. As he was on another spot he saw Cana and Levy were held by two other people. His friends were threatened by these people. They use Cana and Levy to get to them. 'So childish.' Natsu thought. He then got a plan and moved out to execute it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter! =) I hope you'll like it! Review please! Thank youuuu! God bless**

**And Oh, I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima's! =)**

**Chapter 10 "Counter"**

Lisanna's POV

This is exciting. It's my first time to use my power for fighting and I was like having a brawl with the strongest mages in our school. Seeing them like this because of me makes me feel like I'm more powerful than them.

"Hey Sherry. Don't you think we're going too far?" I asked Sherry as I leaned closer to her ears

"Yes. That's what I think, but we need to do this. It's for Priz's sake. She just want to get revenge to that girl because.. I don't really know"

"You're so weird girl. To think that we'll be able to take on these people and not being hurt. It's kind of fun"

"I know right! By the way where's Juvia?"

"I don't know. I thought she'll go with us?"

"I remember! She told me last time she'll be meeting someone named 'Master'. Well that's how she addressed him though." I finished, then wonder

Juvia's been acting weird since that argument with Erza's group happened. She's been absent more often now. It's weird without her around.

I was about to launch another attack to the group in front of me when I heard groans from behind. I saw a pink haired boy holding our captives. He looked like a prince that moment, but the way he lifted the two girls is not very gentlemanly. He's wearing a white v-neck shirt a silver necklace hung loosely on his neck and his loose pants made him look cooler. I stared amaze by his presence, like how an animal react when she got fire during a storm in winter season. He stared at back at me, his eyes angry but it was saying that it's not for me or for anyone that's here. I looked away to hide the blush that's starting to-

Then suddenly I was hit by something and laid on the ground.

"…."

Everyone stared in awe when they saw Erza take the two down single handedly and without magic. She didn't waste time, grabbed the opportunity and knocked Lisanna and Sherry down using her fists. She really is scary they all thought.

"Okay! Now that we've gathered let's put every information together." Erza said

"We've known that there has been the use of portals around that cause the distortion of the barrier. And Hibiki saw that men completely covered with black garments took Levy and Cana while Lucy is the target of the portal." Jellal explained to all of them

"As for me, I never saw anything strange aside from Levy's butler. The clenching of his fists when Natsu and I saw him still bothers me. That's strange of him but other than that nothing in my part. And of course I've already told your maids and butlers that we're all on my other house, the one on the other side of the village." Erza smiled at Gray's cleverness

"I found your guards lying on the ground. You're right they're just around us never near but never far. But their sleeping bodies were all compiled by the trees near the clubhouse. That's one thing peculiar." Erza explained her part

They all turned to Natsu to hear the information he gathered. But he looked down and didn't talk. "Hey! Did that flame of your ate your tongue huh, Natsu?" Gray said

"Stop Gray. What's the matter Natsu? What have you discovered?" Erza said

"I.. I know who got Lucy…" they all stared in shock when they heard him

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You knew? And still, you let us explained what we've done? You idiot! We should be hurrying you know! Lucy might be in trouble. Lead us to where she is!" Gray said quite disappointed because they wasted their time talking about what they've done for the past hours

"I've caused Lucy's pain. Your pain. Cana and Levy's and all this chaos." Natsu said his voice groggy

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the time Priz confessed to me and I rejected? She spread rumors that we're dating right? And I got mad and it looked like our friendship ended.. Well, she's the one doing this. She's the only one who can summon portals to transport. That's her magic anyway."

"Yes we remembered that.. so this is some kind of revenge?" Erza asked

"Think so. But I think there's something more to it that makes me want to go to Lucy. Yet, there's something stopping me" Natsu continued

"Why are you hesitating idiot? It's not like you at all-"

"Well if you don't wanna go, then I'll do it. Lucy's the princess and I'll be his prince that'll protect her. I don't care what she'll think.. I'll just be there now because I know she needs me." Hibiki said as he cut Gray off. "After all, I've got everything I need to know now."

Hibiki took off going to the direction he thinks is the right place to Lucy's whereabouts.

"So then Natsu? What will you do? Are you going to be the dragon who'll change the fairy tales and save the princess? Or you're-" Natsu run fast towards the direction Hibiki went and did not finish Erza's speech

"Damn that Natsuuuuu! He did not even let me finish talking!" as a dark aura surrounds Erza. "My speeches were being cut-off more often. I hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" Erza stomped her feet on the ground to show how annoyed she was. Jellal find it cute but Gray chuckled a little.

"Anyway,.." she continued like nothing happened. "We're going to help Natsu and Hibiki. Let's get going!" Then they started to run to where Natsu and Hibiki disappeared.

"…."

"Give up! No one will come for you! You watched with your very eyes that Natsu came back to me." Priz said as she insists Lucy to swear she'll leave this village this very night.

Lucy just stared blankly to the windows showing the starry night.

Priz poked Lucy on the head "So you still have time to daydream huh!? Well I don't know what's special about you that 'they' are so interested in you, I just want you out. For good."

Then the windows Lucy was staring broke. Shards of glass scattered on the floor as a boy appeared by the window sill. He's head looking below not to the people in front of him then he searched the room for the blonde haired girl.

"Na-.." Lucy didn't finished his name for he landed next to her. Natsu hugged her tightly comforting her as she cried and fell unconscious. The door burst open and came Erza beside her is Jellal, and Gray and Hibiki on their either sides. They all run towards where Natsu and Lucy were.

"Is she okay?" Gray asked

"I think so. She's just unconscious." Natsu answered

"You beat the prince for now dragon." Hibiki said as he smirked

"Now let's settle this Priz" Erza said not looking at Lucy. She knows that if she'll look at Lucy now she won't be able to concentrate and just worry for her. So she immediately stood in front of her friends

"Well, well. Now you're here let the party start!" Priz announced. The moment she said that a lot of portals appeared each came out a dark person, just like the ones who held Cana and Levy, the moment they appeared the fight started.

5 of them run towards Erza but they were blocked by Jellal. "Don't you dare touch Erza with you filthy hands!" Another 3 gathered behind him and soon he was too busy fighting 8 men.

Each of them fought the same number. They were truly outnumbered this time. And Jellal, Erza, Gray and Hibiki were still exhausted from all the beatings they received earlier. Natsu notices this so he laid Lucy to a safe place and engaged in battle.

A few minutes later they found themselves being pushed back by their opponents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for what happened with chapter 10. I don't know what happened myself, but here's Chapter 11. =) I know the story's slow. Haha! Suggest anything! Review! And thanks for the previous reviews! Anyway, again here's chapter 11. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima's.**

**Chapter 11 "That's why"**

Lucy's POV

I was alarmed by the noises around me when I found myself lying on the floor and my head on a soft sack. How did I end up this way? I struggle to open my eyes, wide. My head is still aching and my body feel numb and at the same time hurt. I found a stain on the sleeves of my white and pink dress. Sheesh. Mrs. Spetto will be mad at me. Wait, what's this anyway.. I looked at it closely, it's 'blood'. Then I remembered where am I, I forces myself to a sitting position. It took me sometime to have a good look on what was happening. And-

"Erza? Gray? Jellal? Hibiki?!" they're here? What happened? I saw men, wearing black and I just stared in horror. I remembered the day I was being chase by men of the same clothes. Then I felt something hot around me.

"Natsu?" I managed to say when I found him near me. He's holding my arms and looking to my eyes. His black orbs were full of worry. "I'm sorry…" I added. He was shocked then he hugged me tightly. I wasn't able to return the hug back because I'm out of energy just to lift my arms.

"Just wait here. We'll protect you. I will protect you! Okay?" Natsu said then he left as one of the men saw him near me.

Natsu was being attacked by a lot of men. Sure they were outnumbered. Erza wa changing her armor and weapon as different men engages into battle with her. These men were also mages and they each possess different magical powers. I find Erza's power amusing. She's like a fashion princess though the theme is armors. Jellal had more numbers of men attacking him and he tries to support Erza. I know Erza could manage but why is Jellal protecting her like that? I guess 'he liiiiiikes her' . Gray's here too. Of course with the absence of his shirt, he managed to handle a lot of people with his Ice Magic but he looked exhausted. Hibiki on the other hand.. I don't really know what it was but there were weird letters and a hexagonal screen he's making and it attacks the people. He's also exhausted. Why are they doing this? I can't look. It's the first time I've seen them fighting and they seemed to be losing?

"No.." I can't believe what I'm seeing. No this shouldn't happen. I tried to move and run to them but I counldn't. I'm useless. I can't protect them.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyy! Run! Run!" I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw Natsu still managing the fight. But I could see in his eyes that he's exhausted.

"I won't.. I won't run" I felt tears run down my cheeks. "I won't leave, not if I'm the only one running.." Natsu's eyes' were wide. I know he'll hear me even if I can't speak louder. "It's always fun when we're together.." suddenly Lucy glowed. She felt a large amount of energy, magic power, run through her veins. She can't move on her own. Then a light yellow light was the only thing seen.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu's tried to run towards Lucy as he call her name

"…"

"Where am I?" Natsu said as he pulled himself to sit. He was on a green grass filled with flowers of different colors. He looked at himself, he's not hurt. Not even a dirt can be was seen on his shirt and pants. He looked around and saw other figures not very far from him. Natsu recognized them, Gray, Erza, Jellal and Hibiki. Where's Lucy? He tried to move-

Natsu's eyes' were wide when he saw Lucy laying a meter behind him. Her dress was all torn and she has bruises, a lot of them. Blood on her mouth and it seemed like she's not moving.

"Lucy.." Natsu tried to call her. There's something in his voice. Worry and scare? Scared for his friend's state that is. The others noticed Natsu's reaction and get to where he is. When they were close to one another they noticed none of them were hurt. Their clothes were clean, just like how it is before everything happened. They surrounded the limping body of Lucy. They tried to call her name for her to gain consciousness.

"Don't worry. She's alive." Erza said to ease the worry they all felt

"What happened to us?" Hibiki asked

"I don't know.. I was still struggling from the man's grip when a light spread inside the room and we're here." Gray said still confused of what happened to them. "And how the hell did we end up clean and bruise-less.. we looked like nothing happened but why is Lucy not back to normal? And it seemed her condition's worst. It would be better if we're not to move her" he said as he put a hand on Natsu's shoulder

"See for yourself." Jellal said pointing towards Priz's vacant house just on their side. It's on fire.

"Natsu, did you-?" Gray tried to ask

"No. I was running towards Lucy when the light spread." Natsu said

They looked back to see Lucy. Erza noticed a scar on Lucy's arm it seemed familiar to her. It was on the same spot where Lisanna scratched her with her paws. She felt strange about it. How did she get that scar? And why is hers not on where it was. And the torn parts on Lucy's dress, it's just like what happened to hers when she fought those guys. They were all silent, thinking. Natsu still crouching in beside Lucy's body, worry can be seen in his eyes that is near to crying.

"Lucy took all the pain we had during the fight. She took all the damages." Erza explained, still she do not believe what happened after the light.

"Huh? How did that happen? I can't believe it. And what happened to the men we were fighting with?" Gray asked, now very confused.

"I don't know myself. But I just figured that Lucy saved us. As proof, do you remember the time Lisanna scratched on my arm when she takeover a tiger? Look at Lucy's arm she got it and mine's not here." They all look as Erza showed her arm. They look amazed as to what happened.

"I know this kind of magic. But I'm not sure if it was really that.. because the effects are not the same." Hibiki said "And from what I know, it's forbidden."

"You don't mean? –" Jellal said trailing his last words.

"Yes. It's a forbidden magic. It's called Star Flare, if I'm not mistaken. It is used in battles where people are close to dying. They will suddenly disappeared in the place and the caster will be the one to give the finishing blow just like what happened. But my concern is, how did we end up not hurt and why did she have the bruises that we had?" Hibiki said

"Wait. Why is it forbidden then?" Gray asked

"Because the caster will die after that. The caster's fallen comrades will be transferred to a safe place before the caster thoroughly destroy and finish the fight."

They all stare in shock when they heard that the caster will die as replacement for the fallen comrades' safety. Then Lucy moved. They all went to her side, eager to see what she feels and to know what really happened.

"Lucy.." Natsu said, his hope rising. And his mouth began to smile.

"Lucy" Gray said still worried

"Lucy, are you alright? Erza asked

"Lucy, my princess.." Hibiki said

Jellal just stood there. He said nothing. He's still thinking about what happened and what kind of magic did Lucy has. He hates being confused like this.

"G-G-Guys, I'm glad you're okay." Lucy managed to smile. "Sorry I caused you all this mess. I'm sorry."

Natsu held her hand. "No it's my fault. It's Priz, she's trying to get back to me. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Natsu. You didn't do anything. I know they only used Priz's emotions to get me. Still using the dirty work." Lucy smirk as the other were confused to what she said

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"Uh. I'll explain it next time." she smiled and they all nodded. Tears started to fall down her eyes. "I'm sorry you're hurt. I'm sorry I caused all this trouble to you guys. And I'm sorry-"

"We did it because we're friends. So don't bother saying sorry or even a thank you."Erza said. She smiled to the girl. "Besides we're not hurt you see? You're the one who's hurt."

She was moved by Erza's words. She can't believe she just said that they're friends. It's the first time Lucy had some friends and they proclaimed that they were in front of her. Lucy cried harder. She can't cry out loud because it just hurts too much. She still has injuries you know. Finally, there's someone who wants her for who she is. Someone who'll accept her and be with her through thick and thin.

Natsu grin. His famous toothy grin on his face which made his face brighter as the sun started to peek. Lucy blushed as she saw this but looked away as she remembered what she saw that night. It proved that Natsu and Priz were 'together' again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 "Trash can"**

They let Lucy rest for a while then the sun came completely. The morning breeze is refreshing sending shivers to Lucy's body. She tried to get up and found warm hands one supported her back and another held her hand.

"Come on Lucy! We need to tend to your wounds." Natsu grinned at Lucy. He bend in front of Lucy, his back facing her. At first she hesitated to accept his help but she accepted it.

"Natsu I don't think I could go home looking like this" Lucy said on his neck while he stood up and started to walk

"Ehhh? Why?"

"If they'll find out what happened, they'll relocate me to another place again.." Lucy said and she frown

"In that case you can stay in my house Lucy!" Hibiki said smiling at her

"No Lucy's going with me" Natsu said

"No Lucy will be in perfect care if she'll stay with me –"

And they started to argue as to where Lucy will stay while she heals her wounds. As they walked they passed Priz's vacant house, the one where they were a couple of hours ago. There's nothing left only there were Rune Knights surrounding the area.

"They won't let this pass" Erza said as they stared at the burnt house.

"Yeah that's true my dear.." they were all shocked at the voice of someone very familiar. The head of Yosei High and Yosei Ville, Master Makarov he was standing behind them looking at them and the house.

"Well if I may ask, why are you outside your houses early this morning.. Don't tell me you're training because your clothes don't look like they were appropriate for that"

"Uhhm. We just had party last night-"

"Party? And someone injured? Sure that's a great excuse. Huh? You fools! Tell me what happened, I'm your parent here. If you won't then I'll send a note to each of your parents and describe your actions, detail by detail." Makarov said threatening the group

With that Erza was forced to tell Makarov the whole story.

"As the president of our class I would take whatever punishment you will give in behalf of them" Erza said as she bowed to the Master

"No I'll take full responsibility-" Jellal interfered

"No. I'll take it" Gray said

"Well if you know you should give the punishment to me. As part of the Intel Division I should've reported everything I've known." Hibiki said with pride and honor

"I'll take it. I made the fire!" Natsu said lying

"Master, I'm the reason all of this happened. Please spare them. They just helped me and I was the one who destroyed the house and the barrier distortion was also my fault" Lucy said softly

They argued as to who will take responsibility of what happened. And the Master began to laugh. They all stopped and turned to look at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's futile to argue. No need. I won't give you guys an individual punishment."

"Really?" they were so happy. They jumped and cheered.

"I said individual punishment! Your punishment will be as a group. No exception. It'll be decided next time when we meet. Now go to your respective houses. And Lucy, will you go to my office when I called for you? You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Lucy nodded and that ended their conversation with the Master.

They continued to walk. "Okay it's decided. Lucy will stay at Gray's house across the village. We have to think of a good excuse so that the people in her house won't suspect anything" Erza said to no one in particular

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? She'll stay with Gray? –" Natsu said

"No! Idiot! She'll be staying at Gray's spare house. Is it okay with you Gray?"

"Well. You see, I think I can't refuse after all you decided for my house and for Lucy" Gray said

"Why do you object?" Erza said with a dark force scaring Gray

"N-No Erza. I'm perfectly good with it" Gray said with a fake smile

"…."

And with that Lucy was brought to Gray's house on the other side of the village. She fell asleep on Natsu's back. They decided to walk because if they'll be asking for a car their servants might gossip what they saw and it may spread to Lucy's house. Hibiki separated to them to get home. As they walk they passed by Jellal's house.

"Jellal I think you should take a rest" Erza said

"No I can manage-"

"Go take a rest! Go home first!" Erza demanded and with that Jellal nodded. He doesn't like the idea of Erza being mad at him.

"Okay then. I'll be there as soon as I take a nap. Be careful Erza." he said as he held her hands. She nodded with a blush on her face.

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy on his back started to walk towards Gray's house.

"You know, this reminds me of something.." Gray said

"Ah! I remember that day. It was 10 years ago right?" Erza said. "It was just like this. Natsu in the middle carrying a limp body of a blonde girl and we're on each side ready to support him in case he can't endure carrying a little girl on his back." they chuckled in the memory of Natsu having a hard time

"Hey! I was a little kid back then. And it's really difficult that time because we have the same body size." Natsu argued

"No you're just weak! Flame brain!"

"Shut up Ice freak!"

"It's ironic how a blonde girl was always on your back and always injured when something like this happens" Gray said "Maybe you're bad for blondes" he said smirking

"Shut up! It's just a coincidence!"

"Wait, you guys.." Lucy said softly as she heard their conversation. "Where did this happen?"

"That time when Natsu lost Happy. He's so irresponsible and we got very far that's it was impossible for a kitten to go that far." Gray said "And if I may remember it happened it Cedona.."

"Cedona? And it happened 10 years ago?" Lucy said

"Yeah! Why?"

"Well something like that happened to me back then it was in an alley in Cedona too-" Lucy said

"Alley? Is it possible that's it's you?" Natsu asked hopes up

"There's a man wearing all black who chased after me that time so I hide by the by the-"

"Trash can." They said in unison

"How did you know?" Lucy said confused

"Well that's where Natsu find you." Erza said smiling. "Or at least he told us where he found the blonde girl"

"So it's you all along?" Natsu said blushing crimson red

"I guess so.." Lucy said hiding her blush

"Well then we're here" Gray said as they stood in front of a grey and dark blue house. Eventhough it's not being used it was neat and still fine.

When they were to enter the house a figure beside them showed up.

"Natsu-" it said


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter =) Review please! I really need to know what you think about the story. Haha And thank you for reading! Hope you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 13 "Still"**

As they were to enter the house a figure came close to them announcing that it wanted to talk to a certain someone. The voice sounded feminine. As the figure came closer they all turned to stare at her. She's all dirty and looked exhausted from the way she looks. Maybe she run just to get to them fast.

"Yeah? Hey Priz" there is hesitation in Natsu's voice. He looked down and tightened his grip on Lucy.

She cannot look at them in the eyes, her hands were clenched into a fist and she held it by her chest. There's a tinge of tear in her eyes. It's still morning so there's a fog which moist the windows in Gray's spare house. Priz hesitated to talk.

"What do you want?" Erza started

"Well, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry" still not looking at them

"I'm sorry I did all this mess. I'm sorry I lied to all of you. But Natsu can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh yeah? Sure." Natsu walked towards her.

"ALONE" she said eyeing Lucy on his back. He let Gray carry Lucy and asked them to get inside.

They walked a few meters away from the house and Priz suddenly turned around. Gray, Erza and Lucy were watching them from inside the house. Gray and Erza ready to bust the door if something happens.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Natsu asked

"Well you see I don't expect you guys to forgive me but I wanted to ask you something before anything. I was curious of what happened back there. I saw all of you were nearly beaten into a pulp by those men. To be honest I don't gave them orders to beat anyone. I saw every one of you were injured but seeing you in this state, right now, with no scratch at all made me worry and curious of what happened to you guys? One second you were fighting the men that were ordered to get Lucy then the next you were outside? And the-"

"Wait you said men who were ordered to get Lucy?"

"Yes.."

"Who ordered them? And why?"

"I don't know. One day this group of men came to me and said they'll help me if I help them get Lucy. They don't really tell me why or who they are."

Natsu held her by the shoulders "Tell the truth!"

"I'm telling the truth! I know it's difficult to trust me now that I've done something like this and I lied to all of you! But I speak of the truth! Those men suddenly disappeared without a word.."

"Anyway, that's all I know. I came to warn you about Lucy. She seemed to be hiding something extremely important for someone to hire those men to get her." she stepped closer to Natsu while looking at his eyes. She leaned to try to kiss him but he turned away and slightly pushed her.

The group inside Gray's house watched them and turned around when they say that Priz is leaning towards Natsu for a kiss. They turned their back and decided not to watch because they know Natsu could handle himself. And of course they couldn't hear anything so it's useless. They all gathered at the center of the room and the two started anttending to Lucy's wounds.

"Stop Priz" Natsu said holding her on the shoulder

She was not shock by his expression. She knew this would happen and she smiled. "I know Natsu"

Natsu's eyes were wide and confused. "I know that you'll do that when I attempted to kiss you." And produced a fake laugh. "Anyway, my main purpose on going here is that I wanted to say sorry I hurt you guys. I was controlled by my jealousy to Lucy."

"I know I've done something bad in the past Natsu. It's really unforgivable, I know. I'm sorry for everything. I only did that because I loved you so much since we're kids. It's funny how you fell for her so fast and to me.. It took me everything to make you notice my love and reciprocate it" Priz smiled with tears falling down her eyes. "I made my decision Natsu. I-"

Natsu blushed slightly but he tried hide it to show he cannot be in love that quickly. He shoved the thought away and concentrated on the matter before him. He cannot speak of anything.

"Don't worry about that. We already forgave you!" they heard voices walking towards them. Gray and Erza.

"Yes that's true Priz. Even if you've done this and everything it doesn't change the fact that we're once and are STILL friends" Erza said. This time Priz's tears became like 'water works'.

"Seriously Priz? For a transport mage like you, you act like a one with water magic" Natsu said and they all laugh. "I'm happy you know your mistakes and I hope you'll try to make it up to those you've hurt. But I didn't say to us, it doesn't really matter to us now." He said while grinning at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really!" they all nodded

"Are you sure you still want to be friends with-" Priz tried to ask. Her cheeks are wet and her eyes were swollen from the scratching it got from her hands as she wiped her tears away.

"Of course silly! We will be friends forever you know! HAHA! Heck I'm going to eliminate one! By eliminate I mean, stop being friends with? Well that's the thought! Bare with it!" Natsu said with his toothy grin, pertaining to no one.

"He's a total idiot. Eliminate your friends? He might do it next time. Don't you think Erza?" Gray said commenting on Natsu's answer to Priz.

"I agree" she said while nodding

Prize smiled at them. The smile she missed to have. The smile she used to wear when they were kids and all of them were together. Happy with each others' company they when they all play together and talk like there's no tomorrow. She missed everything.

"Th-Th-Thank you every one!" she stammered at first but recovered quickly, determined to say that she truly is thankful to have friends like them. "Thank you so much!" And with that he hugged Natsu again as Natsu slide his hands down her long wavy brown hair to assure her everything is fine.

Gray and Erza were around them watching as Natsu comforted his close friend.

Priz broke the hug, she looked up and smiled at Natsu "Hey Natsu-"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I still won't give up."

Silence.

"It's okay if you don't like me. I'll surely do my best to make you fall for me!" she said while raising her thumb and winking at Natsu, hands on her hips.

A laugh was heard from Gray, which made Natsu annoyed.

"Hahahaha! The.. Hahaha! Idi… Haha ot Flame brain is speechless! Hahahaha! I guess you're really that dense huh? Hahahaha!" Natsu was really annoyed by Gray's sudden laughter. Gray is crying, tears of joy! His hands on his stomach signalling his lack of breathe due to laughing.

But Natsu stayed still and he looked up to the house to see Lucy. She's alone and he saw her turning her gaze away from them.

"…."

Lucy's POV

I watched them by the large windows of Gray's house as they reunite with their friend. I asked Gray and Erza to be with them because I know they also wanted to talk to her about things and settle them for good. After all they were friends since they were kids. As I watched them and saw what was going to happen I managed to turn my head away when Priz stepped closer to Natsu, closing the distance between them and extending her arms for a hug. And before I could witness Natsu hug her back, I forced myself to stand up and go to another spot of the room where I won't be able to see them. I guess I'm jealous of their bond. Maybe that's something I won't be able to have. Yeah of course, how could I have something like that within a short period of time? I happily smiled as the thought of wanting to have a bond like that came to my mind.

I sat on the chair near the balcony facing the opposite direction as to where the group talked. I realized that I can't really have something like that because of the 'things' that may happen to me. If I continue to be around this people they might get hurt too. And I can't even get myself to think something like that.

"Maybe I should distance myself to them." She mumbled to herself softly as she holds onto furniture to stand up.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't really know why I named this chapter as Natsu Dragneel. Haha! Anyway, I'm sorry for the errors. I'm not really good at grammar thing and not a skilled at typing, but I really try to improve. And thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! Review please. =)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 14 "Natsu Dragneel"**

Lucy tried to move from place to place as she decided she will go home and just tell Mrs. Spetto some lies. Oh, how she hate lying to her. She was like a mother to Lucy because practically she raised her. Lucy has somehow regained some of her strength so she tried to balance herself and it worked. She tried to walk but failed and she landed on warm, tan and muscular arms.

"Natsu-"

"Why did you try to walk? You can barely stand." There's anger in his eyes. Anger with worry?

He helped her sit on a comfortable couch, when suddenly his phone rang. He ignored it, but it rang again and again and again..

"Why don't you answer that? It might be important." Lucy said smiling. Natsu hesitated at first and walked outside the room to answer his phone. He passed by Erza and Gray who were entering the room. Then every thought she had suddenly disappeared when she saw her friends coming.

"What's with him?"

"Oh. You're both back. Hm Natsu? He just.. he just answered an important call" they heard Natsu arguing outside. Then he came back.

"Hey you guys. I need to attend some business meetings today. There's an emergency, I need to.. –"

"You can go. We'll take care of Lucy. We can handle this!" Erza said. Natsu's gaze turned to Lucy who avoided the eye contact by looking down.

"It'll be fast. I'll go back as soon as I can." He said while running outside the house. They heard a chopper near and then saw Natsu climbing the ladder as it flew away from the house.

Gray looked at Erza sighing.

"I know right?" Erza started. "He sure is busy." Then Gray smirked.

"What do you mean-?" Lucy asked as both of them looked at her.

"Well you see, our Natsu is the one who runs their company at the same time he studies and actually he is self-supporting.." said Erza as she looked into the fridge inside the room.

Lucy's eyes were wide. She just knew that now. How could someone their age able to run a company and at the same time do a lot of things and act like a normal teenager? "Seriously?"

"Well, yes. Why would we lie to you? He actually made their company on top of the business industry when he started." Gray said poker faced. "He maybe an idiot sometimes but he knows his responsibilities, he's somehow mature when it comes to things like this."

"As far as I could remember he began to be like this when Igneel got mad at him. It's the time he lost the scarf Igneel gave him, right?" Erza said

"Yeah I remembered that. –"

**Knock Knock**

A knock was heard on the door, Gray went to open it and saw Jellal standing in front of the house in his hands were first aid kits and bandages. On the other was 5 boxes of cake?

"You sure like cakes huh?" Gray asked

"Uh no. Not really I plan to give 3 to Erza and the last 2 for the 3 of you."

"Well that doesn't sound its equal"

Jellal just smiled and they went to where the girls are. He immediately went to Erza's side and gave the cakes. They then had their own business.

"Okay.. I guess it's just you and me." Gray said while trying to get things ready for treating Lucy's wounds. Lucy just smiled at him.

"You know, I'm happy to know you guys" Lucy said out of nowhere.

"I'm glad I'm doing this right." Gray said having a hard time treating Lucy.

"Gray where are you parents?"

"Huh? Why'd you ask for?"

"Because I don't know anything about you, except you're a stripper" she giggled. They heard a chuckle from the two by the table.

"Well, my parent died in the attack of a certain demon"

"I'm sorry–"

"No, it's fine. I've already accepted it a long time ago. And I'm not alone you know!"

"Yeah you have your friends here right?"

"Silly. My parents died before I got here. I was 4 back then, and Ul, my teacher is the one who raised me. She taught my magic. Ice Make Magic, that is." He whispered at the last sentence.

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ol! I already knew your magic yesterday of course I saw you fight. And you're amazing! Your power's amazing and destructive too." Lucy chuckled

"Yeah like that's rank 3 of the most destructive power in Yosei, I guess."

"I think you, Natsu and Erza, when you form a team you'll somehow go super overboard."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't to see the three of us as the villains"

"Well where's this Ul now?"

"Forget about it." Gray turned away.

"Okay then." Lucy saw something in Gray's eyes. Is he crying? No. His eyes are wide and deadly.

"Why are you staring like that?"

"Nothing I just thought of something. Anyway, I've always wanted to know where did Natsu's father go? The one you called Igneel?"

"Oh him. We don't really know. He's a fire dragon anyway.."

"What a dragon? How did you know there's a dragon?" Gray just wide eyed at her question. "Err. Wrong question." She chuckled. "How did you know that Natsu's father is a dragon?"

Gray smirk and said "Actually he's not Natsu's biological father. He just raised him. Natsu inherited all their riches from his deceased parents. After that Natsu was lost in the woods and no one could find him. According to his story, Igneel found him and trained him to be a dragonslayer. When Igneel disappeared 10 years ago Natsu returned home ans takeover their company. Luckily he has the most trusted people that time, so he easily got his position back."

"I see. He must be missing Igneel huh?"

"A lot. He always go that forest where he met Igneel to check if his back or any signs of him."

"Wow very passionate."

"Natsu's like that you know. He look like someone just stupid but he's really got other sides. Bum, what am I saying?" He laughed awkwardly

"It's fine Gray! I can see you two were really close and I think you think of each other as brothers."

"No you're wrong, he's just my rival. Nothing more nothing less." He tried to hide his denial but still it came out.

Lucy chuckled at the thought of Gray denying his brotherly relationship with Natsu.

"…"

Natsu's POV

Damn these papers are making me crazy. I wanted to be with Lucy today.. No that doesn't sound nice. Don't think about her Natsu. Well, there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just concerned. After all she took all the damaged inflicted on us so probably I'm just guilty,

I could still smell her scent at the back of my shirt. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Vanilla, sweet relaxing scent. And.. blood? Yeah, of course. She has wounds maybe it came in contact with my shirt. He's blood smelled kind of unique and at the same time familiar. How could that happen?

"Uh sir. Here are some papers that need checking and your contract if possible. I made everything short and some in tabular form so you could go over it quickly" said a man in black suit holding a tall stack of paper.

"Thank you for your work! Just put everything at that side of the table." Natsu smiled for a bit and get back to what he is doing again.

"I hope I'll be able to finish this real fast. I don't want to stay here for a week again." He mumbled to himself as he read and sign or just read some papers.

After a few hours.. But really its days, it just felt like it's hours because his doing a lot of things..

"Finally!" I raised his arms, to stretch a little, at the last paper that he needs to check. I held a pen and put the paper on my eye level ready to read it and I saw something odd.

"What's this? Let's–"

"FIGHT? What? Who did this?" I read the paper out loud and showed the paper to the man in front of me.

"I don't know sir. I can't remember putting such thing at the stack of paper I delivered to you 3 days ago."

"3 days? Noooooooooooooo! What day is it?"

"Tuesday sir"

"Damn it! I missed my quiz in my most difficult subject! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!" he said as he rolled on the floor fire surrounding him. It's a good thing his office is fire proof so he won't be able to destroy the whole building in an instant.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm planning on having another story.. what should the theme be? I really want it as a NaLu fic but I don't mind having another and another and another. =)) Haha! Anyway, review please! Thank you so much for reading. Hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer! Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's not mine.**

**Chapter 15 "Just admit it will you?"**

"It's nice to know you're fine." Hibiki said while moving closer to where Lucy is. He had flowers in his left arm and a basket of fruit on the other.

Lucy just nodded at the sight of Hibiki entering with Eve and Ren.

"Who are them princess?" said an orange haired lad beside Lucy standing on guard.

The three stood on guard too. "Hey stop Loke. These are my friends."

"Who are you standing beside my princess and claiming her as yours?" Hibiki asked

"He's one of my spirit. He's Loke the Lion." Lucy chuckled nervously. _Men._

"Celestial Wizard huh?" Eve said

"Guess I am"

Gray came out of nowhere. "Gray your shirt!" said Lucy. She is used to Gray walking around naked and she's also used to reminding him about his habit. They all chuckled as Gray panicked.

"Why are you three here?" Gray asked addressing to the three men who just arrived.

"Just came to give Lucy a visit and some token." Hibiki went closer to Lucy and gave her a peck on the forehead. Before Lucy could react they run towards the door and into their car.

"A bunch of weirdos" a voice said from their side. They all turned around and saw Natsu entering the window.

"Who's the weirdo? Would you mind using the door?" Gray said

"And you came from the chimney. Ice freak!"

"Well it's my house. I'm just checking the entrances." Gray said shyly.

Lucy laughed at the fight of the two boys in front of her. She was sitting on the couch still have her bandages but it decreased as days pass by.

"Anyway Natsu. Where have you been these past few days?" Erza said after munching her favourite cake.

"Well I was out beating someone" he said as he clenched his fists and made sounds.

"Who is it?" they all got curious as to who is this person brave enough to fight with Natsu.

"You'll see."

"Oooooooooooooh. I remember I have these tickets from the newly opened beach. It's just around the corner." Natsu said reaching something from his pocket. He held out crumpled tickets on his hand and waved it in front of his friends.

"There's a beach in the village?" Lucy asked

"More like an artificial beach. But it's huge and it really looked like one" Erza said.

"Let's all check it out after Lucy healed herself completely"

"You guys, go. I'll be fine here. I don't want to hold you back" she smiled at them

"No it's fine. It's more fun when were all together! So Lucy get some rest and heal yourself quickly! Okay?" Natsu said with his toothy grin.

Lucy just nodded and smiled again. She blushed bright red and turned to look away so they won't see her face tainted of red. She cannot push herself to say anything. Honestly, she also wanted to go there. It'll be the first time Lucy will see a beach. Even if it's an artificial one she still wants to see it. But she doesn't want to stop his friends from going there without her so she sad that they come there at this moment because of her.

"…."

After a week, Lucy was all healed. Thanks to her friends who was with her always. They took care of her until she is well. She managed to go back to her own house four days after the incident. Mrs. Spetto and the others would be furious is she won't be back for a long time, so she insisted.

It was lunch time and Lucy cannot seem to bring herself to eat anything. She buried her face on her arm at the table.

"Lucy what's wrong? Is something the matter?" Levy asked worried as she put her hand on Lucy's back as if to comfort her.

"No. Nothings' wrong. I was just thinking about something lately.."

"Then tell us what it is. Maybe we could help you" Erza said while bring a spoonful of cake to her mouth.

"Well it's about Na-"

"Hey Luce!" she was interrupted by a familiar voice and something warm round around her shoulder and she saw the fire dragonslayer greeted them. Lucy stiffened as the feeling of warm, muscular and not to mention Natsu's arm around her. Gray and Jellal are with him.

"I see you're all well now huh?" Natsu turned to face Lucy and their face were inches away from each other. Natsu awkwardly released Lucy. Their faces were stained of a bright red and their friends noticed it. They all nodded in agreement that they seem to like each other but could not admit it to themselves.

They all sigh and Natsu caught them did it in unison. "W-W-What?" he stuttered for he already knew why. And suddenly he changed the topic when Gray was about to answer him.

"L-L-Let's all go to the beach!" he shouted and he caught the attention of everyone who is in the Glass Garden, but he continued. "Remember the tickets? I bought some more so you could ask anyone to join us!"

"How many did you bought?" Levy asked

"I think just enough to occupy the whole beach." Natsu scratched the back of his head, knowing that he should've just rented it and not buy a bunch of tickets.

"You're really an idiot" Gray said.

"It's the same though. I don't care I just want to go to that beach with you guys!" he said trying to regain his composure.

"Alright then, it's settled" Erza said as she finished eating her cake. "We'll leave tonight. Since it's the start of summer tomorrow we'll start the partying tonight. We'll meet at the clubhouse by 6, and Cana we'll take your car. Got it?" It was a voice full of power and of leadership. It also sounded more of a command but Erza didn't that way. She just really wants to decide for others. And with that Cana just shrugged and drink from her bottle again.

"Natsu, Gray you're in charge of the main dish. Make sure everyone can eat not just something that can feed your stomachs"

"Levy you're on the drinks. Anything will do, but not hard liquor. We don't want Cana locking herself in the room just drinking."

"Got it!" Levy smiled and raised her hands as a sign that she agreed on what she's been assigned for.

"Jellal, you're in charge of the utensils and other stuff we might use"

"Lucy-"

"Wait. I think I won't be able to come tonight." They all looked at Lucy who looked down on the table once again. "I can't tonight. It's Mrs. Spetto's birthday and I made a surprise for her. I guess I can go there after the mini party's done."

"In that case you're assigned with lanterns and fireworks."

"Huh? Why?"

"We just need you to get some. Are you against it?"

"No. No Erza. I gladly accept it."

"Good. As for me I'll be bringing pastries, ice cream and some dessert." They all nodded and smiled at each other.

"YES! I'm already excited for tonight's camping by the beach! I'm all revved up!" Natsu said

"Camping? What?" Levy asked. "I thought we're going to stay at the hotel?"

"Yes we'll stay there. But on the first night we camp." Erza said.

"I forgot. Lucy, bring tents and portable beds too."

"Ohh. Alright. I'll ask Mrs. Spetto to get everything ready." Lucy walked away and called home.

Natsu just looked at her. His eyes never avert from Lucy. Then he looked at his friends when Lucy stopped by the corner. He saw stares, cold ones. "Hey Natsu!" Levy started. "You like her don't you?" she asked slyly.

"I-I don't. Silly. Why would I? She's just my.. my.. my close friend." Natsu is stammering, this only means his nervous. His friends could see a light stain of pink rose on his cheeks. Nervous and Natsu doesn't really fit at all. He's always confident so it really is something when he is stuttering.

"Just admit it before anyone does." Gray smirked, this made Natsu annoyed but Gray pointed to where Lucy is and he saw a blonde haired boy talking to her and seemed to be fond of her.

"He looks familiar to me.. Wait! He's-" and Natsu walked towards their direction.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 "Drive"**

Lucy got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She sat in the bed and combed her hair letting it dry. She thought of everything Erza asked her to bring and they were all there, she made sure there's something for everyone and she asked Mrs. Spetto to add two more in case there's an emergency. The room was full of pink stuffs, her curtains the bed, her desk the shelf, the walls and even the floor is pink. She didn't know why they put a pink theme on her bedroom; it reminded her of a pink-haired boy more often. The room is big, big enough for a small 'ordinary' family to live and she walked to the walk-in closet to get dressed and pack the things she needed for the camping later.

The surprise mini birthday party was perfect. Once again she made Mrs. Spetto cry, well Lucy never fails to make her cry. When the celebration of Mrs. Spetto's birthday was over Lucy let the others to rest as well and just let her do the packing by herself. She knew they were more tired than she is. Her bag is somehow big. By big it means, ENORMOUS. She had a 'quite' hard time lifting her things to avoid creating sound when she goes down the stairs.

Finally, she was out. She was dead tired but she checked everything again. She even brought a camera with her; of course, she wouldn't want to miss any of this moment. It's her first beach experience after all. She then remembered that she sent 'everyone' to sleep..

"Oh how am I going to go to the beach now." She said sitting down on her bag. And felt hopeless. She can't carry all of this on her own. But she is determined to go to the beach so she tried. It's a good thing her biggest bag has wheels on it so she put the fireworks and paper lanterns on top of it and held one bag over her shoulder. She went out, strong-willed, and then she saw Natsu outside.

"Hey Lucy! You're late." He said while smiling at her. "You sure have a lot of stuff huh?"

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"Well you see I woke up late from a 'nap' and I know I won't make it in time to meet them so I told them I'm just going to wait for you." He lied.

"I know you're lying. You don't sleep when you're excited!"

"O-Okay. You got me there" _Jeez. Lucy really knows me._ Natsu thought to himself.

"I'm here because I heard you send everyone to sleep, including your driver. And I know you can't drive so you'll plan on walking instead. I guess I'm right? Am I?"

"How did you hear me? I was sure I'm inside the house talking to Mrs. Spetto ordering them give it a rest for tonight."

"Duh. Dragon? Good animal senses?" he said pointing to himself. Natsu walked over to Lucy and grabbed her belongings.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride? I won't let you walk. It's too dark, even if there are Rune Knights around I know you'll get scared."

"You must have really known me eh, Natsu?" Lucy blushed at her sudden words. She said it without thinking. The words just came out of her mouth and she regretted it.

Natsu wide eyed at her words and chuckled a little. "I guess I did. Hop on!"

"On this truck?"

"Yeah? You don't like it?"

"I do.. love it!" Lucy climbed on the truck. At first she had a hard time climbing because it's a bit higher than any other truck she's seen. It's fully colored with red and some yellow and orange linings on its doors that looked like fire.

"So did you contact Erza and the others that you'll be late?"

"Yes. I've told them I'm going to wait for you."

Lucy blushed. And the words '_Wait for you. For you. For you. For you._' repeated inside her mind.

"Lucy? Hey Luce? Lucy! LUCY!" then she snapped out of her own world.

"O-Oh yeah?"

"I said are you ready? Didn't you have anything that you've forgotten?" Natsu said eyeing her.

"I guess I brought everything." She said stiffened on her sit.

"Then would you mind closing the door for me?"

She noticed that she hasn't closed the door of the truck yet and she quickly reached for the door and pull it. When she leaned her back against the cushioned backrest and Natsu turned to her, her face began to heat up as Natsu quickly moved pass her. He was facing her and his arm stretched. Lucy's her is thumping loud against her chest. She knows Natsu could hear it. It was beating a thousand times per minute. And it slowed down when Natsu slowly drifted away from her.

"Here Lucy I'll put a seat belt on you." He said as he pulled the belt from the other end and clutching it in between of them. "Better take precautions."

"Y-Yes you're right. Uhhh.." she's still recovering from that encounter. _What am I thinking?_ Lucy said to herself. She's thankful that the light is on 'door mode' or else Natsu will see her crimson cheeks.

Suddenly the window opened, Lucy was shocked.

"Hey don't be scared. I think it's better if you can feel the night breeze now. It's better by this time." Then the truck moved.

Lucy was enjoying the ride. Fresh air was against her face when she looked outside. She could see the starts shining brightly; it's like the time her mom taught her about constellations. The moon is shining a bright white. She smiled at the memory of her mother with her, telling stories about princes and princesses who ride horses and feel the cool breeze of their surrounding when they head towards their palace. Then they'll stop-

They literally stopped. "What happened Natsu?" Lucy asked her friend beside her.

"What the hell is he doing?"

The man from lunch was in front of the truck and Natsu get down as he saw him.

"What are you doing idiot? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No. You're going to kill me! But not if I did it first-" Then he attempted to launch a fist on Natsu's face but he easily evaded the attack.

"I told you. You're no match for me."

"We'll see about that! Hi Lucy!"

Then Natsu saw Lucy walking toward their direction. He forgot Lucy was in the truck. The blonde man runs towards Lucy saying "My Lucy! You look beautiful as alway-" But Natsu stopped him, he instinctively raised his arms to stop the man from any moving closer to Lucy.

"Hi Sting!" Lucy said quite hesitantly. "Why are you there? You were nearly crushed by the truck. Luckily Natsu's paying attention to where were going."

"Paying attention? He's actually looking a-ooooomph!" Natsu clamped his hand over Sting's mouth to stop what he's about to say.

"Stop you crazy idiot." Lucy just chuckled at both of them. "Now leave!"

"I don't want. I want you to fight me first!"

"In that case, Lucy get back to the truck."

"Huh why?"

"To save you from the fight of two dragonslayers.."

"Why do you have to fight right now? Can you just do it another day? We're in a hurry Natsu." Lucy said trying to stop Natsu. He stopped. He doesn't usually stop. There's no one who could tell him to stop especially when he's on the verge of punching someone.

"Okay then. We'll settle this next time." Natsu backed away and assisted Lucy to climb the truck. Sting blocked him from getting to his car.

"I'll meet you again. Later! So be ready!" He provoked Natsu once again, but he controlled himself for Lucy. "Bye Lucy! I'll meet you later! I miss you already my dear!" He said flying kisses as the truck moved past him.

"…"

They were inside the car and Natsu drove faster.

"Natsu.. will you slow down a bit?" There's a tinge of scare in her voice.

Then Natsu came to an abrupt stop. "I'm sorry Luce. I was just mad."

"I know. Please calm down. Sting's not here anymore you see? And we-"

"It's not that. I'm mad because I hate how he treated you. I hate him being sweet to you. I hate him showing his affection to you. And I hate myself for hating him this way." There's a blush on Lucy's face and same on his. Natsu can't hide the fact that he's blushing because he faced her and the lights were open. Now he can't hide it.

**Review please! Thanks! I really want to know your comments about my story. Thank you for reading! God bless!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! I was so busy. Anyway, here's another chapter. I'll be ending this story soon for I have another which is will be dedicated to my best friend. =))) Hahaha! Anyway, keep on reading! Review please! God bless**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 17 "Everything falls into place"**

"It's getting late. Where are those two?!" Erza said. There's anger in her voice, she's not used to waiting. She always wanted things to be in order in schedule.

"Relax Erza, maybe Lucy's surprise isn't finish yet." Said the boy beside her, Jellal.

"I'm going to spank Natsu really hard when they got here."

"Erza's really scary." Gray mumbled softly so Erza won't hear it.

The group is seated by the shore. They watched the fire which was between them. They chatted with each other and started eating snacks because they can't seem to bring themselves to eat the main dish. It's still with Natsu. Even the dish that Gray was to share is inside Natsu's car. They already settled their things inside their room in the hotel nearby. The group was composed of Natsu and Lucy's friends but there are some new faces but they're also students of Yosei High.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

All of their phone beeped and received the same message from Lucy. Erza read it out loud not noticing that all of them got the same message.

"Oh! Here I got a text from Lucy. She said-

I'm with Natsu. We're on our way. Sorry we're late. The boy from lunch yesterday appeared when we're crossing the fields, so yeah. They almost got into a fight, but I managed to stop Natsu. Now we're on our way again. See you guys later!"

The group didn't mind Erza rereading the whole message to them. They're afraid that if they reacted or stopped her from reading it out loud they may be unconscious in one blow.

"Wow! So there's someone, other than Erza's violent way, which can stop Natsu from getting into a fight?" A white haired girl in white flowing dress said. She clapped her hands together and smiled happily.

"I guess so. I think Natsu liked Lucy that's why she can stop him that easily." Gray said to no one in particular.

"Natsu-nii is having a crush on someone?" A blue haired girl asked as she drink from the cup she was holding. "I never thought Natsu-nii was capable of having a crush on someone."

"I agree to Wendy. Well the girl might be someone unique to make him go crazy on her." A raven haired boy said.

"Yes. I think indeed she is unique in so many ways." Erza continued. She was now seating next to Jellal and held a stick with a marshmallow on one end.

"Will we be able to meet her? She's with Natsu-nii right?" The raiven haired boy said.

"Yeah. He waited for him aren't you listening Romeo?" Gray said and Wendy laughed.

"Gray your shirt." Levy said.

A girlish scream was heard from Gray and the group surrounding a bonfire laughed their hearts out, seeing Gray panicking on looking for his lost clothes. He must have left it somewhere and he tried to trace the path where they came from. Little did they know that there's someone behind the tree watching them.

"Gray-sama.."

"…"

Lucy's eyes were wide in shock. She can't absorb what Natsu said. It's very honest and she could see his eyes as fire in it. They're still far from where the beach is but Lucy could feel the night sea breeze. It was way better than the morning breeze she felt the morning she rode on Natsu motorcycle.

"I hate it so much. I hate you for confusing me so much! –"

"You hate me?" Lucy wide eyed at this and she's on the verge of crying, knowing that her friend, Natsu of all people hated her.

"No-"

"You said it! It came from your mouth. Is everything a pretend? You being my closest guy friend, your smiles, your care and the comfort it's all a lie? –"

"Hey we're getting out of topi-"

"Hypocrite! You're so pretentious. I can't believe I believed in everything you did and said. I should've known it all along."

"What did you say?" there's sort of anger in his voice.

"I said PRETENTIOUS! HYPOCRITE!"

"What am I pretending for?!"

"When you befriend me, that's the time you lied!"

"I didn't! Everything I've done is true!"

"I don't know why you're mad and you're saying you don't know either? How could you not know? That's yourself. That's your brain!"

"Don't get what I said wrong Luce-"

"Don't Luce me!" she said it loud to make him realize she's sort of mad.

He stopped the truck and faced Lucy. Her face is reddening and there's water welling on her eyes. Natsu moved closer to her. He unbuckled Lucy's seat belt so he could pull her to face him. Natsu was getting irritated of fighting with Lucy on issues that are nonsense. He reached an arm and it held her one arm to pull her, his eyes still on hers. The hand slid on Lucy's waist and it pulled her rapidly but gently. She couldn't fight the pulling; she just couldn't get herself to do it. Now she's halfway their seats and Natsu is just inches away from her. Their eyes were still locked on each others' gaze. She was pulled into a hug and Natsu spoke to her ears. His voice shivered her down her spine and felt her knees getting weak.

And Natsu started to speak. This time his voice is calmer. His true sweet voice is the one speaking not the one a while ago, where he practically roared in anger. "I said I hate the feeling of being confuse. Of not being able to do the things other guys can do but I can't. I mad of myself not having the courage to do those. I hate stopping myself. Whenever I see you, I felt like I wanted to hold you. I was getting mad by the thoughts of you. But somehow, you being inside my head is something I like.."

They broke away. The words didn't sink into Lucy very fast. It all fell slow. And he closed their distance agaon, Lucy still haven't recovered on what had happened. They didn't notice the proximity of their bodies. But Natsu pulled Lucy closer and their lips were millimetres away. She could feel his warm breath on his lips. His hand held her slim back and the other holding her hand tightly. But he lowered his face and breathed on her neck instead. It burned her skin, or that's what she felt. She stared back at Natsu's eyes when he turned to face her again. Now he held her chin and he brushed his lips with hers as if telling her that she could still turn away if she doesn't want this. The cold sea breeze doesn't seem to effect on them. They felt hot and sweaty. But Natsu pulled back again. This time he had a grin on his face then he leaned on his side of the window. He reached for Lucy's hand that gives her balance when their in that position.

He pulled Lucy, and now she was on top of him. She's staring at those really black orbs. Suddenly Lucy moved towards Natsu without thinking and she closed her eyes ready to smack her lips against his. But Natsu stopped her by raising his index finger and pressed it against her lips. Lucy pouted at this and she felt embarrassed. A blush quickly spread throughout her cheeks. She looked away to hide the blush.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce, I think you wanted to kiss me." There's a small chuckle. He was looking at her in the eye. He was happy to see Lucy's reaction when he teased her; he thought it was so cute. But Lucy started to move away from him.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I was not thinking. Ha-Ha" She started to move back to her seat and turn away when she was pulled into a hug again. This time it's tighter. His hands were on her waist moving to her back to caress it.

Then he looked into her eyes and quickly kissed her on the forehead. It trailed down her cheeks and the area very close to her lips. Lucy was really shocked of what's happening but she liked it. They broke apart again and Natsu was slowly closing the distance between their lips. Their lips brushed against each other, just waiting for who will fully close the kiss.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Things will start to uncover. =)) Thanks for reading! I'm having a hard time to use my laptop these days. Kind of busy I guess. But I'll be continuing everytime I have free time. Don't you worry! If I can't update everyday it'll be every other day or week. Just keep on checking! Thanks!**

**Reviews please! I need to know your comments about the story. God bless**

**Disclaimer here! I don't own Fairy Tail, and do you know Hiro Mashima? Fairy Tail was his. =)**

**Chapter 18 "Oh the knocking!"**

As Gray walked to look for his lost shirt, his path led him to the entrance of the hotel. He then saw his shirt pinned under a truck. It was ruined. Even though Gray always removes his shirt he somehow loved all of his clothes and he slightly mourns if he loses them. And this view where he could see what happened to his shirt broke his heart. He was angry and desperate to punch someone in the face to get revenge for his shirt.

"Even though I accidentally removed my shirt and left it here, they shouldn't just rolled on it like this.. This truck, who owns this!?" he mumbled at first and he almost scream with the last sentence.

People were looking at him. Then he suddenly felt embarrassment. He then acts like he's going to confront who's inside the truck. He knocked even though he's not sure if there's someone inside the truck. And he prepared himself so he'll look cool.

"…"

Somewhere between the whole fight, the attempt to kiss and the whole driving thing Natsu was able to close their dark tainted windows. It was automatically controlled, maybe he closed in accidentally and they're both too busy to realize that it closed.

They pulled each other and the _true and complete kiss_ was about to happen when they heard a knock on the window. Suddenly they pulled apart fixed themselves and opened the windows.

"What's your problem?" Natsu asked as the window fully opened and he could see the man who interrupted that one precious moment.

"Well I want to drive and you are in the way. Would you mind moving your car?" Said a man in black curly hair and he seemed to notice the girl on the other side of the car looking away. He saw her exposed skin. His eyes widen and looked at her thoroughly through Natsu's window.

"We're go-"

The curly haired man interrupted Natsu and whistled. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Lucy looked back at them. "Hello beautiful! You seemed to be with this boring guy eh? Want to come with me? I'll make you damn crazy and happy."

Natsu growled and glared at the guy. He blocked the view so he would not see Lucy. "Get away!"

"Oh. I've completely forgotten about you. Hmm…" The man paused for a while looking to Lucy and back to Natsu and to Lucy again and to Natsu. "You're angry a while ago.." Then he touched his chin and made movements as if he were thinking. "I've interrupted something haven't I?" They both blushed a very bright red. The tried to speak but the man stopped them. "Let me see.." The man smiled slyly at them as if he knew what they were about to do before he interrupted them. Natsu and Lucy both gulped nervously waiting for the man to say his guess. "I think you're.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to guess myself can you both give me a hint?"

Disappointment. _Gosh! He was denser than Natsu! But I'm glad he's that dense._ Lucy thought and she sighed in relief.

"NO!" they said in unison. They looked at one another and blushed so they both looked away again.

The man was startled and run back to his car. He honked at them, and he stopped beside them then put his tongue out. He smiled slyly and sang. "Pinky and Blondie sitting in a truck, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lucy and Natsu both blushed again and it took them moments to recover. They were still and silent, until Lucy broke it.

"A-Aren't we going yet?"

"R-Right." Then Natsu started driving again there's still a tinge of pink on his cheek. _I can't believe that man. He's so dense then a second later he's teasing like that. _But he smiled at the thought.

They're near the beach now; Lucy could see the beach from where they are. The hotel is a 12 storey building. It looked elegant of course, shining and lighting the night together with the twinkling stars and the bright moon.

There is silence all throughout their way to the beach hotel. Lucy's looking outside the window and enjoying the night breeze while Natsu's face is still red and he's driving, he couldn't help but glance at Lucy every now and then. She looked more beautiful on her long sleeveless top and shorts. It shows a lot of her soft skin, her eyes are sparkling as she looks at the view in front of them. Her golden locks flowing as the wind blows it. Not to mention her smile, the sweetest smile Natsu have ever seen on her.

"Why are you staring at me like that Natsu? It's kinda creepy." Lucy said as she turned her head to Natsu.

"Uhhh.. Nothing. I'm not looking at you! I'm looking at the side mirror okay!" he heard her laugh softly while clamping her thin hands on her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! You're just not good at lying… And you're face is funny when you're caught."

Natsu pouted but quickly recovered his smile. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her favourite smile on Natsu's face. She flushed a bright red and she looked away again hoping Natsu wouldn't notice the spread of pink on her cheeks. Lucy continued on what she was doing a while ago. Natsu on the other hand, continued driving and every once in a while glimpse at Lucy trying hard not to be caught.

"Hey Lucy! Can you send them another message? Use my phone. Ask them if we'll go to the beach or the hotel first. Thanks!" Natsu said as he asked Lucy a favour. _Well it was sort of a husbandly command_. Natsu think twice after that but Lucy was on getting his phone now. So he just blushed at the thought.

Lucy opened Natsu's phone and she saw… her smiling face. _The wallpaper, why is it her?_ Lucy blushed when she saw herself on the phone but ignored it and went on to messaging their friends. "All done!" Then she smiled happily and put the phone back to where she got it.

"…"

"Hey Gray! Where have you been?" said Mira as she serve drinks to her friends.

"Sit here Gray nii-san. Let us hear what happened to you." Said Wendy

_Flashback on Gray's POV_

_I was looking for my shirt and find that it was crushed and ruined by an unknown truck. I felt sad for my shirt even though I accidentally throw them away my clothes is important to me. Then I knocked at the truck that rolled on my pitiful shirt. I saw a black haired women, she looked really familiar. She looked like a young Ur. At first I was stunned because she was quite cute but I composed myself and started yelling. I saw there were other figures inside the truck and it was no ordinary truck inside. It looked more spacious than the one Natsu have._

"_Can you please move your damn truck? My shirt's pinned under the wheels of your truck."_

"_We're going to move, if you'll answer our questions."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_We'll force it out of you." I gulped at the thought that they'll torture me to get some information from me. But I was not afraid of fighting a lot of them. Besides I'm powerful and I can take them down myself._

"_Huh. As if-" I felt a strange strong magic emanating from the truck and it stopped me. I was sweating, cold sweat._

"_Now, tell us do you know someone named Lucy Heartfilia? We were informed that she was residing at this village and attending a school at Yosei High."_

_**They're looking for Lucy. Who are these guys? They seemed to do nothing good.**__ Gray thought to himself. "I don't know anyone that name. Why are you looking for her? Is she that important?"_

"_It's none of your business lad." Said a low voice inside the car, it was a voice of a man._

_Then they moved the truck and disappeared to the forest like of coconut trees._

Gray narrated what happened to him and they all stared in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Update. Update. Update! =))))**

**I've decided I'll add some more pairs. Who do you want? Review please! Thanks for reading though! I hope you'll like this chapter. Hahaha!**

**Chapter 19 "Smile over tonight"**

They're at the beach now but there's still no message from their friends so they decided to go directly to the beach. The truck passed through a mini forest of coconut trees. It was sort of a bumpy ride because of the uneven floor of sand. The truck stopped for a while and Natsu nearly puked.

"What's wrong Natsu-" He's losing his color and Lucy got worried.

Natsu managed to put himself together and regain his composure. "I'm… fine. Don't worry about it."

But Lucy is still worried. "Tell me what's wrong Natsu."He hesitated for a moment but he blurted everything out. "Well.. I ah.. I know this is kind of weird and.. I don't like anyone to know it.. Well.. It's supposed to be a secret after all.. it was my weakness."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Weakness? You have that?"

"I sure do. Duh. I'm still human, even superman has weakness you know and he's a superhero."

"Well you're more like a hero now. You have magic like the powers of superman. You can even match him I think. You don't give up easily like many of the superheroes. You are brave. You…-"

"I have toned muscular body."

"Yes that too! And finally you have the guts to take down your enemies and protect your friends-"

He blushed. And ended what Lucy was saying.

"Especially you." Lucy snapped out of what she's saying when he heard the familiar voice. She's unconsciously saying things that are supposed to be in her mind only. She reddened. _It was shameful._ _Idiot Lucy, how could you not know you're saying what's on your mind. _Lucy scolded herself mentally.

Natsu just chuckled at the view of the reddened Lucy. She can't speak. So Natsu initiated and changed the topic to save Lucy from completely drowning herself due to what she have done and of course the heat emanating her reddening face.

"You see my weakness is-" She clamped her hands on his mouth.

"Don't say it. We have company. Just drive. You can stop once in a while; I think they don't plan on attacking. They're just here to observe." Lucy said and goes back to her seat.

"How could I not notice them? You're good huh." He scratched the back of his head and continued driving. He did what Lucy told him. Stop once in a while to put himself together.

"I think it's because everything's new so your senses don't work." She said teasing the dragonslayer. And Natsu puffed his mouth and then smiled again.

"Guess you're right. I'll remember their scent now." He saw Lucy put her hands together on her lap and they were shaking. He reached to put his hand over hers. "Don't be scared. You're with me right? I'll protect you even if I have to put my life on it." He said while not looking at her. _Wow! What I said was so cool. I should maintain my smile- _Natsu thought.

"OWWW! What was that for? You're so weird Luce." Lucy whacked him in the head again.

"You stupid Natsu. How could I trust my life on you if you're planning to die?"

Natsu's eyes were wide and he blushed for the nth time that night. He realized that Lucy doesn't want him to die. _She cared for me._ Natsu thought. Then he grins at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lucy's heart is thumping loud.

"Nothing I'm just happy you whacked me in the head. Now, I promise not to die that way. I'll stay with you whenever you want me to."

Lucy just looked away to hide the spreading tinge of pink on her cheeks.

(I know they blushed so much! Hahaha!)

"…"

Erza looked at Gray intently as if asking if what he's telling is true. She looked away and she saw two lights heading towards their direction and it came from the coconut trees.

"Here's Lucy and Natsu. We have to ask Lucy if she knows those people and inform them of what happened." They all stood up and went towards where the truck was. Then it stopped.

Lucy jumped out of the truck and she was welcomed by two children. She bent down and smiled at them. "Hello there! I haven't seen you back then. Anyway, my name's Lucy!"

"Romeo, she really is beautiful. Natsu-nii really had a good taste." Lucy was confused why these kids here were saying something about her and Natsu.

"Yeah. I'm jealous to Natsu-nii. I thought he won't be able to find someone he'll li-mmmmmph!" Natsu clamped his hands on Romeo's mouth.

"Natsu don't bully him!" Lucy said and Natsu put Romeo down unclamping his hand on the boy's mouth.

"Thank you Lucy-nee!" And he hugged Lucy from the back. The others who are watching the scene just smiled and whispered to one another.

"They looked like a family huh?" Levy said.

"A cute family. Yes." Erza said, her arms on her chest as she watched the four people in front of them.

"Yeah, they really looked good together." Mira said clasping her hands. She said it out loud and Lucy and Natsu noticed them.

"Hey guys! We're here! Sorry we're late. We just have a lot of stop overs." Lucy said as she run their way and apologise.

"It's alright Lu-chan! We're having a good time here too!" Levy told her.

"Oh I forgot. Can you guys help me carry the things we needed? They're in the truck."

"Sure! Let's start setting up! We're beyond schedule now you see." Erza said and moved towards the truck with Lucy.

They all carry the things they needed and just leave Natsu and Lucy's things.

"Why didn't you go to the hotel to leave your things? We reserved two rooms for you."

"I sent you a message through Natsu's phone-"

"Wait. You use Natsu's phone?" Gray asked and smirked.

"Yes? What of it?"

Suddenly, Gray burst out laughing and Natsu suddenly remembered his phone. _Shit. The wallpaper, I changed it right?_ Natsu thought to himself and slowly put his phone out and looked at it. _It's still here! I'm really.. Uhh. Forget it._ All of them seemed to be confused and Lucy suddenly remembered the Natsu's phone with her face on it. They both reddened at the thought. Gray's still laughing and Natsu walked over to him to land a friendly punch on him.

"Quiet idiotic ice freak!" Natsu whispered to him.

Too late, when he turned around he saw Erza's open hand. She's demanding to see the phone. And she looked at it to find the wallpaper; she blushed and gave the phone back to Natsu. She smiled and walked back to preparing the camp. Everyone was still confused.

"Go back to work! We'll start the party in three." Erza shouted and they all go back to what they were doing.

Natsu's still standing in shock and shame and his face is heating up. Across him is Lucy who's still and they gazed at each other then he smiled and she smiled back and they both went back to what they were doing before what happened.

The group ate to their fullest. They sat side by side at the outer part of the bonfire. They played cards and the punishment for the one who'll lose is a Truth or Dare consequence. They put Natsu into the water so he could warm the water and they could swim. Natsu spread hit from his body and is reached a long range from him. But his friends still keep a nice distance from Natsu they made sure Natsu won't go far from them or they won't go far from him. He moved a lot so the group moved and moved from place to place surrounding Natsu.

"Hey can you not surround me? I can't do my thing here you know."

"Flame Brain! If they go beyond your perimeter they'll be cold!" Gray said, he's meters far from the group. He doesn't want Natsu's heat. No, he doesn't want heat. He is used to the coldness he even took a bath with ice when he was young.

"But-But I can't enjoy like this."

"Deal with it!" Erza said while walking towards Natsu hand in hand underwater with Jellal.

Laughter and chatters was the only thing heard in that part of the beach and they all cheered. Everyone had a good time.

"…"

"I think that's Lucy Heartfilia." A man in low voice said.

"Indeed. Just observe her. Keep your distance, they might notice you." A womanly voice said

"Yes Ultear. She's surrounded by a lot of strong known people."

"Are you afraid? I could always send Meredy instead of you guys."

"Shut up! We can handle this." Then the line cut off.

"Fairy Queen Titania's mine." Said the manly low voice.

"Salamander.." Said a crazy like voice then her laughed like a madman.

"Smile tonight. For a few days for now, you'll cry your heart out." Said the low manly voice with an evil chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20

**I was kind of enjoying this story as chapter goes on. Hahaha! I was really having a hard time improving the storyline and trying to connect stuff. Hope you don't mind if it was kind of twisted and stuff. Also the grammar! Not really good at it. =) Thanks for reading! Reviews please! God bless.**

**Total disclaimer! Fairy Tail is not mine, it's Hiro Mashima's.**

**Chapter 20 "Fireworks"**

"Hmmm. It's a good thing we have Natsu around." Mira said smiling

"You're right Mira. Can you come with me? I need some help to prepare the fireworks for later." A green haired man said as he reached a hand to Mira. She gladly take it and they went out the water.

Not far from them are Levy, Erza and Cana. They watch the two as they get out of the water.

"They looked so much like a couple." Levy started.

"I thought Mira liked Laxus?" Cana asked

"I was thinking of that too. But seeing them together made me doubt about my conclusions." Erza said.

They all nodded.

"Hey guys! How long are you going to stay in the water?! I'm going to run out of magic soon you know." Natsu yelled to no one in particular.

"Maybe an hour will do." Jellal answered for everyone.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT-"

"Just look at those people at the shore." Jellal pointed at Romeo, Wendy and Lucy who are playing by the shore. "They looked to happy right?" Jellal said with a smile.

"O-Okay. I'll stay here for a little longer." Natsu said looking down and he emanated more heat.

He watched as Romeo splashed water to Lucy and she is soaking wet. She seemed to enjoy the water so much. Wendy on the other hand helped Romeo to wet Lucy's clothes. He decided he'll just stay there for a while to watch Lucy's beautiful smile and to hear her laughter. He was glad that he could make all of his friends happy indirectly.

"Wendy.. Romeo stop. I'm soaking wet you see." Lucy said while laughing. "I give up. It's two against one. I can't fight you two."

"Lucy-nee! Let's build some sand castle!" Wendy suggested. But Romeo splashed water on her too. She was now wet and pouted. She acted like she's angry and Romeo became really sorry about it.

Lucy laughed at them both. "You looked cute together you know." And she winked at both of them.

"Lucy-nee! We don't you know." But they both blushed and looked away, that made Lucy laugh more.

"Okay Okay! Let's build some castle!"

"Yes!" They both said in unison. They all get out of the water and sat on the white fine sand by the shore. They started building a castle. Lucy felt the cold wind and she shivered. Her clothes were wet so she felt really cold.

"Are you okay Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked.

"Never better." Then she sneezed. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She put her thumbs up and smiled at them. They did not notice that their friends have come off the water and went to eat some more. Later on Lucy felt something land on her shoulders. A dark red jacket with hoodie and she saw Natsu walked pass behind her. She smiled as she looked at him walk away.

"Thank you!" Natsu twitched but he continued to walk. She wears the jacket and felt the velvet cloth touched her skin. It felt so warm.

The two kids in front of her smiled at her slyly. "What?"

"Nothing Lucy-nee! We're just thinking of something." And they both chuckled.

Lucy was confused but she went on. "Hey Wendy? What's your relationship with Natsu?"

"Me? It's not direct but we're both dragonslayers."

"Really? Wow! In that age?" Wendy nodded. "Then what element?"

"Sky. But I'm not really the one who's good at fighting I'm more of support and heal."

"That's so cool!" Wendy was shocked at what Lucy had told her. _She find my magic cool? Maybe she's a little crazy. I'm not of help so much but.. whatever. It's the first time anyone has complimented my magic after hearing that I'm not really good at fighting. _Wendy thought. She smiled at Lucy, she gave her a pure cute smile.

"T-Thank you Lucy-nee!" She tilted her head and she smiled again.

"If you're a dragonslayer then you also have good senses?"

"Yup. And you know what I find your smell so pleasant." Lucy flushed a pink on her face.

"Really? H-How come?"

"I don't really know. But you know, it somehow familiar to me. And one thing you should know too? If it's pleasant for a girl dragonslayer like me.. I think Natsu-nii is crazy about it." Lucy was shocked of what Wendy told her.

"W-What do I smell like?"

"Grilled fish!" Romeo said laughing.

"Yeah. It smelled grilled fish!" Wendy added. What she meant was the food that was being cooked. It's the second time they'll eat that time. And it's almost midnight so Levy, Cana and Erza prepared their sleeping bags brought by Lucy. They also started fixing the large tent.

"Okay. Then I'm a food." Lucy mumbled to herself. "Anyway, you Romeo?"

"I'm Romeo Conbolt. I was the son of the owner of that hotel. You see Natsu-nii often go here by the beach so I met him and Happy, they played with me often."

"Happy?"

"Yeah. Haven't you met him?"

"Not yet."

"Romeo haven't you remembered Happy's with Charle and they're travelling around the world to look for other exceeds!" Wendy said

"Oh yeah. I forgot that."

"Who's Happy?"

"He's the blue cat with wings that lived with Natsu-nii since he was a little boy."

"Oh I remember when they found me. They said they were looking for a cat." She said to herself. "Anyway, Romeo I believe you are a mage."

"How did you know?"

"Because I can see a light emanating in both of you, and that light is your magic power." She smiled at them.

"Wow! That's really cool. You can see things that we cannot!" Wendy said.

"And at the same time it's creepy." Romeo added and he laughed

"I know right. But really I can see it. Then what's your power?"

"Flames. But unlike Natsu-nii I'm not a dragonslayer."

"That's cool you know! I bet you can control your flames better than Natsu." Lucy whispered and winked at him. "Are you two also attending school at Yosei High?"

"Yes!" They said in unison. "They have a special class for our age. It was called the Future Yosei." Wendy said

"Why is it called like that?"

"Maybe because we are future Fairies like you guys."

"Well that made sense. But still you're already Fairies. You both attend the school we attend to so you shall be called Fairies too. Maybe Master Makarov didn't think of a good name so he decided that Future Yosei is good." Lucy chuckled to herself.

"So Wendy where do you live?"

"Me? I though you know?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Currently I was living with Natsu-nii because I can't support myself yet so as a fellow dragonslayer he insisted to let me live with him." Wendy said with a smile.

"Oh I see. Then come over to my house sometimes."

"Sure!"

"Can I come too?" Romeo asked.

"Of course! Just tell me when you're going to visit so I'll make you some snacks!"

"Yeyyy!" They both said.

They finished the castle. It was a typical castle. But it was very wide; a flag was left at the top of the tower which has the sign of Yosei High. They all run towards the others who were starting to eat their food. They fill themselves up and lay next to each other in groups of two or three. They were using their sleeping bags to cushion themselves from the somewhat hard sand. And just in time the finished eating the preparation for the fireworks is now done. Natsu stood up from Lucy's side and he started igniting the fireworks.

"Time to work!" he told Lucy as he walk towards where the fireworks are.

Lucy just smiled at him and sat on her elbows to see what he's doing. All of them were waiting for this moment. Natsu ignited the fireworks one by one until they're all lit. He run back to Lucy's side and sat on beside her. They waited for the fireworks and BOOM. Fireworks colored the dark night. It was so beautiful, like stars of different colors exploded and scatters in different directions. They all watched in silence. Their hearts full of joy.

Natsu held the hand that was in between him and Lucy. Their hand entwined and laced their fingers. He looked at Lucy in the eyes and grinned at her. She smiled back and watched the fireworks again. Yes they don't know what they were to each other, but all they know to themselves is that they know the other is important to them. They don't want to lose the other and would always care for them.

On the other side across Lucy and Natsu was Jellal and Erza who laced their fingers a little earlier than anyone. Jellal moved his laced fingers and Erza got disappointed. Then she felt an arm that snaked around her hips. It pulled him closer to Jellal which made her bump to his chest. They stayed like that for a while and lie down still Jellal's arm wrapped around Erza's slim waist and her head on his chest. No word can ever describe how happy they were. Even if Jellal wasn't sure of what Erza was feeling for him he kept on struggling to court her and give her his aide whenever she needed. He knows that someday when he confesses to her again, he'll receive a sweet _yes_ from her mouth.

Mira and Freed, the green haired boy, sat next to each other. They chuckle and chatter to themselves as they appreciate the beauty of the sky before them. Mira lost her balance in sitting on her one hand then he bumped on Freed's shoulder's making her flush pink on her cheeks. She quickly get away but Freed just smiled. He reached his arm around Mira and looked at her in the eyes. Then they continued watching. They haven't realized anything yet. But they know that this moment it worth to be treasured. They both feel comfortable next to each other and it was the nicest thing to them for now.

"Oh Levy. I wish I have someone to hold tonight. Like how they were." They looked at the three pairs and then cried quietly.

"Yeah. I wish I have someone too."

"Quiet you two. It's so weird to do those mushy things just watching the fireworks you know." Gray said. There's some sort of annoyance in his voice.

"You're so hopeless Gray." Cana said, teasing Gray.

"Maybe you're denser than Natsu." Levy added annoying Gray more.

"No I'm not."

"Gray your shirt!" Lucy yelled at them noticing that Gray's talking to them shirtless.

Gray made a girlish sound and they all laughed. He stood up and walked to look for his shirt. He went back to where Natsu's truck was parked and saw his shirt there. Maybe he removed it the time he get the grilled from Natsu's truck. When he's about to pick his shirt but it flew and it ended to the feet of someone. He looked up and saw a familiar face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Things are starting to unfold. Everything's going to be revealed little by little. Sorry for the romantic things last chapters. Just got really into it that time. =)) Don't worry things will be more exciting now! I guess. Hahaha! Thanks for reading! Hope I could see your comments, so review please?**

**Disclaimer, not owning Fairy Tail is really frustrating. But I prefer it with Hiro Mahima, he's the one behind FT's amazing story and characters of course. =)))**

**Chapter 21 "Friend or Foe?"**

_Pale white feet with blue nail polish on blue slippers._

That's what Gray saw when he crawled to get his _new_ shirt back. The figure bent down on Gray's level. She wore a netlike dress of blue, white strapless stop and white shorts underneath it. She looked so plain yet so beautiful. Gray was shocked when he looked up.

"Juvia?.. Why are you here?" He was quite disappointed to see who the girl in front him was. _It's strange. Why do I suddenly felt nervous when I saw her?_ Gray thought to himself as he grab his shirt and wear it.

"J-Juvia is staying at that hotel tonight because her house is kind of.." She looked on the ground and say something quietly so that Gray wouldn't hear. "And she decided she'll go for a walk and Juvia saw you."

"I see then why don't you join us?" Gray's kind of curious why Juvia is so nice to him though she was not to his friends especially to Lucy. He gestured for her to follow him. She hesitated.

"Juvia do not wish to join you. Juvia knew Gray-sama's friends don't like her for what she and her friends have done to Lucy."

But Gray is nowhere in sight. Juvia turned around and was about to walk away. She was just glad she was able to talk to someone, and luckily that someone is _her_ Gray-sama. She was alone that night, she decided to be. She wanted to think of certain things that's been bothering her for some time now. Juvia started walking towards the hotel, the opposite direction of where Gray went.

"Juvia!" a sweet voice called out to her. She was running towards where Juvia is.

It's Lucy. She suddenly felt guilty as the memory of what happened that night on Priz's warehouse. She stopped but she looked down on the sand. Thinking over and over if she'll go on and walk away or-

Lucy grabbed her hand. She was panting. "Juvia! I heard you were here! Come on! Join us!" She smiled at Juvia, one of her sweetest smile. Behind her stood Gray, Erza and Natsu, they were all watching as Lucy tried to pull Juvia to join them. They were smiling at her. _Why are they smiling at me? Aren't they mad of what Juvia has done to Lucy-san? What is Juvia going to do? Juvia really like to go with them but Juvia is still guilty of what happened. Juvia doesn't deserve to be with them_- Juvia told herself.

Lucy pulled her harder until they stumble on the sand. "Sorry 'bout that!" She said to Juvia, still smiling. "But come with us will you? It would really be fun with you around."

Juvia was touched by the sudden words of Lucy to her. She asked herself _Why is Lucy-san not mad on Juvia? Juvia tried to give you to Master. Lucy-san should not be good to Juvia._

Before Juvia knew it she was in between the people she was just watching a while ago. They looked so happy by watching the fireworks and she can't help but _smile_. _Lucy-san, Erza-san, Natsu-san, Gray-sama, Jellal-san, Juvia is really sorry about what she has done. Juvia is really grateful she was accepted by this group of people. Juvia hoped she'll be with them forever and Juvia promised that she'll never turn her back to them._ Juvia said as she joined the group.

It was almost dawn when they started to feel tired. The tent they have set up was used to store their foods, it became their kitchen.

"Guess we all just have to reschedule this sleeping outdoors thing?" Wendy said to Erza beside her.

"I agree. Let's all head to the hotel for now or else we'll be saying a direct hello to the sun here." Erza said as she stood up and wiped the sand off her clothes.

"What are you a vampire?" Natsu didn't mean to say it out loud but, yes, he did. The moment he said it is the moment he regretted he lived. Erza beat him up and he was thrown to the open water.

Gray laughed really hard. "You deserve that flame idiot!"

Erza glared at him and he stopped laughing. "Gray! Natsu! Romeo! Jellal! You all stay here and cleap up everything! Do you understand?" They all groan.

"Hey what are you girls doing?" Gray asked.

"What do you expect? We need to rest."

"It's not fair!" Natsu said and again Erza whacked his head and a lump mounted the top of his head. Juvia can't help but giggle at what she is seeing. _Juvia thinks it's better to hear them talking than just watching them animatedly. _She thought to herself.

"That's what you get when you go against Erza! You never learn stupid Natsu!" Gray scolded his pink haired friend. Natsu sat on the sand, his legs in a ring position and his arms are on his chest.

"Erza-nee! What about Freed-nii? Isn't he included?" Romeo asked Erza, he can't look at Erza. He's just dead scared to her and he doesn't want to annoy Erza in any way Natsu and Gray managed to do.

"Well he's going to be here as well. He's going to check on everything."

Freed's mouth gaped open. "Whaaaat? So you mean I need to check on these guys and check on our things as well?"

"Yes. You'll remain here until everything is packed and stored neatly. Understood?" Erza glared at all of them. And they all saluted as she walked in front of them followed by the other girls.

"Juvia? Aren't you coming?" Erza asked as she turned around to see Juvia being left behind.

"J-Juvia is welcomed to come with you?"

"Of course! Why not?" Levy came up and held her hand.

"N-Nothing Ju-Juvia thinks you're too kind to accept Juvia."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat juyu miiiiiiiin? Tchooo kayyyyynd toooow waksep yoh?" A drunk Cana came up and she gain a glare from Erza. She stiffened and tried to straighten walking and act normal.

"N-Nothing.." All the other could see through Juvia, she's hiding something.

"In that case, let's go. I'm really tire Lucy-nee." Wendy said to Lucy as she yawned and held Lucy's hand.

"Alright Wendy, we'll head there first. Okay?" Wendy nodded and held her hand tightly. "But cab you wait for a sec? I just need to tell Gray something." She smiled at Wendy and she smiled back.

She runs back to their friends and goes straight towards Gray. She whispered something to him and he smiled. Lucy hugged Gray saying thank you for something then they bro-fisted and Lucy went back on walking towards Wendy. They all stared in shock, especially Natsu and Juvia. _W-What the hell did just happen? Why did she talked to him and not to me?_ Natsu asked himself. Juvia is silent, she looked down on her feet and felt rage spreading through her. She wanted to kill Lucy but she stopped herself because she does it. _What is Lucy-san doing with Gray-sama? She's seducing him!_ Juvia thought to herself and there's a dark aura around her.

"…"

"Report! We found Lucy Heartfilia. She's with some elite mages." Said the manly low voice from the forest.

It was in a dark room a man was sitting at the throne, cross legged and his hand on his chin. He grinned evilly. "Very well. It's a good thing you found her that quick. Isn't she suspecting anything?"

"I think she almost got us when we spied on her in the truck with some dragonslayer.."

"A dragonslayer? I couldn't believe that the rumor is true." He chuckled to himself. "I believe I must know who this dragonslayer is?"

"The son of Igneel, the fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel."

"Interesting. I didn't expect she'll choose fire, again. After I beat her mother and that fire dragon I can always do the same again with them. Keep an eye on Lucy and that dragonslayer, we both need them when the time comes."

"Yes Master." The bowing creatures started retreating.

"Wait Azuma, Zancrow. Who are those elite mages are with Lucy?"

"The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Queen Titania, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Mira the Demon, Mirajane Strauss and there are also two kids one of them is Romeo Conbolt and the girl is the Sky Dragonslayer, Wendy Marvell."

"I see. Actually you don't have to tell me what people call them, I knew them already idiot! What do you think am I? Anyway that's quite a company but my Seven Kin of Purgatory would easily crash them all." He said with an evil laugh then he smirked.

"I can't wait to crash them with my own hands." Said a yellow haired boy that has a mad tone of voice, Zancrow.

"Now go! Don't let anyone be suspicious of you. Failure is not an option." Azuma and Zancrow both nodded and they suddenly disappeared.

On the corner stood Ultear, she's been watching the report since her two comrades came. She smirk at the thought of her plan being taken in action perfectly.

"Ultear. Ultear. How is that spy of yours doing? Aren't they suspecting of _her_?" Said the man sitting on the throne.

"Yes Master Hades. She can't fail, after all I have her brother as a hostage. She will be forced to do that." Ultear said and smirked.

"Just be sure she won't turn her back on us. Or else it's you who's going to pay for it." Hades threatened her. She could feel horror and the hairs at the back of her neck shivered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Holla! Here's chapter 22. =))) Hope you'll like this one! I'm not really good at imagining situations so, I guess this is quite vague and low in meaning? Hahaha! Thanks for the reviews! And please do review again. I want to know your comments for the story and everything of such.**

**I'm going to be quite busy starting today so, I guess updates will be quite late. But I promise to update if I'm free or something. Sorry 'bout this anyway. It's just that school really have to be prioritized. =)**

**Disclaimer! =))) Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's!  
(By the way, have you seen the manga update today? I find it really CUUUTE! Thought I didn't imagine it would be that 'pervertive' but it's FT so I love it! Especially FT's trademark, the destruction of things. HAHAHA!) That's just a comments, I just got really happy with the manga. Anyway thank for reading my story! Keep on reading!**

**Chapter 22 "JeaLUCY Strikes!"**

"Hey Gray!" Natsu yelled at Gray when all the girls are out of sight and they were left to clean up their mess.

"What do you want?"

"Talk! What did Lucy told you? Why did she hugged you? And why did she _only_ talked to you?"

"Because of something. She asked me not to say anything, but I guess I can tell it if we're done here. So get lost."

Natsu growled at Gray. "Spit it out Gray! Are you flirting with Lucy?"

"Natsu you're really an idiot. What do you think?" Gray smirk at Natsu, he knew Natsu very well. He knew what will piss Natsu, so he went on. He knew that with his expression Natsu would be very curious of what Lucy told him. Then he turned back to clean the messy table inside the tent. He threw every trash, separated the biodegradable from the non-bio and he put every untouched drink in the small fridge they bought. Yes, they bought a fridge on their way to the beach.

"Grrr…" Natsu growled again and just walked outside the tent. He started cleaning up things as fast as he could so he could know what Lucy told Gray before she left.

Half an hour have passed since Natsu walked out the tent and Gray is finished cleaning up inside the tent. He went out with a cooler on his hands.

"I'm done he-" He was shocked of what he saw when he stepped outside. He saw Freed checking the pile of things that are gathered near the truck neatly. A Jellal and Romeo who looked that he's really relaxed they lay at the pile of sleeping bags, it seemed they didn't do anything. Lastly, on the corner he saw a panting Natsu. The sun is really up. He smirked as he saw the panting and dead tired Natsu. He walked towards the pile of things and adds the cooler on his hands.

"What happened here?" Gray asked Freed. He didn't answer him and Gray frowned. He walked over to where Jellal and Romeo are.

"Oi! Jellal! How come you guys are just relaxing there?"

"Natsu did all the job. After he finished his, he insisted he'll help us until he is the only one doing everything. It all happened in a flash. We're not able to do anything, so we decided to take a nap." Jellal answered Gray, then he yawned.

Suddenly Gray felt something on his feet. Something _warm_. When he looked down he saw the worn out Natsu on the floor gripping his leg. He quickly flinched and he moved away from Natsu.

"Hey Ay-Hays-Ice boy!" Natsu said while standing up.

"What do you need idiot? You should've cleaned inside the tent too! Better yet you did everything."

Natsu ignored what Gray said and stood up straight looking at his eyes. "Everything's done, now tell me-" Then Gray punched Natsu in the stomach hoping Natsu would get unconscious with that blow.

"W-W-What was that for?" Natsu said as he but Gray caught him in his arms. Every one stared at them, quite surprised of what Gray did. It was not common for Gray to truly land a punch on Natsu that would hurt him that much. So Jellal and Romeo gasped.

"What did you do Gray-nii?" Romeo asked.

"Just a little favour." Gray said to Romeo as he lift Natsu's unconscious body and put him in the truck.

Romeo was confused and he looked at Jellal. He was shocked at first and then he smiled wickedly at what popped out of his mind.

"Jellal-nii? Could you tell me what's going on?"

"…"

The girls have settled down. They all chose their own roommate and the room they were to stay. Levy is with Cana, Erza asked for privacy so she got herself a room for her. Juvia already got a room but she transferred it to a vacant room close to the group's. Mira is inside her room with Lucy and took a bath before changing into new clothes. Lucy temporarily stayed on Wendy's room because she still doesn't have a room and she wanted to be with Wendy this time. They were so tired and Lucy slept on a chair beside Wendy. They wall plopped themselves to their beds and slept. Snores were heard from the drunk Cana and Levy had a hard time sleeping. Finally she just got up and decided she'll walk outside to get some fresh air. Then she walked out of the room.

"Oh, Levy-san?" Juvia was startled. Levy caught her coming from Wendy's room.

"Where are you doing Juvia?"

"J-J-Juvia is just checking if Lucy-san and Wendy-san are alright." Juvia explained. Levy could hear Juvia's nervous voice. She looked at her in the eyes and saw her swollen puffy red eyes.

"Are you crying Juvia? What happened?"

Juvia just stared at Wendy's door and Levy got the hint that something happened to Lucy and Wendy, and Juvia is the one who _might_ be responsible. She quickly rushed inside the room, only to find a sleeping Wendy and Lucy on a chair beside her. She went back to Juvia, creeping silently as she went out the room.

"What did you do inside Wendy's room?"

"N-Nothing. Juvia didn't do anything or will do anything on her will." She clamped her mouth and quickly get inside her room. Levy followed her inside Juvia's room. There she found Juvia on the bed, face first. She could hear her cries under Juvia's pillow.

"Juvia? What happened? I'm so sorry about that."

"Juvia is not mad at you Levy, Juvia is jealous of Lucy-san and Gray-sa-"

"You all got it wrong Juvia. Lucy and Gray are just like siblings. Natsu is the one who likes Lucy, and I think Lucy likes him back." Levy smiled sheepishly.

"R-Really?"

Levy nodded. She saw Juvia's eyes brighten. She stood up and get something from her stuff. It looked like it's a book.

"Here. Juvia knew that Levy-san really like reading so she kept this book for you." Juvia said reaching the book to her. And suddenly something fall from it, Levy picked it up. It was a picture. A picture of Juvia and a black haired boy with a lot of piercing and having some sort of bad boy look, other than that Levy found him attractive. She blushed at the thought.

"Who is this Juvia? He looked so…"

Juvia stared in shock as she saw the picture which was in Levy's hands. She grabbed it from Levy and hugged it tightly. "This is a picture of Juvia and her brother last year on Juvia's birthday." Levy heard Juvia's voice was shaking again. _She's having a bad memory about this picture. What have caused her to be like this? _Levy thought.

"W-Why Juvia? Is something the matter? Where is this brother of yours? Can we meet him?"

"He's not actually Juvia's brother. Juvia and Gajeel were in the same orphanage and he's pretty lonely like Juvia was so Juvia and Gajeel were able to get to know each other better. When Mr. and Mrs. Porla came to adopt Gajeel he refused. They only wanted to adopt a son. He's supposed to be the only heir of Phantom Corporations, but he insisted on having Juvia as his sister." _So he's name's Gajeel. I wonder where he is now. I really want to know him. _Levy thought to herself.

"Where is he now Juvia?"

But Juvia answered her with a louder cry. Her feelings were true but she exaggerated the crying so that Levy won't ask about her brother anymore. Levy comforted her and decided to ask Juvia about this matter later after she calmed down.

"…"

Natsu woke up on the truck. He glanced outside the window of his truck and he puked. He sat in front next to Gray who's driving. Freed, Romeo and Jellal stayed at the back seat staring at nowhere.

"Gray.. You loser. Why did you do that?"

"Shut up Natsu. We're near the hotel. Hold on tight." Natsu felt the speed increased and he nearly puked again.

"Damn Graaaaaaay.. You know I.. I can't stand.. ri.. des.." Natsu said quietly to Gray and fell unconscious again as they stopped.

"We're here Flame Idiot! Get yourself together! The truck's not moving anymore."

"I.. I.. can't.. Just.. Just.. Just.. Just let me.. s-stay.. here.. fo-o-or a.. w-while.. But.. we'll deal with.. what Lucy.. told youuu.. la…ter." Then he was unconscious again.

"Poor Natsu-nii. He really can't stand-mmmmmmph!" Jellal clamped Romeo's mouth with his hands.

"You feel them too Jellal?" Gray asked.

"Yes. They've been following us since we're at the beach."

"Let's just don't mind them yet. Think they didn't know we're trained to sense mages like them." Gray said as he opened his door and walked at the back of the truck gesturing for the others to help him unpack.

"But we must report this to Master just in case they were up to something." Freed said.

"I agree. Let's get everything inside first." Jellal said and they both went to were Gray is and started to get the things they needed and leave those that are for camping.

"Heeeeeey! Don't just leave me? I didn't understand a thing you know!" Romeo shouted at them.

"Quiet brat! Wait for Natsu to wake up and tell him we're being followed so keep precautions. We're heading first so we'll tell the girls." Gray explained quietly and in a very serious tone to Romeo as he walked back near where Romeo is.

"I got it. But you still have to explain thi-" And Gray disappeared without finishing what Romeo has to say.

Several minutes later, Romeo pinched Natsu so he could wake up already. He doesn't want to be alone with an unconscious guy and look after him until he finally wakes up. Natsu winced and his eyes suddenly opened searching for someone.

"Where's Gray?" Natsu said.

"Before everything Natsu-nii you must be informed tha-" But that was already gone. He followed Gray's scent inside the hotel running like a mad man.

"Why is that no one listens to me?" Romeo mumbled to himself as he run behind Natsu.

Natsu was sniffing Gray's scent. It's faint but he could still sniff it. As he was sniffing he noticed a familiar scent. The scent he got from the forest, but he didn't really bother. _As long as they don't do anything I won't make an action. _Natsu decided to himself mentally. It was very rare for Natsu to think before he acts. But this time he did it, Gray's explanation is more important than those men. Gray's scent led him to a room, he opened the door and smelt Lucy's and Wendy's scents in it. He heard them laughing and heard Lucy and Gray talking he quickly ran to where the voices are and saw them hugging each other. Lucy's arms were on Gray's shoulders and Gray's arms on her waists. Then Natsu looked away, feeling that he can't stand this. Then suddenly he was enveloped with flames around him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Natsu's jealousy is something he can't hide at all. Being a dragonslayer made him more possessive even though she's not yet his. Oh Natsu, I think you're hopeless. But I still think that there's still hope. =)) Thanks for the reviews! Please do review, comment or suggest. I would really appreciate it. Thank you in advance!**

**Disclaimer here! Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**Chapter 23 "Where will it take you?"**

Lucy saw Natsu walking towards her and Gray. She pulled back from Gray to greet him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey Natsu-" She was stopped as she saw Natsu enveloped his body with fire. She looked into his eyes and was shocked. It's the first time she saw Natsu's eyes like that he looked a lot different from the Natsu that she knew.

"Gray! What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu directed to Gray and growled.

"What do I think am doing? I'm receiving a hug from the favour I've done." Gray just smirked at Natsu. He perfectly knew Natsu and he expected him to do this.

Lucy went to Natsu's side. She tried to touch him but hesitated when she tried to touch him and felt the great heat. "Natsu? What happened to you? Is something the matter?"

He ignored Lucy and demanded Gray to answer his question. "What did you do to her?"

"I hugged her. That's all, does that matter to you?" Gray provoked Natsu and he received a glare from Lucy for making Natsu angrier and roared louder.

"Natsu! What's your problem? Will you stop this?" He still ignored Lucy. She was pleading for Natsu to stop his nonsense raging.

"Tell the truth Gray! What did you do _to her_?" This seemed to sink into Lucy's ears. _Natsu are you jealous? _She gaped her mouth open. _No! That can't be, you're thinking this the wrong way_. Lucy talked to Natsu mentally.

"Okay to tell you the truth I forced her to kiss me." Gray smirked and he was glaring at Natsu provoking him more.

The fire around Natsu became larger and one second he was about to launch himself to a still Gray. Gray just stood in front of him waiting for the punch to land on him so he closed his eyes while smiling and expecting the punch any second now.

"Natsu! Stop! You're not getting this right. Gray did not do that. I was the one who hugged him first.. because he did a favour for me." Lucy jumped to Natsu. She could feel her skin burning but she ignored the pain. She hugged Natsu from the back tightly. She was burning.. slightly that is. She could feel the fire spreading to her arms and they burn her. It hurt her, but she didn't care. She doesn't want for Gray and Natsu to fight of something none sense. She hugged him tighter and tears welled her eyes as she buried her face on Natsu's back. Natsu felt something wet on his back. _That's peculiar? How come I get sweat when I'm on fire?_ Then he felt a grip around his stomach he looked back and saw Lucy hugging him. He was surprised and suddenly he put out his fire. Slowly she's loosening her grip on Natsu. He turned around to face Lucy and saw, she's not immune to his fire _yet_, her body reddened due to the heat that she endured. "Believe me, he's doing it for you…" and she managed to give him a sweet smile before she fainted.

Natsu caught her in his arm before she falls on the floor. "Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!"

Gray went over to them and smiled at Natsu. Natsu glared at him. "Hmm. So you have to see her hurt before you believe her huh?" Gray tsked but Natsu 'quite' ignored him, he was kind of listening to his words but his eyes never leave Lucy. Gray was worried about Lucy but he was more amazed of what Lucy has done, he never expected her to hug Natsu tightly even if he's on fire, just to save him. He was expecting these things to happen to the show he made but he watched more than he paid for.

"What are you two doing to Lucy-nee?" Wendy came up to them rubbing her eyes. She just woke up because of all the ruckus and noises heard all over her room. "Natsu-nii? What-" She saw Lucy on Natsu's arm and was shocked. There were burns on her arms and some parts of her body. "Lay her down on my bed! Quickly Natsu-nii!"

Natsu quickly run towards Wendy and she healed Lucy immediately. Later, the burns and her red skin got its color back. "Thanks Wendy." Natsu said looking on the floor. He was really disappointed to himself. _Why didn't I believe her first?_ _Why do I have to not hear her? Why did I jump into conclusions? I'm such an idiot._ Natsu scolded himself. _I really hate it when I see her like this. And I don't have the guts to face her when she woke up. She's hurt because of me. I'm worthless. I can't be for her. I hurt her… She wouldn't want to wake up seeing the one who hurt her. _"I guess I'll take a wa-"

Lucy held one of Natsu's hands tight. She knew he'll leave so she didn't let go of one of his hands. He was shocked by her sudden movement. He looked back at her face and leaned closer to see if she's awake or not. Her eyes were still closed so he waved a hand in front of her face to check if she was awake.

"Natsu, I'm awake." Lucy said, eyes still close.

"Lucy… I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see me, but I want you to know I'm really really really sorry." Natsu held her hand with both of his and sat next to her.

Gray went out and grabbed Wendy knowing they should have some privacy when they talk. When they got out he saw their friends, Erza's in front.

"What happened Gray?" Erza said. She obviously demands for an answer.

"Well you see Natsu is on a rampage then I provoked him. But I was just kidding. Then suddenly Lucy hugged him with his fire around him and Lucy had some first degree burns on her skin but no worries.. Wendy here healed her right away and now she's perfectly fine." Gray smiled at them sheepishly. "Right now they need to talk, let's give them some privacy-"

But Erza and the others were not listening to him anymore. They all stuck their head inside the room to hear what the two were talking about.

Juvia stayed behind them as she saw Gray walked out from the door with Wendy on her hand. She got jealous on how Gray held Wendy's little hands. _How Juvia wished that those hands were Juvia's. Juvia really hate Gray-sama with other girls. All girls, no exception. Only Juvia should be with Gray-sama._ Juvia told herself. Gray looked at her and was confused on why she was looking at him.

"Gray-nii your clothes." Wendy said. Her other hand cupped her eyes and Gray panicked and went back to their room.

Juvia blushed a dark red, it made her more beautiful and Gray saw that but did nothing about him. Is he really dense just like Natsu? _Juvia really admired Gray-sama, he's body is so gorgeous. He really looked good even without a shirt. His body looks like it was carved specifically for him. Juvia saw it was glistening as light touches his skin. But Juvia wonders why did Gray-sama go out of the room naked? Juvia is really pissed with Lucy-san right now._ Juvia thought to herself. She clenched her fists but calmed down when Gray stood next to her. Juvia who was next to Gray couldn't remove her gaze from Gray. She was still daydreaming of Gray.

"Hey don't go eavesdropping like that. They should talk in private you know!" Gray told his friends who stuck their heads inside the room just to hear the conversation clearly. They couldn't see them, but they could hear them somehow. Then Gray noticed Juvia was looking at her intently. "You perverting on me Juvia?" Gray said with a smirk. Juvia blushed a deep red and turned her gaze to the floor.

Inside the room, Lucy was still laying on the bed. She could feel Natsu's hands cupped hers. Muttering something she can't seem to understand because he's covering his mouth with his hands that cupped hers.

"What are you sad for Natsu?" Lucy asked him and made him look at her. She met his eyes, it was blank. He was sad. He was very disappointed of something. He blames himself. Lucy knew these.

"I'm… I'm… I'm very s-sorry Lucyyy. Sorry I didn't listen to you. Sorry I hurt you. Sorry I'm an idiot. Sorry I can't protect you. Sorry I did not think before I move and I'm very sorry I did not trust you." Natsu said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You didn't do anything Na-"

"I did. I was the one who hurt you and don't you dare tell me I'm not because I perfectly know it's me who caused you those burns."

"Natsu, I'm totally fine." She sat up to be on level with him. "Don't worry about this; this'll be healed in no time!"

"But.. But.. But-"

"No buts. If you keep on thinking this is your fault I'm not talking to you for like, forever." She put her arms on her chest and looked away. She looked at Natsu on the corner of her eye.

"D-Do you really mean that?" Tears were welling on his eyes again. His voice is shaking.

She saw Natsu was now on the verge of crying, but he is fighting for the tear not to fall. "No silly! I won't do that. _I can't_."

"You can't?"

"Of course! You're important to me so why would I not talk to you?"

"Because I hurt you."

"This talk will repeat all over again. Let's just get over it. Okay?" Lucy winked at him. It made his heart beat, faster. He really wanted to ask what the favour was but he hesitated. Lucy saw that he's still looking for something. And she perfectly knew what he wants.

"Alright, if you insist then I'll tell you what the favour is all about. But will you promise me that you'll smile and be yourself again when I tell you everything?" Natsu nodded and he smiled at her. He waited for her explanation and her side of the story. _And he promised that he'll believe her no matter how weird her story could turn out to be._ Natsu decided to himself.

"Where should I start? Well, do you remember those guys that are following us when we're in the coconut forest? They were still watching. I don't really know who they target was but I have a hint who it was." She frowned but managed to retain her smiling face. "Then before we get off my favour to Gray was to not let you drive. I know what your weakness is and I don't like seeing you in that state especially if I can't help you ease the pain. When we're at the truck that time you were really looking helpless and I find myself worthless. And another is that if they'll see you drive and know what your weakness is, you might be in danger. I don't really think that Gray would knock you out like that but I think that's his way to care for you-"

Lucy was shocked for the next thing that happened shocked her. Natsu hugged her tightly his one arm around her waist and the other run through her hair, burying his face on her shoulder. He inhaled his obsession. He inhaled Lucy's scent; it was really pleasant in his nose. Then he broke the hug and looked at her straight in the eyes.

He closed the distance between their faces; Natsu blew a warm breath against her lips. She shivered and felt his lips quickly touched hers gently. Again they waited for someone to start the kissing but several moments later there isn't anyone initiating so they kissed at the same time. They kissed passionately. He moved his mouth against hers. He leaned closer to deepen the kiss and suddenly he broke away and trailed kisses to her cheeks down to her neck then near her chest and stopped somewhere near her collarbone. She could feel Natsu's hands were going under her tank top and still gripping her slim waist tightly and she hugged him back as he kissed her neck she felt that it's hotter than other kisses that she received from him. She could feel it burning where Natsu was sucking the skin along her neck. She moaned at the pain of burning that she felt.

Their friends who's still eavesdropping by the door all turned red when they heard nothing and suddenly a moan. _Lucy's moan_. They turned away and headed to their rooms. Gray still stood there with Juvia and Wendy.

"That lucky fire brain, he just got jealous and now he's having a girlfriend?" Gray smirked and turned to the two girls beside her.

_Juvia is really happy that Lucy-san did not like Gray-sama. She really is happy for Natsu-san and Lucy-san. She hoped that they will last forever._ Juvia smiled at the thought of Lucy was out of her love game.

"I guess we're on our own. Let's eat first! I'm getting hungry again." Gray spoked and gestured for Juvia and Wendy to go with him. And they head downstairs to get some food.


	24. Chapter 24

**New updaaate! =))) Thanks for reading! I'm really happy to read those reviews. Thank you so much. Anyway, this chapter is somehow heartbreaking I guess? Haha I just want to put some of that I think I lack on that part. Oh and do you want to see other pairs here? I could use some more characters though I cannot decide who they might be. That's all! Keep on reading and reviews please. =)) Reviews keep me, all fired up to write these stories! Yaay!**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail because it's Hiro Mashima's. =)**

**Chapter 24 "Resist"**

Lucy could still feel the heat, her neck, the place where Natsu kissed her was burning like hell. She knew that Natsu is a fire dragonslayer but one thing she can't understand is that why is his kiss on her neck the _hottest_. She gasped and she tried to move away push Natsu away because she can't tolerate the heat now, but Natsu hold her tight and he licked the spot. It has somehow cooled down as he licked it and continued to kiss it. Moments later she could feel nothing from the spot, she broke away and looked at Natsu in the eyes.

"What is that? It's so hot. I felt my skin burning." She frowned as she held that part of her neck.

"I marked you."

"You what?!"

"I marked you." He's smiling slyly.

"Why did you mark me? Where is it can I see?"

"No. You can't still see it. Only me and other dragonslayers and their mates can see it. I gave you that so that you could be immune to any fire, especially mine. So next time if I accidentally lit a fire on you, you won't be burnt." Natsu chuckled to himself. Lucy is still confused as to what had happen. "I don't want you to be hurt so I put a mark on you. It's some kind of immunity, I guess."

"I see. Thank you!" She hugged him.

Natsu hugged her straight and he smacked his lips against hers again. He kissed Lucy more, continuing where he left a while ago. Lucy flinched and tried to stop him, he was now on top of her. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her, he just really love her scent. He was holding her tighter, he pressed his body against her but gentle enough not to crash her. He put his hand under her shirt and touch her smooth and soft skin under it. He trailed kisses from her forehead down her lips. He cannot feel Lucy pushing him away, stopping him from doing things overboard. She's not ready for this kinds of things. He kissed the corner of her eyes and he tasted something salty. He broke away to look at Lucy, he was surprised to see her crying. Tears falling down the side of her temples and more were coming from her eyes. He was shocked. He doesn't know what to do so he moved away from atop her and made his way toward the door. Lucy sat up and watched him walk away, she tried to grab his shirt but she didn't reach it. Natsu was now on the door and he stopped.

"I'm very sorry Lucy." Natsu said and he ran out of the room towards anywhere. He left Lucy alone inside the room and she's still crying but she never left her gaze at the open door where Natsu leave.

"…"

Gray, Juvia and Wendy went to the restaurant at the ground floor of the hotel. They sat on the table near a window, which is the only divider of the restaurant from the infinity pool. It is one of the trademark attractions of the hotel. The view extends to the sea and you can see the blue water which extends, well that's why it's called infinity pool right? On the sides of the pool were flowers, oversized flowers just like the one that you could see in the Glass Garden. It has a swing that is made up of rope and vines it has white flowers and is big enough to accommodate three persons. The restaurant is exclusive to those that are staying in the hotel and they get anything they want. Any food they wish to eat would be given to them. So there were no menus or prices that are around the restaurant, just waiters who were waiting for their requests. Each table has a waiter assigned and at Gray's table stood a man in black suit with a mini red ribbon on his neck, he has blue eyes and a very dark black hair.

"I'll have _Chuletillas de cordero_" Gray said.

"I want some _Peladillas_" Wendy said raising her hand and smiled happily.

"Uhh. I guess _Gofio_ for me." Juvia said and she smiled sweetly to the waiter. The waiter was stunned by her smile and didn't notice that he was standing there for too long. Gray glared at the man, for some odd reasons he doesn't want anyone to look at Juvia.

"Hey! You got our requested food now. Get it, we're starving." It is the first time Gray shouted at a servant. Normally he treats them nicely and like they were in the same status of living. He glared at the man, who then quickly runs back to the kitchen to ask the chef to cook the foods that the three asked for.

"Hi guys!" Romeo was in sight now. He runs from the double glass doors towards the table where Gray, Juvia and Wendy were.

"Where have you been all this time Romeo?" Wendy asked him. Waiting for his answer, because he was sweating and panting from running it's like he run a mile. "Why are you so exhausted?"

"I… I… I-" a waiter hand him a glass of water noticing his master was very exhausted. He drank is straight and inhaled a deep breath. "I was running after Natsu-nii a while ago but I lost him so I went back to my room and have some rest. As I was on my way to my room I saw three men and they look very suspicious."

Gray's mouth gapped open. He doesn't felt that there were three people who were following them. Juvia sweat dropped. She suddenly felt nervous but she act like she doesn't care about it at all. She clenched her fists on her lap but she faked a face of worry to them. Wendy could see Juvia's hands. She was gripping on her dress and Wendy was a bit worried about it. So Wendy reached for Juvia's hand and gripped it. Juvia looked at her and saw her bright smile. It was very comforting and bright smile that made Juvia smile back to her. Even though Wendy doesn't know why, she knew that Juvia just needs some comforting to make her feel better. She reminded Juvia that they were just there for her.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone care about what I saw?" Romeo said, he was waiting for his friends' shocked reaction but a minute later after he finished his narration only silence and smiling were what he received.

"Don't mind them Romeo. Maybe you're just imagining things. You lack sleep, maybe you're hallucinating or something." Gray explained to him and tried to make him calm.

"And don't worry Romeo, we are all protected. Remember? We have Rune Knights and those body guards right? Even if we can't see them they'll always be there if we need them." Wendy said as she was playing with the utensils that was in front of her.

"But we're up against other mages-"

"Have a little faith will you? And you're also a mage a Fairy if you say, you could always defend yourself." Wendy said.

"Plus, you have us." Juvia finished with a smile. They were all shocked on what Juvia said but they know it is what will calm Romeo from being frantic and hysteric of what he saw. Gray turned his gaze back to them just to see Juvia still smiling. He blushed a bit but turned away quickly when Juvia was about to look at him.

Gray looked outside the window and he suddenly remembers the guys who were following them. He forgot to inform Natsu and the others about it but he shrugged the thought and looked around him. He release the magic that he had to concentrate and be able to feel the mages back at the beach. But he felt nothing. Guess they get bored of following us and go away. Gray thought. But what if-

"No. That can't be-" He quickly stood up from his seat and went back to his friends.

"Gray-sama where are you going?" Juvia asked Gray.

"I need to check something. Juvia wait here, you three stick together." Then Gray disappeared to the double doors.

"What's his problem?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know myself Romeo, but I guess that's pretty important for him to forget to remove his shirt." Wendy said.

"You sure know the pattern of Gray-nii's habit huh?"

"I guess. Well that's because he's always hanging out in the house of Natsu-nii and I watched them fight and do a lot of stuff. I guess that's why." She smiled as she saw their food heading their table. "Since Gray-nii is out you should eat his food we barely had lunch because we're all too tired from the all-night party at the beach."

"Alright! Let's eat! I'm all fired up!"

"Stop doing that, you sound like Natsu-nii." Wendy scolded Romeo.

"He's cool so I don't care!"

"Whatever. Let's just eat. Okay? By the way the design of this hotel is really nice! I really love it." Wendy complimented the Conbolt Hotel.

"Really? This infinity pool is one of my favourites and I asked father to add this attraction. I forced him though."

"It's a good thing you forced him!" Wendy smiled at Romeo and they started to eat the food they requested.

Juvia was stiff, she's a bit worried about something and she's still staring at the double doors where Gray left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the whole fail love story of Natsu and Lucy at these parts. =) I'm going to do something about it, though my ideas about it were still under construction but I promise to do my best about it. Anyway, thank you for reading and the reviews! It really makes me VERY WELL FIRED UP, maybe more fired up than Natsu. Hahaha**

**We're going to slow things a bit. I'm going to add more twists firsts because I think I'm getting fast? Is it? Well I really need your reviews. That would really help. Comments and suggestions are very much welcomed! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer, I really don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 25 "Suspicious"**

In a dark, dirty and lonely room with a light that is flickering was a man tied on hands and his feet with a poisoned chain. He was bruised anywhere. His body was whipped and that left his body lines of he's starving and is very tired from all the beating he was getting. He can't just go crush and eat the irons around him because they were made with poison, the metal that holds him was very tight it was sending him pain that made his skin red and swell but at the same time it saves him from falling to the lava under him. It is what he holds to cling to life. The floor of the dark room was filled with lava and it can only be close by the switch outside the cell.

"So are you going to help us now?" Ultear said to the chained man inside the cell.

"Dream on." He smirked and spit some blood.

"That's fine you don't need to help us now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your sister-"

"What the f*******! Don't you dare send her to something like that! Don't touch her!"

"Too late. We've already send her. She's doing what you're supposed to do." Ultear said and laughed evilly.

"Release me! Release me! I'll do it! Recall her. What she's doing is dangerous! Call her back!"

"Like we're going to listen to you. You should've thought of that before. Now that I've think of it she's a better spy than you were, she could perfectly blend with those people."

"You dirty hag-"

"Shut up!" And he whipped him, he flinched but he smirked.

"So sensitive about your age huh."

"I said shut up!" And he whipped him again. "Anyway, I just came here to tell you that she volunteered to do it, Gajeel." She smiled evilly.

"What? You're lying! Juvia won't do this voluntarily it's obvious that you forced her!"

"No! You forced her. She's doing it for you, her known brother." His eyes were wide. He couldn't believe of what he was hearing.

_For you._

It echoed in his ear and he couldn't make it sink to his senses.

"…"

The walls of the hotel were made fire, water, earth, wind, and other elements mages uses, -proof. It was made sturdy enough to resist any unexpected attacks. It was the most expensive structure in Yosei Ville. The inside was also designed of things that will be able to withstand little damages from simple accidents. So the entire hotel was built and designed especially for mages. It was also designed to match the style of elite mages. So the rooms were designed with golds, silvers, bronze and some precious gem stones. The corridor was wide enough for four to five persons to walk side by side, it was lighted by gold lamps that hang at the upper part of the walls and there were chandeliers on the ceiling alternating with the lamps. The floor was covered with a soft velvet red carpet. And there down the corridor Erza was standing outside Cana and Levy's door. She was waiting for her friends to come out. They've decided to walk together and see the other facilities the hotel has. She heard giggles from the far end of the corridor. And the door in front of her opened.

Erza gasped. "You're late. You should've let me in than kept me waiting here." But Erza found them smiling at her. They were smiling slyly at her. "What is your problem?" Erza felt nervous seeing her friends like that. Suddenly she blacked out and felt that she was being dragged somewhere. Well she couldn't be knocked out that easily, but she let her guard down because she saw her friends in front of her.

"…"

Gray was panting as he reached the room of Freed and Jellal. It was just next to his and Natsu's but he was from the ground floor right? From the restaurant and their room is on the third floor. Don't get me wrong but the hotel is too big and the corridors were so long so it's like he run 3km. The hotel was really that oversized, he just forgot there were elevators or so he just really don't want to take them because he felt like he was a lot faster than those. Anyway, Gray knocked on the door and found the door open. Before he stepped inside he concentrated and tried to feel the presence of the men who's following them, he felt it but it's really weak and it's getting weaker and weaker as time goes on. And so he stepped inside, he found Freed and Jellal plopped on their respective beds. They looked unconscious to him so he hurried to them.

"Hey you two! What happened?" He said, there is worry in his voice and he sound frantic.

"Keep quiet Gray. We're trying to sleep here!" Jellal said as he sat up and threw a pillow to Gray which made Gray fall on the floor.

Gray calmed down and sat on the floor scratching the back of his head. "I thought you were attacked! Why are you guys sleeping like that? You sleep like you were dead."

"Aren't you sleeping like that too? I think you were! You sleep like you were dead too!" Jellal answered him. For some reasons Freed was still sleeping. He's ignoring all the noises and tried to sleep for the whole day, for in the next few days they will be back to school.

"I'm not! You're the one who's like that! Both of you are not moving and couldn't care less on what position I saw you were a while ago. I wish I brought a camera with me." Gray said and smiled evilly.

"Shut up! Why are you here for?" Freed cannot resist it anymore so he answered Gray. "What's all the ruckus about? Why did you barged into the room when were having a nap!?" He was so angry at Gray for interrupting their sleep.

"Uhh.. Uhh.. I was just checking the presence we sensed at the beach. I noticed that when I was away from all of you guys the presence seemed to disappear. I was with Juvia, Wendy and Romeo down at the restaurant and I tried to check if they were following us but I guess they're not following neither of us down there nor was interested in us."

Jellal and Freed was quite shock of what Gray managed to decipher. It was true that the presence disappeared when it was only the four of them but right now they've completely feel it. Even if it is very faint and it felt like they were moving they could feel it.

"Does that mean that they're just after _one_ of us?" Jellal asked him.

"That's what I'm thinking so I hurried back here. Well I guess both of you were fine so I'll be leaving now. Remember not to be alone always be in twos whenever you go somewhere. We still don't know what they're up to."

"Good idea. Have you told the girls about this?"

"Not yet. I'm heading to them now."

"We're going." Freed and Jellal said in unison. They were worried about the girls too. But specifically they were worried about _those girls_.

Gray noticed the determination in their voice and he smiled. "Relax! They're mages right? They can't be knocked down easily. They're powerful; have a little faith will you?"

The both blushed a deep red and turned away so as not to show Gray the spread of red on their cheeks.

"Stop blushing it's creeping me out! Let's head out anyway." Gray told them.

"SHUT UP!" They said in unison.

They were on their way to the girls' room when they heard Gray and Natsu's door shut close. They knew it was Natsu, who else would it be? It's their room. Gray decided to walk to their room and inform Natsu about the things that are happening. He opened the door and saw Natsu carrying the things that he brought in their room and holding the keys to his truck.

"Where are you going?" Gray was really confused. He could see that Natsu was really pissed and upset of something. He was worried but of course, he's a guy he can't just show him he cares. That's just not manly to him. So as much as possible he limits the emotions that he shows.

"I'm heading home first. I don't feel like staying. Anyway, please tell Wendy I brought all the Troia Capsules she made for me so she won't worry I get motion sickness on my way home." Then he walked pass Gray, Freed and Jellal. He tried to calm himself and stopped as he stepped out of the room. "I remember, take care of Wendy and… Lucy for me. Please Gray? It's just a little favour. Keep an eye on them. I just need fresh air and unwind."

"Wait! Tell me what happened first. Where's Lucy?"

"She's inside Wendy's room. Bye! See you back at home."

And he's gone. They all stared at his back as he walks away and disappear at the corner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Holla! =)) Hope you'll like this chapter. I'm slowing the pace of the story, so yeah, that's what's happening. Reviews please! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 26 "Let's start fixing this, okay?"**

Natsu was really guilty of what he has done. He knew that walking away from it is not his thing, but this time he can't really face her after what he did. It was unforgivable. He regretted not being able to control himself. He wants to talk to her about it but now is not really the time. He could not forgive himself for making Lucy cry and hurting her in just one day. He's really upset about it. He started the engine and drove as fast as his truck could handle. He didn't know where to go. His mind is filled with images of Lucy's crying face, an image of her on his arm injured with burns from his fire and lastly an image of Lucy smiling at him, sweetly. He must have really loved her to act like this, to feel like this and to be really upset like this. He's not sure if Lucy will talk to him again, or if he could talk to her. But if they won't talk again he might just felt that he died. He felt numb at the thought of Lucy and him act like they don't know each other or Lucy act like that. He knew once in a while he won't be able to resist and just talk to her even if it's the most senseless thing in the world he just love to talk to her about it. He's really upset and he didn't know what to do. He _doesn't own_ Lucy so he shouldn't have done that. He should've known better. He wanted to cry now that he's alone but his tears just won't come out.

He stopped the car. He was in the flower fields now. He didn't notice that he arrived there already. He went out of his truck and watched the flowers sway with the wind. It looked so peaceful; this is just what he needed, a quiet place to think, a place to unwind and refresh his mind. He went to the center and lay down the green field. He watched the clouds move. On his side he saw a pink butterfly he watched it perch on a small sun flower, sucking its nectar. As it moved away a petal from fell from the flower. It made him more upset. But he looked at the flower once more it's kind of weird but it looked brighter and bloomed wider. And he averts his gaze to the sky again.

"Think I'll be staying here for a while." He mumbled to himself and he fell asleep.

"…"

Gray went to Lucy's room to check on her. The door was closed, locked. He knocked and asked for Lucy to open the door for him. He asked Freed and Jellal to head to the restaurant and he'll just follow after he fetches Lucy. Minutes have passed and Lucy's not opening the door, he was getting worried so he destroyed the door. He froze the door.

"Ice Make Hammer" then he destroyed the door with all his strength and the wall on its side with his ice hammer. The door was crushed into tiny rubbles and a crack run to the walls. Gray stepped inside the room and called for Lucy.

"Lucy? Lucy? LUCY?!" He searched for her inside the room but she was nowhere to be seen. He continued to search for her. But she was not inside the room. _Where is she? Do those men have her? It can't be. It shouldn't be. _Gray thought worried and he hurriedly run and looked for her. Though he have no idea where to start, he just go to where his feet lead him.

"…"

Levy pulled Erza's clothes. She clothed her with a white loose jacket with a hoodie, a short skirt, black stockings and brown boots with fur. Cana sat her in front of a mirror and pinned her hair into a messy bun tied with a bright yellow ribbon. Beside her is Mira, she's wearing a yellow long sleeved top and white shorts paired with a boots that was loose on top. She wore her precious necklace, a bronze circle that looked a century old. Her hair was tied up. Just like Erza, Mira is also unconscious. Both of them were knocked out by Cana and Levy because they want to go to a party with them, but they were sure Mira and Erza won't allow them so they have to force them like this. Now they just have to go to the party hall at the rooftop. Cana in a shiny short dress and high-heeled shoes and Levy was in loose shorts sleeveless green top, sleeveless vest and a knee-high boots. They asked for assistance from the management to help them carry Mira and Erza to the rooftop where the party takes place. They heard a knock on the door.

"Here they come! We're going to parteyyy!" Cana said and posed as if she was dancing a while ago.

"Shush! Keep your voice down Cana. We shouldn't wake Erza and Mira until we're at the rooftop."

"Okay. Sorry." Cana whispered.

She turned to the door and opened it.

"You're quite late but it's okay just-" She saw Gray panting outside their room. "You sure you know how to use the elevator?" Cana asked him, curious why he was panting.

Gray ignored him and stared at her. "Why are you wearing clothes like that?"

"We're partying tonight! Wanna come? There's a party at the rooftop. Go and dress you still have time!"

"No. I won't go there. And I won't let you too." Cana wide eyed.

"You can't-"

"Yes I can. Is Lucy here?"

"No. I thought she's with Natsu."

"She isn't. Natsu left the hotel a while ago. He looked upset about something. I think something happened between him and Lucy."

"Like what? Have fun?"

"No! I said UPSET right? Are you drunk?"

"Always!" And Cana danced back to the room, she was laughing until everything that Gray said sink to her mind. "Oh my gosh. What happened to them?"

"I don't know. Natsu didn't want to talk about it. Anyway, there's another problem."

"Gray?" A sudden familiar voice called out to Gray. At the door of the bedroom stood Erza, Gray was shocked on how Erza looked. It was the first time she saw Erza dress like that. He found her hot, but he shoved the idea. _Brother code, Gray._ He said to himself.

"Good Erza you're here. We need to find where Lucy was-"

"She's with Natsu, we left them in Wendy's room-"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Do I have to repeat explaining everything? Is there any people there inside that room do I could explain this once and for all?"

Levy get out of the room and Mira followed after her. When Mira went out Gray was once again stunned. _Gray, again, the Brother code. Keep yourself together! You shouldn't have a crush on them._ Gray scolded himself again.

"Okay. So I was looking for Lucy right now, Freed, Jellal, Romeo, Wendy and Juvia were downstairs at the restaurant. The five of us were here, Natsu went home ahead of us-"

"What's the problem with that?" Levy asked curiously.

"Let me finish first. Questions will be entertained later." The girls nodded and watched Gray inhale a deep breath before continuing. "There's a great possibility that Lucy was alone right now. And by alone I mean with no hidden body guards with her. On my way back here I saw two men on the floor; they have the Heartfilia sign on their suits so I knew they were Lucy's. What I'm not sure is if Lucy knocked them out or other people did to make sure she's alone. The problem with she's alone is that back at the beach I sensed a presence of other people watching us. They were following us, I don't know who they were and what they want, but I was really worried about Lucy right now. Natsu left a while ago and he looked very upset about something. I think something bad happened between him and Lucy, that's the first time I saw Natsu act like that. He was not that sad when he found that Priz was lying to us, it was like he lost another Igneel. I'm worried about Natsu, but I'm more worried about Lucy we should find her right away."

"Good thinking Gray. I was fully aware of the ominous presence but I shrugged it off. Now Lucy's gone missing and I just shrugged it off, I felt like it's my responsibility. You can punch me if you want." Erza said that without even blinking, then she closed her eyes and waited for the punch.

"Knock it off Erza. Now's not the time for that. Let's meet with the others first and plan something before anything gets worst." The girls all nodded and looked at Gray determinedly. They all run out of the room and head towards the restaurant at the ground floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews please! Hope you'll like this chapter. =))) And thank you for reading! By the way Heavenly Fire is updated everyday, though at different times of the day but I see to it that I update it. Sorry if that bothers you or something, I just want it updated. Haha**

**Chapter 27 "Lost in Thought"**

"A lot of golden chandeliers were disappearing." Said a man in yellow suit with a lightning sign on his back.

"Some of the kitchen utensils have gone missing too." Said the head chef.

"The linens used as covering for stuffs were also lost." Said the a man in white suit.

"Do you think we should inform master about this?" Said the assistant manager of the hotel.

"Not yet. We have to get to the bottom of this before they knew it. Young master Romeo is having the time of his life, so we should not ruin it." Said the manager.

"Too late, I heard everything." Romeo was sitting with Juvia, Wendy, Freed and Jellal. "What happened? Tell me everything so we can get to the bottom of this. I promise I'll help!"

"Me too! I'm getting bored here." Jellal said standing up.

"Count me in. I could set up rune barriers to stop the culprits from getting away." Freed said.

"Alright! Let's investigate this." Romeo shouted.

The glass doors of the restaurant burst open and there stood Gray, followed by Erza, Cana, Levy and Mira. Jellal and Freed couldn't help but stare at Erza and Mira, respectively.

"Stop! Wait. Whatever you're going to do hold it! Don't move an inch you hear me?" Gray shouted at them. Their attention turned to Gray and they walked towards each other group, they both stopped at the center of the hall.

"What the hell Gray? We've been here for like hours and you don't want us to do anything?" Jellal complained.

"Besides what we're doing is for- "

"We need to plan." Gray cut Romeo. He went to the large table where Juvia and Wendy were and they all follow.

"Plan for what? –" Freed was anxious with all the sudden barging and shouting at the restaurant. He was quite thankful that the other guests were now gone.

"I've got a plan in mind." Erza said.

"Spill it. -" Gray said.

"Wait! Stop. Stop. Stop. Will you tell us everything before we hear what this plan is? Can we just somehow know what are we planning for?" They all looked at Jellal. Well, we couldn't blame him because all he _knew and witnessed_ was Natsu leaving.

"Gray tell them." Erza commanded Gray and put her arms on her chest and waited for Gray to start narrating. Gray on the other hand sighed, for the nth time he's going to narrate everything again. Well he did then, for the sake of his other comrades.

"That's it. You get it now? Okay Erza what's your plan?"

"Okay, here's the plan we need to split into groups. The first group is for finding Lucy. The second group is for investigating what's happening. The third group will be for setting barriers and guarding the hotel. The fourth group is for distraction."

"What's the distraction for Erza? We need as much manpower as we need." Gray objected.

"The distraction is for the other guests. If they find out that there is something bad going on they might end up leaving the hotel, which may cause a stampede. And this is also for the sake of the hotel's reputation."

"Good thinking Erza-nee. I'm really happy to know you're concerned about our business." Romeo was very touched he was crying.

Erza ignored him. "The team who's going to look for Lucy will be Cana, Wendy and Gray since you were in-charge of them right?" Suddenly Gray remembered what Natsu told him before he left. He won't break a promise to his friend even for a second so he nodded. "The investigating team will be me, Levy and Jellal. We need Levy's intelligence to solve these mysteries."

"I can handle that!" Levy winked at them. As for Jellal he nodded.

"Lastly, the team who will guard Freed, Mira and Juvia.." They all nodded and looked at Erza intently. "Also, try calling Natsu. Send him back here, we might need him. We still don't know who were up to so we definitely need his fire. Now move!"

They all moved and went to different directions to execute their tasks.

"Hey wait what about me?" Romeo asked as Erza started to walk away.

"You're with the fourth group. Protect the other guests, after all that's your over-all duty as the heir of this hotel." Erza smirked as she turned away and run fast towards where her team was going.

Romeo clenched his fists. "Alright! I'm all fired up! I need to execute my job without fail." He stared at the double doors, it was still slightly opened. "Be careful, everyone." He mumbled to himself then he started to order the employees to do things to get the attention of the guests and distract them.

"…"

Mira tried calling Natsu but he's not answering for some reason they don't know. They were getting worried because Natsu rarely ignore his phone, especially when it's his friends that were calling him. Mira redialled his number but still he doesn't answer. She's getting frustrated of all the things that were happening. She's not used to these kinds of unexpected incidents, well not anymore. But it seemed like there is someone who's more frustrated than Mira.

Juvia.

She was staring in the open, she looked like she was dreaming and thinking of something unreachable. _Are they on the move now? They shouldn't. I haven't started anything yet. I still have to gather some information from them. I must not let my guard down. I will protect my friends no matter what. Ultear haven't told me about anything yet. I hope they stick to their words and Gajeel is fine. _Juvia talked to herself and sighed.

"I'm worried about Natsu, it's not like him at all. I hope what happened between he and Lucy could be fixed." Mira said softly, quiet enough for Freed to hear. He was setting the Rune Barriers.

"Don't worry. There's nothing Natsu couldn't fix, especially if it's for something he really cares for."

"I hope so." Mira smiled weakly at Freed.

"Juvia thinks so too. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Juvia smiled at Mira her hands clasped in front of her chest. Both Mira and Freed could feel that there's something odd about Juvia but they shoved the thought and continued guarding.

Freed and Mira walked around the hotel to check the runes and to patrol, of course. _They looked very happy together. Even if they're in a bad situation Juvia could see that they were confident that they will get through this. Juvia is still hoping that Grimoire Heart is not behind all this, yet. Juvia wasn't able to complete her mission. Juvia needs to rescue Gajeel, after all she is here because of him. He is Juvia's family so Juvia will do anything to rescue Gajeel, even if she puts her life on the line._ Juvia was lost in her thought. She stared blankly at the walking Mira and Freed. Then they disappeared as they turn to the garden behind the hotel.

"Juvia." A familiar voice spoke and Juvia snapped out of her thought. It was the woman who gave her orders to spy on this group.

"Yes? Ultear?" She acted cool, she didn't want to show her that she's afraid of her or else she will be of slave to them for like forever.

"I think you're doing great-"

"Juvia begs for your pardon but can you tell Juvia if you're behind this ruckus?"

"What ruckus? We do a lot of ruckus, so which?"

"The ruckus her-"

"Well we're behind all things." Ultear smirked and finished with an evil smile.

"What did-"

"I'm just here to remind you that you should be doing your job well, we need to finish on time. You're brother's life clock is ticking." She smiled at Juvia nd she vanished like a thin air. She left Juvia looking at the endless sea. Juvia's still confused; she clenched her fist at the thought of her brother.

"Juvia?" Mira and Freed were back. They found Juvia facing the sea, her eyes were very shocked and there's anger seen on her face. _What could have made Juvia look like that?_ Mira asked herself. She was worried about Juvia, she really wants Juvia to be a part of their gang and she wanted her to open up to them.

"Y-Yes, Mira?" She wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks before she face Mira. But as she turns her eyes were still puffy and red. Juvia was shock when Mira ran to her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes were wide, tears were still falling down her cheeks and her mouth gapped. She didn't know how to react to this kind of kindness and first of all she didn't know why Mira suddenly hugged her.

"Whatever your burden is you can always share it to us. We will always be there for you. We will not let you suffer alone, okay Juvia?" She broke the hug and stared at Juvia's eyes intently. She waited for Juvia's answer and she only made her cry even more. Juvia buried her face on Mira's chest, her hands wrapped around Mira as she cried loudly.

Freed was just watching them intently. Then he turned his gaze toward the sea. He doesn't want to see a woman cry and this scene just made him feel sentimental about things so he tried to ignore the crying and returned to what he was doing a while ago. Unfamiliar footprints caught his eye. They came from the dark part of the forest and stopped at where Juvia was standing_. It couldn't possibly be Juvia's because she should have a lot of steps around it so as to change direction. Maybe it's just a coincidence that she stood up to where someone may have stood up a while ago in front of where she was standing._ Freed told still he couldn't fool himself. He was sure that there was someone there other than Juvia before they came. And he wanted to confront her about it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I was kind of late. =) Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 28 "Help on the Way"**

"What do you think are they up to?" said a man turning his head to the woman on his side.

"I don't know myself. But whatever it is I like it." The woman said with an approving smile.

They were now watching a variety show that was held on the spot at the Conbolt hotel's auditorium. The auditorium was now filled with different elite mundane and mages. Enjoying themselves while watching the show that was being held. Everyone seemed to be enjoying and is carefree about their surroundings. The show was free, the drinks and the seats were free so who's not gonna grab this chance of watching the famous stars and other famous performers perform at the legendary auditorium. Well it was titled legendary because of its humongous size. It was very spacious inside, reclining chairs that can be grouped according to the number of people who wanted to sit together were offered to those who entered the vicinity. Large 3D screens were installed at the back part for those who are far from the screen. Romeo hired all of the famous bands that he knew. Well he knew bands would make them occupied for a while after all most of the guests were in their early, middle or late teenage years. So yeah, they would kind of love having famous bands play live for free.

"Wow Romeo! I didn't know you were capable of such things?" Romeo straightened up as the sound of voice rang in his ear. It was Wendy.

"Uhh.. Yeah. It was kind of difficult at first but I guess I managed to do it." He scratched the back of his head and blushed. Wendy smiled at him sweetly. "Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Gray-nii's team?"

"Yes, I was with them but I forgot my phone so I head back. And you know what Romeo, I get the feeling something is really wrong around here. I can't smell Lucy-nee." She frowned and bowed down to look at the floor. Wendy was upset that she couldn't use her dragon senses to its maximum potential. She was very disappointed with herself. Wendy was not being a masochist mentally. She punishes herself for being useless. _For a dragonslayer, I sure am weak. I cannot be compared to Natsu-nii. I'm a disgrace to all the dra-_

"Don't be sad Wendy. I can see you're doing your best to help! Just keep on trying and trying! Don't give up!" Romeo lifted Wendy's spirit. Her face brightens and she tried to smile. Wendy sure is beautiful especially when she smiles. She nodded at Romeo's words and decided to try again and to never lose hope.

She pecked a kiss on Romeo's cheek, which made his face color a very deep red. "Thank you Romeo!"

"T-That's nothing." Romeo tried to hide his red face.

"I think your work here is done, come with me. We need some more people to help." She extended her hand to him, her hands supinated, asking for Romeo to come with her. Romeo blushed again but he reached for her hand without hesitation. Then as second later they out of the auditorium Romeo running ahead of Wendy but never far, because their hands were holding on to each other tightly.

"…"

Erza, Jellal and Levy were at the middle of the spacious, elegant lobby. They stood at the middle of the hall observing all of the people who walks pass them. Erza couldn't help but worry about Lucy and Natsu, they seemed okay, well better than okay, when they left them inside Wendy's room. _What must have happened to them? _She asked herself. Her chin was in between her index finger and thumb. In front of her stood a man who can't help but smile at what he was watching. S_he really looked beautiful when she's serious. But I like her better when she smiles, so don't get me wrong. She's caring and loving. She never fails her friends. Behind that commander look is a very soft, kind and a cool Erza. That made her unique above anyone else._ He shrugged the idea when he saw her looking up to him.

"Earth to both of you! Hello! I'm here! Stop the weird smiling and stealing of glances for now. We're up to something you know." Levy interrupted them.

"S..Sorry" Jellal looked down.

"There had been a lot of suspicious things happening around here. We should treat everyone as the culprit, as everyone to be suspicious shall be observed keenly." Erza said

"I think our goal should be finding Lucy first, while we're doing that we could also check other things out."

"You're right Levy. Let's do what you've said." Erza said and Jellal nodded at Levy's suggestion. They walk towards the halls of the hotel.

Erza led the Levy and Jellal as they walk starting from the entrance of the hotel. They split up to check everything in a floor. Because all the other guests were at the auditorium they were able to check all the rooms and invade every inch of space there is in the hotel. After a few hours of looking all over the inside of the hotel they manage to lessen the places to be searched to two.

"The places we haven't searched yet were the balcony haven, amusement hall and the rooftop." Erza was exhausted, but she acted as if everything's nothing to her. In front of her was a Levy and Jellal who were breathing heavily. Conbolt hotel really is big, too big for them to search every inch of space it has. They were only 3 and they searched a 12 storey building that was five times the size of the Eiffel Tower.

"Time is running out, let's split up." Erza nodded at Jellal. "Erza you go to the balcony, I'll go at the amusement hall and Levy you're up the rooftop. Are you fine with that?" The girls both nodded at Jellal. They don't have a lot of choices; they don't know who they were up to so they need to hurry. No time for failure and second thought. Every second counts, they should never be a second late because it might cause _someone's_ safety or worst their life.

"I just wish Mira was able to call Natsu so he could help us. He will be a good help because of his dragon senses and of course his strength. We need as much help as we could get." Levy was really worried.

"…"

"ACHOOOOOO AAAAAH-" Natsu stopped his incoming sneeze. It was rare for him to get cold. But that was normal, he slept at the green fields. He didn't notice that it was night now. The sky is blank no stars seemed to twinkle and he frowned. Stars huh? Even you don't want to see me then. I guess. Natsu frowned at the thought of a starless night. He lie on the grass still, his right leg over his left and his arms were used as cushion for his head. He was watching the cloud move.

He felt his phone vibrate but he ignored it. He knew it was only his friends; they're just going to bug him about what happened between him and Lucy so he ignored it. He doesn't want to talk about it yet. The phone kept on vibrating so he takes a look at it.

_Mira? Why is she calling? It's rare for her to call_. But he still ignored the incoming calls. He decided to sleep again and threw his phone aside. It rolled beside the only small flower in the field, the _sunflower_ which he was watching a while ago. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He rolled in every direction until he faced to where his phone rolled. It was still vibrating, but what caught his eye is the sunflower that looked very gloomy without the sun. He doesn't want to see Lucy sad. He doesn't want her to _cry_. He thought that if he'll just suppress his feelings for Lucy she won't feel that way.. He was lost in thought. He stared blankly at the flower's direction. He was having his moment, sentimental and emotional moments but something ruined it. He was at the verge of crying when he noticed the light beside the flower where he was staring. His phone kept on vibrating and he got irritated. It has 700 missed calls all from Mira. He didn't wait for another call and he dialled Mira's number, he held his phone closely to his ear as he sit up.

He just waited for like 2 to 5 seconds then Mira answered.

"Hel-"

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? WHERE ARE YOU?" He could feel Mira's wrath from the other end of the line. His ear was sore from all the shouting he received. He didn't speak at first. "WHAT THE HELL! SPEAK UP NATSU! THERE'S SOMETHING BAD IS GOING ON HERE AND LUCY'S-" Mira heard Natsu hung up. At the other end of the line Mira smiled sweetly as she returned to her normal self, the sweet Mirajane. Well she just transformed into Mira the Demon when she got angry that Natsu's not picking up.

Natsu didn't really know what had happen but when he heard the word 'something bad' and 'Lucy' his feet run as fast as he could. He doesn't want to hear Lucy's name in a sentence containing the words 'something bad', and the likes. He almost forgot he had the truck and was running wild when remembered. He drank 5 Troia Capsules and drove fast back to Conbolt hotel.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the disappointment if you were. =) Hahaha Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you could drop a review? I badly need comments so I could make the story better.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 29 "Truly Evil Gang"**

"We checked all exits around the hotel but it seemed there's an invisible barrier around the whole hotel."

"How did that happen? We managed to infiltrate the hotel easily."

"We don't know boss. How are we going to run now?"

They all sat in a circle on the rooftop when the door burst open. A young girl appeared from the door and they all stared in shock. She was beautiful, but one thing shocked them. She is _crying_. They couldn't help but stare at the girl who sat on the flowers and vine made swing. She was staring in the open. The three men couldn't help but pity her. It was not in their appearance but really these men were gentlemen. They couldn't stand a girl crying but of course their priority is to get out of the hotel first.

"I've got an idea. Follow me." All of them sneaked behind the girl. The girl noticed their presence and she turned her head as she heard footsteps.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Trul-" the leader of the three men whacked the head of the man on his left.

"What he meant to say was we are truly sympathizing with you. What could have caused a beautiful girl to cry like that?" She stared in shock then burst out crying again.

"I-It's nothing.." She bowed down and tried to stop the tears coming from her eyes.

"Don't cry please? You're making us cry too." The girl turned her head around and saw them on their knees in a circle and was crying. She smiled at the thought that these strangers were _truly good_.

"Thank you! I'm just, regretting what I've done.. I was just sad because I think he won't love me ever after that."

"So this is about a guy?" The leader spoke.

"I guess so."

"He's so lucky you were crying for him. But he's such an idiot for making you cry." They continued crying but stopped when they saw her smile. She's feeling a little shy about the topic, they were strangers to her and she's talking to them about her personal life. _But whatever, they looked nice except for their weird outfit. I guess I could talk to them about this. _She smiled and talked to herself mentally.

"Well you must be right. But I was just shocked that time so I pushed him away and I think he's mad about it." She frowned again.

"Don't worry little girl. We'll try to help you about that but can you help us too?" The leader was really sympathizing with the girl's situation, especially now that he knew that a certain man made tears touch her cheeks, but of course escaping first before anything.

"Sure I'd love too." She smiled to them sweetly and the next thing she knew she was punched on the gut and was tied.

They tied her hands and feet just tight enough to limit her movements. Then the door burst open, again. This is what they've been waiting for, they hide in the dim.

"LUCY!" Levy smiled as she saw Lucy at the rooftop.

The rooftop was overlooking the sea. It was a mini garden having different flowers and Lucy sat on the swing, which is made up of vines and pink and yellow flowers. She's didn't turn as Levy called for her. She just stayed where she was leaning against the vines and her feet together brushing the floor. Levy run towards Lucy, she seemed to be peaceful but something caught her eye, she's tied up. A rope was tied to a knot on her legs and she saw Lucy twitch. Groans and struggles can be heard from Lucy and she's like she's fighting something or is trying to be free from the ropes.

Levy stopped as she saw three bad looking men in front of Lucy. One was holding her head and two others were standing beside him, their hands on their hips. Lucy was being held captive by these men. I'm not going to allow this kind of thing.

"Boss she looked like she's going to fight." Said the man with a round built.

"Don't worry, we'll counter her attack. No matter what." Said the man in the middle, his knee was shaking. "We shall not be intimidated by that. Bad guys never give up." They were whispering to one another.

"Who are you? Show yourself! And step away from Lucy!" Levy yelled at the three figures that seemed to be holding Lucy in captive. She can't see their faces because it was too dark to where they were standing. _I must call Erza and the others. I can't handle them myself. I guess.. But if anything, I should do my best too!_ Levy thought to herself.

"Hey! That's unfair! You're thinking! Stop making a strategy!" said the figure on Levy's right.

"Then tell me how could I defeat you?"

"Well that would be easy, you just-" Then their boss whacked his head.

"You idiot! But even if you tell her, I know she won't be able to handle.." The man smiled and all of them walked towards Levy. Levy took a step back readying herself for any attack. But they stopped just a few feet away and turn their back on her.

"THIS!" Levy closed her eyes when the three men pointed their butts on her. She found it really gross and yes, weird for an attack but who knows what might happen. Suddenly she was on the floor and unconscious.

"Jiggle Butt Gang! Assemble!" Said their leader

"We did it! Yaaay!"

They all cheered and left the balcony with Lucy, now unconscious, and their bag full of the things they stole from the hotel.

"…"

BOOM

A sound was heard all over the hotel but in the auditorium it just seemed normal. Erza went to where the exploding sound came from. It led her to the upper part of the building. She was running very fast when she bumped on someone. She felt someone hold her hand and pulled her. She was ready to fall on the floor but was surprised when she fell on something soft but at the same time hard.

"I got you Erza." The voice said and Erza opened her eyes to see Jellal on her side. He caught her on his arms when they bumped to each other.

Erza was stunned she couldn't believe that Jellal would be able to be that fast but he was and so he helped her straighten up. "T-Thank you Jellal" She blushed madly but composed herself when she remembered where she was going. "Did you hear the explosion?"

"Of course. It was heard all over the hotel. I guess Gray and the others are heading their way there now."

"Let's move out!" They both run through the halls when suddenly they saw figures, running figures with a bulky sack on one hand and there's another figure that looks like a girl. They stopped and watched as the figure was becoming clear. The first thing they saw was the girl. She was unconscious her hands and feet were tied together and her mouth is covered.

_Lucy_. Erza thought.

The men run pass Erza and Jellal. They were both shocked on what they saw, three men in tight dark blue-green suits. Their butts were wiggling as they run towards the exit. _This explains everything. They held Lucy in captive and they were the thieves_. Erza thought and run after the gang. Jellal run on her side.

"Boss they were running after us."

"Don't worry, we're near the hall. We surprise them with our attack there." The boss encouraged his fellow evil man. They run faster to find an empty room and set things up. Finally, they found very big double doors, it has nothing within and the sign just says 'Ackerley'. The room is actually a pathway, it was narrow inside but the ceiling is too high. It was leading to another tall glass doors and it looked like it was the outside world. The other side was walled with glass that separated the narrow room that looked like a pathway, to the other side which is full of trees and other plants. The moon can be seen from the inside. The gang decided to just leave through the doors but the doors burst open and there appeared a pink haired boy. He looked haggard and was panting. They were shocked and horrified when they saw the man enveloped himself with flames and walked towards them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 "Keep Your Filthy Hands Off"**

Lucy was being carried by the Jiggle Butt Gang leader. His arms, though thin and looked weak, was struggling to keep her body in a comfortable position. His two arms were under Lucy's shoulder and the other on the distal part of her thigh. She was regaining her consciousness when she felt the shivers, muscle twitches and shaking from the body near her. She also felt something war on the other side. Then she remembered what had happened before she passed out. She struggled to free herself from the man's grasp but she couldn't her hands and feet were still tied.

"W-Who are you?" shouted the gang leader. "Lackeys assemble!" The all gathered in a circle and whispered words and planned things

"We'll use this girl to escape. Let's just scare him by pointing a knife on her throat."

"But what if he won't react? What if this girl doesn't mean anything to him? Maybe he's just here to capture us." Lackey A said, he was sweating.

"You know I can hear you! Don't you dare point a knife on her. I'll burn you into crisps." Natsu said. He was really angry of what he heard. "Get ready, here I-" the doors opened and there was Gray, Erza, Jellal and Cana. He stopped when he recognized his friends.

"Natsu, you're here?" Gray said as they walked towards Natsu. Gray noticed he was raging with anger and just calmed a little when they entered. He knew why, he looked at the three men in front of them. They have large sacks and Lucy was held captive. And what made Natsu even angrier was that the gang leader held Lucy in an odd manner. He was shocked by that and couldn't help but laugh. He held his stomach because he lacked air when he suppressed the laughing.

"Natsu I'm glad you came. Now we can fight them-" Erza was re-quipping into Heaven's Wheel armor. Well, they still don't know what these three men were capable of so they better take precautions.

"I'm going to fight them. Don't interfere." He said with a very serious voice. "Keep your hands off Lucy!" Natsu scowled at the gang. Lucy could feel the trembling of the leader who was holding her. She recognized the voice and tried to break free from the leader but he held her closer noticing that she was going to fall. The leader smiled when he noticed Lucy's eyes at the verge of crying but still struggling. He remembered what she told them. The guy who put tears on a girl's face is right in front of them. He just couldn't stand the tears so he came up with a plan.

"So this girl is your girlfriend huh?" The leader smiled as he put Lucy down but held her waist when she was out of balance. Her foot's still tied. He saw a blush on the Lucy's face. She looked away.

Natsu was taken aback of what the man asked him. It echoed in his mind a million time.

_Your Girlfriend? Your Girlfriend? Your Girlfriend? Your Girlfriend?_

There was a long silence. He didn't know what to answer he wanted her to be his girlfriend but he doesn't know if she wants. All of his friends were looking at him. Lucy stared for a while but looked away when he doesn't answer. She doesn't want to put her hopes up. She doesn't want to hear what his answer was, or does she? She wanted to hear it, but she's doesn't know if she could handle the feelings that will occur if she knew.

"Is she not?" The gang leader asked again. His knees were shaking. His comrades were also shaking in fear but they act like it they weren't scared of them. "Stop the shaking. We're Jiggle Butt Gang, we must not show fear. In any case, we just need to get out of here." Both the subordinates agreed.

"Sh-She.." Suddenly everything was quiet. No sound can be heard even the breathing. They all stared at Natsu except for Lucy. She wanted to cup her ears so she wouldn't hear Natsu's painful answer. "She is my girlfriend so keep you filthy hands off her."

They were all startled of what Natsu said. It was straight even is he hesitated at first. He looked at Lucy, he saw her eyes were wide and were shocked but she couldn't hide the blush spreading her face. Gray, Erza, Jellal and Cana were shocked but were very happy for their friend. They were happy that at last he admitted his feelings, although quite indirect. They all smirked. Gray crossed his arms on his chest; he was naked again of course. But, does that matter? It was Natsu's moment. Now that Natsu has admitted it, they relaxed. They knew Natsu would do anything to get Lucy back and keep her safe. They just stayed on the side and watch Natsu, confident that he will succeed in this.

"Alright Natsu, we leave this to you." Erza smirked and blushed a bit. She was shocked that his dense and self-liar friend was capable of doing that.

"Then you're her boyfriend, I guess."

"That must be obvious." Natsu replied

The gang leader was provoking Natsu. He knew that their priority is to escape but he just can't leave the crying girl. "In that case you should be the one to blame for her tears."

"Tears?.." Natsu's confidence is going down.

"Yes, she's crying when we met her. You must have been a very bad boyfriend to her then? Or yet she was the bad one and was just regretting what she has done." Lucy was putting so much effort to tell the gang leader to stop what he was doing. She was the one who should speak to him about that matter. But she couldn't there's still a tape on her mouth. All she can do was twist and turn. The gang leader pinched Lucy's face using his hand. His thumb on one cheek and there remaining 4 were on the other side of her cheeks.

"Hey stop doing that! I said keep your hands off." Natsu was now raging again. He just can't charge and punch the gang, Lucy's still with them. He's afraid he might hurt her.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not even a good boyfriend. Who knows if you split up? Or you have it somewhere in your mind?" The word _boyfriend_ is making Natsu shiver. He felt excitement, happiness and felt had so much euphoria. He wants, no he actually loved the word if Lucy's the counterpart, but at the same time it was said with the words _not even a good_.. this is what hurts him a lot. Is he really like that?

This conversation is making Gray worried. He knows Natsu couldn't stand these kinds of conversations. He just can't overcome the whole mind messing thing. He stepped forward but was held back by Erza who was still watching Natsu. "He had something in mind. I know he can do this." Gray just stared back at Natsu, his face was serious but calm. Gray calmed down and stayed on where he was. He felt embarrassed when he acted like that. Of course he was worried Natsu was his brother-like friend.

"Lucy, close your eyes. I promise you I will get you back." He told Lucy ad he looked into her eyes. Lucy did as he says and closed her eyes tightly. Then he turned his gaze to the Jiggle Butt Gang leader. "You should listen to me because I might do this." Natsu inhaled deeply. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

They were all shocked when he attacked the three men with Lucy still there with them. "NATSU! What have you done? Lucy might get hurt too!" Erza run towards Natsu. She was really worried about Lucy. She doesn't understand why he did that.

The Jiggle Butt Gang started to scream and run in circles. Their butts are on fire. They wanted to put it out but had an idea. "Lackey's assemble!" The gathered and butt pointed to Natsu's direction. "FIRE ECSTACY!" Suddenly the fire is out. Natsu and the others were down. But Natsu tried to get up, fire doesn't affect him. It was the stinking fart that knocked him down. Especially he had this heightened sense of smell. He couldn't stand the smell but he managed to stand up, staggering. Erza, Gray, Jellal and Cana were still conscious but stayed on the ground. They were amazed on how Natsu managed to stand that attack.

Erza looked at where Lucy was before Natsu attacked them. She saw her sitting on the floor, the ropes were now gone and some parts of her clothes were burned so a big part of her flesh can be seen, but other than that she was perfectly fine. She was shocked. _How could Lucy be safe in that kind of attack? They were directly hit by that Fire Dragon Roar attack. _Erza thought.

Natsu was walking towards were Lucy was. He removed his shirt and gave it to Lucy. "Wear this. It's not that long but its good enough for now." She reached for the shirt and hugged it. She smelled Natsu's shirt. _He smelled like grass and.. flowers? Why would he smell like flowers?_ Lucy asked herself. Natsu didn't look at her when he gave her his shirt. He walked towards the gang after he felt that Lucy held the shirt.

The Jiggle Butt Gang was now shaking in fear. Their only way out now is the glass doors. They grabbed the sacks and run fast to the tall doors. It was open. _Why didn't we check if it was open in the first place? We have to go through that entire thing before we could escape. _Thought the gang leader. They entered the tall doors but Natsu run after them. The gang stopped running when they saw something.

Natsu stopped too when he smelled something that shouldn't be in the hotel.

**HOLLA HOLLA! Thanks for the reviews! =)) I was really happy that this story is a success; well that's what I thought. **** This is my favourite chapter by the way. Hahaha Well So far this is my favourite chapter. Keep on reviewing! And keep on reading, it would really be nice if you comment on the story or suggest. I may include it in this story or have it on another. Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 "Ackerley"**

Wendy and Romeo were running towards where the next explosions were heard. All the explosions led them to the 11th floor just beneath the rooftop. Romeo notices that the doors to Ackerley were open.

"Oh no!" Romeo's eyes were wide in shock. They stop at the sight of the tall doors wide open.

"What is it Romeo?" Wendy asked she was curious of what could have made Romeo shock. She stared at the tall double open doors and read the sign 'Ackerley'. She was also shocked and clamped her hand with her mouth. "We need to do something about this Romeo."

They run towards the open doors and Romeo held his phone out dialling someone's number. "Hey! I need-" Wendy pulled his phone from his ear and talked to the person on the other line. "Hello good evening! Can you forget everything Romeo said? He was just.. drunk. See you! And sorry about that! This is Wendy Marvell by the way." Then she hung up.

"Why'd you do that Wendy? We need some help in taming Ackerley. And me? Drunk? Really Wendy?"

"No need. I can sense no danger. Besides those workers of yours were too busy keeping your hotel in shape so you should be the one to do the other things." She ignored Romeo's whining. Romeo realized what Wendy has said, just now. He must thank those servants after this. He smiled at Wendy and they reached the Ackerley's room.

When they entered the room they saw Erza, Gray, Jellal and Cana plopped on the floor. They were conscious but they were still affected by the stinking gas. They couldn't stand or even move.

"Wendy let's help them!" Romeo said to Wendy. She quickly healed the four people on the floor and Romeo helped them to go on the wall where they could rest. The four leaned their backs on the wall and rested.

"Erza-nee, how are you feeling?" Wendy asked.

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you Wendy! Now, I want you to look for Lucy. She's somewhere there when you walk towards the glass doors. Tend to her needs; Natsu attacked the gang while they were still holding her, with the dragon's roar a while ago."

"Natsu-nii did that?" Wendy was confused. Natsu wouldn't do such a thing to his friends especially to Lucy.

"But I think she's not that hurt. I saw her sitting on the floor when the fire was gone. Still, please check on her."

Wendy smiled and started to search the narrow room for a blonde haired girl. She had a hunch on how and why Lucy's not hurt, but she still needs to check it to be sure. She roamed her eyes to the room and repeated it for a lot of times but saw nothing. They're alone. No one is in the room except the six of them.

"Where's Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked to no one in particular.

"Natsu run after the gang who head to the glass doors.." Romeo's eyes were wide. _What should I do now? Ackerley hears no one but mother. We need to get Natsu-nii and the others out before something happens._ Romeo thought to himself.

"But where's Lucy-nee? I couldn't find her anywhere." Wendy frowned when she couldn't find the other girl.

"Maybe she went after Natsu.." Gray said. His stomach felt like it turned upside down.

"No. No. NO! That couldn't be. Not Lucy-nee. She's a celestial wizard right?" They all looked at Romeo, shocked with his reaction. He was waiting for a response but only got a nod from Gray.

"What is inside that room? Why are you two looking so scared?" Jellal asked them. He was getting worried by receiving those kinds of reaction from Romeo and Wendy.

"This is supposed to be a secret but I'll tell you then. Just please don't talk about it to anyone. Ackerley is the guardian of the acre meadows, he my mom's pet dog." Romeo started to explain.

"It's just a dog. I'm sure Natsu would be able to handle him. Bark versus bark." Cana smirked at the thought of Natsu fighting a dog.

"He's not just a dog." Wendy answered. "He is a celestial spirit, and a special one. His constellation couldn't be seen in earth and it was not even near earth. Ackerley is one of the most powerful spirits there is."

"But why is something like that in here? That's really dangerous!" Gray yelled, he was really worried now.

"It was here because this is the most unobvious place to store _Ackerley_. Besides the glass walls and windows were chanted with a magic that's even more powerful than the one we had as a barrier around the village. And it's my mom's. Though she only received it as a gift from a fallen celestial mage."

"Celestial mage? Who is this mage? He must be very powerful to be able to claim a spirit like that."

"She was a she. I never saw her but they call her Layla. She was the only celestial mage that was able to tame Ackerley, but she died 10 years ago. But she gave Ackerley to my mom before she left then a few days after that we heard that she died. My mom was also able to tame Ackerley a bit, but she died a few years ago to now, no one was able to tame him."

The four people stared in shock. Ackerley's existence was a bit hard to absorb. They cannot believe that something like that exists and was inside that fancy hotel.

"There's still something bothering me.." They all looked at Jellal, his hand on his chin. "Why is a celestial mage not allowed to come inside? Shouldn't you be looking for a celestial mage so that they could hide that spirit well?"

"That's because.. we tried doing that a lot of times before. We even paid for them to try having a contract with Ackerley but all of them failed. Ackerley attacks every celestial mage in sight. He could easily detect them, but we do not know why he does that. My father's hunch was that Ackerley is looking for the right mage to be his master." Jellal nodded. He wished for Hibiki's existence now. For he is the only one who could answer questions like this.

"Wait, if this is a secret why does Wendy know about this?" Gray asked when he noticed that Wendy was not shocked to the information she was hearing.

"B-B-Because she needs to know!" Romeo was blushing a deep red.

"I-I just accidentally knew it." Wendy was blushing madly too. They both looked away.

"Young love." Cana said

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They said in unison.

"In any case, we should start moving now. Can you call Mira? We need her assistance in suppressing that spirit. We just need to distract it until Lucy and Natsu and of course the gang of three was out."

"I'll call Mira and ask for any other help. You go plan for this." Cana said. She's now standing up and pointed a fist to them. "I can do this one with no fail!" She winked then she runs towards the doors.

"Now let's move and look for Lucy first. Natsu will be able to handle himself in case he comes across Ackerley first." Erza said. "If we heard or seen any sign of Natsu that's when we're going to go to him, but for now Lucy's our priority."

They all nodded in Erza's plan. With some difficulty they managed to stand up and run now. Thanks to Wendy's magic. "Wendy can you lead us?"

"I-I'll try." Wendy was nervous that she might not do well in this but she felt a pat on her back.

"I know you can do it Wendy!" Romeo smiled at her brightly.

"…"

Natsu walked closer to the Jiggle Butt Gang. They stopped at the edge of a very large crater like hole on the ground. The gang backed away and saw Natsu behind them. They didn't hesitate and moved to Natsu back making him a barrier from what they just saw. Natsu stepped closer to the crater and was shocked of what he saw.

At the center of the crater was a big dog. It was approximately 8 feet tall and looked like it was well fed. For a dog Natsu thought that it smelled different, aside from its size it was the smell that bothered Natsu. It was very faint but Natsu could smell Igneel as he goes near the big dog. The dog has been white with an orange and yellow v-line on its forehead. Its fangs were big and looked very sharp. The claws were very sharp and shining. Its ears were long and were blown by the wind around him. The big dog was sleeping. To Natsu it looked dangerous when it was sleeping, so he took a step back which startled the Jiggle Butt Gang which made them fall on their butt. They squealed in pain and Natsu faced them, as a faint thud sounded. Facing the gang Natsu saw Lucy on the other direction.

"Natsu!" She was waving at him. She was walking towards them, his shirt was hanging loosely on her body and it looked like a short dress on her, but abruptly stopped and her eyes got wide.

The Jiggle Butt Gang, who were on the floor stared in shock as they looked at something behind Natsu. They were pointing behind him, they were crying and shaking, they couldn't get their mouth to speak. Natsu smelled the dog and faced it. It was looking at Lucy, its pupils were red and he's now showing his fangs at her. Lucy was scared. She can't move. With Natsu's instincts, he kicked the Jiggle Butt Gang hard enough so they'll fly away. Then he runs towards where Lucy was.

"LUCY!" He yelled as he felt the dog run fast beside him.

**I know this is kind of lame but this is important to the story. =) Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews please? More NaLu along the way, this is just a somehow "important side story". And sorry I updated late. I was kind of busy today. I have heartless professors so, yes that's what makes me busy. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks! Keep on reading and reviews please. =)))**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 "This Time I Won't Fail"**

Wendy heard a yell. _Lucy._ That's what it was saying. It seemed that she was the only one who heard it. She immediately run to where she heard the yell, she was also following her sense of smell so as to fully prove what she heard. Wendy led the group to a big crater, it was very deep and on the other side they saw Ackerley running. In front of them is the pile of the Jiggle Butt Gang's body. They fell like a meteor, still smoking. They were unconscious and looked hurt.

"If they were here, where was Natsu?" Erza asked. They searched the area with their eyes and saw Natsu on the other side running alongside with Ackerley.

"There he is! Why is he competing with Ackerley?" Gray asked to no one in particular. Everyone was still shocked as to what happened to the Jiggle Butt Gang. Now they were staring at the back of Ackerley who run fast towards the opposite direction.

"Let's go there." Erza said. "We need to help Natsu in any case. It was Ackerley whom he was up against."

"Wait Erza. We need someone to stay here and look for Lucy." Gray stopped her

"Lucy-nee's scent is there." Wendy pointed at the direction where Natsu and Ackerley were running to.

They all stared in shock. It was Lucy who they should be protecting and there they were just standing. As soon as they snapped out of their blank stare they all run towards where Natsu and Ackerley head to. They all run as fast as they could, leaving Romeo and Wendy to take care of the Jiggle Butt Gang.

"I knew Natsu-nii wouldn't have a hard time dealing with this people." Romeo said and cheered. He sort of forgot about their friends but soon lowered his spirit down when he saw Wendy looking at the disappearing figures of her friends.

"I hope they'll be fine." Wendy mumbled to herself.

"…"

Lucy stared in shock as a big dog was running towards her. Her knees were weak and are shaking. Her eyes just stared at the big dog in front of her. It looked as if it was very angry at her. It was growling and roaring. She could here Natsu shouting her name, telling her that she move away or run. Lucy wanted too, but her feet felt like they were buried on the ground. She flinched in horror as the big dog jumped to her, his claws first.

"LUCY! Run away! I'll deal with this stinky dog! RUN!" Natsu tried to beat Ackerley in jumping to Lucy. Well of course Natsu's aim was to get her out of the way since he can't just attack the fast running dog. "You dog! Stop! Don't hurt her!" But the beast suddenly launched himself towards Lucy, he landed faster than Natsu. He landed on the ground, a land that would crash anyone in an instant. Natsu fell on the ground looking at where the dog landed. It was still blurred and dusts flew everywhere, blurring everything in sight, because of the impact. Natsu just stared in horror.

"Lucy!" He can't take it if he lost her. He is crying. His eyes were wide. He stomped his fist on the ground making a loud thud, his tears were falling on the dry ground making mud out of his tears.

Erza got in the scene followed by Gray and Jellal. They just witnessed Lucy being crushed by Ackerley. Natsu was still on the ground. His face facing the ground, eyes very wide and he can't stop the tears from falling. They quickly went to where Natsu was. Gray helped him up. Natsu didn't stop Gray from helping him, in fact he didn't notice their presence. Gray's hands were on Natsu's waist and the other holding his hand that was on his shoulder, Natsu couldn't help but mourn at the lost his head still in a bow. He felt like he lost his heart. He was angry, really angry but he couldn't make his body move. It was difficult to move, he felt like he _died_. Natsu wanted to do something but he can't. He wants revenge. And he's starting to blame himself again. He stood beside Gray, limping. "Thanks Gray." He mumbled to Gray, soft enough for only Gray to hear, when he noticed his friend's existence beside him and in front of him. Natsu still couldn't believe that he wasn't able to save Lucy, _again_. _Why do I have to fail at saving Lucy?_ He thought to himself sadly. He felt useless and worthless. Then again, he broke his promise. He wasn't strong enough to save her, to be with her. He winced and groan at the thought. He was looking at the place where Ackerley was standing, waiting for the dust to come off their view. He tried to get away from Gray and looked go to where Ackerley was standing, but Gray held him tighter. He knew Natsu wouldn't be able to fight in this condition. Natsu was fighting Gray's grip. He wanted to see Lucy; it might not be too late. He might be able to save her. So Natsu struggled.

Ackerley stood still on where he stomped Lucy's body. He faced the direction of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Jellal. Erza instantly re-quipped and went on the front line. Jellal stood beside her. They were in fighting stance, ready if ever Ackerley attack. Ackerley looked at them intently, his soft fur tail flowing in the air, his shiny claws looked sharper in a near view and his fangs were bare.

"You! You hurt her! You hurt Lucy! You bastard mutt! I will never forgive you! You haven't give me the chance to tell her-" Natsu was enveloped in fire which made Gray back away from him. This fire is gold and has a very deep red random strike of red flames. It was a lot different from the flames he has shown when he was jealous of Gray. His fists clenched hard. Scales were beginning to appear on his cheek. But Arckerley just looked to the sky. This pissed them.

"NATSU!" a familiar voice shouted. Natsu knew who owns this voice. Gray, Erza and Jellal searched for the voice. Natsu calmed a bit, the flames enveloping him began to disappear. He inhaled the wind and smiled happily. He knew this scent. It was his favourite scent how could he not notice in the first place?

"Lu-Lucy!" He suddenly brightened up. He looked up and saw the girl he thought he lost. Gray, Erza and Jellal looked up they were shocked at first but they smiled. Natsu cheered like a child he was jumping while his arms were raised. They looked at him and smirked. They were happy that Natsu was now the cheerful Natsu they knew, but they were happier to know that Lucy was okay. The three looked at each other, then to Lucy and Mira. They gave her thumbs-up and a thank you smile.

"Y-Yes it's me. Mirajane saved me." She smiled at her friends on the ground. Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he was happy to see the girl he loves.

"Thank you Mira!" Natsu shouted at Mira. She managed to smile at Natsu. Even at her demon form her smile can be seen, though it looked like an evil smile. She started to lower Lucy.

"It's nothing Nat-"

Ackerley jumped. They couldn't believe he was capable of jumping at that height. Mirajane easily dodge Ackerley.

"Natsu! Catch!" Mira released her grip on Lucy's worn shirt and tossed her as if she was a small object towards Natsu.

"N-No Mira! No. Please. Don't—" Before Lucy could complain further, she was now falling. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Catch me! Catch me! Natsuuu!" She closed her eyes, kicked and punched in the air until she felt a soft thud as she felt that she landed on the ground. She found herself on Natsu's arms. He caught her while she's still in the air and they landed gracefully on the ground.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you fall like that? Have a little more faith will you?" He grinned at Lucy while he set her foot on the ground.

"It's not like I don't trust you. I was just sho-" She wasn't able to land her foot on the ground when Ackerley started running towards them again. Natsu carried her as if she has no weight, he hopped and run fast.

"He seemed to be fond of you. I never thought you attract weird creatures." Natsu smirked and smiled. Lucy is now with him. He will cherish this moment and make it a happy one.

"Yeah you're one to talk."

"Excuse me? And what do you mean by that, miss?" Natsu stopped moving and stood still. Lucy panicked; Ackerley was now getting closer to them.

"Nat-Nat-Natsuu! Let's go!" He punched Natsu lightly on the chest and jumped when Ackerley was about to land on them.

"Now, now what were we talking about earlier?" Natsu looked down at her again and grinned. He was really happy that Lucy was back and she was on his arms.

"Can't remember."

"Seriously Lucy. Are you PMSing?"

"Never thought you knew that word."

He stopped again. "I know that, of course. Silly. I'm smart enough to know that!"

"But please be smart enough to know we're being catch by a big dog who's trying to eat us."

"And if I don't want?"

"You must want it? Please?" Lucy was begging him. "I'll do anything. Just please run or just put me down so I could drag you and run faster."

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes. Yes. Just please don't stop! KYAAAAA! He's coming!"

"Don't worry he won't catch us. Why is he catching you then?"

"I don't know myself. Maybe it's not me he really wants."

"Oh. Don't tell me it's me 'cause I don't want to be chased by a dog."

"It shouldn't be me. And why is he running after us in the first place?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Stop stopping, will you?"

"I'll try to remember that. And don't you forget about what you promised a while ago." He smirked as he saw Lucy's face turn red.

There was silence. It was sort of an awkward silence, but Lucy tried to feel comfortable. She snuggled on Natsu's chest, flatting her palm on his bare chest. When she noticed his half-nakedness, she quickly removed her hand and turned her face away from his chest. Natsu saw her reaction and smiled.

"Lucy, you could sleep down there. I'll protect you for like forever from this creature if I have to. I'll run forever as long as you're on my arms." She blushed again. She hated not being able to hide her reddening face. She felt embarrassed and just cupped her face. Even if it's obvious, she just doesn't want him to see her blushing madly.

"No. I won't sleep while you gamble your life while saving me."

"You're so weird you know." Natsu just smiled at her. He can't help but smile at her. _She really is different. I chose the right person to love. I just hope she'll agree to me. I know she'd the one._ Natsu thought to himself and smiled at what he has thought.

"That's not even the correct reply." She rolled her eyes. Natsu saw it but ignored it and just grin.

**Another chapter I liked. Hahaha =))) I was reading what I've written and I don't know I felt like I still don't know what's happening next. I hope the Natsu crying part won't be lame or something. **_**I really want to portray the original Natsu and my Natsu here when they're sad and other sort of things. Tell me if I got it okay?**_** If I don't I'll try harder next time. Thank you for reading! Please do review!**

**Please tell me. Please please!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 "Fairies"**

"So they chose to fight at a time like this?" Gray asked as he saw Natsu stop once in a while and yell at Lucy while she yells back at him.

"I guess that's what strengthens their relationship." Erza stood at his side, her arms across her chest.

"Erza, do you also want to strengthen our relationship?" Jellal suddenly hugged her from the back.

Erza was shocked at this. He elbowed Jellal on the ribs then blushed really red. "That-That wouldn't be necessary, _for now_." She pushed him away lightly.

Gray smirked at them. Erza's with Jellal, Mira and Freed was quite obvious and now his dense friend had Lucy. He was.. alone. "Forever alone." He mumbled to himself. He was getting jealous at the thought that his friends has someone important now, even Natsu beat him in having a girl first. _Even Wendy had Romeo, what's happening in the world?_

"Gray-sama.." He turned his head and saw Juvia standing on his side.

"Oh. Hey Juvia! What are you doing here?"

"Mira was called and so she took Juvia with her, but it looked like Juvia is not really needed here." Then she was about to go when she felt Gray hold her wrist.

"No. Wait until this ends. Stay here." Gray smiled at her, which made her blushed deeply.

"G-Gray-sama wants Juvia to stay here with you?" Juvia is now emitting steam from her ears. She's sweating like hell and having deep red face.

"Of course, I sort of need company. Are you willing?"

"J-Juvia is very honoured to keep Gray-sama company." She smiled sweetly at Gray.

Gray must not have noticed it but a tinge of pink appeared on his cheek as he saw Juvia's smile. They were watching Natsu and Lucy as they run from Ackerley. It's been a while since they've started running from Ackerley. Romeo and Wendy together with the tied Jiggle Butt Gang went to where they were.

"Where's Mira-nee?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, where is she? I haven't seen her for a while." Gray answered. They turned their heads and seen no sign of Mira.

"Let's look for her."

They searched the area where Mira has landed a while ago. And not far away from the crater is Mira. She's lying on the floor, unconscious and she looked like she fought someone.

"Mira! Mira!" Erza hurried to Mira's body to check life on her.

"Is she okay?" Wendy asked.

"She's still breathing."

"Thank goodness." Wendy clasped her hand in front of her chest.

"But it looked like she's beaten up..?"

"How come she's beaten? She didn't not fight Ackerley right?" Gray asked to no one. They just all stare at Mira, lying on Erza's arms.

"This is my fault, I should've noticed that she's gone. Someone please punch me?" Erza asked them, but no one replied.

"No. I'll be receiving the punch for Erza." Jellal said.

"Jellal.." A tear fell on Erza's one eye.

"Stop the cheesy punching punishment thing. We need to get Mira to a safe place and help Natsu and Lucy. Natsu's been running for a while now. Sooner or later his magic will be exhausted." Gray said, noticing the time that has passed since Natsu caught Lucy from falling.

"Okay then all of us head to the glass doors. Gray carry Mira." Erza commanded everyone and they just obeyed her.

Juvia was just staring at Mira's body. Remembering how Mira comforted her back then_. Juvia regret everything she's doing. Sorry Mira-san. Juvia will surely disappear after everything. Juvia hopes that you will forgive her. She needs to show Grimoire Heart that her loyalty belongs to them. All of this is for Juvia's beloved brother, Gajeel. _ Juvia thought. Then Juvia looked away as Gray noticed her odd stare at Mira. Gray was curious why Juvia's face is like that, he has opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The next thing that happened is that they were out of the oversized garden like sanctuary of Ackerley, back to the pathway-like room.

"So what now?" Gray asked Erza. She seemed to be in a deep thought.

"I was very curious on why Mira end up unconscious.."

"We will know from her when she woke up."

"Alright. Juvia, Gray, Jellal we will help Natsu and Lucy. We will knock that beast." Erza commanded everyone and they just nodded.

"But Erza-nee, no one was able to land an attack to Ackerley since Layla." Romeo was worried about his elder companions. "Only Layla was able to knock out Ackerley, that's why he obeyed her."

"It doesn't matter. We need to help Natsu, he's exhausted now and if he pushed himself further something might happen to him." Erza's decision was final. They will help their friends, no matter what.

"…"

"Natsu, you should stop now.." Lucy could see that Natsu is now panting. He's sweating and panting. She could see that he was very exhausted. "Put me down."

"What will happen if I put you down?"

"I'll run using my foot, or better yet I'll fight him."

"No. I won't let you get hurt. Not if I'm here."

"Just put me down. Natsu!" She was punching him on the chest just powerful enough to bug him.

"No."

"Put. Me. Down. Mister."

Then an explosion suddenly struck in between Ackerley and Natsu. Natsu suddenly stopped and looked back. There was Erza, Gray, Juvia and Jellal trying to land an attack to Ackerley.

"You're late!" Natsu growled at his friends.

"Shut up Lame Brain!" Gray answered and he went to where Natsu and Lucy were.

"Why is that beast running after us?"

"Us? Don't include yourself Natsu." Erza answered while she re-quipped.

"I knew it. Lucy you're really good at attracting weird creatures." Natsu grinned down at her.

Lucy only glared at him. She was interested on why is this dog chasing her. "Then why is he chasing me?"

"Well that would be because you're a Celestial Mage." Gray explained everything Romeo explained to them a while ago. And Natsu and Lucy stared in shock of what they've discovered.

"He's just after me.." Lucy stared blankly at the Ackerley who was easily dodging attacks from Jellal and Erza.

"In that case, he will get over me before he hurts Lucy! Don't worry Lucy! I'll protect you." Natsu cheered her up. She's still on Natsu's arm and stared at his deep black eyes. Her eyes are welling with tears. But Lucy could see that he was tired and he's been protecting her for quite some time now. She looked down.

"Na-Natsu.. I think I should deal with him now." Natsu suddenly changed his mood. He looked down, disappointed. All he really wanted was to protect her; he wanted to make up for his wrong doings.

"Lucy, just let him." Gray patted Lucy's shoulder and gave her an assuring smile. She turned her head back to Natsu, she could see his determination. His eyes burning in fury, he's not looking back at her but his eyes were staring intently at the celestial spirit.

"Waaaaaah-" Erza and Jellal was thrown backwards when Ackerley swung his paw. They all turned their eyes to where the two have fallen.

"ERZA! JELLAL!" Natsu yelled, his eyes were wide and with worry.

"Go on! We'll be fine!" Erza managed to yell back at them. She struggled to stand up with Jellal helping her.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to be hurt before Erza." Jellal smiled at them. "Move. Now. Before he took notice of you guys."

"But.. But-" Lucy tried to go down and walk towards Erza and Jellal. She was the one who should be taking all the damage. She wasn't able to finish what she was saying, she was once again moving. Well indirectly moving because she was being carried. "Natsu we need to help them."

"Haven't you realized it yet? They sacrificed themselves for you."

"But I don't want them to sacrifice themselves for me. I don't want any of you be hurt because of me. You always protect me." She was crying.

"It's because you're our _friend_." The word just rang a bell at him and her. They remembered what had happened back at the narrow room with the Jiggle Butt Gang but pretended it was nothing, to avoid awkwardness. Natsu run to the remaining group of trees and searched for a place where he could rest for a while.

"…"

"Water lock" Juvia locked Ackerley with her body. Then Erza launch an attack to Ackerley and it moaned in pain. Jellal followed it with his attack and the beast groaned louder. Then when it seemed to be not moving Juvia moved away from Ackerley and Gray finished the combination attack.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray was able to hit an attack to Ackerley too. Now Ackerley was down on the ground. They rested and sat on the ground, they gave everything to a series of attack which they made simultaneously. "I think we can make a great team."

"Juvia think so too." Jellal and Erza just smiled at them. They were very exhausted. They slumped on the ground knowing that they managed to knock out Ackerley.

Wendy and Romeo who were watching from the entrance of the glass doors were amazed of what they were able to do.

"They're so amazing." Romeo said.

"Yeah. I wish we could be like them." Wendy smiled.

"Well that's because they are Fairies. They become stronger when they're together. Aren't listening to the discussions in homeroom?" Wendy glared at Romeo and stuck her tongue out.

"Master said that it is not us as individual who is strong, it is the sum of our power linked by our friendship." They said in unison and smiled at each other.

**Lame title, I know. But it was the first thing that popped in my mind when I reread this chapter. =) I was inspired by FT when I wrote this. I was watching the anime again HAHAHA Just can't get enough of it, okay? Hope mister Mashima would make some more developments with Natsu and Lucy. Reviews please? I really need to know your opinion. It keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 "FINALLY!"**

Ackerley's not moving. He lied on the ground which made them relax. They let their guard down knowing the fight was over. Wendy and Romeo were running to where they were.

"Erza-nee! Gray-nii!" Wendy waved and smiled at them. They both replied a smile back to them.

"Jellal-nii! Juvia-nee!" Romeo smiled. Well they need to call everyone to get their attention.

"Are you all alright?" Wendy looked at all of them. They seemed fine to her except they have some bruises and they're panting.

"Yes Wendy, we're fine. Thank you." Erza tried to sit up to give Wendy a smile and assuring her that they were fine.

"I'm going to heal you."

"No need Wendy. Save your energy, we just need some rest." Gray said.

"O-Okay. Where's Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee?"

"I think Natsu managed to find a hiding place somewhere.." They looked in the open to look for something pink or yellow.

"…"

"I think they've managed to stop Arckely.." Natsu said, they're inside a hole of a big wide tree with Lucy in between his legs, her legs on top of his right. Natsu leaned on the tree inhaling oxygen and exhaling faster than normal.

"It's Ackerley." Lucy corrected him. She was looking at his closed eyes. _I never saw him this tired. He must be pushing himself so far_. Lucy said to herself then she frowned.

"Are you enjoying the view?"

"What view?"

"Me?"

"Silly! I'm not looking at you."

"You're not really a good liar." She was looking down to hide the blush on her face and Natsu just smirked.

"Natsu how are you feeling?"

"A bit hot and exhausted."

"Hot?"

"Yes of course."

"You're a FIRE dragonslayer you shouldn't be bothered by the heat."

"Well I am now."

"You're really weird."

"You were MORE."

"Excuse me?" She faced him and rolled her eyes.

"See you were weirder than I am."

"Shut up." Natsu just smiled at her. She was glaring at him but couldn't help her smile back to him. "Well Lucy.."

"Yes?" She was leaning on the side of his left leg, her hands on the ground, feeling it. Well she hasn't felt the ground for like hours now. Natsu's been carrying her for like 4 hours.

"Uhh. About a while ago.." Natsu was shy. He's blushing and scratching his temple. "Well you see.. I really wanted to say sorry about everything I've done."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She has completely forgotten about the incident back at the hotel room.

"The time when I was unable to.. hold back." This conversation is really awkward for Lucy. She doesn't want to talk about those things, for I mean literally talk about it on her face.

"Na-Natsu, I-I was the.. the one who should ask forgiveness."

Natsu's eyes were wide. "Why? You haven't done anything bad.."

"W-Well I pushed you away a-and I t-think you're m-m-mad. I'm really sorry. I was just shocked."

"I'm not mad. I was wrong. I'm sorry too." He hugged her tightly. She was shocked at first but she hugged him back. She twists herself to face him and he buried his face on her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He pulled away and looked at brown eyes. "Lucy, back at the narrow room I told them you were my girlfriend. And I was your boyfriend."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that.." She looked away because she was really shy. She's not used to talking about these things with Natsu. Sure they talked a lot, even spend everyday together but they don't talk about things like these. It was rare for Natsu to start this kind of conversation.

"You see, for me it's not just a show. I really wanted you to be my girl_. Mine only._ Ever since the day I met you, the day you bumped into me, I kept on thinking about you. You never leave my mind. Well sorry if it's weird, but yes for you I'll admit I'm a bit weird. JUST A BIT OKAY?" She giggled when he emphasized the last sentence. "At first I don't know what this was but I just can't stop myself. I wanted to hold you everytime I see you. And at times that you're near there's this electricity in my spine that made me shiver but at the same time I love that feeling. When I see you smile, my mood suddenly brightens up-"

"You're mood's always bright."

"_Brighter if it's bright_." Natsu rolled his eyes. He kind of lost the momentum of his speech. "And please let me finish? I'm not yet done with my speech so just sit and listen." He pulled her to his chest so that her ear was on the part of his heart. He slid his hand to her arm and the other entangled with her hand unconsciously. She could hear his heart; it was pounding very fast and very loud.

"Where was I? Oh you're smile. Yes that was the most amazing smile I saw."

"But your smile is brighter than mine. It even shines literally." He was taken aback with her words. She doesn't expect for those words to come out, but he just smiled at her. He gave her his toothy smile, the one that she liked, no love so much.

"I said shut up." Lucy pouted but she stopped interrupting Natsu after that. "Well Lucy, next I want you to know that I'm sorry. I know I said I'm sorry a while ago. I just felt that I have a lot of things to say sorry for. The incident with Priz, I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't be hurt; you shouldn't have taken the damages we had. And how the hell were you able to do that? Anyway, I'm sorry for not being able to look after you. I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry I hurt you the last time I thought Gray and you were doing something." Lucy pouted again as he mentioned that time when he caught her hugging Gray. Well Gray was his elder brother-like type. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. Sorry for-" She pressed her lips to his. He was shocked of what Lucy has done. He looked into her closed eyes, and found that she was the one who did it and not him, unconsciously. He just smiled and kissed her back. Her hands were locked on his pink soft hair. His arms hugged her tighter by the waist and their mouth moved in a synchronize manner. He opened his mouth and bit her lower lip. She moaned but she opened her mouth and they deepened the kiss. There were tongues. Tongues were exploring each others' mouth. Lucy removed her hands from his hair and clasped it in front of her chest; she wanted to touch his chest down to his stomach but was afraid he won't allow her. Then his hands held hers and put it flat on his chest, her palms felt the heat Natsu's body was emitting. She could feel the curves on his stomach as if they were customized and was a perfect piece of art. Then her hands stopped flatly on his bare chest, she didn't notice that Natsu's hands were under her (It was actually Natsu's shirt if you remember. He gave it to Lucy when he attacked the Jiggle Butt Gang while she's with them.) shirt now touching and holding her slim stomach tightly but gently. She pushed him away and smiled at him. He was shocked at first but smiled back at her.

"And that's how to make Natsu shut up."

"That don't usually work you know! And I won't allow anyone to take advantage of that technique.. except you." He smiled slyly. Suddenly there was a blinding light behind the tree. Natsu quickly carried Lucy and run away from the tree. The tree burst into pieces and Lucy held onto Natsu tighter.

"W-What had happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe Alekerkey's still up."

"ACKERLEY." She corrected him but he just pout. "But I thought the others were able to take him down."

"Let's go up a tree to see the area."

From the top of a high tree Natsu stopped and they looked at what had happen to their surroundings. Lucy saw Gray and Juvia lying on the ground not far from each other. Erza was holding Jellal on her arms. The plants that the attacked passed were now gone. Most of the beautiful flowers and trees were now gone. She was blaming herself for all of this; she should've been the one who's dealing with Ackerley and no one should be harmed. Without her noticing an attack was about to hit them and Natsu couldn't just go down the tree but he tried to land from such a height but failed a bit. They fell on the ground Natsu on top of Lucy. He hugged her tight, tried to cover every inch of her body with his. Lucy could hear that he was groaning in pain. _He must have injured his foot when we jumped that height. _Lucy hugged him tightly as the attack was going to hit them. She has decided.

"I won't let you get hurt, Natsu." She whispered to him then rolled and now she's on top of Natsu, then the attack suddenly missed. She was curious why she stand up to see Ackerley looking down at them. She stood in front of Natsu and raised both her arms horizontally; she looked like she was ready to fight. "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!"

Erza and Gray were watching as Lucy stepped to face Ackerley. They heard what Lucy said and they both looked at each other. Erza smiled and closed her eyes. Gray just smirked.

"It's about time they'd be together." Erza said as she tried to stand up. Jellal was now resting on the ground, Wendy was healing him and she was blushing as she heard what Lucy said.

"They got together quite fast. I never thought Natsu would be able to have a girlfriend this early." Gray laughed, it was a soft laugh and it was not manly. But nobody notice so he just smiled after that. He sat up and watches what was happening. Romeo came to aid him; he assisted him in sitting up. "Romeo, check Juvia. She needs more curing that I am." Then Romeo went to Juvia when he stabilized Gray's position.

Natsu heard what she said and couldn't help but smile, grin and cheer. He rolled and giggle on the ground. He couldn't believe what Lucy has said. _My boyfriend. My boyfriend. My boyfriend._ He kept on repeating it in his mind while he was giggling. But he immediately stops when Ackerley stepped closer to where Lucy was. Natsu couldn't stand; his right foot landed on a large lump of rock when he jumped from the top of the tree and his feet received all the impact from their landing. He could stand but not straight enough to be able to fight.

"Lucy! Run!"

"No I won't. I'm the one he needed." Then Ackerley started running towards her.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Romeo and Wendy shouted her name.

**YAAAY! Chapter 34, I'm really fond of the number 34 but I don't know why. Well about the story.. It's kind of.. I don't know very **_**teenagerly**_**? I really don't know if I got it right. Hahaha I was really nervous to publish this. I felt like there's something wrong but felt like it was fine. Sorry if the part is sort of short. Hahaha Anyway, what do you think about it? Sorry Natsu and Lucy got together late. I want them to be together on the right time, though this was not really the right time.**

**Reviews please! Thank you for reading anyway! I was really happy. =)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 "Connection"**

"LUCY! Move! I'll deal with him somehow. Get away!" Natsu is down on his stomach. He is pulling himself through his stomach while reaching for Lucy.

"No Natsu! I can do this." She touched the place where she usually place her keys, her hands roamed around her hips but found nothing. Then she remembered that she left her keys at Wendy's room. She looked back at Ackerley and was terrified, but she glanced back at the pleading Natsu. _I won't move. I will protect everyone. _She glanced at her friends' direction and saw their worried faces. Gray and Erza who were the ones that are conscious were struggling to get themselves to stand up and get to her in time.

"Lucy! Get away from there!" Gray shouted at her. He couldn't move so much because he was exhausted and is injured with some bruises.

"RUN! LUCY!" Erza's eyes were wide. Her voice full of superiority even if it is at a time like this, her voice is still commanding Lucy.

They all looked at Lucy and they all received a sweet, warm smile. Lucy clenched her fist upward and raised her index finger pointing up, her thumb pointing to the side. Eyes are wide, shocked from what they see. She is giving them a farewell sign. Glancing back at Ackerley, Lucy prolonged the position of her hand. "I'm going!" She shouted at them with a smile on her face, which they cannot see.

Ackerley is running very fast towards Lucy, his red eyes were locked on her. Then suddenly he was just a few feet away from her and jumped. Lucy opened her arms. She looked very determined, determined to protect her friends and her love.

"LUCY!" They all shouted in unison, except for Natsu. He is staring at her, his eyes still in shock. She is just a meter away from him and he couldn't get himself to her. He's being useless _again_. A blinding light came from Ackerley. She closed her eyes, she expect the pain to come by now. Silence enveloped the whole place. But nothing happened she just felt something touch her chests a few moments after the light appeared. She gasped when she felt that something held onto her chest.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" she yelled as the blinding light disappeared. All her friends stared at her in worry and confusion. She started running and her arms were raised. She is panicking, her eyes were still closed. Afraid what she would find on her chest.

"Lucy! Lucy! What is it?" Natsu shouted. He's still on the ground on his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! There's something on my chest!" She runs in circles. Shouting and her hands were up.

"What is it?!" Natsu raged. "What the hell dared to touch my girl?"

Erza and Gray were relieved when they saw Lucy is fine and kicking. She still can run wild like that. "What's happening? What happened to Ackerley?" Gray asked. He still doesn't know why Lucy's running and what was on her chest. He saw a fur ball of white on her chest but he can't see it clearly because Lucy's running wild.

Natsu heard what Gray said. He stopped from whining and searched for the beast who tried to crush Lucy a while ago. He tried to stand up and winced as wrong muscles contract when he moved. Sitting up, Natsu put his palm on his chest and inhaled the air from the surrounding. _Ackerley is still here.. But where?_ Natsu asked himself. He looked at the direction where Ackerley stood a while ago. _Sure his scent is still there, and he would notice if he leaves. Ackerley's scent is still inside the big garden like place._ Natsu turned his head in every direction available. He is concentrating searching for Ackerley's hiding place. But he couldn't concentrate that much because of the noise coming from Lucy. He scratched his head in annoyance and growled.

"Lucy! Stop okay. I'm locating Ackerley. He might-" He stared at Lucy when she turned and started running towards him. Natsu raised his arms gesturing that she should stop coming towards him but she doesn't open her eyes. She is whining about the thing clinging on her chest.

Lucy felt something on her shoulder she stopped running and glanced back then saw Gray; his hand is on her shoulder. "Stop Lucy! Get a hold of yourself. Let me see that." He turned Lucy around, which made them face-to-face. Gray was shocked to what she saw. On Lucy's chest hang a small creature. He couldn't see it clearly but it is white, its tail is long and smooth and the ears were down. Gray bent down to see what's on Lucy's chest clearly but everything went black for him.

"Thank you Erza! You could leave that inspection to me after this." Natsu smiled sheepishly, he was being cured by Wendy. Glare of daggers are what he received.

"I'll do this myself." Erza is now in front of Lucy. She whacked Gray for looking at Lucy like that. Then she looked at the creature on Lucy's chest. One thing that strike Erza's eyes is the yellow and orange lining at the edge of its head. Erza quickly backed away when she finally realized what was on Lucy's chest. She glanced back to Natsu, his eyes were waiting for her response but Erza's wide eyes were the only thing that he received.

"Get it away from her!" Natsu knew what Erza wants to say when their eyes met. Erza didn't hesitate but re-quipped and pointed her sword towards Lucy, no towards the creature on her chest.

"E-Erza what is it?" Lucy is shaking. Her eyes were still shut, too afraid to confirm what was on her chest and too terrified to know what caused the silence.

"See for yourself." A calm voice came from Erza, well trying to be calm to be accurate.

She opened her eyes and was shocked from what she saw. The first thing she saw were Erza's swords that are around her. Pointing towards her, then she saw another sword which Erza is pointing on her chest. "E-E-Erza why?" Lucy's sweat dropped. Erza gesture for Lucy to look down on her chest, and she did what Erza said. A small creature was clinging to her chest. Slowly, Lucy held the puppy on its sides and pulled it gently away from her. She was confused as to how such a puppy exists.

"Lucy! Get away from that dog! It's Ackerley!" Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"How do you know it is Ackerley? Ackerley's too big." Lucy glared at him and stuck her tongue out to him.

"But don't you find it weird that when Ackerley disappeared, that thing appeared?" Gray butted in. Lucy's eyes widen and realized what Gray had said. Gray is still on the ground scratching the part of his head that has been whacked by Erza. "And Erza you shouldn't have whacked me like that! It's painful!" Erza just glared at him and he shut up. Lucy held the puppy high enough so she could face it, then she smiled and hugged the creature.

"Ackerley or not, he's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" There was a sudden mood swing. Everyone fell on the ground. "I want to keep him."

"He's Ackerley. Leave him down there!" Erza commanded Lucy.

"I don't care if it's Ackerley or not. I felt like there's a connection between us even if we just met." Lucy turned away to not face Erza's dagger glares. She really wanted to keep the white thing, even if she knew that it is the reason why they were in this condition.

"Connection?" Erza stared at Lucy in disbelief. The other swords surrounding Lucy are now disappearing.

"The only connection you have is like a cat chasing a mouse. Get away from it Lucy! Put it down." Gray butted in. He approached the place where Lucy and Erza were. When 'Ackerley' was in view he saw that they are right. _It sure is cute._ _But what if it's just pretending and it has a plan?_ Gray asks himself. _It might be cute and the like but I know it's still Ackerley. Natsu could smell him, he wouldn't react like that if he doesn't smell threat._

They looked at Natsu get up and walked straight to Lucy. He is fists were on fire as he walk. "Stay away from Lucy." He threatened the creature who noticed his presence. 'Ackerley' stared at Natsu and then he jumped in front of Lucy and bares his fangs on Natsu. Lucy got frightened on what the two of them were doing. She tried to get 'Ackerley' back but it seems that it wanted to fight Natsu. "I knew it. You're trying to make Lucy away from us so you could do your thing. I'm sorry but you're busted. As long as I am here you cannot hurt Lucy." Natsu said in anger. 'Ackerley' is now in his fighting stance as well as Natsu ready to attack.

"…"

"Impossible! How are they able to find Ackerley?" Hades asked Azuma and Zancrow who crouched in front of him.

"Master it looked like Layla was able to get Ackerley and the Conbolts are the one who keep it when Layla fought us."

"That damn Layla! So clever. But I guess it would be easier now. The Celestial mage and that Ackerley together, they've done a part of our job. They made it easier." Hades smiled evilly.

"But master, it looked like the dragonslayer is going to fight Ackerley." Ultear said as she watched the scene from her lacrima.

"Really? Then we should watch and see a dragon_ fall_. They sure know how to make our mission easier and faster." He laughed maniacally.

**Sorry for the very late update! I was really busy at school. So yeah, the story's moving. Hahaha And I'm also trying to update other stories. I'm doing another story about families and things. But it's still in the embryonic stage. Hahaha Enjoy this chapter for now! Thank you for reading! And please do review. I'm having a writer's block here. I cannot write rightly. =((**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 "Natsu vs Ackerley"**

"We're getting closer to it." Said the Master of Yosei High. He is sitting on his usual large cushioned sit inside his office lit by the moonlight.

"Master, it looked like something big is going to happen." Said a man in a long coat and has a blonde hair.

"I thought so too Laxus. Seems like our enemies are getting near. The starless night sky is telling us to get ready."

"We shouldn't have accepted that mage in Yosei. I knew from the start that she will bring this." Laxus clenched his fists.

"No Laxus. Accepting her here is part of the prophecy. The dragon will be with her in time. And the two of them, will make a difference, if they did the right thing."

"But that is what our enemies are after. We should separate them." That was the last sentence Laxus said before the master closed his eyes and think about what Laxus has said.

After a long silence the master spoke. "I'll try to do something about this as soon as they come back." And with that Laxus smiled and he walked out of the Master's office. "I hope what I would do be for the best." He mumbled to himself and sighed.

"…"

"Natsu! I told you to stop this nonsense. You'll be hurt more." Lucy run towards the panting Natsu and held his arm tight.

"I would gladly accept it if it's to secure that you're safe." He smiled at her and wiped the blood beside his mouth.

"But Natsu-"

He removes her hands that are gripping his arms. A grin was all that Lucy saw when Natsu started to run towards the now enlarged Ackerley. She felt something in her chest when Natsu removed her hands on her chest. Wide eyes are staring at the fighting Natsu and Ackerley. She fell on the ground and clenched the hands into fists. _Natsu is being hurt because of me. I'm really, not worthy of him. I'll just drag him down to the pits of pain if I'd be with him._ She forced a smile but tears welled on her eyes. Soft smile was on her face as she tried not to cry.

"Ackerley and Natsu-nii is protecting Lucy-nee from the other." Romeo suddenly spoke. He watched everything that happened. Wendy turned her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean Romeo?"

"I remember the time my father held a picture of mom and Layla holding something on her hands. That thing is Ackerley. Father told me that Ackerley's normal form is a small, fragile-looking white dog. At first I didn't believed it because Ackerley's really big and frightening when I first saw him. But father said that Ackerley is in his normal form when his is with his owner."

Wendy stared in shock. "So you mean that Lucy-nee is the owner of Ackerley?" This caught the attention of Gray and Erza. They walked towards the two.

"Romeo, are you telling the truth?" Gray asked him.

"It's just my wild guess. But I thing that's the explanation why Ackerley went back to being small, then her sensed that Natsu-nii is being a threat so he attacked him."

"Come to think of it, Ackerley never attacked Lucy. He is always aiming at Natsu." Erza concluded.

"I'll tell Lucy-nee about this." Wendy started to run towards Lucy while trying to dodge the flying rocks. Romeo run after her and attacked every rock that is going to hit Wendy. "Thank you Romeo!" Wendy shouted as they run.

"Young love." Gray smiled slyly.

"Speaking of which let's help Natsu take down Ackerley."

"Yeah. That dog of Lucy needs to know who the boss is. And he still have to pay for what he have done to Juvia.." Erza looked at him curiously and smiled. "And Jellal." Gray was nervous. He forgot about Jellal. "He was my friend how could I forget about him?" He mumbled to himself as they were running towards the fighting Natsu and Ackerley.

"You need a good beating for what you have done to my friends!" Natsu kicked Ackerley on the side, hard enough but Ackerley is fast and he easily dodged Natsu. "I see you're fast." Natsu smirked and inhaled a deep breath. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" It touched the back of Ackerley and he tried to launch his paw on Natsu. Natsu wasn't able to dodge so he flew towards a tree, he expected the pain from hitting the tree but he felt something soft on his back. He turned around and saw Jellal smiling at him.

"This is the only thing I could do. Sorry for not being able to help you big time, bro!"

"What you did is a big help. Thanks for saving me!" Natsu stood up and carried Jellal to where Juvia was. "Rest for a while. I'm going to get Wendy! And next time don't save me!" Natsu went to were Wendy was. He saw her talking to Lucy who is sitting on the ground and tears were coming from her eyes. He saw how her tears fell on the ground and he felt responsible for it. Running faster Ackerley suddenly attacked him. Natsu quickly dodge him and attacked Ackerley. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

That attack made Ackerley flew a few feet and he is down on the ground. With that chance Natsu went to where Lucy was and crouched on her side. "Lucy what's wrong?"

He is panting. Lucy looked up to him and saw his worried eyes. Tears flowed heavily as she saw Natsu's body full of bruises and he looked very exhausted. "Why are you crying Lucy?" Natsu asked again. He kept his voice low and calm as he hugged Lucy and stroked circles on her back. "I'm okay Lucy. Don't worry."

Wendy and Romeo who were watching in a little proximity blushed hard as the saw Lucy bury her face on the crook of Natsu's neck and her hands were flat on top of his shoulders. "I-I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Please Natsu, let's just go."

Natsu smirked. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumb. Then he captured her lips and kissed her gently, Lucy kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. This made Wendy close her eyes and Romeo turned to look away. "Don't worry Lucy. I'm doing this for you. I'll just knock Alkerkly down and we'll go. He needs to know you can't be hurt when I'm here."

She ignored NAtsu's wrong pronunciation. Lucy tightened her hug around him. "But you're getting hurt."

"Uhh.. Lucy-nee can I just say something?" Romeo tried to hide the nervous feeling and the shaking his voice wanted to make. He didn't want to interrupt them making lovey dovey. But he tried; he knew Lucy is the only one who could stop this fighting.

Ackerley is standing up again. "Natsu! He's up!" Gray shouted at Natsu. Natsu then faced Lucy and kissed her her again on the forehead.

"I'll be back. I promise." Natsu stood up but was held back when he felt Lucy clutched on his pants. He crouched back and removed her hands. He hugged her and smiled. "I promised right? I won't break my promise." Then he run fast to where Gray and Erza were, they started to attack Ackerley in unison.

"Lucy-nee.." Wendy was very worried about Lucy. The call of her name made Lucy snapped back to reality she looked at Wendy and Romeo.

"I wish I could be as strong as them so I could protect them. I'm sorry I'm letting them get hurt." She hugged Wendy. "You're always curing them after they were beaten because of protecting me."

"It's nothing Lucy-nee. They are my friends. And so are you!" Lucy pulled away and saw Wendy's smile.

"I wish I could be as strong as you." Lucy whispered to Wendy's ears that made her shiver, but she just tightened her hug on Lucy and mumbled. "You're strong enough Lucy-nee. But thank you for saying I'm strong."

"Can I just interrupt for a minute?" Romeo said. He is blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"What is it Romeo?" Lucy asked Romeo when she pulled away from Wendy's hug.

"I-I think I know how to stop Ackerley.." Her eyes widen and she approached Romeo.

"How?"

"Well you see, Natsu-nii is protecting you from Ackerley. It's the same for Ackerley. He is protecting you from Natsu-nii. Ackerley found you as his owner that's why he turned himself to his normal self, the little form. You're the only one who could stop Ackerley." Lucy's eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm his owner?"

"Yes. That is if I get it correct."

"Well I'll give it a try." Lucy stood up and walked to where Natsu, Gray and Erza where.

Ackerley is getting pissed. He just wants to stay with the person he believed is his owner. Now he wanted to end this nonsense fight. Ackerley concentrated a ball of light on his mouth. It looked like a ball of fire engulfed with shining light and was surrounded by lightning.

"You know that won't work on me." Natsu smirked at Ackerley.

"Natsu I don't think that is just an ordinary fire." Gray said he is standing beside Natsu.

"There is no such fire that is way different than mine. Or a fire that I can't handle."

Then Ackerley backed away a little. He was about to release the ball of fire. With all the smirking Natsu felt that his knees are shaking. _Why the hell am I shaking? Is this fear? No this can't be. My body's afraid of fire? This is an ordinary fire. No. No. It isn't._ He thought to himself. It was getting near them. "Gray, Erza get away!" Natsu shouted as he sensed the danger it is bringing with it. Too late they cannot dodge it now. He saw a figure in front of them, hands horizontally on the side. He recognized who it was. Running as fast as he could he tried to grab the figure who stood in front of them.

**Okay. Ackerley's thing is 'quite' finished here. =) But you see he's really important I guess. Haha I'm still thinking on how to connect all the things but don't worry I have the skeleton of its, just need to add the muscles to stabilize and the skin to keep them intact. And thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it! But I will appreciate it more if you would leave a review regarding the story or the chapter. Hahaha Anyway, enjoy the chapter for now! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 "The Rightful Owner"**

"LUCY!" Natsu hugged her and cupped her whole body with his. Suddenly the fire disappeared as a large figure hover over them and covered them protectively.

_Ackerley._

The big dog creature stands in between the energy he has released and Lucy. He arrived there as soon as Natsu hugged her tightly. With that Ackerley get all the damage from his attack. Natsu stared in shock. _Why is he protecting us?_ He looked at Lucy and back to the growling Ackerley. _That sure looks painful._ He thought to himself, but he's still confused on why is Ackerley protecting them

Lucy moaned and pulled away from Natsu. "Ackerley!" She shouted then she runs towards her spirit.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he tried to reach for her.

The screeching pain stopped and Ackerley lied on the ground. He is now back to the little Ackerley. She held him on her arms. "I'm sorry!" She is crying as she stroke the ears of the great spirit dog. Ackerley looked at Lucy with his red eyes before he totally fainted. "No! No!" Lucy hugged him tightly and she went to Wendy.

"Don't worry Lucy-nee. He's now okay. He just needs a little rest." Lucy's eyes were now calm. Wendy assured her.

"Thank you Wendy!" She smiled, eyes never leaving Ackerley's.

Natsu approached the place where Lucy, Wendy and Romeo were sitting. He sat beside Lucy. Lucy then turned to face him then she looked at him closely. Natsu smiled at her but..

_SLAP_.

She slapped him on the face. Hard enough for it to echo inside the quiet place they were in. All of their friends stared at them. Natsu was shocked and he started to complain. "What was that fo-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he Lucy buried her face on his chest. She is punching him lightly. "You idiot Natsu! Why didn't you moved when he attacked you! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What if that hit you? You're such an idiot! Stupid Natsu!" Natsu just smiled and he chuckled at her reaction. _Never thought Lucy's like this when she's worried. But I like it._ Natsu hugged her tight.

"Don't worry Luce! I'm fine. You saved me right?" He lifted her face and smiled. She is not giving him a smile back so he put his index finger at the edges of Lucy's mouth and elevated it to force a smile. Wendy and Romeo giggled at the scene. They decided to leave and give them a time for themselves. Besides Gray and Erza were still hurt, they need to help them too.

Lucy got irritated of what Natsu did so she cupped his cheeks and pinched it really hard, making Natsu yell. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry! I'll never do that again. And you, running in front of us like that! That's more dangerous you know!" He pinched her face too.

"I did that because you are not moving!"

"But you shouldn't have done that! You could've been killed."

"If I didn't do that you were the one who is going to be killed! You with Erza and Gray! And I will not forgive myself if that happ-"

Natsu cut her off. He crushed his lips on her. She blushed but she unconsciously kissed him back.

"Why'd you do that for?" Lucy asked when they pulled away.

"To make both of us shut up." Natsu smiled at her sheepishly. He hugged her tightly his one hand locked on her hair and the other encircled around her waist. Lucy just smiled then they heard someone forcing a cough on their side.

"Excuse me. Can you just get over it for now?" It was Gray. He had Juvia on his arms. "We need to get Jellal and Juvia.." He looked at Ackerley and smiled. ".. and that Ackerley to a more comfortable place."

"Your spirit is great Lucy." Erza added as he and Jellal approached them. She had Jellal's arm on her shoulder, to support him in walking. Lucy is so happy to have another spirit with her. "You're right. I promise to take care of him." She smiled at them and looked at the sleeping Ackerley. Lucy turned back to Erza and she looked at her with Jellal.

"And you had a nice.. uhh.. friend there Erza!" Erza blushed, knowing what Lucy really want to say. She is quite disappointed Lucy didn't say it but she is glad at the same time. How could someone be disappointed and glad at the same time? Well that's Erza for you. "Thank you for catching this clumsy Natsu back then." Lucy stood up and gave him a sweet smile. Natsu is pouting behind her.

"I-It's nothing."

"Now. Let's head back to the hotel proper and don't ever get into a 'no trespassing room' ever again. Who knows what we might encounter next." Gray said as he started to walk outside.

"His right! Let's go Wendy! We haven't enjoyed the whole stay yet."

"I know that already. What else are you doing there?" Wendy is running fast. "I'll beat you in running!"

"That's playing dirty Wendy!" Then they run after one another. Jellal and Erza smiled at them and started walking after them.

"Guess we need to get moving too." Lucy reached her hand down to Natsu. He gladly took it, but he pulled Lucy towards him and into a hug. "N-Natsu! What are you doing?"

"I just want to know if you're really mine now." Natsu snuggled his cheek on hers. "I'm afraid that if we get out of this place you're not mine anymore, or if we get out of here I'll wake up in the field and find that everything's not true."

Lucy blushed a deep red. "You're sleeping in the fields? Why?"

"I was on my way when I saw the field. So I decided I should stop by."

"That explains the flowery fragrance."

"Flowery fragrance?"

"Yeah I smelled it on your shirt."

"You wanna were able to smell that?"

"I guess? Anyway, why did you slept there?"

"I slept with someone." Lucy frowned. She doesn't know how to react. Suddenly Natsu could see her eyes welling with tears. Natsu smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just kidding. But really I slept there with the Lucy flower."

"Lucy flower?"

"I don't know what it was called but it has the color of your hair and it faces the wherever the sun is." Natsu said scratching his head.

"I'm having a feeling that's a sunflower."

"Whatever that's Lucy flower for me. I love you Luce!" She was surprised of what he said. She blushed a very deep red. Lucy smiled on Natsu's chest and he could feel the smile on her mouth.

"You know Natsu, I just realized I haven't told you my feelings yet. You just forced yourself on me all this time." Natsu pouted and Lucy just giggled at his reaction.

"Don't worry I won't force myself on you." He turned away and he started to stand up.

She holds onto Natsu's pants and pulled him back. "You Natsu. You're so dramatic." She made him face her, she put her hands on the side of his shoulders and smiled sweetly.

"But you said I was forcing myself on you.." He frowned.

"But I shut you up right?" Natsu nodded as he thought about the first time they kissed fully. "I'm just kidding when I said that. I'm sorry, that's just a payback!" She smiled at him as she pinched his nose.

Natsu twitched and his hand instinctively went to his nose. Then he made her face him by cupping her face and they locked their eyes. "I'm sorry okay?" She just nodded.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Natsu stared at her again. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He gapped his mouth open and smiled largely.

"Really?" He put his hands on her waist.

"I don't think that's the correct reply."

"I love you more." Natsu kissed her and she kissed him back. It was short but it was nice. "You really love me back?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I'm don't."

"Then where are you?"

"With someone else?" Natsu frowned. "No 'other' boys around allowed!" He shook his head simultaneously with his index finger.

"Just kidding. It's you who have a lot of other girls."

"You know that's not true."

"Then how will you explain Priz? Lisanna?" She questioned Natsu in a challenging tone.

"What's with them?"

"You really don't know?"

"No."

"They like you! Priz even confessed to you right? And Lisanna, gosh Natsu! She's been staring at you since the Priz incident."

"So what?"

"'So what?'?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't 'so what' me. They like you-"

"But I told you I love you. And that's what matters. _My heart belongs only to you_." She doesn't expect what he had said. "So don't give a thought about that. Okay?" He hugged her and felt her nod.

They were interrupted a soft groan. Lucy looked at her side and saw Ackerley is still on the ground. She quickly pulled away from Natsu and carried Ackerley. "Give him to me." Natsu said.

"Why? He's my spirit. I am respon-"

"I caused him this. He won't attack like that if I'm not being a threat to him." Lucy just smiled at him and she gladly hand him Ackerley.

"Be careful with him okay?"

"You know I will. He could be my partner in protecting you!" Natsu smirked when he saw Lucy rolled her eyes.

"…"

They reached the part where their rooms were. Cana and Freed with Levy on his arms were there too. "What happened to Levy?" Erza asked.

"We found her at the rooftop unconscious." Freed answered.

"She tried to fight Jiggle Butt Gang." Lucy butted she is looking on the floor. But she suddenly run towards where Levy is. "I'm sorry Levy."

"Put her inside our room. She'll be able to rest there more." Cana ordered. "Don't be hard on yourself Lucy! This fighting thing is fun you know! We need some action in our life." Cana who smelled alcohol placed her arms on Lucy's shoulder. "You should rest too! You looked tired and this shirt? It looked like you're raped. It's very loose on you and you-"

"Uhh.. I'm fine. Don't worry! And this is Natsu's." They all turned to him and received his ever famous grin.

"So where do we put Ackerley?" He asked them with as grin as he raised Ackerley who is resting on his arms.

"I will take care of him." Lucy said.

"Lucy-nee can you give me company for tonight?" Wendy asked her. Lucy bent down and smiled at Wendy.

"Of course Wendy. But is it okay if Ackerley's going to stay there too?"

"I would love too!" Wendy danced to her room.

"In that case I'll be staying with them." Natsu said happily. But before Natsu could take another step towards Wendy's room everything went black for him.

**Okay. I'm rereading the whole story to gather any information that would be helpful in continuing the story. Haha =) I felt like I still don't know what's gonna happen after this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading! Keep on reading okay? And please leave a review. I'm really running out of ideas now. I also want to know what do you think about the whole story, so far, or just the chapter. And I think I won't be able to update any later if I can't get any good ideas. So please leave a review. =)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 "True Feelings Part 1"**

"It's been three days since Natsu slept by Erza's punch." Lucy is walking around Natsu and Gray's room. She is worried about Natsu.

"Stop that will you? He's going to be fine. Three days is nothing. The last time Erza beat us, we slept for a month." Lucy's eyes were wide.

"Really? Erza really did make you sleep for a month?"

"Yes." Gray scratched the back of his head. "She's even capable of killing a number of people in one slash."

Lucy shivered. "I didn't think Erza's that scary."

"Yeah. That's why we're surprised Jellal fell for her. She's beaten him too when we're kids."

"Why?"

"She thought one of us ate her cake."

"You didn't?"

"Well we're planning but Jellal stopped us the cake fell on the floor then Erza caught us. That was the time we were confined to the hospital for a week." Gray smiled at Lucy, who is terrified of how what Erza is capable of.

"I hope Natsu won't sleep for a month." Lucy sighed.

"I think he's not sleeping this because of Erza's punch."

"Then why? That punch seemed very powerful."

"It's because he's mind is at peace now. I knew him. We don't share a lot of things through conversing but we're always together. I know he cannot sleep for quite some time now. He's very confused of his feelings about you. Since then he can't get a good night sleep." Gray chuckled. He can't believe he's explaining for Natsu.

Lucy just smiled. "Then I'll just go. See you later Gray! Oh, by the way we'll be playing at the shore. This is our last day of owning the beach. So we better use it to the fullest." She gave Gray a thumbs-up and disappeared at the door.

"This Flame idiot sure got a good catch." He smirked then he stood up to get his swimming shorts and darted outside.

Gray wore black shorts and a light blue polo top that is unbuttoned in front. As Gray runs at the hallways he passed by girls who were staring at him and are giggling. He doesn't understand why they are looking at him like that. So he continued to walk and passed by Juvia. He saw Juvia is surrounded by a bunch of men.

"Hey miss! Do you want to have some fun?" Said a man with a long beard, he's wearing purple top and shorts.

"Juvia doesn't want to have some fun with you. She needs to go somewhere."

"But that can wait until later right?"

"J- Juvia really needs to go- " Juvia tried to step and pull her hands from the man in shirt. But she found herself not able to move. _Are they mages?_ Juvia thought to herself. _If Juvia knew they were mages at first, she should've kicked them hard._ "Release Juvia!"

"But miss we want to have fun with you!"

"Right! We insist!" They were starting to drag her. When Gray approached them, what he heard was enough for him to approach them.

"Hey Juvia!" She was startled by the sudden greeting. He encircled his arms around Juvia's shoulder and faced the two men. Juvia blushed at Gray's sudden movement.

"G-Gray-sama.." Juvia said. The two men stared at Gray and got frightened by his stare.

"Oh you two? Do you know Juvia?"

"U-Uhh.. N-No sir. We're j-just asking directions from this lady."

"Ye-Yes that's true! Well thank you miss! We're heading off!" They started to walk. But before they could move Gray pulled the back of their shirt and kicked them hard. "You should know who to ask for _directions_!" Gray smirked and he faced Juvia.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Y-Yes. Juvia is well now. She rested long enough to replenish her lost magic."

"Where are you going?"

"Lucy asked Juvia to go with them to the shore and play."

"Oh great! I'm heading there too! Let's walk together." Gray smiled at Juvia and she blushed a bright red.

"T-Thank you for saving me Gray-sama!"

"That's nothing. And just call me Gray. I would be more comfortable with that. Let's go!" They walked down the hotel and to the beach.

The beach is quite empty. It was actually empty, except for the place where Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Mira, Freed, Jellal and Romeo were. Romeo waved at them and gestured for Gray and Juvia to come to them.

"Gray-nii! Let's play Frisbee!" Romeo threw the flat ball to Gray and he caught it easily.

"You would be no match for me. You're too little!"

Juvia went to were Mira is. She's afraid of approaching Mira; she still remembered what happened when Ultear knocked her down.

_Flashback!_

_Mira went down after she tossed Lucy to Natsu. She tries to lure Ackerley away from them. She flew fast and hid behind the large plants. Mira transformed back to normal and she walked._

"_EHHH? Looks like I'm lost." She shoved the plants that are on her way and she walked to the way she thought she was from. She walked without knowing where she would go. Suddenly she saw Juvia._

"_Juvia, are you doing things right?"_

"_Yes Ultear-sama. They're thinking Juvia is a friend." Mira was shocked of what she saw. Juvia is talking to a lacrima. There is a person at the lacrima but she couldn't see who it was._

"_Report to us every movement Lucy and Natsu does. And don't separate them. They need to be together. Always." Ultear said and she smirked._

"_Why do they have to be together?"_

"_It's part of the plan. Everything will be a lot easy if the key is always with the lock." Ultear laughed evilly. "And Juvia one more thing. Get rid of that white mouse listening. Or you will be busted and you won't be able to see Gajeel, forever."_

_Juvia turned and saw Mira in tears._

"_How could you Juvia? We trusted you!" In a second the lacrima ball glowed and a light passed through Mira. It knocked her out in an instant._

"_W-What have you done Ultear-sama?"_

"_She won't remember anything that happened. Be thankful that my magic can pass through this lacrima."_

_Juvia didn't look at Ultear. Her tears were welling on her eyes. She doesn't want Ultear to see her tears. "Juvia will do her best to help you. Just keep your promise to her."_

"_We will, Juvia!" And the lacrima turned off. It cracked into pieces and Juvia let her tears fall on Mira's face._

_End of Flashback!_

"Oh! Hey Juvia! Do you want some watermelon?" Mira asked her with a sweet smile.

"N-No thanks. Are you feeling okay now Mira? Juvia is very worried about you."

"Yes. I'm fine but I can't remember a thing after I tossed Lucy. I still can't remember why I ended up knocked out."

"Is that why Freed-sama is always with you?"

"Freed?" She turned her head and she saw Freed on her side. "I don't think so. Maybe he's just looking for company."

"Juvia understands. Can Juvia sit with you for a while?"

"Of course!"

They watched as Erza and Lucy's team crushed Levy and Cana's in playing volleyball. Wendy is the scorer. Lucy tosses the ball and Erza always gave her best in the spike she gave. The ball always touches the ground before they could give it back to them. All of their friends were on swimming attire which matches their hair. The girls in bathing suit while the boys in black or dark blue swimming shorts.

"Erza we're human here! Could you just suppress your spike a bit? It's just a game."

"I don't want to." Erza then served the ball and it hit the line. "Another point!"

"Erza is really into this. Sorry about this Levy, Cana!" Lucy whispered to them.

"It's okay Lu-chan. We're going to have our revenge!" Levy smiled evilly and that moment everything stopped. She was able to catch Erza's serve and it left Lucy shock to where she is standing. The ball dropped on the floor next to her.

"1 point!" Cana cheered. "Now we know how to get the ball. This will be more difficult now."

"So-Sorry Erza!"

"It's fine Lucy! We're still 22 points ahead." She smiled at Lucy and made another service.

The game went on until they were really exhausted. "I didn't know playing volleyball would be this exhausting!" Levy said while she wipe the sweat off her forhead.

"It was just more tiring because we're up against mages too. They have more energy than mundane." Cana explained to Levy while panting.

"And it's Erza we're up to. Not to mention Lucy, she's good too!" Levy ended.

"We don't plan to lose!" Erza shouted. They were now fighting for another deuce.

"I think Erza really wanted to win this." Mira said. She was lying beside Juvia and Freed who is sitting up.

"Juvia thinks so too. It is enjoying seeing them very happy. Juvia's heart is filled with joy." Mira was shocked of what Juvia said. But Mira could see that there's something that's been bothering her. She may not known Juvia for a long time but she could differentiate a fake smile from one that's true. She's just happy that Juvia is happy being with them.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Juvia!" Mira said. She is smiling at Juvia with a juice on her hand.

**Hello! I'm really having a hard time doing this. =( Please comment through the review. Suggest anything so I could make the story better. Anyway, I tried to write something. And I come up with this chapter. This can be considered an extra story, but there are some revelations too. HAHAHA It's all about Juvia for now. Haha Though I don't know how long will these Juvia chapters would take. Do you like to make it longer or just back to the NaLu. This is for the GrUvia fans. =))) But don't worry there were still NaLus. So don't worry! After all this is a NaLu fic right?! Oh yeah. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 "True Feelings Part 2"**

The game was about to end. Cana and Levy were in the lead of one point. Erza made a spike and an unexpected flying object pushed the ball further. When the ball was to drop down, it landed just an inch outside the court. Cana and Levy cheered.

"We won! We won!" They were jumping and cheering for their win. The game lasted for 9 sets, with a score of 5 to 4 games.

Erza on the other court was down on the ground. Lucy is comforting her. "It's just a game Erza. Don't be sad! All of us had fun!"

"I-It's not it. That Frisbee." Erza mumbled. Gray, Jellal and Romeo stared at each other. They knew what happened. The Frisbee added force to Erza's spike that's why it landed outside. Erza started to stand up and looked to the direction where the three boys were. They were starting to shake.

"Erza, let's get over this. If you knocked them down no one will carry our baggage when we get home." Lucy tensed when Erza is not responding to her. She doesn't want to be asleep for a long time.

"You're right Lucy. That will be your punishment then." Erza glared at the boys who are shaking in fear.

"B-But-" Gray tried to object.

"Are you going to complain Gray?"

"N-NO! We're really happy to accept that." Jellal cupped Gray's mouth. Sure he is a bit scared of Erza, especially at the likes of this situation.

"Good. Then let's all eat."

They sat in circle around the fire. Cana and Levy we're playing cards, they now wore long shirts. Erza sat with Jellal, Mira and Freed still on their place, Lucy, still in her swim wear, is playing with Wendy and Romeo. At the place where the waters meet the sand sat Juvia. She is staring at the end of the sea, which she cannot see. Suddenly she felt something warm touched her back. She looked up and saw Gray put a jacket on top of her shoulder.

"You should be with us; it's a lot warmer if we stick in a group." Gray smiled at her as he sat beside her.

"Thank you Gray" Gray was shocked at the sudden mention of his name without the –sama. It felt odd but at the same time it felt nice. The way she said is name is something that felt very right. She stared at Juvia intently.

She felt rather nervous when Gray sat next to her. She looked at him and their eyes locked. "You looked like you're in deep thought." Gray severed the stare and looked at the blank sea.

"U-Uhh.. Juvia is just thinking about her brother."

"Brother? Is he older than you?" Juvia nodded and Gray gulped. "So where is he?"

Juvia didn't answer him. She just looked down the water that's touching the ends of her toes. She shivered. Even if her body is composed of water, she could still feel if it is cold or hot. And the sea's water that time is icy cold. She shivered and she felt Gray moved closer to her. He put his arms around Juvia and pulled her to his body. This way Juvia is leaning at Gray's shoulder.

"Well, I cannot emit heat like Natsu but I'm still human. There's still heat within me so I guess that would be enough to keep you somehow warm." He smiled at Juvia, and saw her blushing face. He blushed a deep red and turned away.

"Juvia is very thankful to Gray." Juvia snuggled to Gray. It was her very dream. Sitting with Gray and doing nothing but enjoying themselves and the moment. Juvia closed her eyes as a tear fell down her eye unconsciously. Gray felt the tear fell on his shoulder. He jerked and froze it, before it fall somewhere and be absorbed. He raised it to eye level and Juvia saw what was on his hand.

"Juvia, why are you crying?" He stared at the frozen saline solution on his hand.

"J-Juvia.. is just thinking about the future. She is afraid that her friends will leave her."

"Why would we leave you?"

"N-Nothing. Juvia's just thinking about things."

"Don't cry Juvia. Don't think about that. No matter what you do we will always be here for you, just tell us if you need help." Juvia stared at Gray and tears fell on her eyes more.

Gray is not convinced of Juvia's reasoning he knew there's something more to her crying. He had the urge to ask more to her but he hesitated looking at her very sad face he stopped. _Maybe she just needs assurance that we won't leave her._ Gray told himself.

"Juvia is very sorry Gray. She doesn't really want to do this." Juvia mumbled, soft enough for Gray not to hear. "Juvia wanted to stay friends with all of you, forever."

"Yes Juvia. We will always be your friend. I will always be with you." Gray stroked her hair. She stared at him, her eyes questioning. Gray scratched his head and continued. ".. as a friend whom you can always count on!"

They stayed in that position for quite a long time. _Juvia doesn't know what to do. She wanted to save her brother Gajeel, but these people. She will betray these people and she doesn't want that. She will hurt them. Juvia doesn't want any of them to be hurt. Juvia will forever be guilty if anything happen to them. The mission should be done before any of them get hurt. _She opened her eyes. She is determined to finish her mission now. Looking at the orange sea and back to Gray, his face is really calm. Her face flushed a deep red and turned away from him as he started to open his eyes.

_What is this feeling? I felt like I.. I like her. But I just knew her. And she's part of the Priz incident, but whatever. I know this Juvia that I held is different from the Juvia we thought we knew._ Gray's mind was filled with Juvia. Sure Juvia admired Gray for a long time, but he doesn't notice her until they met at the hotel. _I just have to make her feel that she's part of this group. I can't understand this feeling. I felt like don't want to see her cry. She's is important, she's my friend and I will protect her like how I protect my friends or maybe protect her more._ Gray shivered at the thought. He can't believe he was capable of thinking those.

"Look at those two." Lucy gestured to where Juvia and Gray where. "They really look cute together right?" Wendy and Romeo nodded. Lucy's quite loud voice alarmed the others in their group. They all looked at the two people on the coastline. Erza smirked and looked at Jellal, she find him smiling back at her. And she blushed a deep red. Cana and Levy looked at them but they continued playing cards. Mira sat up from the lying and stared at the two people.

_Juvia, what are you doing? What is your true intention? Are you going to hurt Gray in the end? If Gray knew that you're working for that villainous group, he'll feel betrayed. It doesn't matter for now. I have to make sure that Juvia is true when she's showing those smiles and emotions to us. I need to take precautions for my friends. But I hope Juvia would open to us soon._ Mira frowned and then she sighed. She doesn't want to see any of her friends be sad. Juvia became a part of their gang and she's been precious to Mira since then. "I hope you'll show your true feelings." Mira mumbled and smiled. This made Freed look at her.

"What are you saying Mira?"

"Nothing Freed." She hold Freed's hand, she squeezed and smiled at him sweetly.

Well if you're thinking or confused why Mira knew. Mira is not really affected with the beam of light that Ultear flashed through the lacrima. It's a good thing she took an indirect shot, because if it was she should have get the true effect of that magic. The attack affected her, but it just made her feel like spinning.

"Awwwwww. I'm getting jealous of those two." Lucy squealed. It made Wendy and Romeo backed away from her a bit. "Anyway, let's just play! Let's build another castle, this time let's make it higher! The highest will be the winner and the winner will be able to get what he or she wanted from the losers. Is that alright?"

"That's a good idea! Count me in!" They were all surprised to the shouting voice. Heads turned to the direction of the hotel. They saw the pink haired fire-breathing dragonslayer who is running towards them, half-naked with a pail and shovel on his hands.

"Natsu-nii! Why'd you come this late? It's going to be night soon!" Romeo asked Natsu. Natsu's hair blended with the sky, which is a combination of yellow, red and orange but if you his hair will be the most seen color when you put it in. But somehow in Lucy's eyes it blended with the sky. She smiled at the sight of Natsu.

"Whatever Romeo! You didn't wake me up! I was asleep and I don't know how long. I can't remember much but its fine!" He turned to look at Lucy. "Game on babe!" He gave her a bro-fist.

Lucy was shocked at what he just called her. Well everyone was shocked, even Gray was alarmed of what he just said. Natsu waited for Lucy to give her the bro-fist back. He crouched in front of her. "Hey Luce! Game on?"

Lucy looked down, she doesn't know what she felt but it was a mixture of embarrassment and something with the blush. Suddenly she replied a bro-fist to him and smiled big. "GAME ON! BABE." Lucy slipped her hands from the bro-fist and hugged Natsu tightly. He was startled by Lucy's sudden movements, he fell on his butt making Lucy on top of him, and their only support was his elbow. "I was so worried about you! I thought you're really dead because of exhaustion or something!" Lucy didn't mention that Erza punched him because she knew Natsu would just whine about it. She punched Natsu on the chest.

"I'm alright! See? Don't worry about me Luce. Now let's get this started before the moon shows! I'm all fired up!" He noticed where Gray is and smiled slyly."Hey droopy stripper! You looked like you're enjoying huh?"

"Shut up Flame-breather."

"Droopy eyes!"

"What-"

"Shut up Natsu! Just give Gray this moment okay?" Lucy asked Natsu and smiled. Her smile made Natsu shiver. It is full of sarcasm.

"A-Alright Luce." _Lucy sure is scary sometimes. But I love this girl. Now, I need to win this to get that prize._ Natsu smiled at his thought. "Let's do this! I need the prize!"

"I felt like we are just extras here Wendy." Romeo scratched the back of his head. He was surprised to see Wendy was digging and started making a castle.

"What are you saying Romeo? Haven't heard you sorry! Well I need to win this. I want to get Natsu-nii's latest game and get to shop with Lucy-nee all her expenses." Wendy is really determined to win.

"Nice plan Wendy!" Lucy smiled at Wendy and started to dig more. Her castle is now three feet high.

"I won't lose! AAAAAAAAARGH-" Natsu roared and all the sounds were thrown at his back.

"In that case I won't lose too!" Romeo started to dig and made his castle as fast as he could.

"Alright. I'll add a rule. We need to finish within 30 minutes!" Lucy smiled evilly. She knows Natsu is really bad at being pressured by time.

"Whaaat? That's no fair!" Natsu yelled.

**I wanted to reply to those anonymous reviewers. =)) But I don't know how so I guess I'll take this chance to thank them.**

_THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I HOPE YOU'LL KEEP ON READING AND FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE THE STORY. =) SORRY IF I HAVE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SUCH. I'M NOT REALLY USED TO ENGLISH. BUT I'M TRYING! HOPE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! I'LL TRY TO MAKE YOUR READING A PLEASURABLE ONE AND NOT JUST A WASTE OF TIME. =) OH AND.. UHH THOSE WHO HAVE READ OR ARE READING MY OTHER FICS.. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THOUGH ALL MY FICS ARE NaLu AND FAIRY TAIL. HAHAHA_

**And to you permanent reader? Hahaha I don't know what to call you but yes that's you. The one reading everyday, I would like to thank you too! Keep on reading and please leave a review. I still don't know what will happen to the next chapter. Still at the embryonic stage, not really embryonic but I want to make a concrete one. If you know what I mean. =)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 "Back to Reality"**

NATSU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! NATSU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

"I'm so tired Luce! It's still early." Natsu is sleeping inside his room.

NATSU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! NATSU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! NATSU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! NATSU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

"Lucy, just 5 more minutes please?" But Lucy's voice kept repeating the same words, getting louder and louder as she repeated it. "Alright. Alright! I'm up. Stop shouting okay?" When he got up he searched for the girl he wanted to see first thing in the morning but was disappointed when he remembered that the shouting just came from his alarm. His alarm clock, the voice of Lucy, is ringing loud or rather shouting loud. "Oh damn phone. You fraud!" He opened his phone and saw a picture of him and Lucy. It is a picture of Lucy surprised when Natsu kissed her on the cheeks. He smiled at the memory of him and Lucy. This is what makes him believe that what happened back at the hotel with the Ackerley incident is all true. Lucy is his. "Mine." He mumbled to himself while giggling unconsciously.

A knock made him snap out of his daydreaming. "Natsu-nii? Natsu-nii?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"Lucy-nee is looking for you. She's dow-" Wendy didn't finish what she was saying. Natsu opened the door and walked out, his eyes were closed. "Why are your eyes closed Natsu-nii?"

"I want to see Lucy first after I woke up." He searched for the handle of the stairs but he slipped and fall straight down the stairs, bumping his head on the steps.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy shouted and darted down the stairs.

Lucy who is sitting at the guest area heard the loud banging of something on the floor and Wendy's shout. She immediately stood up and saw Natsu down on the floor, face first. She ran fast towards him.

"Natsu! Natsu! What are you doing? You clumsy pinky-" She stopped when she saw his forehead is swelling. "Oh my, your forehead."

"Lucy.." Lucy stopped when she heard Natsu say her name.

"Yes Natsu? I'm here. Why the hell did you fall down?"

"He closed his eyes when he started to go down. He said he wanted to see you first." Wendy butted in. Lucy giggled and blushed when Wendy told her why Natsu did close his eyes while going down.

"Sweet." She smiled at him. "Well Natsu, open your eyes now. I'm here."

"No." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Prove yourself."

"What proof do you want? I know you could smell me and hear me clearly."

"But I still want you to prove me-" She kissed him on the forehead and find that he is looking at her.

"You clever man. I love you."

"Yeah! I sure am. And I love you too, more!" Natsu looked at her intently. "Why are you wearing such stuff?"

"Duh Natsu it's the first day of school today! We're going to be late!" Natsu stared at her in surprise. "What? You didn't remember?" He shook his head. "Anyway, go get ready. We can still make it." Lucy winked at him. "Be fast. I'll be waiting."

"Lucy-nee you sure know how to make Natsu-nii move." Wendy looked at Natsu as he run fast back to his room.

"Wendy, you have classes too right?" Wendy nodded and she darted back to her room and started to prepare. "They looked like they were true siblings." Lucy smiled as she looked up at the doors where Natsu and Wendy entered.

"…"

Everything was like the first day of school. They were both almost late, but one thing's not the same. They don't share any class this time. Even at their gym class. Their schedule looked like it was clashing against each other. No same breaks and their dismissals were a lot farther from each other. Natsu frowned when he saw that Lucy is the only one who is left alone. She is the only one not in their class. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Mira, Freed, Juvia, Cana and Levy we're in the same class but Lucy is not. Their schedules do not match except for the morning because all classes start at 8 in the morning.

"Hey Natsu! Looks like we won't be having a lot of time together starting today?" Lucy smiled at him. She forced a smile but Natsu was able to see through it. He's also sad about the schedule and another very annoying thing is that Lucy's class is located at the right end of 2nd floor and his was at the left end of the 3rd floor. He doesn't like this.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll talk to Master and I'll ask him to transfer me to your class." He hugged her, and then they started to walk to their classes with their hands entwined. A lot of the guys were staring at them or more specifically looking at Lucy. Natsu doesn't like what he was seeing and they reached the place where they should separate their ways, the center stairs of the 2nd floor.

"Natsu I'm going now!" Lucy smiled at him. Her yellow vest clung to her body perfectly and her skirt is short enough to show a little of her thigh. Her hair falls perfectly and a little pony at the side of her head. Natsu stared down at her not letting her hand go.

"I'll walk you to your class."

"But you'll be late. I'll be fine Natsu! I'm a too mage right? Besides Ackerley's with me." She whispered to his ears.

"Alright. Show me where your keys are?" She looked for the bundle of keys on her hips and made a sound using it. "Ackerley?"

"He's kinda like not really with me, but he's here I know." She said pointing her index finger to her lips.

"Alright then. Be careful okay? I love you Luce!" Natsu kissed her. Lucy's face turned a bright red when he kissed her in front of a lot of students. She nodded to Natsu and bid him a 'see you later'. He watched her disappear through the crowd of students and turned around. His phone rang and he opened it. Lucy sent him a picture of her winking and a thumbs-up. There is a message after that.

'_Natsu! Don't be sad. It'll be fine. I'll be fine! I'm strong too right? You're the one who told me that so you better believe in me! Okay? Take care! See you later at home! – Lucy'_

Natsu smiled and blushed. _Maybe I'm just over thinking._ Lucy can handle herself, and if anything happen he'll be there anytime. Right? "Hey Natsu!" He looked up and saw a white haired girl approaching him.

"Oh hey Lisanna! Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Priz. I think the three of us were on the same class!" Lisanna said happily.

"Is that so? Anyway, I'm going now. Bye!" Natsu ran upstairs without looking back at Lisanna.

She looked at him as he turned his back on her. She could feel the coldness he just gave her. It made her frown and looked down on the floor. "Hey Lisanna!" She looked up and saw Priz running towards her. "I saw the class list! Lisanna!.." She's panting. "Natsu is in the same class as ours!" She squealed and giggled.

"Yeah I know. I saw him just now." She hasn't told Priz about her feelings for Natsu yet, but she doesn't want to give up her feelings.

"Is that so? Then let's go! I need to get the seat next to him!" Priz pulled Lisanna's hand and they run upstairs.

They found Natsu's still walking towards their room. He is smiling while his head is down, not looking to where he is going. Priz and Lisanna run towards Natsu and bumped into him. His phone slipped off his hand and it fell to the ground. By ground I mean ground, 1st floor. Natsu stared in shock. He is sending a reply to Lucy and everything was ruined. He glared at them, his fists were lit with fire.

"Natsu! You're here! Get inside! We're going to talk about something!" Erza saw what happened and she knew what Natsu might do so she immediately snapped him out of the anger he's in. She just lied about talking about something she just wanted to get him inside before he gets wild.

"Damn it. Now I don't have any means of communicating with Lucy." He stomped inside and sat at the empty seat beside Gray and the window.

"Chill dude! You can see her later." Gray tried to calm him down but it looked like he won't so Gray dialled Lucy's number.

"Oh. Hey Gray? Sorry I have a class right now. Call you later! Bye!" Lucy is whispering when she answered the phone and turned it off quickly. He knew why Natsu's really pissed. It was better not to talk to him right now.

Through the whole class Natsu is just staring at the window beside him, his cheeks on his palm. "I missed her already." Natsu mumbled to himself. He is watching another class having their physical education class on the running field. There he saw Lucy, she is with a green haired girl and a black haired man who looked very familiar to him.

_Alzack and Bisca._

They were in the same class last year. He knew they could be trusted with Lucy. Natsu smiled when he somehow felt that Lucy is somehow secured in her class, for now. Still he will ask the Master to transfer him to Lucy's class so that he could give her company and of course to protect her from the eyes of those monster boys who looked like they wanted to eat her when they look at her.

The class is doing some warming-up and Lucy is doing quite well. She is now more active than she is on her past class. Then Natsu saw a group of boys talking near Lucy while looking at her. They decided to walk to her and they surrounded her.

"_Hey Lucy! Want to have lunch with us?" Asked one of the boys._

"_It'll be my treat!" Lucy stepped back a little blocking the boys._

"_N-No thank you! I'll be with Bisca." Her voice is shaking and she tried to hold onto Bisca's arm._

"_Just this time. Please? We promise you'll have fun."_

"_It's fine. I'll have fun with Bisca and Alzack."_

"_The more the merrier right?"_ One boy approached her and hold her wrist. Natsu wide eyed. He doesn't want what he is hearing. He almost stood up when one boy held her wrist but something flashed in between Lucy and the boy which separated them.

_Ackerley._

**It's school time again! =) For them. HAHAHA It's going to be fun doing this part of the story. I haven't really made the whole conflict concretely, so I still need some ideas. I'm hoping that you'll like the whole story 'cause I think it's story is moving so slow. Hahaha Are the information about the Grimoire Heart and stuff clear or there is something that does not match? Sorry if there is. I haven't thought of the whole story yet. Anyway, I'll try to make a connection to every conflict that happened. Thanks for the reviews! I just wish that someday when I opened HF the number of visitors for that day is equal to the number of reviews I have to read. =))))) I really love reading your reviews. Reviews again please! It'll be more inspiring to hear your side of the story. Haha Thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**

_**OH! AND BY THE WAY, WENDY WON THE SAND CASTLE COMPETITION LAST CHAPTER. =) FULL DETAILS OF WENDY'S VICTORY, THE CLAIMING OF HER PRIZES AND DETAILS ABOUT THE END OF THEIR VACATION WILL BE REVEALED **__**SOON**__**. SO STAY UPDATED. =)**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 "The Human Barriers"**

The group of boys who approached Lucy were startled and backed away but were not afraid of the little dog. Lucy is also startled and shocked that Ackerley will appear suddenly. She crouched near Ackerley and stroke his head.

"Ooooh. A cute puppy! Lucy! You didn't told us you're a pet lover." The navy blue haired boy leaned down as he stepped closer to Ackerley and Lucy. He smiled at Lucy before looking back at Ackerley. With that move, all the other boys took a step forward smirking at Lucy. They then approached Lucy once again and Ackerley grew to his fighting form. This made their classmates frightened and Lucy quickly calmed Ackerley. Natsu, still looking down at them, smirked when he saw the whole scene._ It's a good thing Ackerley is here. He will protect Lucy for me. For the mean time, I'll count on you Alckelrey. _He chuckled when he saw Lucy is being disciplined by her teacher. She is pleading. Natsu could hear what they were talking about and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Mr. Dragneel! I believe you want to have a gym class. I think you better get outside and stare at the corridor instead." The teacher asked him calmly.

Natsu didn't notice that his teacher went to his side and was crossing her arms across her chest. She is glaring at Natsu and was tapping her pen on her forearm. Natsu then shrieked and stoop up. He'd rather be outside than listen to his boring subject. He can't really concentrate on something when his mind and heart is out there somewhere. He glanced down at Lucy before he walked outside the room. Natsu put his arms behind his head and whistled as he walked outside. The teacher was pissed and gave him a death glare.

"You're lucky Natsu." Gray whispered as Natsu passed by him. Natsu then smiled at him and stick his tongue out at him.

"Mr. Dragneel I think you just have to stay here and face the wall." Natsu's jaw dropped. He wanted to go outside so that he could sneak and go to Lucy.

"No. I'll be fine outside-" He whined, he insisted on being outside rather than facing the wall like a gradeschooler. Gray is holding his laugh and tried not to make a sound from his laugh. But a small giggle escaped him.

"Mr. Fullbuster would you mind joining our gradeschooler?" The teacher asked him. Natsu started to laugh but received another glare from the teacher. "Now would the two of you start facing the wall?"

"Really ma'am? I really prefer staying at the corridors." Natsu said lazily.

"No. I don't like you sneaking. Stay here and face the wall. Mr. Fullbuster, join him." They both stood up. Gray glared at Natsu.

"This is your fault Lame Flame Idiot!" He whispered.

"What did you say? You're the one laughing!" Natsu wasn't able to control his voice. He said everything out loud and the teacher gets madder.

"Detention later you two! And KEEP QUIET!" The teacher shouted at them.

It was just great. We still have two hours at staying in this embarrassing position. This is Natsu's fault. He's going to pay. Gray clenched his fists.

"This is all your fault stupid flame head!" Gray whispered.

"It's not. You're the one who laughed annoyingly!" Natsu whispered too. They were whispering so the teacher won't hear them and won't notice that they're talking.

"You're the one annoying."

"You're the one Ice Freak!"

"Why you-" Natsu stopped at what he was about to say when he noticed Lucy's scent nearby. He looked at the window and saw Lucy's wide eyes. Then she started giggling. Both Gray and Natsu were embarrassed because a lot of students were passing by and they are staring at them. They both flushed but Natsu snapped out of it quickly. Lucy is just a window away from him. He should not let this go to waste. He started mouthing something.

"Lucy! I miss you already!" He said is slowly but Lucy didn't seem to understand it.

"What? Hey! Natsu why are you facing the wall? Did you sleep again?" She smiled at him. She knew Natsu would hear her so she won't have a hard time talking to him. But it's difficult for her to understand him.

"I said I miss you! I was thinking of you that's why I'm here!" Natsu said it again. Slowly.

"What? You were eating? You're going to be a fat ass if you eat every now and then." Lucy teased him. She really doesn't understand what Natsu is saying. He scratched the back of his head and shook his head saying 'no'. "Then what? I can't understand you! Sorry for not having heightened senses." Lucy frowned. She then stared shock behind Natsu. The teacher walked near them and glared at Lucy. Natsu doesn't seem to notice her and kept on acting and mouthing things. Lucy is pointing at his back. Natsu raised his eyebrow not understanding what Lucy wanted to tell him. He then pointed to his ear telling him to speak.

"Your teacher's behind you!" Too late the teacher opened the door and yelled at the students outside.

"Miss Heartfilia! Do not disturb my class!"

"I'm very sorry Ma'am. I'm going! Bye!" Lucy hurriedly walked away but glanced at Natsu and whispered. "Call you later! I love you!" She knew Natsu would hear her even if she'll say it softly. Natsu then smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' back to her. She understood it then she and Bisca hurriedly run to their room downstairs.

"Mr. Dragneel I suppose you have an explanation for that talking through the doors from a student from the left wing."

"Ma'am is it bad to talk to your girlfriend?"

"You were together?"

"Uhhh. Yes?"

"How long?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"This is bad. Class read the chapter for now. I need to go somewhere" They all looked at the clock and it says that their class still have an hour to before it ends. So they stared at their running teacher confused.

"Hey Natsu! I think Ma'am has crush on you." Gray teased him. And he earned a glare from Natsu.

"Yuck. I don't care about her. I'm just happy I get to talk with Lucy and we'll talk on the pho-" He remembered what happened to his phone this morning. "Shit. I forgot that my phone's gone." Natsu faced Gray with a shock and worried face.

"Here call her." Gray lend him his phone. "BUT DON'T THINK THAT I'M HELPING YOU FLAME HEAD!"

"I don't plan! I don't want to be in debt to you." He dialled Lucy's number but she doesn't picks it up. He tried it more times but no answer. Natsu couldn't contact Lucy or rather she doesn't answer her phone. "It's useless. She doesn't pick it up."

"Maybe she's busy." Gray said getting his phone back. "Go to her."

Natsu was on his way out of the room when he is blocked by a certain man with blonde hair. He tried to get to another side of the way but the man did not allow him. Trying to get pass the buff man, Natsu got tired of playing his silly games. He then looked up to see that it was Laxus.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"I need to go."

"I don't care. I'm here on your teacher's favour. She asked me to keep an eye on this class."

"Get away! I need to go."

"If you can."

"Huh. Try me." Natsu smirked and lit his fist with fire. He punched the man but he was whacked in the head by someone.

_Erza._

"You don't have to go this far. Natsu will not go out. I'll keep an eye on him." She said while staring straight at Laxus' eyes.

"Whatever. I was just asked to guard this class and not to let anyone out."

"But you're just a senior. You don't have the power to-" Natsu tried to complain but Erza knocked him out and threw him to Gray.

"We fully understand." She then returned to her seat. "Classmates, I thought our teacher asked us to study this chapter? And you two there?" Gray looked at her with an unconscious Natsu on his leaning on his arms. "FACE THE WALL" Gray immediately let go of Natsu and faced the wall. He didn't know what's happening but he just stared at the wall, afraid to get the same fate as Natsu.

Erza stared at her book while glancing a little at Laxus. She can't seem to focus. Laxus wouldn't be here if nothing happens or is happening. I know there's something deeper into this. Why the teacher is shocked and looked terrified when she knew that Natsu and Lucy were together? That doesn't even make any sense. I need to get to the bottom of this. Erza told herself.

Jellal who is just a sit afar from Erza's chair kept on looking at her. He noticed Erza's looking at Laxus every now and then. _Why? Does she like him? _Jellal looked at Laxus and stared at him from head to toe and back_. There isn't anything special about him. Except that he is buff. But I'm toned as well._ Jellal is not getting self-conscious. Erza is not his so he doesn't have the right to be mad at her for looking at men. He just sighed and frowned.

"Hey Juvia! Did you see Jellal's reaction?" Levy leaned over to where Juvia is. "I think he is getting jealous of Laxus."

Juvia's not really paying attention to what Levy is saying. She is in deep thought. What was that just now? What's with Natsu and Lucy being together? Is this the signal that I should start my mission? Juvia looked at where Gray faced the wall. "KYAAAAAAA-"

All of the people inside the room looked at Juvia. She clamped her hand on her eyes and pointed at Gray. All of their classmates gazed at where she is pointing at and saw Gray, only in his boxer shorts. Gray looked at them confused.

"What?"

**Okay. This chapter's kinda weird. Hahaha Sorry! =) I added conflicts and the 'stuff'. I'm getting slightly motivated now. Hahaha Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them. As in highly appreciated, it's what keep me going. For those who anonymously leaves their reviews thank you for reading! I'm really moved when you told me that HF made you happy everyday. Well I think it's just everyday because of updates. But it's fine. =) I'm really happy you're reading it! Take care! Please give another review.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 "Can we have some time?"**

Lucy and Bisca run hurriedly towards the lockers to take a bath and change into their uniforms. Their class will be in 45 minutes and they haven't eaten yet. They quickly changed into their skirts and top blouses with vests then walked briskly to the Glass Garden and eat their lunches. It's a good thing they found a nice spot for them to eat. Lucy was reminded of the day when they clashed with Priz's group in taking a seat. It was the start of everything. Lucy and Bisa sat on the place where Natsu and his friends asked them to seat with them. _I'm missing them this more way._ Lucy said in her mind and smiled sadly._ I hope I can be with them. I missed their company a lot, though I'm not saying that I don't like Bisca's. But they were my first friends, best friends, and I wanted to be with them more often. Without them it just felt like it was very.. lonely. _

"Lucyyyy!" She heard someone call her name. Looking around she saw a blonde haired man running their way.

"Oh. Hey Sting! How are you haven't seen you in a while." Lucy smiled. Here's another memory that would remind me of Natsu. I'm missed him the most.

He ran and got in front of Lucy panting. "I-I-I'm fine! You're still beautiful as ever."

Lucy blushed. _This compliment was so sudden, why would he do that, it's just awkward._ "Thank you! Why are you running?"

"Because I have a class in 10 minutes and I wanted to spend that 10 minutes with someone I know."

"Oh right! You're in the same year as us right?"

"Yep."

"How come you don't know someone?"

"I always spend free times at the top of the building. I sleep there. No one is enjoying sleeping during breaks so I'd rather be with myself." Sting smiled.

"I see." Lucy smiled. "By the way this is Bisca. She's my classmate." Sting smiled at Bisca and reached her hand and shook it.

"Sting Eucliffe! Lucy's future boyfriend."

"What?!" Bisca asked him. Lucy was shocked at what he just said.

"Very funny Sting!" Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"No it's true. I wanted to. Can I?"

_Sting's asking like this relationship thing is just a normal thing to do._ Bisca thought to herself. Her eyes were still wide in shock. "Didn't you know? Lucy has-" Sting cut her off.

"It'll be me." Sting tap his chest and smiled at them.

"Very determined huh?" Lucy just chuckled. For her Sting is just joking so she doesn't mind it.

"Of course I will court you to the ends of the world." He gave her a thumbs-up. "Oh. Time flies fast when you spend it with someone you like. It'll be time for my Shapes and Forms class."

"That's our next class too. Let's go together."

"Yeah we're going to be late!" Bisca said. They hurriedly packed their things.

Sting smelled something or rather someone. He looked sideways, up and down, front and back. It's like he is looking for something or more specifically someone. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing just looking for another dragonslayer. Where is your fire-breathing friend?" Sting asked.

"You mean Natsu?" Lucy asked him back while packing her things.

"Yes that pink-haired guy."

"Well he's-"

"You dumped him? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's just grea-" Something touched Sting's shoulder and he looked back to see Natsu standing behind him, glaring.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy humped to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Lucy! Let's go we need to get to our class. Sorry Natsu!" Bisca said. They do not want to be late on their next class.

"Oh yeah.. See you later Natsu!" Natsu frowned and smiled sadly at Lucy. Lucy gave him a sweet smile which made his day.

"Okay. See you later." He hugged her again and held her hand not wanting to let her go.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. WAIT!" Sting interrupted everyone.

"What?" Natsu growled. Lucy punched him lightly on the chest for being impatient and he calmed.

"What's all the hugging and 'I miss you' things about? I don't get it. I thought you dumped him."

Natsu looked at Lucy confused. "I didn't say that. He just jumped into conclusions."

"I was not. So back off." Natsu threatened Sting.

"Fine. I'll try." He earned a glare from Natsu.

"That's enough! Natsu I'll see you later. Tell them I missed them already." Lucy told Natsu and kissed his cheeks before letting his hand go.

Erza and the others were on their way to the Glass Garden when they saw Lucy running their way with Bisca and.. Sting. _Why is she with Sting?_ Gray asked himself. _Bet Natsu would be pissed about this_. He smirked.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy hugged Lucy tightly.

"Wait guys. I missed you all!" Lucy's eyes were all teary and stuff but she held it back.

"We missed you too! Natsu cannot concentrate on classes." Levy reported to her. Lucy frowned but she saw Bisca gesturing that they need to hurry.

"I guess we have to go. Sorry! Catch with you later!" Before she left she went to Gray and whispered something. Gray whined but he can't do anything. Lucy's like a sister to her so he have to help her.

"Alright. Guess I don't have a choice." He said to Lucy but it seemed she didn't listen to it and she just run hurriedly with Sting and Bisca.

They went to where Natsu is standing. It was their usual spot. Natsu's been standing there staring at the doors. Gray pushed Natsu to seat on the bench where they found him. They all ate in silence. It isn't normal for them to be together and just stay quiet. Not just themselves.

"Natsu I love you."

They all looked up at each other. Also Natsu was taken aback of what he heard. All of them stopped from eating, some have their foods halfway their mouth. Some opened their mouth wide like their eyes. They were all staring at Gray as they stopped eating. Natsu on the other hand was very shocked then his face was all 'yucky' and everything.

Gray stopped from eating as he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"G-Gray-sama is gay?" Juvia said while tears started to well on her eyes.

"You ice freak! I don't like guys!"

"I-It was just-"

"Gray-sama why?" Juvia is now crying. She just can't help it. All the others were still staring at Gray in shock.

"Gray if you said that a little earlier Natsu would have agreed to you." Jellal teased them.

"WHAT?! I WON'T!" Natsu shouted.

"As if I would do that!"

"You just*hiccup*did!" Cana said while grinning evilly at Gray.

Erza who's sitting next to Gray put a hand on his shoulder. "Gray, I'm proud of you. You were able to tell your feelings against all odds."

"But you don't-"

"It's alright Gray. We still accept you!" Levy said while still reading her book.

"DAMNIT! It was a favour! I wasn't done with what I am saying!" Gray stood up. He was shirtless again but does that matter now? He must prove his masculinity. "Lucy asked me to say that to you! I knew it. I should've not done it."

They all laughed at the sulking Gray. Even Erza laughed to her heart's content. "But Gray we're open arms in accepting you if ever-"

"BUT IT'S NOT! AND NEVER WILL!" Juvia became happy. Her eyes were sparkling while staring at Gray.

"Alright! Alright! You're a good friend Gray." Erza pulled him down back to his seat. She then turned to Natsu who's in front of them still sulking. "Natsu stop that childish act. There's a reason while these things happen."

Natsu leaned on his entangled hands. His elbows were his only support and he is staring in the blank. "Hey squinty!" Gray shouted at his 'best friend'.

"What do you want?" Natsu said irritated.

"If she can't be with you, make a way dumbass!"

"There's something bothering me more."

"Y-You're thinking? You gotta be kidding me." Gray kept on teasing him. Well he had no other way on talking with Natsu especially in front of their friends. He just earned a death glare at Natsu.

"Of course I am! You're the one who froze your brain."

"But you burn yours to crisps."

"Wanna go lame-not-thinking-brain?" Gray stood up on his seat but was pulled back by Erza.

"Shut up the two of you! Now that you mentioned it Natsu, I had the same thought." Erza spoke and both of them silenced.

"What do you mean? I'm talking about that Sting! I don't want him around Lucy!" Natsu whined like a child. This is actually, really him. All of them are used to his whining so they don't give it a thing.

Erza face-palmed. "I was talking about-" She was interrupted by a sudden arrival of Laxus.

"Hi Laxus! What brings you here?" Cana asked him.

"The master asked me to watch someone. I'm just looking at him."

_Him?_ Erza thought. "Who is it? We might help you look for him."

"No need. I can do it myself." He then turned back and walks away.

"He sure is really weird!" Levy commented still not stopping from reading.

Erza stared at Laxus as he walks away. _Why is he asked to watch someone?_ Erza looked at Natsu and shook her head. _It couldn't be him. Why would they get Laxus to watch him?_ Erza shrugged and shoved the thought.

Jellal who's sitting across Erza knew very well that she was thinking about something. He is getting nervous and such. _Is Erza liking Laxus? No that can't be._ Jellal frowned again. He doesn't want to think about being dumped by the girl he really likes.

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to hear you say that to her too." Juvia whined. The spirit within them a while ago came back. Hearing this Gray couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Gray! Say it already!" They all turned their heads and saw Mira walking towards them with Freed.

"Hey Mira! Freed!" Cana said. She's just really rowdy and stuff when she was drunk. Well I think everybody has a chance of being like that when their under alcoholic effects.

"I need your help guys." Mira smiled at them.

"What for?" Erza answered for her friends.

"Prom is just around the corner. Can you help?" All of them brightened up. They looked at Mira and they all shouted.

"YES!"

**Sorry for the late updates. I am really busy these days. =( Oh and by the way thank you for the reviews! Reviews on 100! YAYY! Thank you! Keep on reviewing please! That's the motivation here. I notice my stories these days were not that good. Well, I read it. Everything. And I'm not satisfied with my work. Self****-degrading. Hahaha! Well it's true. Now I can't seem to have an idea. Anyway, I would really like to see your comments or suggestions and all that stuff. =))))) By the way, sorry for the wrong information or the details that do not match. Haha Like the time and stuff. I don't really focus on that area for now. But I try to match the times and seasons and such. But it was a little too late I think? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I had fun doing this. I hope you'll like it. Reviews okay!?**

**Disclaimer, I am not the owner of Fairy Tail**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 "Perks of Being Classmates"**

It's the end of their class and Lucy is waiting at the center gate of Yosei High. Her class ended 3 hours ago and she's waiting for Natsu. She doesn't know what time is his dismissal because she forgot to look at the schedule board before they put it down. Her feet were aching and it's getting cold. She can't wait inside for the Rune Knight assigned to their school this time is just so strict. He won't allow anyone who has no business with the school or has ended their classes to stay inside and without official business with the school. It was getting late and the school is almost deserted.

"Hey miss! Aren't you going yet? You've been here for hours." The Rune Knight approached her and gave her a worried look.

"Uhh. I'm sorry sir. Could I just wait for a couple of minutes? I'm waiting for someone." Lucy said as her stomach growled but she still gave the smile she could make to the Rune Knight.

"Alright. But only of a couple of minutes, go home before the sun was gone." Lucy nodded at him. The Rune Knight went inside the school to change posts with another Knight. As he disappeared Lucy still stood by the gates glancing back and forth to the entrance waiting for Natsu to come out.

_Natsu where are you? Did something happen to you? No Lucy! Don't jump into conclusions. It's getting late. But what if Natsu is still inside? But why is he not replying to my messages._ Lucy frowned. It was rare for Natsu not to reply to her messages. She stared at her phone and sighed. It's been 3 and half hours since she stood there. Maybe I should get home. She stepped away from the wall and started to walk slowly towards the direction of her house. It's lonely to walk alone and the thought made Lucy shiver. As she walk she don't look on where she is going and sighs can be heard from her every now and then. She passed by the clubhouse and noticed something pink on the side of the structure.

_Natsu._

Her mood suddenly brightened up. _What was he doing here? So he's been here all this time that I've waited for him? He's going to have a piece of my mind. _Lucy said to herself she tried to get near but stopped on her tracks when she saw that Natsu is dancing with Lisanna. Lisanna is blushing really red and Natsu just looked happy, laughing at his mistakes while looking at Lisanna's eyes. They were having an eye to eye contact while they were dancing. Lucy felt something she can't understand. The way he looked at her it's as if Lisanna was her. She decided to turn her back and run towards the direction of her house not wanting to look back.

"Good Natsu! Imagine her to be Lucy and you will be able to get the steps correctly." Erza said as she rose from being seated on the grass that was hid behind a large bush.

Natsu looked at her and frowned. "But Erza she's still not Lucy. I can't practice like this. Can I back out?"

"You will not fulfil your promise?"

"My promise is to help not to dance." Natsu rolled his eyes knowing that Erza would spank him he readied himself.

"In that case, be at the pent house by 7am in the morning tomorrow." Erza just gave him a smile which made him wish that he should've just agreed on dancing. But what can he do, he just can't internalize Lisanna as Lucy when she doesn't even smell like her. Even when he closed his eyes and ignored the smell and listen to what Erza was saying he still can't. The hands on him the waist his holding, probably the whole body near him is entirely different from his Lucy.

"Alright. But if Lucy will join in this dancing thing I should be his partner." Natsu said to Erza with a straight tone. He didn't really meant to say it rudely but that's how it came to his mouth.

"It's fine IF there would be no one that would enter this dance and had no partner then I would ask you to be hers."

"No fair!"

"Quit whining squinty!" Gray suddenly woke up. Natsu's really loud when he's getting irritated and stuff, especially when he acts like a child.

"What did you say droopy?"

"Flame head"

"Frozen brain!"

"But yours were burnt to crisps!"

"STOP YOU TWO!" Erza glared at the two of them. Then she faced the other dancers who volunteered to join in the cotillion for the prom. "Alright, all of you are dismissed for now. Remember those who need to help with the designs. 7am sharp!" With that all of the people there dispersed except for the three of them. Well maybe not the three of them. They were packing their things. Natsu and Gray were waiting for Erza as she stuff her things. Well as always she brought this heavy and big bag which, for crying out loud, made Gray and Natsu the one who carries it. They're gentlemen even though their looks don't show it.

"Lisanna why are you still here?" Erza asked when she saw Lisanna waiting standing by the clubhouse.

"Well.. Uhh. Can I tag along with you guys?"

"It's fine. It's getting dark too you should be walked home." Erza looked at Natsu and Gray but both of them looked away. They were too tired to walk another block from their house.

"No. It's okay. I'm just a street away from yours. I can handle myself. I just wanted a companion while walking."

"Okay then. Let's get going." Erza, Gray and Natsu walked passed Lisanna and she followed them.

Their house was just some blocks away from the clubhouse. Actually, Gray has a car but he is forced to walk because Natsu doesn't have his medicine for motion sickness and it was just blocks away so no need to use the car. Right? On their way home they were laughing and chattering about random things. They just enjoyed Lisanna's company. She really is a kind girl and she can be jolly if needed. When it's time for them to go on separate ways Lisanna frowned a slightly, but it was enough for Erza to notice it.

"Natsu walk her home."

"What?! Why me? I still have a lot of things to do-"

"It's fine Natsu. I can walk myself." Lisanna smile, a smile that will make anyone guilty that they rejected her. She then started walking slowly still hoping that Natsu would follow her.

Natsu on the other hand was really pissed. He saw Lisanna's eyes sparkle a bit and gave her a smile that made him guilty of not walking her. She then followed her hurriedly. Natsu pulled her by the wrist so he was dragging her. He walked fast and a second later they were in front of Lisanna's house. Lisanna was panting and her hands were on her knees. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu was greeted by a chime-like voice and a sweet smile. It was Mira. "Oh hey Lisanna! You're here too?"

"Yeah. Natsu walked me home and she blushed." Mira saw her blush, she doesn't know what to feel. She loved seeing Lisanna happy but Natsu.. Mira turned to Natsu.

"Natsu come inside have dinner with us."

"No thanks. I was in a hurry." Lisanna held his right arm and made her eyes sparkle again.

"I'm- Okay. But just for a couple of minutes." Natsu dragged himself inside the Strauss' house.

He sat at the golden colored sofa. Everything was colored either white or gold. It was made their house yellowish inside. Mira gave Natsu a slice of cake as Lisanna gave him juice and sat next to him. Mira could see that her sister is really happy with Natsu's company. She just hopes that this company wouldn't go to a whole new level because that would be troublesome. Natsu quickly finished his food and thanked the sisters for welcoming him. He bid them goodbye and Lisanna walked him out of the house. At the gates before Natsu leave Lisanna pulled him and kissed his cheek. He was startled and backed away.

"I'm sorry Lisanna. I have to go." Natsu run off the streets. He left Lisanna standing by their gates watching him disappear in the darkness.

Natsu passed by Lucy's house. He stopped and looked at her room. It doesn't show any light in her room and Natsu suddenly jumped up their great walls and into her balcony. He knocked but it looked like there is no person inside or maybe she's just sleeping. He hasn't seen her since lunch today and he is missing her so much. He knew Lucy is inside her room but he doesn't want to disturb her so he decided to go home and just her early tomorrow before he leave for school.

"…"

Lucy woke up as sunlight touched her eyes. It was all puffy and reddened. She doesn't know why but she cried herself to sleep. Suddenly she noticed pink and yellow balloons and flowers that crowded her balcony. She opened it and reached for the balloons and flowers. She smiled as she read the note 'Smile, gorgeous'. Then she heard a click from a camera she looked at Natsu's house and saw him holding one.

"You sleepyhead! Why did you wake up just now?" He gave her a teasing look.

"Good morning! I was up all night. I didn't get enough sleep." She lied. He knew when she lies. Now that she faced him he noticed that her eyes were puffy and the side were red. "Anyway what's with your outfit?"

Natsu looked at himself. He is wearing just the usual civilian clothes white knee-length shorts, black shirt and his scarf which hides his silver necklace. "What about it?"

"Well its school right?" She eyed him.

"Yeah. But our class is the one assigned to decorate the pent house today." He frowned. The pent house is very far from their school, it was on the other side of the Ville opposite the school.

"Oh. I guess we won't be seeing each other today?" Lucy faked her smile.

"Don't worry Luce! We don't have classes tomorrow right?"

"I have to create another type of unison raid with my partner tomorrow." Her voice was low. Natsu frowned but he doesn't want to stop Lucy in doing her stuff. "Maybe in the evening?"

"I think that would be.." He pretended that he is looking at his busy schedule and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes knowing his usual antics. "Great you're lucky to have a spot Miss Heartfilia." Natsu jumped to her balcony. She was shocked of what he had done.

"Natsu! Don't go jumping like that without any warning!" She scolded him. She was about to scold him more when she felt his lips touched hers. He pecked on her lips and she blushed a deep red. Natsu grinned at her and pulled her towards him.

"You're so cute when you blush Luce." Lucy punched him lightly on the chest and she slipped her arms around his waist. She extended folded the cuff of her really really really big sleeved shirt so that she could lace her fingers at his back. Natsu hugged her tightly as if crushing her. "Hey Luce, where did you get this big sleeved shirt?"

"I bought it last week. Why?"

"Well it's just don't go outside your room wearing this. Okay?"

"Why? It was not revealing. Just three-fourths of my legs." She mumbled the last phrase but she knew he would hear it.

"Well it was because you look really darn good and sexy when you wear this." Lucy chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're overprotective! There's no one who'll look at me." She rolled her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

"Just taking safety precautions."

"And right now I'm outside wearing this. HA HA I just broke your command in your face."

"It's fine. I'm here so it doesn't matter. If they'll see us hugging they won't bother looking at you anymore."

They hugged again and now it was silent. Natsu really wanted to ask why she cried. Well she doesn't have to tell him that she cried, he could smell her saline tears and of course the puffy eyes. He pulled himself and looked into her eyes. He was about to kiss her when he heard someone call him.

"Hey Natsu we should go!" It was Erza. She, Lisanna and Gray were inside Gray's black car. They seemed like they were bonding well. They were having a fun time. "Hey Lucy! I missed you a lot! Haven't seen you lately."

"I missed you too! Also Gray! I missed you. Gray just smiled at her he isn't that sentimental and he doesn't express what he feels verbally. He wanted it in action. But he couldn't so he just gave her his best smile.

Natsu was irritated by the sudden interruption of their moment. Lucy saw his disappointment and just kissed him on the cheeks. "Take care Natsu! I'm sure we'll have some time together, again." She smiled weakly at him. It was kind of fake but he just love every smile she made even if its fake he would accept it. He hugged her and he jumped down to the car sitting next to Lisanna.

**Sorry I wasn't able to update lately. Guess this is quite a long chapter. Hahaha But really for a chapter in HF it is long. Sorry! I am really busy right now and I can't use my laptop for internet often. Anyway, thank you for reading! Also please review. I just need some comments, but mostly suggestions. But comments are very much welcomed and are appreciated. Writer's block again. Yes. Sorry about that! I was working on it though, please help me! Hahaha I promise to update again as soon as my school works lessen. But it's going to be semestral break soon, maybe on those days I could publish my new story and finish this Heavenly Fire. =) Hahaha**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter** **44 "Blue Moon"**

It has a week since Natsu last saw Lucy. He felt like time is really not favouring them. When he was available Lucy won't be and if she is he won't. Life is too cruel for them now. Even at home they often don't see each other because Lucy was chosen to represent their class in a certain pageant. She always has this practices and such. They talk on the phone before they sleep but most of the time one of them sleeps first while the other was talking. They just understand their situation right now. It's just normal right? Their classes were in the farthest of opposite wings. They don't have breaks or lunches where they could be together. Dismissals were really in a different gap like 4 to 5 hours difference and there was a rule now that no student, after their dismissal, shall stay at the school. They were immediately sent home. Also the offers of teachers and others in school activities to them were increasing. Sure Natsu and Lucy gets offers in school activities, well almost everyone in the school gets one because they're just so darn good at something. I think. Natsu is getting suspicious at the sudden increase in offers and required activities for them to accomplish and participate to. They were making them too busy. Too busy that even if they were just neighbours they couldn't see each other. The last time they were together was the dinner last week where Natsu immediately left because his classmates demanded his presence. Of course he doesn't want to leave Lucy just yet, but she insisted. She is sad but she managed to give him a smile so sweet you'll think it's true if you don't know her. Natsu just loved all kind of smile that Lucy makes but lately all he remembered were the fake ones and now _he hated it_. He doesn't want Lucy lying to herself or to him especially when it comes to what she feels. He just doesn't want to see that fake smile_ again_.

"Natsu! You're up." Said a boy with purple hair, he had a mega phone on his ears and it looked like he was giving Natsu a cue. Currently Natsu was in play, he forced to play the role of the prince. It was because his teacher insisted. As a mage they also need to increase their knowledge about cultures and also acting strategies might be useful, depending on the situation.

Natsu stood up. And walked towards the stage, he knew Lucy was there. He just couldn't see where. He wished he's just watching this play with her. He doesn't really like the idea of him being the prince. It irritates him but the show must go on. Natsu executed his role naturally. It was as if he is a veteran at it. Everyone was amazed on what he had done. He only attracted a lot of women. At the far side of the theatre Natsu saw Lucy waving at him. Her eyes were not the bright ones that he used to look at. She got a little thin. Maybe because of all the stresses school works has inflicted on her. He was about to go to her when Lucy turned around, she was being pulled by Sherry. Maybe it's time for her practice now for the upcoming pageant. Natsu looked down and went to the backstage. Erza and Gray could only sympathize with them. They could always talk with Natsu and spend time with him but they can't with Lucy. If Natsu couldn't spend time with her what more were they. They just sighed as they saw the scene of Lucy turning her back still glancing at Natsu with a frown on her face. Her face seemed sadder than they expected. Sure she is sad but they knew there is something Lucy has been keeping to herself. Natsu on the other hand kept staring at Lucy, his eyes were longing for her. As she disappeared, Natsu turned his back to walk backstage.

"We should really do something about this." Gray said. He just knew there is something fishy going on.

"That's right. I also missed Lucy, all of us missed her especially Natsu." Erza answered. She's always true to herself except when it comes to the progress with her love life. Maybe Erza's good at fixing others' but she can't do it with hers. That's why she needed Lucy, because she's the one who's helping her with these matters. Right now, without her she just can't act right in front of Jellal.

"You know what I think there's something going on." Levy appeared on their side. Well she also witnessed the scene with Natsu and Lucy a while ago. She's Lucy's best friend too, so she could understand things. They all looked at her when she spoke. " I think it is not just coincidence that Natsu and Lucy were given different tasks, projects and schedules. Maybe they do it on purpose."

"But for what purpose?" Gray asked.

"I've thought of that too. But I stopped on Gray's question. I cannot understand why they have to give them this situation. Do you remember the reaction of the professor last time Gray and Natsu were punished to face the wall? She was really terrified."

"I agree. I also observed that. But I let it go, I remember I just teased Natsu back then."

"We still need to get some information. And we need to help Natsu and Lucy, prom will be the perfect event." Levy smiled at them.

"Prom? Oh yes. I almost forgot about that. Gray and I were asked to host that." Erza said with a smirk. If they were the host, this means they could have control over the whole program.

"But Lucy will be presented as a contestant in the pageant and Natsu, I remember he was assigned as the head of Prom King and Queen vote canvasser." Levy remembered. She was also part of the Prom committee but with the decorations that is.

"They just don't give them a time together huh. In that case we'll contradict that. _We will succeed_." Erza smirked as she walked towards where Natsu entered. Levy and Gray followed her confused on what she is thinking.

"…"

"It's almost time. You're spy is on the move right?" Hades asked. He's just getting impatient of the slow progress of their plan.

"She is master." Ultear bowed to give her respect to her master before she speaks further. "If you'll give your orders it will be done immediately. Everything is set; your word is the only thing we're waiting for."

"Ultear, Ultear we don't rush things. We need to fully confirm that the key is always, _always_, with the lock. It will be difficult for us if they're separated." He smiled evilly as he drank the wine from his glass.

Suddenly Azuma appeared.

"Azuma, you're here. Any changes?"Hades combed his long beard with fingers. "You don't always go here unless there are changes. And where is Zancrow? Has your cover been blown?"

"Sir it looked like the council and Master of Yosei High were alarmed of our movements." He said with a shiver. He knew his master. This is going to be bad for him. He readied himself.

"That's.. just wonderful." They waited for Azuma's punishment but it never came. Instead they all stare at Hades. They heard him chuckle to himself.

_Sometimes I doubt that Master is in his right mind to have control over us._ Ultear thought. She remained silent despite her annoyance to their weird master. The master is trusting Ultear more than any one from his 7 kin. He entrust her with every progress that is happening with their plan.

"If they knew that we were on the move then this will be exciting. More fun right? More people to bring down." Hades laughed evilly. The 7 kin were used to their master's weird mood swings. Although they find it annoying, they just have to deal with it. It would be better that he is in that state than he is when he is serious and mad. That would be the last mood they want their master to be in. "I wanted you guys to start this, the night of the Blue Moon."

"Blue Moon? Does it have a connection with the plan?" Rustyrose suddenly appeared from the door less pathway. He heard everything and was ready to be in battle soon.

"Of course Rusty. It is a chance we can never loosened our grip on. It's just once. I've waited for this moment for so long. Azuma keep an eye on that dragonslayer. He must not notice anything." Azuma nodded and he disappeared.

Hades stared at the open doors straight from where he is seated. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure that was hiding by the doors. "Who's there? Show yourself?" He suddenly became angry.

Ultear looked to where Hades is looking and saw _her spy. Juvia Lockser_. She smirked. "Not to worry Master, this girl here is my spy." She gestured for Juvia to some closer and she did.

"Juvia Lockser is my name master Hades." She bowed in front of the master and gave her respect. She have to gain their trust to execute her mission easily. Ultear already trusted her but Hades haven't, yet.

"So this is the sister of that Iron Dragon in the dungeon?" Hades smirked. This pissed Juvia. Just hearing her brother's condition makes her sick. She doesn't want to hear him suffering. But she ignored the address of the master and looked away.

"Yes she is." Ultear answered for her. "We had a deal that's why she accepted the mission." She glanced at Juvia and as Juvia returned her gaze at Hades.

"I have a more accurate information about Lucy Heartfilia. It is first hand after all. She and the dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel, were now together." Hades' eyes widen, but he smiled. "But there's a problem.." Ultear looked at her in shock. She haven't told her any other problem, but it would be fine because she will tell it to the master directly, while she is there.

"What's this problem Juvia?"

"They were like any other couple. Always together and always spends time together." Juvia finished as she saw the master's unreadable expression. Then he chuckled. He was shocked at first but he knew Ultear made another plan to explain to her. So when she betrays them it won't harm anything in their plan.

"Very well then. Do what you must."

**I rushed this chapter just to be able to make up with the past days that I didn't update. I'm just really busy. And I've run out of chapters that I've stored. That's why I wasn't able to update. =) Next week's going to be my exam week. Well, I'll update if you give a review. Haha Really I'm desperate to know what you think about the story, so far. I know it's getting boring and stuff, well that's for me. How about you? What do you think about it? I really want to know. I'm just imagining that if all of the readers would review, I think I can make this story better and you know motivation to write more? =) Well that's it. Thanks for reading! Review, okay?**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it's Hiro Mashima's.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 "The 'Almost Perfect' Plan"**

"You really do like him too?" Priz stared in shock at Lisanna who's standing in front of her blushing.

"Yes. I was into him now." She said while staring at the floor. "I wasn't able to say it to you the first time because I know you like him too."

"Naah. It's fine with me. Though I know you won't outdone me. He'll exchange me for that girl before you." Priz said teasing her.

"And I won't be beaten that easily!" Lisanna replied teasing her friend as well. "but don't you think it's a bit impossible? It's Lucy we're up to."

"I don't care, they're not in a very favourable situation right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice they often don't see each other?"

Lisanna looked away. Well that explains Natsu's reaction after the play. She congratulated Natsu as soon as he entered the backstage but he just thanked her sadly. _So Natsu is not in good terms with her nowadays? I'm worrying about him. I just hope he just get over it. I wish I could help him._ Lisanna dreamed. "Hey Lisanna?"

She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at Priz smiling slyly at her. "What?"

"Think you're thinking about him." Lisanna blushed. She really is, how could she deny when she just tell Priz that she liked Natsu too. Priz continued to tease her.

"Hey Juvia! Why are you there?" they heard a voice that sound so familiar. _Gray._ "We need to talk about something! Come with me!" Then Juvia and Gray appeared in the corner and saw Priz and Lisanna. Both the girls stared at Juvia shocked. They passed the two girls frozen to where they were standing.

"…"

"Are we all here?" Erza asked the group of people around her. They were just the usual bunch. But this time they included more people so that _they_ won't suspect them.

Everyone looked around and mumbles were heard from the group. "I guess?" They all looked at the royal blue haired man who's standing across the room from Erza. She then looked to where the voice came from and saw Jellal. They haven't spoken to each other much since their 'vacation' ended. So there was like 5 to 8 seconds of Erza being shock and they just stared at each other. Then the door suddenly opened and they snapped out of it and looked away.

"Hey what did I miss?" Gray spoke as he opened the door and stared at everyone. He seemed confuse seeing all eyes inside that room stare at him, saying something he couldn't understand(because it was just eye contact!). He stepped inside pulling Juvia inside as well. "I brought Juvia! She can help!"

"It's Juvia's pleasure to be of help, even though Juvia doesn't know what this is all about." She smiled at the people around her, but she shivered when she noticed a pair of eyes that seemed to watch her every move. She turned around to see Mirajane smiling at her. It was her usual smile the sweet, warm eyes closed smiled Mira always gives to anyone. Right you read it right, _anyone_. Juvia send her a smile back and turned to Gray again. "Gray what will Juvia do?" She said in a disappointed tone. Well Juvia was helping in preparing the pent house when Gray grabbed her wrist and started to drag her somewhere. She was shocked at first but her face heat up and she just let Gray drag her somewhere she expected private. She thought Gray would confess to her but it's not.

"Juvia we're here to give Natsu and Lucy some time." Erza answered for Gray.

"Time?"

"Yes time together. Also for us to have time with Lucy. Didn't you miss her? Miss us being all together?" Erza gave her a sweet smile, this way Erza seemed to be the kindest person you could ever meet.

"But Juvia thinks it's too difficult." She frowned.

"Nothing's difficult when we do this together!" Gray said with a smile.

"But Natsu has a lot of thing to do, Juvia thinks it won't go through and Lucy has this pageant that makes her busier than anyone." Juvia regretted what she said because now all eyes were looking at her. "Juvia is just thinking of the hindrances we may face in the execution of this plan."

"It's alright Juvia, we understand. But don't worry nothing's going to go wrong. Or so I hope." Gray said scratching the back of his head. "I just hope that Natsu would not be so dense with this."

"Then we have to make it as obvious as possible." Mira said clasping her hands in front of her chest while she smiled to no one in particular.

"Well when do we plan on doing this?" Levy chimed to start the planning.

"I think we should do this as soon as possible." Cana said while drinking her 'water' and hiccupping, her face is red and her eyes are droopy.

"She's right. But specifically when?" Gray asked.

"Is Natsu giving us a go on this?" Jellal asked he's hesitating to speak for he has not spoken to the group, in general, yet. He was nervous that someone might mock him or something.

"Natsu will surely agree. It's Lucy we need to talk to, though I know she'll agree to this we should also get her consent."

"No. It's better not to. Let's surprise them with this." Levy said and jumped like a child.

"You're right Levy! Let's make this reunion perfect!" Mira cheered with Levy, happy for what is going to happen.

After everything they've plan they come up with the best plan they could think of. They just hope everything would turn out right. As they planned on what to do everyone was very excited to get started. It's been a while since they were gathered together, so they need to make this happen. Through Natsu and Lucy they hope things will be back to normal for some time. But in their hearts they knew that what they will do may just last for hours so they need to maximize every minute they were with the girl who put them altogether. Well, I'm not saying they're no friends before; it's just that this girl brought them together and made them even closer. As the bell rang, it signalled that they need to get back to work, all of them bro-fisted each of the people inside that room and smiled. Though there is something awkward about how Erza and Jellal did it. Still, they managed to smile with each other. They hope Lucy would just go back with them to help the two of them with what they had. Without her, it was just Gray they can't manage it. Poor Gray he can't even resolve his and he needed to help Jellal with Erza too. They all started to leave the room and start with their work.

"I still need to push through, I'm sorry Lucy and Natsu." The voice was low but it spread into the room before the door screeched to close.

"…"

Days passed by so fast. It was just a week before the most awaited prom/pre-pageant/perfect-day-to-execute-plan-day. Everything was set, the student's are just polishing the things making sure everything will be perfect on that day. Tonight Lucy was on a break. It was 9 in the evening and she just got home. She got out of her car with her bags and other stuffs she used during her class and the practice after. She plopped all her stuff on the side of her cabinet and jumped prone on her bed that is next to her balcony.

"Uhh. So tired." She buried her face on her pillow. Then she felt her cold breeze but she ignored it. She continued to rest on her bed face down on her pillow. "Oh gosh, I wish I could see Natsu. Even just glance at him, but I know he's too busy and I as well was. Why is this happening to us?!" She punched the mattress under her with all the force that she still had. She looked at her phone looking at Natsu's name and new phone number. _Should I call him? Naah maybe he's asleep. I should let him sleep. He's tired as I am and he needs to rest well. I don't want him getting stressed out._ She frowned and put her phone down. "Guess I still have to endure another day without talking or even seeing him AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN." She buried her face again on her pillow and now she's just waiting for sleep to come to her, well that would be easy since she's dead tired.

"Princess you shouldn't have starve yourself"

"I don't want to eat. I'm too tired to eat."

"So why don't you just change your clothes first before you sleep? Tight dress and coat won't make you comfortable when you sleep." The voice said evilly and you could hear a smirk in the voice.

"I'm fine with-" Lucy was startled. How come she is speaking to someone? She doesn't even heard a knock n her door neither did she see someone inside her room before she enter. She pulled herself to a sitting position at the same time reached for her keys and readied herself for battle. She sat up and looked around her room, she saw nothing. Lucy stood up and searched for her bathroom, closet room and other places where that person might hide while not letting her guard down.

**Sorry I didn't update again =(( I'm just really busy. Hahaha Anyway, I think I won't be able to update again in a while, but.. you'll never know. I'm doing the next chapters after this so maybe I could find some time to update again. I wish I could just find sometime tomorrow or maybe.. just maybe the day after or the day after. Just keep on checking. Hahaha Sorry for the no assurance updates right now. I promise to make the story more interesting as chapters were to be updated. So keep on reading! And please do leave some reviews! =) Thank you very much!**

**And one thing, do you have any idea on how to make a nice summary? I wanted to edit the one I made for this. Can you suggest one? Sure I will include it, or it might be IT, if I find necessary and of course eye catching, mind catching and stuff. Haha Thanks again!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **_**OMG I really wanted a new update with the manga, I was left hanging =((((**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**READ THIS. IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

_**Hello! Before anything I want to warn you that you may found something very inappropriate for your reading as a young teenager or something like that. I warned you okay? This may contain things that are slightly on a whole new rate or so they say Rated M. But I don't really think it came to that. I just wanted to warn you of what you may read.**_

**Chapter 46 "The Times We Missed"**

As soon as she checked her whole room she went back to bed. _Must be my imagination._ But before she could go back to her position before she went to check things she felt warm arms wrap around her and clasped her mouth. She struggled to be free from the grasp. Lucy found herself in between the legs of the person who is currently holding her, she wanted to free herself.

"SHHHH. Luce relax it's just me." The voice made her stop from struggling. She started to calm down and turned to look at Natsu behind her grinning. Tears started to well her eyes when she looked at him. "Hey don't cry. I didn't meant to-" He was stopped when she hugged him tightly by the neck. Flowing tears wetting his shoulder going to his back and on Natsu's instincts he hugged her back tightly. After a few minutes in that position Lucy totally face him and kneeled in front of Natsu's, leg opened, sitting form. They hugged tightly, well you couldn't blame them. They were neighbours, they go to the same school, still they can't see each other as much as they want to. Then Natsu chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy pulled away and looked down into his eyes. With their position Lucy was a bit taller than him. He pulled her down so she would sit in front of him.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect that you would really miss me."

"Of course I miss you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't have much time with you now."

"It was okay. I understand you have a lot of things to do and you were tired. I don't want you to tire yourself more." She smiled at him, still looking into his eyes. "Besides, I'm sorry I was busy too." They both frowned as they talked about their situation. Lucy could see how sad Natsu was so she started to ask something else. "Anyway, how are you doing then? Still bothering others? Destroying things?" She teased him.

"Well I still am!" He said with a proud voice. "Hell. I'm not Natsu Dragneel if I won't do that!"

Lucy chuckled at the sight of her boyfriend having his spirits up. "How are the others doing? Bet you have a lot of friends, by know, that I don't know."

"Well not that much. I don't usually have time for other things. You think I would give them time, if I can't with you?" She blushed at what he had said. Then he pinched her nose noticing that she wasn't paying attention to him now.

"What was that for?" She said while holding the, now red, nose of hers.

"You're not listening. You're just blushing there and stuff. Stop making a cute face in front of me." _Or I might just not hold back._ Natsu said in his head.

"Well I'm sorry for blushing!" It took her a lot of willpower to say that and Natsu was taken aback. Still he just smiled at her and pinched her nose again until she is near crying. Well he couldn't really hurt her so after pinching, he kissed her sore nose and pat her head.

"There all better."

"You always tease me." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry for that! It's just that I really miss you." Then he slipped his hands around her waist and buried her face on his chest. Lucy was shocked but she embraced him back.

"It's okay. I'm used to your nature!" Then she pulled back and stuck her tongue out to him. "Hey Natsu!"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it? 'You're handsome?', 'Luckiest guy in the world?', 'Coolest boyfriend ever?'"

"NONE OF THE ABOVE. You really are conceited."

"Well I won't say it if it's not true."

"Well, it's okay. For part of it was true."

"Only a part?"

"Yes. It's because! You're not perfect and that's what I loved about you." Natsu's face warmed than usual and he grinned at her.

"Anyway, what is it that you're going to say?"

"Actually, it's really.. UHH I don't know." Natsu only nodded. He looked into her soft brown eyes, guessing how tired those eyes were and he can't even do anything to help her with anything. Well he was helpless himself. "I.. I.. I think I am jealous."

Natsu was dumbfounded of what he heard. Lucy said it straight really fast but he understood it. He stared at her wide eyes. "What?" That's all that came out of his mouth.

"I said I-"

"I heard you. I just don't know what to say. You? The most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing and my one and only Lucy Heartfilia, jealous?"

Lucy smiled at him. Flattered at what he said. "What makes you think I won't be?"

"Well because I know that you knew I was only yours." He entangled his fingers with hers while staring in her eyes. He saw her blush and he found it really cute.

"Natsu I know that. I trust you. I was just-"

"Don't say it again. I don't want you to be." She just nodded at him. Her face was still flushed. "Well who's this lucky girl you seemed insecure of then?"

"It's.. It's Lisanna." Natsu chuckled. "Why are you laughing? And! I'm not insecure okay. Just quite.."

"It's because Lisanna is really a good friend of mine. She always helps me. She even volunteered to do things for me." Lucy frowned. "But I just see her as my sister. So what makes you think like that?"

"Well, I know by just looking that she likes you."

"I don't care about that. I love you."

"And she's always with you. I just had a thought that maybe; you would forget me for her."

"You didn't trust me?"

"Of course I did. That's why I am telling you this to say I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Just don't think about things like that again. Okay?"

"It's kind of difficult because whenever I see you you're always with her and you two seemed happy together."

"Well that's because it's really boring and I don't have anyone to talk to. I was given solo tasks, the others have their own businesses, and she was just doing extras in helping me with things."

"I really am sorry. I was just really jealous seeing you two happy together. Always. Knowing she could be with you and I can't." She sobbed and tears started to run down her face.

"Shhh. Don't cry Luce." He wipes her tears using his thumb gently. "Stop crying, it's breaking my heart! Don't think of things like that again. Even if she likes me, nothing would happen. You're the one I love right?" Lucy nodded and started to calm down. "Oh. Ouch." He said clutching to his chest then he lied back on the bed. Lucy quickly went to his side.

"Natsu what's wrong? Natsu! Natsu!"

"Lucy, don't you dare cry again." Natsu said in a croaked voice. It looked as if he can't breathe and his chest is constricting.

"Natsu, what's happening to you? Tell me!"

His eyes were close as he continued speaking. "You see.. my heart is aching every time I see you cry. So don't cry again okay?" Then he grinned at her still eyes closed.

Lucy, irritated for making her worry so much, he punched him in the chest playfully. But really she's irritated. When Natsu opened his eyes he found Lucy's face right in front of him she looked really irritated but when their eyes locked her face turned back to normal and Natsu pulled her on top of him. He pulled her face toward his and kissed her passionately. Their lips moved with each other with so much force but it was slow. Natsu searched for her waist and started to caress it as soon as he found it. He formed circles with his hands on her back and started groping her waist gently. He sat up pushing Lucy to sit on his lap instead of lifting herself by her hands. Her hands were now on his shoulders and going down his muscular abdomen. Through his shirt she could feel the lean abdomen he had, she traced it with her fingers as they continued to kiss. Their tongues played with each other exploring each others' mouth as if they never explored it before. Lucy put her hands on his arm and felt his biceps twitched. They both pulled away inhaling air around them.

Natsu then leaned into her neck and began kissing her skin there. Lucy just moaned and locked her fingers with his pink hair. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone then licked down and stopped just near her chest. "Natsu.." He slipped his hands inside her dress and started caressing her flat stomach and her back. Lucy on the other hand managed to remove his shirt and began kissing his shoulders. She laid her hands flat on his chest going down his abs and back. They again found each other's way back to kissing each other on the lips. This time it's much slower. Natsu, wanted to remove Lucy's dress but he hesitated that she wouldn't want to. Lucy noticed his disappointment. Well she's still not ready of being touched but they won't do that yet right? She then pulled herself from Natsu and looked into his eyes.

"Lucy.. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hold back."

"It's okay." She said as she blushed. "T-Th-This won't lead to_ that_ yet, right?"

He was curious on why she was stuttering but he knew Lucy wanted something. "No. I'm sure we're not ready for that yet." Natsu was shocked when Lucy suddenly unzipped the front zipper of her black dress. Exposing her creamy white soft flesh. "Lucy, what are you doing? If you do that I might just not hold back any longer."

"But you said this won't lead to that. That thing in which we're not ready for, it's not tonight. Right? You said it." She hugged him by the neck to hide herself from Natsu. "Hey! Don't look okay. It was embarrassing."

"Why are you embarrassed? You're really beautiful." The only thing that is separating them now is Lucy's undies, which they promised not to take off, and Natsu's boxer shorts. They proceeded to make out, in which they promised not to exceed to that. He hugged her in by the waist, touching her soft flesh with his bare hands and he sniffed her neck for the scent he loved to smell. Natsu blew a warm breath to her ear and she shivered. She's still sitting on top of him as he also sat on the bed, they were just hugging. They remained in that position until Lucy pulled away and noticing something.

"Natsu something seems vibrating."

"It's nothing just ignore it. Let's sleep."

"No. It might be important answer your phone."

"Alright. Alright." Before Lucy could move away from him Natsu encircled her waist, not letting her go. He reached for his phone and answered it irritatingly.

"Who's this?"

"Hey Natsu! This is Lisanna. Sorry, I know it's late. I just wanted to remind you that we should be early tomorrow. See you at 6 in the morning okay?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Remember you were assigned to be the head in casting votes for the prom?"

"Oh yeah right. But it wasn't until prom, why would I have to go that early?"

"You have practice and you needed to be oriented with what the head should do."

"Okay. I'll be there. Bye Lisanna! Thanks though."

"No problem! Good night Natsu!"

"Good night"

He turned his phone off and felt Lucy lean against his right shoulder. "Go home Natsu. Lisanna will pick you up tomorrow."

"But-"

"You won't wake up and then they'll look for you. You'll make Wendy worry."

"Wendy knew I was here. Just let me spend tonight with you." Lucy was on the verge of crying she hid her face from him by leaning on his shoulder. He hovered a blanket at Lucy's back and enveloped themselves with it. Without waiting for her reply Natsu lied on his back, Lucy still on top of him. "Luce, please don't cry. I know tomorrow's gonna be another day in which we don't know if we'll still have a chance like this. So we have to cherish every moment we're together. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright. I promise you."

Lucy cried loud. She extended her legs and went down from Natsu but left her head resting on his chest. "I'm sorry.." _I should have been that. The one always with him. That one person helping him. I should be that person. How can I not? She asked herself._ She hoped she could spend more time with Natsu. Like the usual.

"It's alright. And Luce will you promise me something?" Natsu said as he locked his fingers with her smooth hair, his other hand was entwined in laces with Lucy's.

"What.. What is it?" She couldn't stop crying. Thinking of things she should've been IF and only IF she was with him and the rest of her friends.

"Promise me you'll tell me everything you feel, especially when it come to the two of us. Okay? Don't handle things on your own. I wanted to preserve _this_ forever so I want to fix small things before they grow." Lucy nodded on his chest and he felt it. "Let's sleep." He bent down to kiss her lips. It was short but it was full of feelings. They felt like they don't want to finish this night. Like ever. They fear that something like this or them just being together, seeing or talking to each other won't happen anymore. And they dozed off to sleep, hands still entwined with each others. Fingers were laced so to secure no one would let go.

**Sorry for that. Haha I can't think of any way to express on how they missed each other. =) I'm really sorry if you find it weird and such. I promise to make it up to you. Hahaha And please do review! Comment on this chapter please. =) HAHAHAHA It's the longest now. For now. Maybe I could write something longer than this in the future. Thanks for those that following my story. It was very appreciable. And also thanks for those that just reads my stories. =) Even if you're just starting, hope you'll like it and I hope all of those who would read this would make a review whether about the WHOLE story or just a chapter you want to comment on. Hahaha And yeah, sorry if you find anything that is having a wrong grammar. =) Also I would like to thank those anonymous who are leaving their reviews! I'm really happy you were leaving reviews even if it's anonymous.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and in any case you do not know FT(which I doubt) you should try searching it via any type of browser and start discovering things about it. I'm sure you'd love it as much as anyone loves it. =)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 4****7 "The Unknown"**

Natsu woke up by a sudden buzz from his phone. "Who's this?"

"Good morning Natsu! I'm on my way to pick you up." Her voice chimed with happiness.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Sorry. You go ahead Lis. I just woke up. I still have to prepare."

"Don't worry! I'll wait for you-"

"No. It's fine. I might take time."

"It's fine. I'm used to waiting for you." Natsu was taken aback from what Lisanna said.

"What?"

Her voice sounded nervous. "Uhh. What I meant is I can do something while waiting for you. Oh. I'm just around the corner, I'll be outside your house in 3 minutes. Go get ready! Bye!" She flipped the phone off and put it near her chest. Her heart is beating loudly. "That was close." She muttered to herself as she drove her car with ease.

Natsu on the other line stared at his phone in disbelief. He stood up and looked around. Yeah right, he's still in Lucy's room. He looked behind him and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully under the blanket. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead. She grunted and opened her eyes half-lidded. A blur of pink and white toothy grin greeted her good morning. She smiled at him. "Good morning Natsu."

"Good morning Luce. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeaah." Lucy giggled and hid under the blanket to hide her blush.

"Oh yeah. Luce, I got to go." He frowned knowing they'll part again. Not knowing when they'll be together. He pulled the blanket off of Lucy's face, not surprised to see her sad face. "Hey don't be sad. Prom's getting near by the way." Natsu smirked.

"What of it? You're going to do something by then. As for me, I don't know if I can be with you guys." She looked away from him, tears started to well her eyes.

"I don't care. I'll drag kidnap you that day if I have to. Just to be with you." Natsu grinned at her blushing face.

"Idiot. If you'll kidnap me you'll be considered criminal!"

"So what?"

"Don't 'so what' me. You might be put in jail." She scolded him and punched him lightly.

"Only if you don't want to be kidnapped." She was speechless. Of course she liked being with him even if it'll risk everything. They just have to be with each other no matter what. "Well I'll take that as a no." He grinned at her and ruffled her hair so it'll mess. She glared at him. "Okay I'm sorry for that. But really, if that's the only way I'll do it." He hugged her tightly. One hand encircled her shoulders and the other around her waist drawing circles on her bare back. Lucy hugged his torso and buried her face on his shoulders.

"Then I'll do the same if that's the only way." She muttered soft enough for Natsu to hear. This made Natsu tighten his hug on her and smile on his lips, which Lucy could feel through her ears.

Natsu pulled away and get something from his thrown clothes on the floor. "I almost forgot this." He showed her a red corsage decorated with a large shining flower and on the ring of it tag hanging with it saying 'N.D.'s'. He slipped it through her one hand. "You're mine on prom. OKAY?!" Lucy nodded in agreement. "We'll meet there. Wear this so no one would dare to ask you to dance without my permission. Though I'm not really sure if this is necessary because you're already mine, still I think it's appropriate to ask you to be my date on prom."

Lucy blushed as he says the word 'mine'. Well she really is his, right? But she's not used to being called that way. Still, she liked it. "How about me? How could I know you're not dating anyone that night?"

"Hm. Don't worry Luce. I'm all yours. _Forever_." She hugged him tightly. "By the way, I need to go. Lisanna insisted on waiting for me." Lucy frowned at the mention of Lisanna's name. She doesn't really hate her or something close to that, she's just jealous knowing that Lisanna could be with her Natsu and she couldn't.

"Okay then, hurry." Lucy gave him a weak smile without looking at him.

"Luce.."

He pulled her face so he could look at her in the eyes. "We'll be together again. Everything's going to be alright." Lucy just nodded and managed to smile at him.

"See you.. when I see you Luce." Natsu said dressing up and opening the balcony. "I love you." He blew her a kiss and he jumped to his own.

"I love you too." She said, hoping he heard it. Lucy shivered as the morning breeze touched her bare skin. She looked at the glass doors of her balcony blankly. "Prom.." She muttered as she lied back on her bed once again.

"…"

"It's toooooooooooooooooooday! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Levy squealed in happiness as she danced her way at the center of her room hugging an orange dress.

"Levy, stay still. You might fall or something." Mira said to her. "We're all excited you know."

"Juvia is really excited too. She's hoping Gray will ask her to dance with him all night." Juvia said dreamily.

"I bet there's someone more excited than you two Levy, Juvia." Cana gestured at the scarlet haired girl who's using her magic to change her dresses in front of the mirror.

"Erza, it's not prom until 6." Mira said as she walked over to her friend. "It's only 11 in the morning."

Noticing her friends stare Erza hid her face in embarrassment. She walked away from the mirror and to the large windows that was on Levy's room. She smirked at what she saw. "You know, there's someone more excited for prom. Only if she's with us she can show it."

All of the other girls in the room walked over to where Erza is. Levy opened the large windows. "LUCY!" The said girl ran over in front of Levy's house seeing her friends waving at her.

"Hi guys!"

"Why are you packing? Going to school this early?" Levy asked her with curiosity.

"Uhh.. Well it's not really for prom. I need to attend last practices for the pageant. We'll be presented tonight right?"

"Ooooh. I almost forgot about that."

"I know. Guess all of you were preparing for prom." Lucy frowned a little but she didn't let her friends notice it.

"Yes. We went here on Levy's so we could fix ourselves. Wanna come later?" Erza asked her hoping she could be with them earlier than they plan to.

"Sorry. I think I'll be fixing myself at the pent house. Maybe you could help me there!" Lucy said and all her friends' face brightened.

"Okay! We'll be there!" Mira said. "What time is the end of your practice then?"

"I think it'll be around 5?"

"Okay we'll be there." Mira assured her when she saw something on Lucy's left hand. "What's that Lucy?"

"Uhh this?" Lucy blushed looking at the corsage Natsu gave her the last time they saw each other. "Natsu gave it to me. He said this will shoo guys who'll try to ask me for a dance." Lucy tried to explain without stuttering.

"AWWWWW. That's so sweet." Mira squealed and clasped her hand in front of her chest.

"Ha-Ha. I guess." Lucy looked away to hide her blush. "Right. I got to guys-"

"Wait! Natsu told us that he'll meet you by the fountain later." Erza smirked.

"Thanks for the info! See you later, I hope." Then she runs to her car.

"Oh we will be Lucy." Erza said and smirked at the disappearing car of Lucy. "We'll 'meet' her later right?" She winked at all the girls inside the room.

"Yes we'll 'meet' her later." Mira answered from all of them.

"Alright! We got to get ready. Mira can you help us fix our hair?" Levy asked her.

"Of course. Just one at a time alright?" All of the girls inside the room were so excited for the prom that will happen within 5 hours. 4 girls started to sit in front of the mirrors and fixed themselves happily except for one. _Juvia._ She sat in front of the mirror combing her hair but she lost her excited aura after the talking with Lucy stuff.

"Hey! Need help? You seemed to be in deep thought?" Mira walked over to Juvia and leaned so their cheeks were inches from each other. She smiled at her through the mirror and earned at shocked reaction from Juvia.

"Oh. Mira. You shocked Juvia."

"What are you thinking?"

"N-Nothing."

"Eh? You know you could tell us anything. We'll help you with all our might." _You don't know what you're talking about, if you're up against them Mira. _Juvia talked to Mira mentally.

"It's really nothing Mira. Thank you anyway. Juvia is just fine."

"But if there's something you bothering you, which you need to do and you're confuse and such just tell us. Okay? And I hope you'll find the right thing to do. And you should not regret anything so think about every decision you decided on." This made Juvia look at her in confusion. _Does she know something? No. That can't be. Ultear said she'll lose her memory of that moment she hit her._

"Thank you again Mira. I think I forgot something in my house. Can I go home first?"

"Of course you could." Mira smiled at her and hold her by the shoulder. It tightened when she smiled at Juvia again. "Be back safe."

Juvia ran out of the house. She stopped in front of Natsu and Lucy's houses. "Sorry." She muttered and continued to run to who-knows-where.

Back at Levy's. At the open windows, Mira stared at Juvia's disappearing figure. _I know you're up to something Juvia. I know it's something between Natsu and Lucy. What's it? What will you do? I hope you won't regret it after you've done something. I hope I knew. I hope you could open up a little more._ Mira said to herself while watching the once happy and lively street they had.

"Mira? Aren't you going to get ready?" Levy asked her, made Mira snap out of her talking-to-self-world.

"Oh yes. I will. Coming!"

A few hours later..

"We're all ready! YEEEEY!" Cana and Levy giggled. "You look really pretty Cana!"

"You're as well Levy! I just hope your dream guy would appear somewhere." Levy blushed and thought of the guy he saw with Juvia on the picture.

"I hope so." Levy squealed. "Well how are we going to get there? There's no way I'm walking."

"I'll get my-"

_Beep! Beep!_

Erza was cut off by a sound from a car obviously. "Who's that? Who had a date?!" Erza eyed them devilishly. They all looked outside to see Gray, Jellal, Freed and.. Natsu. He's sulking.

"Hey guys!" Mira smiled at them.

"We're here to pick you up! Come on guys! This flame head here is really excited hurrying. He said he wanted to get to his princess soon." Gray teased him and he just earned a glare from Natsu.

"Alright! We'll be there in a minute." They all grabbed their things. And went down to join the others for the offered ride.

Inside the limo the girls were giggling excited for the prom they were going to. They have to take a car this time because it's really far from where they were. Gray on the other hand is looking outside searching for someone. "Hey Gray, what's the problem?" Levy asked and they all looked at them.

"Uhh.. N-Nothing."

"I get it! You're looking for Juvia!" Natsu laughed and pointed at him clutching to his stomach.

"No I'm not idiot."

"Yes you were stripper."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Am not!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza cut them off when Gray and Natsu started to put some magic in their hands.

"Yes!" They both stiffened.

"Now that you mentioned it I haven't seen her since she left Levy's." Erza said curious of Juvia's whereabouts.

"Maybe we'll just meet her at the pent house." Cana said while drinking 'water'.

"Yeah Gray don't be worried. She'll be there too." Levy cheered him up and she earned a smile from him.

"Oh. And one more thing. Natsu, we saw Lucy a while ago." Erza said and smirked as Natsu blushed at the sudden mention of his girl's name. "She said meet her by the fountain."

He brightened up and grinned at them. "Thanks!"

Then they arrived and Natsu dashed off to the fountain where Erza said Lucy will meet him. His friends stare at the excitedly running Natsu. "This will be perfect. Now we just have to wait." Mira said for the rest of them.

**Hello! Sorry for not updating for a week? I really am sorry. I'm really busy this week. And I need to pass a lot of things, review a lot of things and those stuffs for school. Anyway, I hope you don't mind. =)) Anyway, I'm kind of free for now. So maybe I can resume the story again. Hahaha Thank you for the reviews by the way! I really appreciate it. I learned a lot from the reviews. Now I know my mistakes and things I could retain. I'll try to change those mistakes; if not here I'll do it to my other stories. Promise. =) Thank you for reviewing! Review again please? Everything is taken as an inspiration to change for the better. Hahahaha Dramatic. I know. But really, reviews help you know. =)))**

**Also, I'm really touched knowing there are still others who're reading it from the start then continuing to the very recent chapter. Thank you so much guys! Thank you to those who were following every chapter. I really appreciate you reading my story. Thanks again!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it solely belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 "Traitor To Whom"**

"He said he'll meet you at the fountain." Juvia said to a certain girl. That girl hurriedly went to where she was told to go to, excitedly. Juvia stared at the running figure who continued even if she's bumping to the crowd around her.

"Sorry." Juvia said softly and she started to follow the girl.

"Hey Juvia!" She was startled when a certain familiar voice. She turned around.

"H-Hey Gray"

"Is something wrong?" Juvia was staring from Gray back to the figure. When she sensed that Gray is looking at the figure she blocked him. "I-It w-was nothing Gray."

"Then, come on. Let's go to where the others are. We're just waiting for Lucy." Gray reached for her hand and smiled at her. She managed to smile back to him innocently. When they were near where the meeting place Gray saw Lucy on the other side of the fountain just opposite where Natsu was. She was facing Natsu's back. "We're just in time."

Lucy happily stepped to where Natsu was. She was really excited to finally be able to be with him again. All of their friends were excited to what will happen. Erza turned the fountain on, at the sight of Lucy. It gave splashes of water that gleam with the stars. Mira opened the ceiling so the stars would witness their 'reunion'. Lucy was shocked from what just happened and called Natsu.

"Nat-"

"Natsu!"

Natsu was looking down when a voice chimed and called him. He got happy and looked at the source of the voice. But he was disappointed seeing Lisanna in front of him. "Oh hey Lis."

"Natsu this is so sweet. I knew you feel the same." She jumped towards him and hugged him by the neck.

"Wha-What are you-mmmph." Natsu stared in shock when Lisanna kissed him.

"I love you too Natsu." Lisanna buried her face in Natsu's chest.

Staring blankly at the glass in front of him Natsu was dumbfounded. He doesn't know what's going on. He's too surprised as to what happened. He stared at the glass and there he saw a reflection. "Lucy.." He pushed Lisanna and turned to see Lucy staring at them face wet with tears. Her eyes puffy and red. When she realized Natsu's walking towards her she turned and run past her friends who crowded behind her.

"What the hell was that Natsu?!" Gray asked angrily. He pushed Natsu on the ground punching him on the face. Levy and Cana followed Lucy. Erza and Mira wanted to follow her too but Erza wanted to punch Natsu for doing something like that. Mira couldn't make herself move too. She's doesn't know who she need to comfort. For Mavis' sake it was her sister who kissed Natsu.

"Shut up Gray! I need to get Lucy." He was struggling hard to push Gray off of him.

"Gray stop! What are you doing with Natsu?" Lisanna said sitting beside Natsu to help him stand up. "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Get away from me." Natsu looked away and stood up.

Erza pulled her sword and pointed it to Natsu. "What the hell did you do? What happened? What's with all that?" Jellal tried to stop her.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY LUCY WHO'S GOING TO SHOW UP HERE! I DIDN'T KNOW LISANNA WOULD GO HERE." He said as he stood up. "I don't know what's happening but I need to find Lucy." Without looking back he started to move but a pair of hands clutching to his pants stopped him.

"Wait! I thought you like me too! I thought.."

"I didn't say that Lis. I never said that. I always treated you as my _sister_." Natsu run off without looking at anyone of his friends.

"Hey get back her idiot! I hate you for making Lucy cry!" Gray runs after him but was stopped by Erza's sword. "BUT ERZA! I NEED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT IDIOT! HE MADE LUCY CRY!"

"I know how you feel Gray. She's also a sister to me. We just have to leave it to Natsu." She said staring at the weak form of Lisanna on the floor. "Lisanna what made you think Natsu reciprocates your feeling?"

Mira is now comforting her sister. She still can't speak anything. She knew Lucy's really hurt but he sister is here. She was hurt as well. She just patting Lisanna's head telling her to calm down and stop the crying.

"I-I thought he liked me back. He's always kind to me. He's always there for me. He even accepted my help when I offered him. And everything was c-confirmed a while ago." Lisanna said hiccupping. She is crying really hard. They all stared at her in confusion. "J-Juvia told me Natsu is going to confess to me right.. right here."

The sudden name surprised them. They couldn't believe that it was their friend. The one they trusted. The one they thought their friend. Gray stared at Juvia's direction shocked. "Ju-Juvia..?" He muttered. But Juvia turned around and runaway. Mira looked at her shocked. It must have been her fault. She let her guard down at this moment. She didn't think it would be this day that Juvia will execute the plan.

"N-No." She said softly. Mira looked down. "This is all my fault." In an instant Freed sat beside her.

"What's wrong Mira?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It was all my fault."

"What do you mean Mira?" Erza asked when no everyone was shocked by the sudden confession.

"I knew there's a plan they've been planning and waiting to execute. But I didn't know why. I didn't know when. I didn't know where. I just knew there is. I let my guard down. Now Lucy and Natsu are not in good terms. And my sister." She stared at her crying sister. "She's involved. I'm so sorry!"

Freed hugged her tighter. "Don't blame yourself Mira. I know you're just worried about Juvia."

"They?" Gray asked dumbfounded. "What do you mean 'they'?" Having known that Juvia is affiliated with someone, he hurriedly run after Juvia. "Why?" He muttered as he disappeared to where Juvia run off too.

Gray looked for Juvia in any direction she could be. He stopped by the edge of the large pent house. "Where are you?" He said. He wanted to be mad at her. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know if what he felt is true and what Juvia showed him. He can't believe what's happening. He doesn't know what to do. He can't find Juvia anywhere. So he ran once again. He tried the emergency exit to go down and there she saw Juvia, two floors below from him.

"JUVIA!" He started to jump from stair to stair. Making his legs hurt as the impact from the floor reached his feet. But he didn't mind it. All he wanted was to know the truth. He still wanted to hear Juvia's explanation even if he knew it'll hurt him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is really sorry. Please stop coming after her."

"Juvia! I need to talk to you!" They reached the ground floor and Juvia went out the back door. She ran but she stopped when she reached a certain vehicle Gray hasn't seen anything before. "Juvia, who are they?" Gray stopped in his tracks and questions when he not noticed attacks being thrown to the direction of the vehicle. He saw Levy and Cana running after a certain man. "Levy! Cana! Where's Lucy?"

"Gray! Help us! There's someone who's abducting Lucy! SOLID SCRIPT FIRE!" She chanted when she finished explaining to Gray.

Gray looked at a certain brown haired man walking calmly while Lucy's body hand limply on his shoulder. "Get your hand off her!" Gray charged but was stopped by a yellow haired man.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Said the man with red eyes and half-naked.

"Get out of my way! ICE MAKE CANNON!" The attack directly hit the yellow haired man. "That was easy." Gray said.

As the smoke vanish Gray could see the figure still standing. He stared at him in shock. "What do you mean that was easy? Defeating me was never easy. It requires your dreams to defeat me." He said laughing loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray winced when he saw Cana and Levy were blown away by the attack of the man with brown hair.

"CANA! LEVY! WHY YOU!" Gray charged at the brown haired man but he was blocked by his first opponent.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Gray was shocked by his speed and he received a punch in the gut that made him weak. He fell on his knees struggling to stand up again.

"Leave Lucy! St-Stop hurting them!" He managed to shout when the yellow haired man kicked his chin that made him fall on his back. Now his vision is all blurry.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia run towards him and sat beside him. "Please be okay. Gray!" With Gray's blurry vision he could see the yellow haired man walking towards them. He wanted to tell Juvia to run away but he doesn't have the energy to even make a sound. The next thing he knew, Juvia fell on top of him, unconscious.

"My name is Zancrow. Remember that! Remember that I'm the one who'll mop your face on the ground. You hear that?" Then he laughed insanely. Gray went to his dreamland unconscious of the next thing that happened. "And that's for you Juvia!" Zancrow stepped on Juvia's back deepening the heel of his shoe on her back. It made her wince in pain. "You good-for-nothing spy! Useless! Now, we have to get the dragonslayer for later. Your brother will pay for this." He smirked evilly.

"Zancrow! Come on. Enough with the chatting. Master requested for the presence of this girl immediately."

With that Zancrow and Azuma got inside the black flying vehicle. It looked like a small version of their ship. It dashed off to nothingness leaving Gray, Juvia, Levy and Cana unconscious on the floor.

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Update again. =) Well, I managed to make a lot of chapter yesterday so maybe I could update everyday again. YEEEY! So about the chapter.. here starts nothing. I hope you'll like it. Everything will fall into place I guess? Hahaha But there will still be pairings but I don't know. Hahaha It'll still depend on how the readers will find it. =))) Anyway, reviews okay? What do you think of it? I am getting excited by just making it. Hope the feeling's mutual. =) Thanks for the reviews anyway! Reviews again!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 "Father's Mind"**

"LUCY! Where are you?" Natsu sniffed the air looking for Lucy's scent. He could smell it fainting so he hurried to the place where her scent leads him. _Where are you Luce? You get it all wrong._ Natsu frowned when the image of Lucy's tear filled eyes struck him. The scent took him down from the pent house on top. He searched for the blonde haired girl of hair of his life. He stopped and clenched at the locket on his hand. The locket is a shining diamond stone that has a fire inside it. Natsu would give the locket to Lucy tonight do he could really make her his. He looked at it and mumbled. "Luce, where are you? I need you. Please." When he walked a few more steps he smelled other familiar scents. _Cana? Levy?_ He searched for the source and saw the two girls lying on the ground. He ran towards them hurriedly. "HEY! What happened?" Natsu leaned down on to face them. He shook both of them but no reaction came from them.

"Na-Natsu.. I-Is t-that y-you?"

This made Natsu look to another direction and saw his 'best friend' on the ground calling his name. "GRAY!" Natsu then ran to where Gray is and saw Juvia on top of him then he smirked.

"Pretty sneaky Gray." Natsu teased when he saw the position Gray and Juvia were. Gray couldn't help but blush.

"Forget it. Lucy's in t-trouble." Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say? Where is she? Tell me, what happen Gray?"

"I don't really know the details. But a group of people abducted her. I tried to-" The pain on Gray's stomach increased.

"Hey! Stop feeling the pain first! I need to know what happened to Lucy! GRAY-" He received a smack on the head and it bulge in an instant. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FO-" He stopped when he saw a glaring Erza and Mira at him. Oh how he felt he's near death the moment he saw their glares. Erza and Mira, glaring at him at the same time!

"Stop. I'll do it." Erza sat beside Gray and shook him wildly. "GRAY! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN! STAY AWAKE!"

"E-Erza I don't think that's a good way to get information from Gray right now." Jellal said hesitantly, afraid that Erza would glare at him too.

"Yeah I'll do it Erza." Mira said with a sweet smile. Everyone sighed when Mira approached Gray. "Hey Gray.." She said sweetly.

.

.

.

.

.

"GRAY! YOU USELESS MAN! SPILL IT OUT! NO TIME FOR SLEEPING! TELL US WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" First she slapped Gray from his left cheek then to his right.

The guys sighed in defeat and shock. Mira. The sweet Mirajane really is a demon when she wants to. Freed started to calm her and she obeyed. Now, Gray was weaker than ever. "I think we should just carry all of them to a safer place first. We don't know when those people would go back."

They all nodded. Freed went to where Cana and Levy were. He carried them each on his arm. Jellal carried Juvia, Mira helped Gray to walk. As for Erza she tied Natsu. Yes, you read it right. She tied him.

"LET ME GO!"

"No!"

"LET ME GO! I need to save Lucy! I hate that face I last saw her with. I HATE IT! NOW I KNOW SHE'LL BE SCARED KNOWING SHE'S ABDUCTED BY THOSE UNKNOWN PEOPLE! LET GOOOO!"

"Natsu! Listen." He kept on struggling. "We need to know what happened. Wait for Juvia to wake up before we plan."

Natsu suddenly stopped. "Juvia? What does she had to do with this?"

"Let's go to your house first. No one has to know what happened here."

"Why my house?" Natsu complained.

"You don't want it there?" Erza glared at him and he felt his spine shiver in fear.

"No! No! I want to. Let's go there." He looked like a scaredy cat and all his guy friends laughed at his whining. But soon he became serious again, he can't be acting this way. "Luce.." He frowned as he was being dragged by the one person he's afraid of. Well not really one cause there's Mira and also Lucy, if she's not in the mood.

"Wait. I need to stay here. I need to make some excuses for Lucy's absence in the presentation of the candidates and I need to be in place of Natsu's job there." Mira said when she reached the limo helping Gray.

"I'll stay here with you Mira." Freed said.

Mira nodded at him. "Thank you!"

"Alright. See you later Mira! Be careful. If there's anything that happens, call us right away." Erza said with command. She just received a nod from her and her sweet smile.

"I will. Be careful too!"

They used the limo they used to get to the prom venue. Mira waved at the disappearing limo with her friends in it. When they're gone she looked back up the pent house and frowned.

"Lisanna.." She muttered softly. She felt arms encircled her from her back. She looked on her side and saw Freed leaning on one of her shoulders. She was shocked but she leaned on the arm wrapped around her by the shoulder and smiled as a drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine Mira." He whispered comforting words to her ear that made Mira calm a bit.

"Thank you." She mumbled before they were interrupted by a certain presence. They both turned around and saw a certain man.

"Mira.."

"Yes master?"

"Where are the others?"

"M-Master.." Mira gulped. She hoped she won't meet this man tonight so she doesn't have to lie. Now she has to. It's for her friends' sake. Right? "Lucy felt bad when she ate something. So Erza and the others took her home."

"Is that so?" Master Makarov is completely aware that Mira is lying. He wanted to know why she is lying but he have to act that it was effective on him so he could watch what they were doing without his consent.

"Y-Yes Master."

"How about Natsu? Where is he?"

"He was with them. He's Lucy's boyfriend that's why it's normal for him to be worried for her."

"Okay then. Go back upstairs. Everything's turning into a mess." With that Mira and Freed ran upstairs. They both sighed in the relief they felt when they thought that all the excuses they made were effective.

"Laxus. You hear them right? Go find the true location of Natsu and Lucy and those brats." A man from the bushes appeared and yawned lazily.

"Do I have to? They're your students they can handle themselves."

"But they don't know what they're up to. Besides, Juvia needs help for the explanation. After hearing everything I'm sure Natsu would go on a rampage. He needs not to go to that extent. You're the only one who could stop him. Go! Do this, without a fail."

"Alright. Alright." Then Laxus walked to the direction of his car and scratched the back of his head.

"WAIT!" He stopped in his tracks when a certain voice stopped him. He looked back and saw another blonde haired man panting. "I want to go."

"Who are you?"

The guys pointed to his chest and smirked at them. "I am going to be Lucy's savior. Sting Eucliffe by the way!"

"No you can't." The Master said without hesitation. Sting's jaw dropped. After all he'd done. Really? A BIG NO ON HIS FACE?

"Whaaat? I mean. I can handle myself! Send me there too! I can help-"

"Fine. Go with Laxus. But don't you dare get in our way!" The Master ordered. Sting was shocked by the sudden change of heart. His eyes were close to crying but he held it. It's not manly right?

"Hell I won't! If I saved Lucy before that torch can. I promise she'll be mine!" He clenched his fists and assured the Master that he won't fail.

"We still do not know what really happen. So don't be rush to your action." Makarov scolded Sting. With that sting sat on his heel in fear of the Master. He was new in Yosei but he could feel that the Master's worried about him. No. It's not just him; it's for all of them. He smirked knowing that someone was concerned about him.

"I need to babysit this guy? I don't want to!" Laxus whined.

"You need as much help as you can get to secure them." Master Makarov said with command in his voice. "Now go."

Laxus and Sting drove their way to who-knows-where-this-people-will-go-too. Leaving Makarov as Laxus' car disappears in the darkness of the woods. Makarov was lost in his thought.

_ARRRRRRRGH! They are real big headaches!_ He scratched the sides of his head in annoyance. _Sometimes I don't know what to do with them. Charging without thinking is like cutting those life threads in no time. Those brats do not know who or what they were up against. They should know what's going on, but I can't reveal it to them for the meantime. I know I can't hold them back, but go back in one piece annoying brats._ He looked up in the night sky and prayed for the safety of those people whom he considered his own children. The Master stomped his way back to where the prom is taking place his head still stuck and worried for them. He doesn't know what happened. He just hoped that his move won't be too late to set things right.

"I hope this _curse_ would be lifted, so _we_ could help them.."

**I included Sting again. Well, I really wanted to do something about him for I really like his attitude in the original FT. Haha Anyway, I'm going to add some twist in it. The events started to heat up, don't you think? I can't stop myself from writing and stuff. I'll another story as soon as I'm done with HF's plot. Anyway, I don't know how to end the storyyyyy =((( But I'm not yet there. Hahaha Just near. I guess. The next chapters will be connected to the earlier chapters. So yeah, hope you could still remember those moments. But don't worry I'll help you remember. =)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character. I just hope Natsu could be bought. WAAAAH! Fangirling mode.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 "Need For A Special Link"**

"Brilliant! I didn't think you'd get the-" Hades was cut off with a sudden absence in his eyes. He searched and waited for something to come to the entrance of his castle's atrium but as minutes past nothing came. "W-Where's my dragonslayer?"

"Master, he is not with this girl when we abducted her." Azuma said not looking at his master. Afraid of what he would do to them.

"She's not with the dragonslayer? Why? I thought they were in love? They should be together. _Always_." He said in confusion. "You should've waited for him to come to her before getting her."

"M-Master there is something that you should know.."

"What is it? I don't want that girl if the dragonslayer is not here. We cannot complete the ceremony of me being the most powerful mage if they're not together."

"When we found this girl she is crying.. And was being chased by two women."

"What of it? I don't care if she has affairs."

"It's not that." Azuma sighed. He cannot say what their spy did. "This girl is broken. She severed her ties with the dragonslayer."

"WHAAAAT?! How did that happen?"

"Our spy broke her heart." Azuma clenched his fists and tightened his grip on Lucy's limp body.

"Our spy? Ultear..?" The master turned his head to Ultear who was in the same shock as he was.

"I-I didn't know she would do that." He slapped Ultear's face before she could explain further.

"What now? She's broken. There is no link. How could that be? The ceremony cannot be completed!" Dark aura was emanating around him. His one eye was devilishly staring at Ultear who failed in choosing her spy. "The power of the heavens is not enough! I NEED MORE! MORE! YOU HEAR THAT?! THE HEAVENS IS NOT ENOUGH FOR ME!" He attacked Ultear with another dark magic which sent her flying and she hit the wall.

With all the ruckus Lucy's eyes twitched as he felt some warm arms hold her. At first she thought it was Natsu, but when she remembered what had happened before she left the fountain's pent house. _It couldn't be him._ Lucy looked up and saw brown hair. She struggles to break free from the unfamiliar hard warmth underneath her but to no extent she found herself helpless. The man took notice of his struggling and looked down at her. "Looks like you're awake." He smirked at Lucy which sent shivers to her spine.

"W-What do you need? W-Who are you?"

Hades noticed Lucy's consciousness and he turned to her. Walking away from the beaten body of Ultear, he was laughing. "You're awake! Can you tell us where your precious key is?"

"Keys?" _Why are they after my keys?_ She clutched to her side where she always hung her keys.

"Ohh. You got it all wrong. But they were necessary of course but I was talking about that dragonslayer boy."

_Natsu?_ "If you're planning on using me as a bait to lure him, you got the wrong girl."

"I tell you we don't make mistakes except for that loser there." He gestures to Ultear's weak state. She's unconscious and Lucy stared at her in shock.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted at Hades' face and she pushed Azuma making her fall on her four. "Get away from me. I need to help her." She rushed to Ultear's side and cradled her on her lap. "Hey are you okay?" But no response came from Ultear.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE'S YOUR DRAGONSLAYER?!" Hades shouted impatiently.

"I told you already.. He-He won't go here for me." She tried not to cry but her eyes betrayed her. She's sobbing still she kept on holing it back.

"Oh. I know he will."

"What do you need with him?" She asked with a demand of knowing the truth.

"We just need the key to open the lock. That's all. AND I.. WOULD BE THE MOST POWERFUL MAGE THAT HAS EVER LIVED." He laughed maniacally.

"Key? Lock? What do you mean? You mean Natsu's the key?"

"What a smart girl. Truly obvious you came from that Heartfilia family, daughter of Layla."

She was shocked by the sudden mention of her mother's name. "Y-You know my mom?" Lucy wanted to cry more, but she doesn't want to tell this people that she is weak. "You didn't answer any of my questions!"

"Easy! Easy! Everything will be answered. In the meantime, I need you to get that dragonslayer and create that link I needed again."

"What link? I said Natsu.. Natsu.. He-He is with someone else now…" She frowned at what she said.

"That's why I'm here to help you get him back."

"N-No. I don't want to ruin his.. happiness."

"But you are his happiness." Lucy was shocked of what she was hearing. She really is confused right now. Are this people really on her side? She couldn't make up her mind.

"NO! Stop it. I don't want to hear it." _It's making me confused. Stop messing with my head. No. Stop._ She cupped her face with her hands. Her eyes were wide, terrified of the images that suddenly get inside her mind like a flashback. Everything nice about her and Natsu were all coming back to her.

"But you need to get him back. It would all be gone to waste if he'll just end up with that petty little girl."

"Nothing's waste. He's happy now. I can see that. Stop this! STOP! I don't want to think of him. At least for now.. Please! STOP!"

Lucy found herself being mentally tortured. She lied on the floor. Ultear is still on her lap. Her eyes stared at the ceilings of the castle blankly, full of horror and shock. She knew that Natsu was now happy with Lisanna and she doesn't want to ruin any love story like that. No one deserved to have a ruined love story. Or that's what her mom used to tell her. She loved him more than anything but he chose to break her heart, now this people were asking her to fight for him. She's not that dumb to take him back and she just wanted to see him happy even if the source is not her. Lucy always wanted to see those grin that she loved on Natsu's face. _Never to erase it_. And these past few days, she knew it was Lisanna who could make that grin on his face aside from her. But there's something that made her doubt that time when she saw Natsu's smile, it's not _genuine_.

"Nat-su.." A drop of tear escaped her eyes as Lucy whispered then lost her consciousness once again.

"…"

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he woke up from a sudden unconsciousness when he tried to escape and save his Lucy. This time when he woke up it's different. He felt like he lost half of his body. Tears come running down his eyes but he doesn't know why. He could feel his heart shatter into pieces. He felt like the connection he had with Lucy has somehow loosened. _Is she cutting the ties?_ His eyes widen. _Don't let go Luce. You promised._ He mentally talked to her hoping his thoughts would reach her._ I'll keep holding on to you even if you loosen your grip. You need to know my part of the story too. Please, Luce. I'm begging. Hold on. _His tears kept on falling on his eyes without hesitation. He's alone, it's alright. Right? He doesn't have to hide from Gray or any of his friends. But that doesn't really matter right now. It's only Lucy who matters to him right now. Images of a smiling Lucy came to his mind like a slideshow in a fast forward motion. He knew he doesn't need it. "Lucy, she'll come back to me. I know it." He dipped his hand through his pocket and searched for the locket that he should've given Lucy by now if none of that had happen. He frowned at the thought of someone abducting Lucy. He knew she can handle herself for quite some time or even the entire abduction, but he couldn't help but think and get worried about her. He doesn't want to see her hurt. He doesn't want to see her sad. And above all he's afraid to see her crying. The last time he saw her, it was the most painful image of Lucy which he couldn't get out of his mind. _I caused her those tears_. He should be the one to blame for it. Lucy, the girl he loved the most. The person who made him feel like he can be happy again without Igneel, he made her cry. He clenched hard on the locket on his hand. The fire in it is disappearing, so Natsu lit more fire in it. The fire in the locket will be like their love, still _in the making_. He's worried about her now more than anything. He knew Lucy's scared by now. She's alone with those people. Who knows what they might do to her. He clenched the locket even harder. "Just try doing something to her, I'll break each bone you had in your body and I'll burn your flesh into ashes." His voice is full of anger.

"Natsu-nii.." As sudden voice startled him and saw Wendy walked towards him. Right, he was in his room. The door can only be opened from the outside or by someone other than him. It was a rune magic cast by Freed. She walked over to Natsu's bed and sat on the edge of it facing him.

"Wendy." He looked back at the locket with sad eyes. "I can't do anything to protect her."

Wendy put a hand on top of his hand that is clenching on the locket. She looked up to him and smiled.

**Having this sort of Writer's Block again and again and again. =((( I'm really onto other stories for now. But I wanted to add more chapters to HF. Anyway, I've read a lot of things these past few days that I haven't had classes. =) So I guess, and I HOPE that I could add a lot more interesting and exciting or chapters or so close that. Hahaha =) I was rewatching the anime too so I'm getting hyped up when it comes to Fairy Tail right now. Oh, thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. My readers are so kind! =)) You're awesome you know. HAHAHA Oh and can you suggest ideas for a new story? Because my ideas are totally mixed up and I can't decide on a nice theme yet, either with magic or none. The setting maybe? Or I think the to where the story revolves to. Haha Thank you for reading! I hope you'll like this.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail it solely belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 "As A Fellow Dragonslayer"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!" Screams were heard from a certain man tied with cuffs that hang him 3 feet from the cold floor. Well it was a floor because there's someone in the room other than him.

"This is what you get for the betrayal of you sister!" Zancrow laughed at every sound the whip made when it touches the black haired man's body.

"I-I al-ready told you she won't do those nasty things." The man smirked.

"Smirk all you want. But I'm going to beat the crap out of you as long as I want! This is what happens when someone chooses to betray us. You will suffer for that woman." Zancrow laughed again insanely. His voice echoed through the whole prison just beneath the castle. His pupils were red and his voice is just so rough. "Maybe I could make you suffer more." He ignited the whip with dark flames and he started to slash it on the bruised and weak body of the man in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAARGH." The whip that is enveloped in flames stings on his skin. Now the pain that the whip gave him a while ago had the hot feeling that made the pain linger on his bare skin. "I don't care if you kill me. I'm just happy Juvia made a good decision."

"Good decision?! She betrayed even you."

"No she didn't. And if that's true, I don't really care."

"Don't care? But that's not what your face is telling." Gajeel just glared at him. "You still have the energy to glare huh? Don't worry I'll erase that glare on your face."

"Enough Zacrow! Master said that we still need that guy so try not to kill him." A fat man suddenly appeared at the entrance of the large prison carrying an unconscious body.

"EHHHH?! Kain you know I'm just having fun." He suddenly put an arm around Kain's to make a friendly gesture. "Besides, don't you think that girl would be a hot girlfriend?"

Kain laid the body on the ground and stared her face intently. The first time he saw her, he already wanted to flirt with her but his master is still talking to her so he can't.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Kain gulped at every description Zancrow was whispering to him. "Maybe you should wake her up and torture her so she'll date you."

"Girls would fight for me so I don't really need that." He polished his cape and stood straight. "But this girl could make an exception. She could be lucky I'll ask her out." Kain kneeled beside the body and tried to reach for her face so he could see if it was soft, smooth and to check the silkiness of her hair. Well he has to check because that's what he really want from a girl. But before he could touch her face a bright flame engulfed the girl's body which made Kain back away from his plans on touching the girl's flesh. The flame caught the attention of Zancrow and Gajeel, who's hanging limply by the cuffs.

Gajeel lift his face up and stare in shock at what just happened with the girl's body, in front of him. Zancrow was in the same shock state as Kain. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I don't do anything." Kain said innocently. "I was just going to touch her face."

"Dragonslayer.." Gajeel muttered.

"What did you say?" Zancrow asked him with full confusion on what was really happening. But Gajeel remained silent. It's as if he didn't say anything and pretended he didn't saw what just happened.

"Maybe there's an alarm system in her body that activates when a handsome man touches her." Kain said proudly. "I think she's eager to date me. I'll just wait for her to wake up and our date will start."

"Tch." Zancrow felt disgusted at what he heard from his comrade.

Kain started to walk away but abruptly stopped. "Master is calling for your presence."

Zancrow turned his head and groaned. He's not yet done giving lectures to the hanging man. He wanted to whip him more. To hear him scream more. But instead of continuing to what he was doing he left the prison annoyed and disappointed. When the prison is all clear from the unwanted presence of the Seven Kin, Gajeel lifted his head up again and tried waking the girl up.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" There's no response at first so he thought that the girl might have been dead. But he knew even from a far that the girl's breathing weakly. So he continued to wake her. As he continues Gajeel saw her muscle twitch. The girl gasps for air. Then she sat up coughing. "Calm down. You'll only suffocate yourself." Gajeel hated himself after showing concern for an unknown person. The girl looks up as she heard the voice.

"Oh my god. Who are you? What happened to you?"

"This was nothing." Then there was a screeching pain as he tried to move one muscle. His wrists are starting to get purple because of the poisonous cuffs. Bruises from whip were all over his body.

"Nothing you say? With all those? I think you're an idiot."

"What did you say?! You want me to transfer this to you?"

The girl got scared and snickered behind a pillar just a few feet from where she was originally. "I don't want those. Who are you anyway? Why are you here? Where's this place? Are you one of them?"

"Do you think I'd be down here full of bruises if I'm one of them?"

Late realizations struck the girl and she walked towards Gajeel. "Then who are-"

"It's a 'who are you' first?"

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. You are?"

"Bunny-girl. Gajeel Redfox."

"What?!"

"What's with the fire a while ago? Who did that to you?"

"Fire? What fire?"

"A fire enveloped you when that fat man tried to touch you." Lucy's eyes widen. She then touched a part of her collar bone just above her chest. "Are you in any case affiliated with a fire dragonslayer?"

"H-How can you tell?"

Gajeel smirked and if ever he could move a little more. He could've done gestures to show that he's proud of himself. "Well, you see. I myself is a dragonslayer."

"…"

Natsu saw Wendy's innocent smile. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. Fate is just challenging you. Or so I think?" Wendy put a finger on her temple when she thinks of things that she haven't experienced yet but she knew would help his 'older brother' to ease the pain he's feeling, at least for now. "Hmm. I think the timing is not just right. It's not really your fault Natsu-nii.. Right! No. MMMHMM." She shook her head.

"You sure know a lot huh?" Natsu smirked at her gestures and speeches.

"Well. I'm just thinking of possibilities. Natsu-nii, don't ever think that you're weak! You know what? I always admire you as a fellow dragonslayer. So when you're feeling down, I also feel like I'm nothing. Right now, I cannot compare myself to you. So when you put your level lower that only made me feel like my level gets lower than the usual." Wendy said innocently but honestly. Natsu's eyes widened. He doesn't know Wendy looked up to him that way.

"Wendy you ar-"

"I know. Lucy-nee told me I'm strong and she liked my powers to heal people. She's the first person who made me flatter because of my magic." She smiled at Natsu with a blush, remembering how Lucy praised her back at the beach. "Lucy-nee told me that she felt like she's more useless than me. I know it sound really selfish but I felt like being praised. She made me feel that I have worth. Even for a short time that I have met her she made me feel like I was close to her." Wendy smiled to no one in particular. "But I know Lucy-nee is way powerful than anyone. She just doesn't know it or maybe not acknowledge herself to be strong."

"You're right Wendy. She really doesn't acknowledge herself as strong." Natsu nodded in agreement. He remembered the night they were all saved by Lucy. That made him curious of what happened that moment, again.

"Natsu-nii, don't you think it's a bit odd she smells really familiar.."

"Familiar? Hmm. She doesn't smell familiar to me. I mean not familiar for the first time I saw her, that is."

"I find her familiar. Her scent is like or somehow windy.. like the heavens."

"Maybe it's just your imagination."

Wendy nodded at him. But it's still bugging her ever since the day she first met her. "That smell made me feel like I've known her somewhere before but I guess it was just my imagination. I liked smelling her. She really smelled sweet and windy."

"I know what you feel. But it's fiery not windy." Natsu debated with the young dragonslayer.

"I really think it's the sweet smell of the winds in heaven that I smelled on her." Wendy said.

"It really is fiery. No way it's windy." Natsu insisted.

"FINE! Natsu-nii back then at the room with the Jiggle Butt Gang incident, the time you attacked them with you dragon breathe and Lucy-nee was not affected I knew you've done something. YOU MARKED HER!" Wendy smirked as she teased the older slayer in front of her. She could see bright pink spread all over Natsu's cheeks. "And I know it's not just any other mark." Wendy giggled.

"H-How did you know?"

"I'm a dragonslayer too Natsu-nii. I'm the same as you, though I still don't know what that really is for." Wendy said trying to hide her blush.

"I'll tell it to you when it's the right time.. Or maybe I'll ask Lucy to explain it to you." Natsu regretted saying that he'll be the one to tell it to her so he immediately made an excuse or something so it won't be awkward talking to little Wendy.

"But Lucy-nee should be here if she would explain that to me." Wendy smiled at Natsu sweetly. She really is fond of Lucy. Natsu frowned when he remembered Lucy's somewhere he doesn't know. "Natsu-nii! What's with that face? I was challenging you." He looked up to her and raised one of his brows. "I want you to bring Lucy-nee back." Natsu's mouth gaped open.

"I wanted too." He clenched his fists. "But this barriers and THOSE KIND FRIENDS OF MINE WON'T ALLOW ME!" He shouted so to secure that his friends who were downstairs would hear him.

"Well, I'll help you Natsu-nii." Natsu's eyes widen and he grinned at her with sparkling eyes

_**Author's Note**_

**I'm really happy right now. =) That's why I made something that I liked so much and that is something about dragonslayers. Hahaha I'm really into them right now. Really, I'm sorry 'bout that. Hahaha Just pampering myself a little won't hurt right? Anyway, have you by chance know some NaLu fics that has bands as theme? By band I mean the one that's singing. Hahaha Can you suggest stories of that kind to me? Pretty please? I just wanted to read a good fic about that and if possible can it be in a complete status? But if not its just fine. =) Thank you if you'll suggest. Haha**

**About this chapter, oh yeah, it's the dragonslayers' chapter. I loved this chapter. Haha And I think I've forgotten the twists in the story. Well some of them, maybe. But be sure that I'll still connect the first chapters here cause that's the real plan anyway. =) Thank you for the reviews! You always make me pump up in writing the story! Thank you for those who favorited and followed this story!**

**OH GOSH LONG NOTE. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer. I. By. Any. Chance. Do. Not. Own. Fairy Tail.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 "The Traitor's Intention"**

"But there's one problem Natsu-nii.." Wendy said in a shy voice.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to take down a rune barrier." Natsu's mouth gaped open but he immediately closed it, knowing he might disappoint Wendy. Wendy was disappointed with herself, but she really wanted to help her brother.

"Well that's okay Wends. What you told me made me all fired up! And that's more than enough." Natsu patted Wendy's head and ruffled her hair to cheer her up.

"Natsu-nii you're messing with my hair." Suddenly the door opened showing a panting Gray. "Oh Gray why are you in a hurry? Any leads to Lucy?"

"No. Just checking if Wendy tried to set you free or help you get out." Gray shrugged and closed the door immediately. "You know what I mean."

Wendy was shocked. _How does he know I was trying to? _Wendy asked herself. "Like there's a way to take this barriers down without Freed or Levy." Natsu answered for her.

"Well it's better to check than to chase Burn Brain."

"Is that so Stripper? Then you'll have a hard time chasing a dragon."

"If it's just you then it's easy."

"I bet you can't!"

"Wanna try?"

"Sure!"

"HA! In your face. I won't set you free squinty." Natsu's hope fell all the way down to the pits of hell. "Anyway-"

"We got company. And I know who they were."

"You knew?" Gray asked confused until Natsu pointed to his nose.

Wendy sniffed the air to know what Natsu and Gray were talking about. "I know one of them too." Gray looked at the little girl.

"Who is it?"

"Laxus.." Natsu answered.

"And the other?"

"Sting Eucliffe."

"How come they're here?"

"I don't know. It's just my senses that are heightened, I cannot read their minds. Why don't you ask them?"

"Why would we? They've been watching your house ever since we came here."

"Maybe that Sting becomes Lucy's stalker."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Stalker?"

"Well haven't you remembered the incident in the cafeteria when he tried to flirt with her, in my face!"

"I thought he's just asking some directions?" Gray scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's how it shows you! But it's different for me!"

"You're just overacting. You always jump into conclusions."

"Shut up. It's a dragonslayer thing."

Gray looked at Wendy but the girl just shrugged. "Dragonslayer? So you say he's of the same kind as you are?"

"Don't 'the same kind as you are' us."

Seeing Wendy's disappointment with what he said Gray quickly took it back. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. What I meant was he's a dragonslayer too?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I just need some confirmations." Gray crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well yeah. Maybe they've known what had happen with Lucy by now and they're watching our move. Tell Erza and the others about this and quickly plan something so I can be FREE AND I CAN SAVE MY LUCY!" Natsu said irritably. He then lies back to his bed with his forearm under his head. _Where are you Luce?_ Natsu asked Lucy through his mind.

"Fine. I'm getting pissed by your actions too. It's nothing like the stupid Natsu."

"Hey you know you're in my room right? And I'm here?!" Natsu said and immediately sat up wanting to punch Gray but he left pulling Wendy along with him.

That was all Gray heard when the door of Natsu's room closed behind them. "Wendy, don't talk to him for now. I think he's near to being crazy." Wendy just looked at Gray confused. "It's because when you talk to him again after this he might lose control and try to break the barrier. You know him when he's mad right?" Wendy nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the others first." They both went down to where their other friends were.

"Gray! How's Natsu?" Erza asked when she saw Gray and Wendy descending the stairs.

"I think just a little more and he'll burst."

Their gazes all then directed to the girl who's lying on the couch. "I hope she wakes up already so we'll know what we'll do." Erza looked her feet and clenched her fists until her knuckles are white.

Gray couldn't even look a Juvia. She wasted his trust in an instant so his heart was really shattered. He felt like he was used. Now he felt obliged in bringing Lucy back. He averted his attention back to Erza. "Also Natsu knew about Laxus' and Sting's presence from the outside. He said we should come up with a plan already."

Suddenly, Juvia's hand twitched. They all looked at her again and Erza hurried to her side. "Juvia! Juvia!"

"E-Erza? Where is Juvia?" She tried to sit up but her arms fail her.

"Lay there for a while. We have a lot to talk about."

Juvia's eyes widen with the sudden realization of what Erza has said. "Juvia needs not to talk about anything. Everything that happened is what Juvia wants to happen. Do not interfere."

"But your eyes say it's not what your intention is." Gray suddenly spoke. "Juvia tell us everything we need to know. Lucy's life is on the line!"

"That is Juvia's real intention. She doesn't want Lucy and Natsu to be together. Lisanna is the one for him. That's all."

"Juvia, Mira confessed to us what she heard with your conversation with Ultear." Juvia was shocked.

"I-Impossible. Juvia is sure that Ultear-sama knocked her down and erased her memories of that moment."

"Her magic is not that powerful to pass through a lacrima ball and I won't be affected that easily." The door opened revealing Mira and Freed walking towards Gray, Erza, Juvia and Jellal.

"Mira? What happened to the party?" Erza asked.

"I finished it early." Mira said. They noticed Freed is trembling at Mira's side.

"Freed? What happened to you?" Erza asked the green haired man just behind Mira.

"N-N-N-Nothing." He averted his gaze to somewhere, to avoid the eyes of the others.

_Maybe it's the side effect of Mira's changing. I don't know what had happen but maybe that's it. Better not ask._ Gray thought to himself.

"Juvia, we need you to cooperate with us." Mira said with pleading eyes. Juvia cannot take how her 'friends' look at her. She looked at Gray but he's not looking at her. It aches her heart. She knew that if she tell them the truth they would immediately run to Lucy's side and they will harm their lives. _Juvia doesn't want any of you to be hurt._ She thought to herself.

"Juvia will tell you everything." She did not look at them and she sat up her feet on the floor. Her eyes looking blankly to her clasped hands in front of her. "I'm sorry. Water Lock!"

She cast a spell that locked everyone inside a ball of water. They were all caught off guard. She could see them looking at her in disbelief. It hurts her so much when people look at her like that, especially this people she called friends. The struggles from the inside make it more difficult for her to hold the lock. Gray tried to freeze the water but he knew that the others inside the water might get hurt by what he will do. They remained that way for a couple of minutes until all of them gave up and fell unconscious on the tiled floor. "Juvia is really sorry about this. She promised to bring Lucy back. She will sacrifice herself for your own good." Before Juvia go she went upstairs and added lock to where Natsu was. She made a still water outside his room.

"HEY! WHAT"S GOING ON OUTSIDE!?" Natsu shouted. "I could smell water from everywhere.."

"This is for your own good Natsu-san. You should not be caught by anyone. With this barrier Juvia will protect you through her water."

"Juvia? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Now Natsu's really confused. He thought at first that Juvia has something to do with Lucy's abduction, or so that's what Erza told him. And now Juvia's trying to protect him? "WHAT THE HELL JUVIA! EXPLAIN EVERYTHING."

"Juvia has no time explaining. She needed to save Lucy-san. Sorry Natsu-san." With that Juvia went out of the house.

Gray being used to water was able to recover quickly. "Wendy! Erza! Mira! Jellal! Freed!" No one is responding to him. Not even Erza. "Wendy! Wendy!" The said girl coughed water and opened her eyes a little.

"Gray-nii?"

"Wendy! I need you. Get yourself together." He cradled Wendy on his lap. "Help the others to recover. Tell them I went to where Juvia was heading. Go there as soon as you can."

"How will we know where that will be?"

"Well unlock the fire breathing dog."

"I HEARD THAT GRAY! I'M A DRAGON YOU STUPID ICE BRAIN!" Natsu shouted from upstairs.

"Or better yet you go with them Wendy." Gray stood up and extended an arm to Wendy. She reached for it and Gray helped him to stand up. "And tell Natsu I'll borrow his bike." He smirked and run outside.

"Gray-nii.."

"I'm counting on you Wendy!" He shouted as he ignited the bike's motor. The guards and maids in the house were panicking. "Hey? Don't worry about this all commotion. We'll handle it sooner or later. Please help Wendy in attending to those who're unconscious inside."

A group of maids squealed when Gray talked to them. They just nodded and somehow the tension inside the house subsided. The gates of the Dragneel residence opened wide enough for Gray to pass through. He unclothed himself. Leaving him with just pants, the cross necklace and his shoes of course. "Guess this formal shoes have to work hard today." He said to himself. After that, the roaring of Natsu's bike was heard a moving really fast and fading from the distance.

**Sorry for not being able to update yesterday. =) Really, I'm sorry. I'm just sort of busy with something, or maybe I was attacked by some lazy monster. Hahaha Anyway, I think I'm going to slow this story a bit 'cause I accidentally inculded some ideas here that should be for other story. =) But somehow, I'm glad I included.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO **_**MIRAJANE S AND ERZA S,**_** Thank you for the bulk reviews for almost all the chapters in one go. Really I'm surprised. Hahaha =))**

**And utmost appreciation to those who continue to read Heavenly Fire. ARIGATO! You're awesome guys! Thank you so much.**

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 "Who Matters"**

"Dragonslayer? What element then?" Lucy asked Gajeel full of curiosity.

"I'm the mighty Iron Dragonslayer." He smirked.

"Iron? That means you eat metal and stuff?" Lucy's eyes wide. "That's kind of creepy."

"Eating fire's creepier! Okay?!" He raised a brow a on Lucy and again he winced at the pain he got from all his bruises.

Lucy took a step closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't bother."

"But I still think eating fire is way better to see than eating iron."

"Shut up!" Gajeel looked away from Lucy. "Anyway, who's that dragonslayer of yours?"

"He's not.. _mine_ now." Tears were starting to well on her eyes. "He's with somebody else."

"Impossible."

"What?" Lucy suddenly snapped out of her emotional schemes and walked closer to Gajeel.

"He marked you. And not just any other mark. Just two or three more lines and you are his mate." Gajeel tched. He really doesn't want explaining and stuff.

"M-Mate?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Like wife? But I don't understand why he didn't finish it."

"Fi-Finish? What do you mean? I don't understand."

"You were marked by a dragonslayer." He started irritably. "Marks are used to identify that one is taken. It was a protector for when the dragon is not around it would hold off for quite some time, even if you're conscious or not. It only wards off when you the dragon dies. But your mark is not complete." Gajeel saw Lucy holding on somewhere just above her chest while listening to him. "It was just meant to protect you. In this case you were protected from any malicious intent. Well that's what I've just observed for now. I don't know if there's more to it. I don't know you that much. And I don't know why he didn't finish it. So get lost! Why are you here anyway?"

"I-I know why." Not answering his questions her tears started to pour down her cheeks. "He just pity me.. He doesn't want permanent commitment. That is. Now I understand. He was not yet sure of me so he didn't finish it." Her voice was low and bowed her head with a fake smile. "Now I'm being dragged to this place because they've mistaken me for some girl." She cried louder making Gajeel panic.

"Oi Oi. Don't cry like that-"

"I was here because of a mistake. I should not be here. They could not lure Natsu here just because of me." She fell on her knees and covered her face. Gajeel's just watching her. Thoughts were flowing to his head fast as he heard the name 'Natsu'. "But I think this is better. That way Natsu won't come here and he won't get hurt. I prefer they activate the seal and.. I die.." She looked up to Gajeel again managing to smile but tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Is that dragonslayer you're talking about is this Natsu Dragneel?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So you're the girl they've been talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"During my long stay here I've managed to hear every single piece of plan they were intending to do to both of you. They didn't just want that Natsu so much, it was you who's important in this plan. That dragonslayer's just an additional."

"But they said he is the key-"

"And you are the lock." Lucy's eyes widen. "That's true. So that Natsu is also necessary for this plan but they can do it without him. But it'll kill you. And they'll have lesser magic to garner. That is what Hades doesn't want to happen. You Bunny girl will become the battery of his never ending magic."

"Ba-Battery? What? I don't understand."

"That Natsu will be used as some kind of sacrifice. If the seal inside you was opened they'll kill him so as not to close it again. And you will serve as the source of energy of that bastard, like a _devil's heart_. Because if they don't have the key in activating the seal you'll die after they get the first batch of magic they needed. Or that's what I've concluded on everything I heard here." Gajeel calmed down.

"No-NO! They can't have Natsu. I must do something. He should not be seen. I must inform them." She run at the entrance but found it was locked. She runs to every part of the dungeon but found no opening or any passage where she can escape. "H-How! How could I get out of here? I need to tell them to protect Natsu."

"Easy Bunny-girl. I'll help you. But only if you do me a favour."

"…"

"Are you okay Erza-nee?" Wendy asked as she cured Erza.

"I think I-I'm going to be-" She fell on her back again when she tried to sit up.

"Don't push yourself too much Erza-nee. You should rest a little longer."

"Thanks Wendy."

"I'm done with everyone. I think I should tell you what Gray-nii said to me now." Erza looked at the girl beside her with shocked eyes. "Gray-nii left after he woke me up. He said he'll catch up with Juvia-nee and try to solve things. He also reminded me to tell you that after when you're all okay formulate a plan immediately and catch up with him." Noticing a how question from Erza Wendy continued speaking. "Lastly he said we could set Natsu-nii free or you could take me with you."

"I PREFER YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Natsu shouted. He's been destroying thing inside his room for quite some time now. "BLAST IT! THE MORE I STAY HERE THE MORE CHANCES LUCY'S GETTING HURT! SET ME FREE FROM HERE!" He roared with fire which made his ceiling on fire but it doesn't burn anything farther than his room. It was covered with Juvia's water so his fire won't pass through that easily. "Lucy.." He mumbled to himself when he fell on his four limbs and punched the floor which caused a long crack on it.

Hearing Natsu rage, Erza knew that the rune might not hold him back longer than it should. Freed is still recovering from the damages he took from Juvia's water lock. "We have to hurry." Erza said to no one in particular. She tried to stand up and this time her feet did not fail her.

"E-Erza where are you going?" Jellal asked. He's still lying on the couch not far from where Erza was. The maids were attending to his needs. They were redressed to some dried clothes.

Erza on the other hand did not looked at him. She requipped to her usual armor and blue skirt. "I'm going to confront those guys outside."

"Take me with you." He winced at the pain he felt from his chest.

"Jellal-nii." Wendy run to his side and helped him.

"I'm fine Wendy. I want to be with Erza wherever she'll go."

"I'm going alone. I need to finish this fast." Then she run off outside but when she was about to fully open the gate she saw a figure. "Good timing. I wanted to talk to you."

"I knew as much." Laxus smirked and made his way in the house.

"Where's your companion?"

"He dashed off after seeing Juvia run off. I just hope that Gray won't notice him. Or they'll have to fight to get that woman."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE GRAY! HE'S MORE CAPABLE OF KNOCKING YOU OUT!" Erza shouted. She clutched on the collar of Laxus.

Laxus then gripped Erza's hand on his collar tightly that made Erza wince and release her grip. "Relax. I'm just here to tell you not to go after them." He's brushing off the invisible dust on where Erza has gripped him.

"WHAT? We need to save Lucy and help Gray and Juvia!"

"Sting's capable of doing that. No need of your help. Besides have you put the barriers down from where you locked that Natsu?"

"Do you think he would still be here if he's not locked." Why is he concerned of if Natsu's locked? Erza asked herself out of curiosity. "We need to get back to Juvia for making Lucy cry and messing up with our 'reunion'."

"Very clever Erza. You know that would work on simple minded persons." Laxus smiled evilly. "Do you want to know.. what I know?" He leaned his arm on the side just above Erza's head.

Erza was about to push him. "Back. Off." A stern voice suddenly rose back from the entrance of the house. They turned their gazes and saw Jellal leaning on the wall by the entrance of the house, clutching on his arm. This made Laxus smirk more.

"That's not my intention. I was just intimidating Erza." He raised his arms palms upwards and shrugged.

Erza quickly went to his side and helped him stand still. "I told you not to follow." She whispered. Her voice is full of worry and this made him smile.

"You know I just can't." Erza blushed at his words. Suddenly they heard barfing sounds from the gate and when they looked at him they saw him walking towards them.

"Stop that. It makes me sick." He gestured for them to follow him inside the house. "I'll tell everything I know. I think it's about time you know."

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE TWO DAYS? =( I really don't mean it. Promise. I was just feeling lazy and stuff. Also I'm really into reading others fics right now. Hahaha I'm looking for something about bands. Hahaha But I don't like the one that's only long because of songs. Well I'm reading them 'cause I'm planning on starting another story. =)) I'll publish my new story within this week and it has more words every chapter than Heavenly Flame. I'm working on it really hard and I was enjoying it. Hahaha The way I enjoy writing HF.**

**Anyway, this chapter might have revealed some of the mysteries but I think there's a lot to be revealed. I might have missed some though. =) But I'll try to unfold every mystery and stuff before the story ends. Haha =)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 "When The Odds Were With You"**

Laxus, Erza and Jellal entered the house. Upon entering Laxus earned a gasp from Mira and wide eyes from Freed and Wendy. "Is that the way guests are welcomed here?"

"You're not really a guest you know. You invited yourself in." Erza said as she set Jellal on the couch to sit.

"Alright. Alright." Laxus plopped himself down on the couch opposite where Erza, Jellal and Wendy sat. The maids placed tea on the center table. Seeing the maids and butlers cleaning the waters on the floor and all that has water on it. Laxus criticized the environment. "It looked like a mess here."

"It's Juvia. She locked us with her magic so we won't follow her. Luckily Gray recovered easily." Mira explained to Laxus while pouring tea to every cup on the table.

"I see. She really is into her mission." Laxus said grabbing one of the filled cups.

"What do you mean mission?" Erza asked him.

Mira suddenly dropped the cup she was holding and the tea spilled on the floor which added to the mess.

"Woah. Woah. Mira you're adding mess here."

He earned a glare from Mira. She stood up in front of him. "What do you mean by mission? Are you one of the people who are pushing her to do those things?"

"What if I am?" He smirked but Mira clutched his collar.

"Stop messing with my friends. Jerk!" Mirajane is glaring at him with daggers. Like if eyes could kill, his body was now in shreds.

"We were separating them for their good!"

"What do you mean?" Mira cooled down a bit, suddenly remembering what she heard from back in the encounter with Ackerley.

"Damn why do I have to do this telling." Laxus said irritated. "Natsu and Lucy cannot be together." Everyone was shocked at what they heard.

"No-" Wendy said covering her mouth with her mouth. Her eyes were really shocked.

"Whether you like it or not, it's what should be done. It is to avoid Hade's plan."

"Who is Hades?" Erza asked.

"He is the precious master of Yosei High. The Master of the 2nd Fairy Generation." Seeing all of their I-can't-believe-what-you're-saying look, Laxus just smirked and continued. "I don't really know the full details of why Master has to stop Hades from having the girl. Back then I was sent to guard Natsu. I don't really like it but I have to. All I know is that if they'll together they might cast a powerful spell that may wipe a country in one blow. If the seals inside that girl would be broken something may arise-"

"Arise?"

"Yeah. Like be woken up."

"Huh? You.. you mean there's something sleeping inside Lucy?" Erza tried to maintain her composure while the others were just silent. Shocked on what they were hearing.

"Not precisely sleeping. Just hidden." Laxus said trying to clear things out. "Now that she's found the guardian of the acre meadows, it will now guard the container or rather its new master. So no need to protect her now."

"You mean Ackerley? Right?" Laxus nodded at Mira. "So that's why you're not protecting her because of Ackerley and separating Na-" Mira suddenly stopped on her outrage. "Wait. I don't understand. Juvia is on your side?"

"Fortunately, yes. But she's stubborn. She wanted to finish this by herself. She was a _double agent_."

"She's doing that kind of dangerous job?" Erza said closed to shouting. "How could you make her do that?"

"I didn't make her do that. She insisted herself."

"Wha-"

"You heard me. She volunteered. I don't really trust her at first, because she is a spy sent by Ultear." Laxus leaned on the couch again. "After that incident with the barrier contraption the Master dug into what has really happened. It turned out to be Priz is used as a front on getting to Natsu and Lucy. That was the first attempt. Juvia is the one behind all that. She provoked Priz on getting mad at Lucy. Juvia made Priz do all that stuff to you guys in front of Lucy, even your fight outside. Lucy watched them all. They didn't succeed on getting Lucy but they succeeded in activating the seal. And that's what they really wanted to happen. They just tried on activating it without the help of the seal key."

"Seal key? Activating? That time when we were hopeless because of the number of unknown mages attacking us Lucy saved us. She transported us to a safe place and miraculously all our wounds were transferred to her too. She was near to death that time." Erza balled her fists until her knuckles are white. She doesn't want to remember her friend's state that time. It just hurts her.

"Exactly. They just tried it and it nearly killed her." Their eyes went blank and they all turned their gazes on Erza who's tears were beginning to fall without her noticing. Jellal was looking away.

Trying to break the silence Mira asked again. "The seal key. What about it?"

"Oh that?" Laxus scratched the back of his head. "It was Natsu."

"Natsu-nii? How?"

"It was originally a dragon that should be the key. I just heard from Master that Natsu's dragon gave him the key before he left."

"Natsu's.. dragon?" Mira asked still confused. "But why would he give it to a human? _And what will happen to Natsu_?" Mira said trying to know more about what had happen.

"I don't-" He was cut off by Wendy.

"Igneel? Why does a dragon have it?" Wendy said.

Laxus turned his gaze on Wendy and sighed. "Smart girl huh?" He smirked. "A dragon has to have it because they were the symbol of the earth, when the gods tried to wipe humanity on the face of the earth due to their sins the gods felt guilt. After that, they gave the dragons the key to the authority of gods over the earth and there came the dragons. They are the first judges. The heavens were guided by stars and to which their powers were passed down to the generation of celestial mages. Hades had the Evil One Magic-"

"And together they'll make the most powerful spell of all." Wendy continued. All their eyes turned to Wendy. "Grandine told me that when I was still with her. She said from where she was, the heavens made all good, the hell made all bad as they clash that's when the earth was formed. It will be the balance of the good and bad like yin and yang. All of the magic were separated for all to prosper and if they would be as one the balance that will be disrupted, chaos will start and so the end of what the holder might wish to end." Wendy explained. They all couldn't believe Wendy knew something like this but Grandine is the Sky Dragon, they were connected with the Heavens more often than any other dragon of different element.

"Yeah. Like the kid said. And Natsu and Lucy being together would make more imbalances because he is the dragon now, who holds the key. And Lucy has the heavens lock to their magic. With all that they can-"

A loud roar made everyone stop. All of them were startled by the sudden noise from Natsu's room. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF THIS ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR US. YOU CAN'T JUST SAY WE SHOULDN'T BE.." He can't say it. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO FORCE ME AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu stopped for a while. He's sobbing. "It's really unfair.." He said as another punch landed on the concrete floor making his knuckles bleed. "Why does it have to be us?" He said as he buried his face on his arms that was on the floor. He was now completely crouching on the floor.

"Natsu.." Mira said when she stared at the stairs that lead to Natsu's room.

"Natsu-nii.." Wendy said with horror on her face. It was the first time she heard her 'older brother' to scream like that.

Feeling awkward Laxus decided to leave. "Well that's it. I need to leave. I have to give Sting back up and get back the _princess_." Laxus smirked and run away.

_Natsu-nii.._ Wendy thought. _I know it would be difficult for him. They were not in good terms when they last saw each other.. And now he knew they can't be together._ Wendy clenched her fists and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

Jellal could see Erza was trembling with anger. He could see her staring blankly at Natsu's room. Who wouldn't be like that? He understands her. But he doesn't want to see her like this. Natsu and Lucy have been very closed to them. It took them quite some time to be together and now they'll just know that they can't be together? How unfair that was?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Natsu shouted. His rage could be heard from all over the house. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THAT HADES. I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! BLAST IT!"

All of them were staring either at Natsu's room or blankly on the floor. They couldn't do anything. They wanted to help them. It was not just their relationship that's on the line here but also _Lucy's life_. As much as they wanted them to be together, it would be the cause of the start of the chaos. The three powers should never be combined. It will only lead to destruction. If Hades got his hands on Natsu he might be able to get _that_. So as much as Natsu wants he can't go there and protect the one he loves. _And worst he can't be with her forever_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We will release Natsu." Mira, Wendy, Jellal and Freed looked at Erza with wide eyes.

**So yeah? How does it go? Satisfied? Almost all of the 'thing' is now out. Hope you'll still read it. =) I'm working on the fighting and stuff. Hahaha Hoping it would be like the Fairy Tail fights. Hehehe Anyway, there's more. I'm still thinking on how I could say my idea better I hope it won't sound lame. Does this sound like one? Any comments are welcomed. It will be very much appreciated. Even the harshest will be. Hahaha =) Please do review about this. I really need to know how this appears to my beloved readers. =) Oh right! Thank you for reading. Keep on reading okay? Hahaha And to those who're just starting, thank you so much!**

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 "Fast Lane"**

Time has passed since Kain and Zancrow left the dungeon, leaving Lucy and Gajeel alone.

"Ouch. Gajeel it hurts leaning up like this!" Lucy said as she tried to reach Gajeel.

"Bare with it for now. When you're done we're getting out of here." He said and smirked.

"You sure you can save Natsu?"

"Save him? Why would I?"

"Well I'm setting you free so I want you to save Natsu. When you're free don't ever let them near him. Okay?" Lucy said. Her voice was shaking as she reached for his handcuffs and tried to unlock it with her hairpin. (Remember she's still in gown and her hair's in some kind of a bun.)

"What about you?"

"I don't care about myself for now. I just want him safe." Lucy turned to Gajeel and gave him a warm smile, but her eyes were in the verge of crying.

"As if_ he_ won't get you himself." Gajeel said.

"What did you say? Oh and please don't tell my friends about this. Just persuade them not to pursue on finding me. I don't want them hurt."

There was silence after that. It was not awkward or anything. Right now, all they need to do is get Gajeel free and so he could unleash the power he was bragging about as a dragonslayer. _I believe in him. I know he's strong just like.. Natsu. I may still not know him but I have to take the risk._ Lucy thought to herself as she unlocked one cuff and now Gajeel's hanging on one arm.

"But I still don't get it how come it's incomplete?" Lucy asked in a soft tone.

"I said I don't know. Only he can tell you why!" Gajeel said. Lucy's asking the same question for quite some time now. "I don't want to hear another of that damn mark of yours."

"Hmm. Just of curiousness, do you have your own mate?" Lucy's eyes sparkled hoping she'll discover another love story inside the dungeon. Well it will be a bit sad but, well she has to accept it.

"I don't have." Gajeel answered in an irritated tone.

"EHHHHH?! Why?"

"I was here for who-knows-how-long-it-is. And I never thought of that before."

"That's sad." Lucy said and frowned.

"Shut up! I don't need a mate if I'm going to die then. I'll just leave her mourning and that's the last thing I want to see or know."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that's very sweet of you." Lucy said and daydreamed. She squealed. And put her index finger on her lips. "Though I think it doesn't really suit you."

"What the-"

Then all the cuffs are now gone. Gajeel's free. At least his arms were and the one on his feet won't be a problem knowing it's not poisonous he munched into them as he felt weakness take over him. Lucy was shocked but shrugged the scene off.

"I'm just kidding you know. HA-HA-HA" Then she sat again in silence. She hugged her knees and buried her face in between her knees.

_Mate huh?_ Gajeel thought to himself as he continued to eat whatever iron he see.

"…"

Gray's been driving faster than he usually does. He used to be driving relaxed and driving just for fun. But this time, he has to get faster and faster to get to Juvia. He doesn't really know what he should do when he finally caught up with her but he needs to do this. He's doing this for his _best friend _and for the girl who made her experience having a _sister_. On second thought, he'll just follow her. Hoping he would lead her to the place where Lucy was.

Juvia was driving a Porsche. She was driving as fast as she could not knowing that Gray is following her. _Juvia will.. She promises… She promises that Lucy-san will go back with you guys. Lucy-san will be with you guys again. Juvia will do everything; she will destroy Hades before he activates the seal and open the seal. Even if Juvia dies, she doesn't care. She just has to pay back for causing them pain. Juvia is really sorry._

Feeling the night breeze Gray suddenly felt something wet land on his left cheek. "Huh? What is this?" He touched the place where it landed. "Water?" He just looked back at Juvia's car and noticed that the window was open on the driver's side. "Tears?" Gray asked himself._ Why the hell is she crying? She has completed her mission. _He continued to follow her. They were now approaching the end of the city. Ever since they've left the village and passed through the barriers they were travelling through highways and crowded streets. And that caused them quite some time.

Not far back from Gray's shining bloody red motor is a white one with silver lines decorating its gas container. It glimmers as it passes by lights. "You're late!" He said as a black Trans Am suddenly appeared beside it.

"You're one to talk. Why didn't you eliminate Gray yet?"

"Maybe because this saving needs a little bit of drama." Sting smirked. He smiled at the man inside the Trans Am.

"You're mean." Laxus smiled deviously. "But I really think we should get rid of Gray now." The Trans Am roared its engine and dashed past Sting's motorbike.

"Don't rush it. I want some fun you know." Sting started to add speed to his vehicle now.

The Trans Am has finally caught up with Gray and is now running on his left side. He looked at it and his eyes got wide when it suddenly tried turning the car towards Gray's side. "What the hell?! Watch your driving!" He didn't notice it but when he dodges the supposed to be clash between him and the Trans Am another motorbike was on his right. The driver of the white motorbike smiled at him. His eyes widen in shock. "Sting?"

"Hiyaaa!" He waved at Gray and smiled. "Sorry but you need to be out of the game now."

"Shut up!" Gray sped up in his tracks and looked straight. He saw Juvia's car was still there. He just have to escape from this two and he will confront Juvia.

"No escaping." Sting was on his side within seconds.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" Sting was taken aback. He was surprised and was forced to get back a little. But the attack hit the Trans Am car which but it was able to dodge it when it stopped. The attack landed just a few inches in front of the car's bumper. The brake's screeching sound echoed through the silent night. The tires marked the asphalt from the friction with the rubber.

"Nice fake." Sting complimented.

Gray was startled by the sudden voice. "Thanks." But he smirked instead of showing his startled reaction. He increased the speed and was now almost at the back of Juvia's Porsche.

Suddenly, lightning struck in front of Gray's bike and it got in contact with the tire of the bike in front, making a large gap from him and Juvia's Porsche. The bike, which was Natsu's, crashed on the road causing Gray to jump from it before he goes with it. Gray saw the bike with fire, literally on fire, crash on the side of the road.

"So Gray.. need a little help?" The sound of a motorbike came and there hover in front of Gray is the white bike with Sting on it.

"Damn you."

"That's not really a good greeting from someone offering help." Sting gets off his bike and walked towards Gray. Later on the Trans Am in which Laxus was in came into view. Running in full speed, seconds later he was on Gray's right and he gets off the car.

"So you gonna attack me again?" Laxus said. He was in black shirt and yellow coat.

"What do you want?" Gray spat.

"Just to stop you from getting to where Juvia was." Laxus smirked. He turned to Sting. "So? You're not going to knock him off? I stopped him for you."

"Do we have to?" Sting said scratching the back of his head.

"If he's not unconscious he'll just go after us."

"But you s-"

"ICE MAKE CANNON!" Sting was cut off when Gray fired his ice attack from where he was seated. He tried to stand up but to no avail, he was injured. The bike clamped his foot when it was about to fall and crash. It was bleeding but he hid it underneath him. The attack hit the white motorbike behind Sting. He was lucky he dodge it.

Sting was shocked by the sudden attack. If he couldn't have been agile he won't be able to dodge it. "Nice. You still have the energy to attack like that." He said as he turned back to Gray and smiled.

"Trying to kill two birds with one stone? Too bad he missed one." Laxus said and chuckled.

"I don't really missed it. The bike was really my target. That's for messing with bike I gave Natsu." Gray smirked. "But if it would've hit you, I might have been happier."

Sting smiled at his antics. "You sure are brave, Gray." He said as he turned around and clenched his fists. "Too bad you have to sleep for now." He turned around his fists have light on in aiming to punch Gray in the face.

Taken aback Gray was not able to do anything he just tried to block the attack with his arms, wishing it won't hurt that much. And it didn't. Really it didn't hurt. He removed his block and saw water in front of him. "Impossible.."

"Juvia! What are you doing?" Laxus asked as he noticed Juvia walking their way.

"Juvia said she's going to finish this mission, ALONE. She does not intend any harm to take place." Her voice was low but the seriousness and fierceness in her tone were visible. She grabbed Gray by the arm and pushed him inside her Porsche hurriedly. "We need to hurry."

"What are you doing Juvia? I thought you're going alone?"Laxus asked but as Juvia was now on the driver's side of the car.

"Since you two are here I now, I'm afraid I need someone to protect Lucy-san." Before she entered her car she glared at Sting but he just smirked and put his arms in front of his chest.

Sting is just smiling as he watch the Porsche fade from the distance. "I guess it couldn't be helped." In a second he saw the Trans Am with Laxus in it.

"I don't care why she needed to protect Lucy from you but I know they can't take that man down by themselves and I need your help." Laxus said not looking at him. In a second Sting was pulled into the car. Laxus did not wait for Sting to close the door he just drove fast and followed Juvia.

Back at the Porsche Juvia is still concentrating on the road when she noticed that Gray winced in pain. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing.."

Juvia does not really believe what Gray said. But she shrugged the thought off and drove. The silence around them is getting more awkward as time passes by. Surely Juvia wanted to know what happened to the others but she found it ironic that she is the one who hurt them but she's worried about them.

"They're fine. I left Wendy and told her to heal everyone." Gray said noticing Juvia's uneasiness.

She was shocked that Gray spoke but she was glad too. She smiled and stepped on the accelerator more so the car roared when the speed increased. Juvia turned to Gray. "And why are you here? Juvia thought she made herself clear that you guys will wait at the house and Juvia is the one who'll finish all this."

"I still didn't know what you're up to but I just feel like the need to be with you this time."

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY and SORRY!**

**REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 3 or 4 days? I'm really sorry! I'm lost within the stories of those I'm following. Hahaha I'm really sorry. Well I was really going to update but then my siblings were bugging me everytime I had the chance. They were like borrow your laptop.. and those sort of things.. So I cannot write another chapter. My laptops' the only one working in my house right now so I guess it was a public laptop for now. But I'll be updating again. I promise. Just as soon as I can. And please do give long review. I would really appreciate something like that. I want to know what you think of the whole story. If you do that I promise to give an even longer update next time. And it will be the longest chapter. Maybe twice as the longest exciting? So please do give a long review. And I hope all readers would review. I was getting conscious of how the story is for you. Haha Sorry but I really want to. Thanks for reading then!**

**REMEMBER LONGER REVIEWS, LONGER NEW UPDATES.**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 "Splitting Feelings"**

"Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up!"

Lucy giggled as Gajeel raised his arms after eating and feeling full.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that, what you said reminded me so much of.. Natsu." She was holding back her tears and she looked away because if she saw him or anyone at her with pity on their eyes.

"You should not hold your tears, or else you'll burst soon." He mumbled softly.

"You say anything?"

"Nothing. I say we're busting outta here." He smirked and positioned himself for attacking. Suddenly, there were voices coming from the entrance of the dungeon. They both stared at the entrance.

"Go Gajeel! Please inform them and protect Natsu." Lucy said pleading.

"Let's both go now!" He said as he busted the wall behind him showing the outside world. The steps became louder and in a second they were at the entrance.

"What the!? How did you escaped?" Zancrow asked and was now in his fighting stance.

"Guess I need to-" To Gajeel's surprise Lucy was running to them and holding them in place. She was hugging Zancrow on the legs preventing him from moving any further. His companions were going to attack but were stopped by a sudden loud sound.

"GO GAJEEL!" She shouted full of effort.

_She was crying.._ Gajeel could see her tears flowing rapidly from her cheeks. He was very shocked. _Damn that girl. We could've escaped together if she doesn't run over there. _He said to himself clenching his fists and he gritted his cheek. Then he turned his back and prepared himself to jump.

"Don't you dare go, Gajeel." An insane laugh was heard inside the dungeon followed by a screeching shout. Gajeel then turned back. Lucy was pulled by the hair as she shouts. Gajeel then transformed his hand into a somewhat sword that has revolving blades.

"So you decided to fight?" Zancrow said still holding the shouting Lucy by the hair.

"NO GAJEEL! LET THEM HAVE ME. THEY WON'T HURT ME! JUST GO!" Lucy said in between her shouts. "PLEASE GAJEEL!" Lucy pleaded him. She smiled as even though it pains. She pleaded for another person even though she's the one suffering. "Go." She mumbled still with the smile on her lips. Just then Azuma and Zancrow attacked him from where he was.

Setting aside his hesitation, Gajeel jumped at the hole he just made. Azuma and Kain followed him but he disappeared one he stepped out of the dungeon to the outside that shows the forest leading to the city. "We lost him." Azuma said still his face was calm. Remnants of Zancrow's black fire and Azuma's explosion were still on the wall as they Kain and Azuma went back to where Zancrow and Lucy were.

"Bitch girl!" Zancrow said as he threw Lucy on the side and she hit the wall and fell hard on the floor. "Now I just wanted to kill you." He said stomping towards the girl.

"Kain report this to Master." Azuma ordered and in without second thoughts Kain rushed upstairs reporting to their master.

The dungeon was filled with shouts of pain, winces and laughs. Zancrow stepped on top of Lucy's right arm as she landed on her left in a side-lying position. He rocked her roughly with the sole of his shoe. "You let my toy escape. Now I don't have one. What will you do?" He lifter her by the arm and pinned her on the wall. "Such a waste for a pretty face." He said pinching her cheeks with his hand examining her face. "What do you want? A design on your cheeks? Forehead? Or do you want burned lips?" He said igniting his index finger on his free arm with black fire.

Lucy's eyes widen. She shook her head. She struggled to free herself from the man's grasp.

Zancrow was laughing and leaned forward their faces were inches. Then Lucy's eyes widen. The second later she found herself on the floor with Zancrow standing above her. She was coughing blood because he punched her on the stomach real hard. She clutched her stomach bending her body. One hand rushed to her throat and to her mouth as she coughed blood. "So you want that? You made my toy escape."

He was about to kick her on the stomach when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. "Stop Zancrow." It was Azuma who stopped him. "If you continue you might kill her-"

"So wha-"

"She'll die. And if she die, you'll face master Hades." Zancrow's sweat dropped. And he backed away from the blood-coughing-girl.

"Fine whatever." He said as he dashed out of the dungeon.

Lucy was left on the floor with blood pooled on the side of her mouth. She had purple bruises on either side of her arms. Her white sparkling gown was ripped on the sides of the lower part by her legs. She was covered with dirt and blood on some parts. Her hand is still on her stomach, lying in the floor in a fetal position. She was crying in pain. No. She is _crying_ due to happiness. Now that Gajeel's is free, she knew Natsu would be fine. She knew her friends would be safe. She knew no one would get hurt. But one part of her is sad. She's alone, _again_. Lucy felt her vision becoming blurry. Her face was covered with strands of her hair that has gotten out of her bun. The last thing she heard was steps coming closer to her.

"…"

"How?" Wendy asked. She and all the others were sitting on the couches. Mira was writing something. Erza was standing her arms in front of her chests and she stares outside from the window. Jellal sat in front of Wendy and leaned as she asked again for the nth time. Freed was preparing himself to unlock the runes. Well it was not ordinary runes so he needs to prepare.

"I think I can help." Levy suddenly appeared from the last step of the stairs. Mira hurried to help her walk towards the others. "I can help in decoding the runes if you want."

Freed stared at her examining if she could in her state. After all she was beaten up and was unconscious when she and Cana were brought to Natsu's home. "Were you able now?"

"Well I don't really care for myself as long as I would be able to help in saving Lu-chan." Levy said smiling at Freed and she reached the seat next to him and sat down.

"Now that the runes can be easily removed what about Juvia's seal?" Erza turned to them. As if asking a question she can't answer herself.

"If it's water it would be difficult But-"

Freed cut Levy off. "It will take so much time. And that's the last thing we need to do."

Everyone's seems to be losing hope in busting Natsu out of the prison in which they were the ones who put him in. They were discussing while the house is shaking. Shaking from Natsu's rage. They were sure his room's in a real mess now. But what could they do? The seal could be removed easily but it was Juvia's spell that they need to think about. The group was quiet. They could feel Natsu's anger, but not towards them. It was towards himself. In between the shouts, sudden outbursts and sound of destroying furniture they could hear soft sobs from the young man.

Suddenly Mira stood up from where she was seated. "Here. I'll send this to the Principal. I know he's the only one who could help us now. And I know he's worried about us, he's always treated everyone as his own child. He's always watching us from a distance so we don't need to hide anything from him." Mirajane smiled at them sweetly. Everyone understood that. The Master's their only hope right now.

"Okay. I guess we have no choice." Erza said removing her arms from her chest. "We have to follow Gray and Juvia. Laxus will be a formidable enemy for them. Though I still don't know what Sting was-"

"He's also a dragonslayer." Wendy interrupted. "Natsu-nii told me that. And I know he's the light dragonslayer. Though I do not know why he involved himself into this."

"He's also a dragonslayer?" Wendy nodded to Erza. "In that case Gray might be in trouble. Even if I know he can battle with them, I could still feel we need to he needs our assistance."

"Alright! I'm all done. But who would send this?" Suddenly a maid appeared from the kitchen.

"Virgo?" They all said in unison. Shocked that they saw Virgo there.

"I will be the one to send that to your Principal." She said ad bowed at them.

"What are you doing here?" It was Erza who asked her.

"I forced the gate open. I was getting worried of Princess so I checked on her."

"Where is she?"

"Apparently, we cannot track her. We could get signals but we're not sure about it. Because it seems like her but at the same time it was not."

"But where are her keys?" Mira asked confused. Celestial Spirits should appear where the keys or the Celestial Mage were.

Virgo reached up to her pocket and showed them Lucy's keys. "I found the keys on the ground where the prom is taking place. Loke and the others were the one tracking her down right now so I decided I go myself to check on you." She stepped forward and handed the keys to Erza. Virgo knew that Lucy trusted these people so she gladly handed the keys to them. "Please give this to her if you see her again. All of us were worried about her. And after all I've heard I think I deserve a punishment?"

"No Virgo!" Wendy said. "We need your help."

"I will deliver the letter and will go back to the Celestial Spirit world after I do so. You could call me again if ever you need my assistance again." She bowed and she reached her hand for the letter. Mira gladly gave it to her.

"Good luck Virgo." Mira smiled at her and waved.

"I will take my leave now." Virgo disappeared drilling her way to the tiled floor of the Dragneel mansion.

"You don't have to dig in the floor!" Wendy said worried of the holes Virgo made in the Dragneel mansion.

**I've decided I'll put the longest chapter for the ending part. HAHAHA Anyways, I can't say anything so here it is. =) Review please! I want some long review about the story. It will be very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 "His Last Resort"**

Meredy appeared at the entrance of the room where Hades' throne was. There stood 5 of the Seven Kin. Zancrow on the far left, then Kain, Rustyrose, Azuma and Caprico.

"Master we already brought the girl to her assigned room." Azuma said and bowed.

Just then an attack landed on Zancrow which threw him on the far end of the room. "That's for playing with my power without my permission. All of you are not allowed to hurt the source of my power!" But then he smirked. "Stand up Zancrow! I'm glad you're part of my Seven Kin. That's the essence of being part of it, _no mercy_!" Then an evil laugh echoed through the room. Zancrow on the other hand had his hand on his stomach and another wiping the blood that spilled on the corner of her mouth while smirking. He was still on the floor but in a long sitting position now.

"I just taught her not to mess with my toys." Zancrow said and laughed.

Hades noticed Meredy approaching them. "How's the girl?"

"I changed her clothes and managed to bandage some injuries and patch her up. She will be better in no time." Meredy explained.

"Good." Hades said, leaning his face on his hand. He stood up. He made his way out of the room and to the pathway Meredy came from. Without any hesitation Meredy followed Hades and they arrived into the room of Lucy.

"…"

"We're here." It was Juvia. She gets off the car and slammed let the door open. She watched the dark castle that stood before them. Indeed it was time for them, for her, to face those people. "They will soon arrive so we better hurry." She nodded to Gray and waited for him to nod back.

"Good." Gray said as he stared at the dark castle that hovered in front of him. They started to walk and enter the forest that leads to the castle proper. Just then, the leaves moved. "Juvia, do not let your guard down." Gray said while he himself positioned his hands. "Who's there?" Gray shouted and scanned the area after hearing rustles from the bushes. They walked more. Then he turned his gaze on the figure in front of them. He saw blonde hair escaped from the figure's hood and his eyes widen. The figure shows a person figure and seeing the blonde colored hair that escape the hood of the figure, Gray didn't hesitate to run to the figure in cape's side.

"G-G-Gray-sama?" Juvia stuttered.

"Lucy?" Gray immediately went to aid his friend. He cradled her on his arms exposing Lucy's face when the hood fell off her head. "Lucy? Lucy? Lucy?" He gently shook her.

Lucy grunted a bit and opened her eyes. Her eyes turned back to its original appearance but Gray knew there's something off. "G-Gray?" She mumbled and Gray shrugged the thought off.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think." Lucy said softly.

"Gray, Juvia thinks you should hurry now that we have Lucy-san you don't need to fight them. Juvia knows very well that we won't be a match to them especially now that we're only two and we need to protect Lucy-san." Gray turned to Juvia with a somewhat questioning face.

"What do you mean 'you'? You're not coming back?"

"Juvia needs to save her brother too." Juvia said in a rather softer voice.

"Then we'll both save him." He lifted Lucy and they hurried to the Porsche. He placed Lucy there and let her rest. "We must not waste any time. Hurry!"

"You don't really have to come with Juvia. She will handle this herself."

"You helped me find my little sister. Now I'll help you find yours." Gray run to the back of the castle but suddenly stopped when he looked up and saw the huge hole in the castle.

Juvia bumped to the back of Gray and rub her nose in pain. "What have you stopped for Gray?"

"What's this hole here?" Juvia directed her gaze to where Gray's was and saw the same hole that Gajeel made a little while ago.

"That is the dungeon." Juvia said in surprise and held her mouth to control it from dropping and smiling nonstop. "Does that mean that Gajeel is free?" She mumbled to herself.

"I think he is. One tough brother you got there." Gray praised him.

"Juvia is really happy!" She tackled Gray to the ground due to so much happiness flowing through her.

"I'm happy for you." Gray said with a smile on his face and while ruffling Juvia's hair.

They went back to the car deciding they don't have to do anything now. Gray sat at the back seat as Juvia drove. The car roared and Juvia increased the speed and run the car back to where they came from.

"Don't you think it's a bit easy?" Gray said still looking at Lucy. He's stroking her hair and caressing the bruises on her face.

"Juvia thinks it's better this way than we fight. We should hurry back first before we think of anything else." Gray just nodded.

"Are you fine Juvia? You seem to be a bit off?" Just then Juvia sighed an exhausted sigh and loosen her control of the car. They almost bumped a tree. "JUVIAAAA!"

"So-Sorry-Sorry, she's just a bit exhausted because of the-"

She didn't finish her sentence and Gray immediately placed Lucy's head on the soft sit and went to the driver's door. Juvia lost her consciousness and sweat dropped off her forehead leading to her neck. Gray lifted her up and sat her on the passenger seat. "Rest for a while." He mumbled and he kissed her forehead. He then went back to the driver's seat and drove fast. But then he almost bumped on the Trans Am they just met a while ago. Gray then didn't give a thought about them and drove straight.

The Trans Am stopped on its tracks. "WHAT THE HELL! THEY'VE ALMOST HIT US! What's with them? Got scared on the view of-"

Sting cut Laxus off and smiled. "They had Lucy with them. I smelled her."

"That fast?"

"I don't know how they did it but I'm glad they saved my love." Sting smirked.

"Fine then, we're heading back."

"They had Lucy. But there's another scent that seem to be new.."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I need to get my hands on her and smell her before I would know."

They followed the Porsche in full speed again back to the city. This will be a long ride for Gray, not talking to anyone. But he must not care about that for now. The only thing he should be caring about now is bringing Lucy back to Natsu because he solely knew that Natsu would be destroying things by now. Gray perfectly knew that Natsu is frustrated not being able to do anything when his Lucy is in danger.

"…"

"I am pretty aware of all the things that are happening with you." Said a voice coming from a lacrima. "I cannot personally go there because of some matters."

"Master we just wanted to know how we could remove the seal Juvia made at Natsu's room." Erza said. It's been a while since Virgo came back with a lacrima that enables them to talk directly to Makarov.

"Relax Erza. Juvia is on your side. She is actually working for me." Everyone's mouth gaped open. "I know it's quite late that it was me who made Juvia into a double agent and I am very sorry for making her do a difficult task. But she is the only one who could do that."

"Why master?" It was Erza who is the only one speaking in here because everyone seemed to be afraid of the man inside the lacrima.

"Because she's already done it. Juvia became my agent ones I discovered that she's a spy from them and I persuaded her to be a double agent. She was tasked to befriend you, especially Lucy and Natsu. But as time goes by Lucy made accepted her as a true friend and you brats as well did that. I knew it touched her heart so it was easy for me to convince her."

"I knew Juvia isn't bad at all. I could see her true feelings when she's with us." Mira said with tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"As what Laxus has told you everything was true. That's the reason why Natsu and Lucy couldn't be together." The Master frowned at this. He knew very well how much the two teens loved each other.

Out of curiosity Erza relaxed herself and asked. "How come that magic didn't trigger when they were always together even before everything happened?"

"Good observation as always Erza." Makarov smirked proudly. "I know I can't stop Natsu and Lucy from being close so I've thought of a way on how to lessen and decrease the speed of activating the seal. That's also the reason why I couldn't help you personally. The first time Lucy came here, on the first day of your classes, I paid her a visit without her knowing of course." Everyone waited but everyone was surprised that their Master is capable of sneaking inside a house. "I absorbed half of that Heaven's Magic from her which absorbed every inch of air where the Heaven's Magic will pass by. That's why I accidentally flatten her tires that morning of the first day." Makarov frowned. The room was silent, even Natsu's rage stopped. "I had half the part of the lock that's why it doesn't activate easily. I think Hades do not know of this yet, but as-" He winced in pain.

"Master what happen?" It was Mira who run to the lacrima with a worried face.

"I'm fine. It's just that the Heaven's Magic that I get from her is all coming back to her again. The other half is calling for its half that's why." He said as he clutched to his heart. "I cannot be with Natsu and Lucy for a long moment because it will only activate the seal. As for now, you brats will protect Natsu at all cost. Because once Hades had his hands on Natsu and was able to open the seal all the Heaven's Magic will go back to Lucy and he will succeed."

"What could be Hades purpose?" Erza asked him.

"I'm not really sure of that, yet."

**I just realize using Seven Kin's name is not reliable now. Hahaha Though I included Caprico as part of the Seven Kin.**

**Please review! I really want to know what's on your mind about the story.**

**I'm having a hard time writing this nowadays.**

**Anyways, I was curious of what OC means? OOC? I don't really understand those terms. I mean I read them on summaries. Always. But I don't know what they mean.**

**Will someone please tell me what's the meaning of that?**

**Well that's all. Read then please leave a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 "I Trust You"**

"Lucy.. and I.. cannot be together?" Natsu mumbled to himself. _Why did you give me the key Igneel? Now I couldn't protect her. I couldn't even get near her now that I know everything._ Natsu thought to himself. Tears flowing down his cheeks. He lifted his head up. _Even though we can't be together I at least have to save her. _Then his body was engulfed in flames once again. He started on his rage again. He kept on punching the wall of runes.

"Natsu please calm down a bit!" Levy shouted from the outside. "We're going to remove the runes. This will take more time if you keep on punching it. The letters will shuffle and we'll have to decode it again." With this Natsu stopped. Then there was silence. He could smell that Freed is at his balcony and Levy is at the door.

"Why should I be that.. damn key?" He said as he sat on the floor once again.

"Natsu.." Natsu's head perked up to the door upon hearing Levy's soft calm voice. "I know you've heard what Master did to help you be together even if you two were that key and lock they were saying. You know what? I believe you two were really for each other. No matter the circumstance it is right now, I know it's just trial or something like that." Levy continued rewriting the runes on the door side. "I may have known Lucy just an hour or minutes before you do but I've already felt warmth from her. I know you felt that too." Natsu blushed at this remembering the time that it Lucy protected him from her guards. "I know she's always alone. But she told me that when she transferred here, she didn't felt that again, especially when you're with her."

Natsu looked at his hands on the floor. "But Levy.. I can't be with her right now. I promised her I'll always protect her, but now I broke my promise."

"Yes you can be with her." This made Natsu look at Levy through the door, again. Though he can't see her he knew a friend was there supporting her. "You were protecting her by just staying safe here. I know she'll be selfish right now. She might've sent Gray and Juvia back knowing they'll only get hurt saving her. Lucy will forever blame herself if you get hurt. Oh I mean, if anyone of us get hurt because of her, especially you."

"I need to get her even if it hurts me."

"And I know that very well too." Levy continued with what she was doing and sighed. "She's always been the reason why we got some actions around these times. But I like it. She made us, our friends, closer. And with that.." Levy stood up and placed her hands on the door her hands glow. "I'm on your side. I want you to get her back. I know, Natsu, that you'll be the only one who could bring her back now. But of course we'll always support you." With that Levy and Freed broke the runes as the chant the spell and reversed its rules. "We will count on you, Natsu." And Levy fainted. Warm hard arms caught her before she fell on the floor. She couldn't figure out who the figure was but it seemed familiar to her.

"LEVY! LEVY! LEVY!" Natsu shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Upon sniffing another unfamiliar scent he worried more. "Who's there?"

"Relax. I'm no enemy." A low husky voice answered.

"What did you do to Levy?"

"She just fainted but I didn't do anything to her. I just got here idiot." The man gently laid Levy on the floor and looked at her. _Levy huh?_ Then he smirked. "I don't have enough time."

"Oi Oi! You haven't told me what happened yet?"

"You're so loud like your girlfriend huh? I said she fainted due to exhaustion!"

"Girlfriend?" Natsu mumbled. "Lucy?"

"Oh yeah that girl, Lucy. She sent me here." Just then Freed arrived there and glared at the man.

"Who're you?" Freed asked while pointing his sword on him.

"Easy man. I'm no enemy. I was here because I'm in debt of Bunny-girl."

"Bunny-girl?" Freed asked.

"Oh, that's the girl you called Lucy."

When Natsu heard her name from the unknown man he immediately asked him a lot of questions. "Tell me where did you see her? Is she fine? How was she? Did they hurt her?"

"One question at a time! Damn I hate this job." The man said. He then shoved the sword that is pointed to him. "I do not mind if you wouldn't try to kill me." He calmly said to Freed.

"Anyways, I'm Gajeel Redfox. I was a prisoner of the Seven Kin and Hades for years-"

"Enough with your life Metal Man." Natsu roared.

"I see you also have heightened senses." Gajeel smirked. "So yeah that girl is so stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Yeah she's so stupid. She sacrificed herself just to send her message to you guys." Gajeel crossed his arms across his broad chest and stood up. He leaned on the wall just beside the staircase. Just then Erza checked on them while the others downstairs continued on getting the information on how to remove Juvia's barrier.

"What's going on here? What's your prob-" She was cut off when she saw Gajeel. She immediately summoned her sword. "Who are you?"

"Nice welcome you got here." Gajeel said removing the sword in front of him but Erza won't budge.

"Erza calm down. He knew where Lucy was. He was sent by Lucy." Freed explained everything. He was beside Levy and continued on aiding her.

"Where is Lucy?" Erza demanded for an answer. This startled the black haired man but still he smiled.

"She's still there at that dungeon." Gajeel said, his smile slowly faded remembering how Lucy sacrificed herself just for him to escape. "She told me to protect this bastard here." He directed his eye to the door that leads to Natsu.

"BASTARD? Who you calling bastard?" Natsu shouted form inside the room.

"I understand." Erza said as her sword disappeared. "That really sounds like her-"

"But I have no plan on obeying her." Gajeel spoke right after Erza finished. He smirked and he smirked. This made Erza look at him in surprise. "Hades wanted to kill the key as soon as he opened the seal and make Lucy his new heart."

"HE CAN'T MAKE LUCY HIS HEART! LUCY IS MINE. MINE ONLY! DAMN THAT HADES. I'LL BURN HIM UNTIL HIS ASHES." Natsu roared. Erza and Freed smiled slyly. Gajeel smirked.

"Idiot." It was Gajeel who broke the silence after Natsu roared his anger. "When I say his heart I mean, his source of magic. Lucy and the Magic of Heavens will be his new battery or popularly known as the Devil's Heart."

"She can't be." Erza slammed her fist on the nearest wall to her.

"And as for what Bunny-girl said, I'm going to protect this Flame head here and tell you not to save her." Gajeel looked away from them feeling sentimental of the words that came out of his mouth. "But I won't do that. I know this stubborn dragonslayer here would not agree with me too so hurry and get o outta there!" He shouted at the door.

"IF I CAN I WOULD'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE YOU CAME HERE!" Natsu slammed the door with his hands.

"The room is still sealed with Juvia's magic." Erza says as Gajeel's eyes widen.

"Juvia? Where is she?"

"She headed back, she said she'll finish this all."

"WHAT THE?!" Gajeel's face was shocked. "She won't be match to them. They'll just kill her! Why did you agr-"

"We didn't! She tricked us and locked us on her magic as well as Natsu."

"That girl." Gajeel mumbled. Anger is visible in his voice.

"Do not worry. She's with a comrade of ours." Erza didn't know who Juvia was to Gajeel but she could see that once rough, acting tough looking man was now worried about a certain girl. She pats Gajeel's shoulder making the man look at her.

Suddenly water appeared on the floor. They were coming from Natsu's wall. "What's happening?" Freed asked. He then carried Levy's body on his arms.

"The barriers are weakening?" Erza said softly.

Upon hearing this, Natsu punched the barrier and then the water flowed heavily than the first. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He attacked one part of the wall and the barrier broke. All of the water splashed in different directions as well as the inside making all of them wet.

"STUPID! We're still here." Erza shouted. Then on the wall just next to the door was busted and there appeared Natsu. His body was engulfed in flames and his eyes are ready to kill. He changed his clothes into a black shirt, gray shorts that runs past his knee and his scarf.

Natsu ignored the last insult and hurriedly went downstairs.

**So yeah, uhh.**

**Thank you for answering my question about OC and OOC. I was enlightened.**

**Enjoy this chapter! Reviews please! Thank you so much!**

**Seriously, I want to read the next manga chapter, right at this very moment.**

**I also wanted to watch the latest episode. UGH waiting for updates sure is frustrating.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 "Setting Things Aside"**

"Wait for me Luce.. I'm coming." Natsu mumbled to himself as he dashed off out of their house. His hands on fire as if using it as a booster.

He turned to a sharp corner and he almost hit a wall, but he was able to dodge it wall. Natsu increased his speed not even thinking that his magic may run out if he continues on running with his hands on fire. As of now there's nothing in his mind that could hinder him from getting to Lucy and save her. Nothing's more important than beating up those guys that abduct his Lucy and and to save her. He's mind is straight, he'll definetely-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He suddenly stopped when a car on full speed blocke his way. Natsu slammed his hands in front of the car. He's going to give the driver a little piece of his mind and he'll run again. The window of the car automatically went down. A familiar sweet, vanilla and what he knew as fiery scent engulfed his nose. But there's more to it, blended with the scent were two familiar scents. He glances at the window and saw Gray going out of the car.

"Natsu? How'd you get out?"

"Simple. And I'll show you-" He was about to punch Gray but he smelt a scent of blood. A little dry but still it was there. Natsu released his grip on Gray's collar and opened the door at the back. "Lu.." As he opened he saw the weak figure of the girl he's been longing to see. "Lucy!" He shouted he was happy. So much happy he grabbed her immediately and pulled her into a hug.

"Damn you Natsu!" Gray shouted andhe charged towards him but stopped when he saw Natsu hugging Lucy ever so tightly but gentle.

"H-How did you get her?"

Gray scratched the back of his head but he didn't smile. "It was quite easy though." Gray turned to Juvia and saw she was still resting. "We just saw her outside the castle."

Natsu noticed the purple and red bruises on Lucy's arms. Well somehow along the hugging her arms got out of her cape. And that's no Natsu noticed her bruises. He then removed the lace of the cape and there appeared more bruises some on her collar, scratches on her neck her dress shows a lot of her skin and Natsu eyed a lot of purple marks on her ribs, some on her sides and a mark of knuckles on her gut. Natsu's eyes went wide. He felt his blood boiling. "Why does she have a lot of bruises?" He mumbled softly.

Gray who did not hear what he stared at Natsu dumbfounded.

"I said, why is she hurt?!" Natsu said it in an almost shouting voice.

"I don't know. Juvia pleaded that I should not face them so, even if I wanted revenge for those bruises I controlled myself. So you will control yours too Natsu! Right now, Lucy needs you more than she needs revenge for her." With that Natsu unbelievably calmed down. Never thought Gray could do that.

Natsu looked at her and tuck a strand of her hair away from face. Lucy looked so calm. She's not moving, not a twitch of her muscle.

"Natsu get inside. I'll drive. We need to hurry and ask for Wendy's magic." Gray ordered Natsu and he agreed. This never happens but for now.. Lucy. She matters to both of them and right now, _Lucy first_ before their fights.

The drive was silent. Yet it was really peaceful. Except for Natsu who's really useless in moving vehicles. "You're hopeless." Gray said irritated but he smiled when he glanced at Natsu trying hard to cradle Lucy in his arms when he can't even take care of himself.

Natsu looks at Lucy, he watches her every weak respirations. At least she's breathing. Natsu thought. He was really thankful but he swears that when Lucy gets all healed he definitely beat up that person who gave her this bruises he hated so much. He could feel his stomack flipping and he can't help but feel like barfing but he refused to. The last thing he wants right now is Lucy waking up with many shining things on her.

When they arrived it took three minutes for Natsu to recover. Gray kept on pulling Lucy from him but he won't budge so he decided to carry Juvia first and head back. He'll use force if by the time he gets back and Natsu's still clutching on Lucy. Gray went inside with Juvia on his arms. Everyone stood up and looked at them in shock. Gray has only scratches, and he managed to brace his broken ankle. Mira hurried to their side as he place Juvia on the couch. "Gray.. Juvia? What happened to her?"

"I know she's an enemy. But I brought her 'cause she's still our friend."

"She's always our friend Gray." Mira said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"What happened to Lucy did you saved her that's why you're here?" It was Erza she just descended from the stairs with Freed, Levy on his arms, and a certain man he doesn't know. The man looked at where Juvia was lying. He released a sigh of relief which Gray doesn't like.

"She's here. We got her."

"What? Impossible!" The black long haired man said.

They all turned to him. They don't know him yet. "Where is she?" Erza ignored everyone's reaction. Lucy first for her too, sorry guys.

Gray's sweat dropped. "She's with Natsu-"

"Here." Natsu said entering the house with an unconscious Lucy on his arms. All heads turn towards the door. Erza hurried to them and touched Lucy's cheek. Then she smiled. Gajeel on the other hand was shocked.

"H-How did you managed to get her back?" Gajeel asked.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"What the? I'm the first to ask." Gajeel retorted.

"FINE! We found her at the back of the castle. Just laying there unconscious."

"How did that happen?"

"What do you mean 'how did that happen?'"

"They won't let that girl out. They need her. She's the most important part of their plan." Gajeel said. "They won't let her go that easily."

Erza thought of what Gajeel said. _True. Lucy is a vital part of Hades' plan so why would they just leave Lucy outside their castle unprotected?_

"Scratch that for now. I need some medication.." Natsu turned towards Wendy. She's checking on Juvia.

"I think Juvia-nee just need a little rest. She exhausted her magic so let's give her a nice place to stay." Wendy smiled at Mira. Mira just nodded. "I'm not it Natsu-nii." Wendy said as she wipe a sweat from her forehead.

Natsu walked towards another vacant couch and sat with Lucy still on his arms. Wendy put her arms infront of the purple bruise on her arms and slowly it was disappearing. Wendy sighed in exhaustion. "Wendy I think you should rest first. You've been working since Cana and Levy." Mira said. She knew Natsu would understand that. Those two girls beside her were the most important girls in her life so she's sure he'll be considerate.

Wendy looked at Natsu and he just smiled at her. As much as he wanted for Lucy's bruises to disappear he doesn't want Wendy to be hurt too. He reached a hand and gestured for her to climb on the couch and sit beside him. Natsu lifted Lucy's legs and sat her on his lap so they're on the same height. He let her lean her head on his shoulders while his right arm was still on her back. Wendy sat beside him. "You could sleep with Lucy. I'll protect you two." Natsu smiled at her. He encircled his arm around Wendy's body and Wendy leaned on his side and closed her tiny eyes. She slept within minutes.

"You may not look like it, but you're really mushy pink head." Gray teased seeing how Natsu put Wendy to sleep while still caring for Lucy.

"Shut up strip boy!" Natsu said in a shouting whisper.

"Wanna g-" Before Gray could finish he was knocked out by Erza.

"That's enough for now Gray. Oh right you must know that Master is helping us through Juvia during the times when were all oblivious to this whole thing." She turned to Natsu. "Natsu you know you shouldn't be with her right now. Right?"

Natsu frowned.

"I know it will be hard but bare with it for now. We'll find a way so you can be with her again." Erza gestured for Gray to get Lucy from Natsu's hold.

"Can I just hold her for a few more minutes?"

Erza looked at the people around her. Mira nodded. All of them smiled, Gajeel looked away and even Gray smiled as if saying just let him for now.

"Fine. Five minutes." Erza said and turned around.

Behind them Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him. Kissing her cheeks and inhaling all of of Lucy's scent he could get. He buried his nose in her hair. His other hand reached for Lucy's hand and laced their fingers. He stayed in that position, face ever so calm.

Outside the house..

"So they got her." Laxus said leaning against the window not looking at his companion. "It's better than her being with tha Hades. I'll go report to master-"

Before he could finish he hear the door of his car shut close and without a trace of Sting in sight.

**New updaaaate! =))) Sorry I'm not updating. Well I've managed to almost finish Heavenly Fire so I guess I can update regularly now. But not daily 'cause school's going to start AGAIN. Haaaaaaay. But I promise to update as soon as I can. Maybe it will be updated per week now. But I'll still do what I can.**

**I have a new story! It's a NaLu fic of course. But it was non**-**magic. =))) It was called **_**Opposites Attract**_** here's the summary though. Hope you'll support that too! Thank you very much!**

_It's simple. Natsu is a delinquent, badass, carefree member of the most popular band Fairy Law while Lucy, she is a serious, proper, fine young woman who will be the next CEO of the Heartfilia Groups. With wrecked past and unknown future what might happen?_

**Reviews for Heavenly Flame please! =) After this lie low chapter I'm on the action.. Well I think? Not really sure but it was very near. Hahaha**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 "Overflow"**

"Lucy is mine. She's meant to be my mate. Not other's." A voice mumbled darkly as he climbs up the roof of the Dragneel mansion.

He sat on top of the roof and slack on it.

His eyes stared at the emptiness in front of him. He could feel the cold breeze of the night and felt the loneliness of it. "Need to save her." He mumbled and he drifted off to sleep.

"…"

For the past 10 minutes Natsu, Lucy and Wendy sat on the couch sleeping. Nothing seems to be happening so why the worry? Just let them savor the moment until they need to be separated.

Erza watched on how Natsu tightens his grip around Lucy when they walk near them. Like he was on defense mode, ready to attack every threat that may come between them. "He's worse than those hidden body guards.. if there were any since the beginning."

"This flame brain could be smart sometimes." Gray said as he sat on a circular couch in front of them. "Erza firmly said 5 minutes and he slept when time was going to expire."

"Well Gray, just let him be." Mira clasped her hands in front of her. "He missed her a lot. He's frustrated he's not the one who saved her."

"But we didn't actually save her."

"Well at least you did something, that's what he was rambling about all this time." Erza said. She smirked at the thought of their childish friend is turning into a man.

"But he's still an idiot." As if on cue Natsu grunted and made a face saying he's irritated but then it calmed down. "He must have broken down that runed sooner."

"Gray, it's not that simple. Juvia's barrier is also powerful." Erza said. "I think the only reason he was able to break that was because Juvia's exhausting her magic so much."

"Come to think about it.. what happened to you? Why'd you have a broken ankle?" Jellal suddenly butted in the conversation.

"Well, Natsu's bike? I wrecked it. BUT." He suddenly spoke knowing Erza would beat him for destroying their gift for Natsu years back then. "I didn't intend to. I was being attacked and it was he one that was hit and when I was about to jump it crashed and my foot was underneath it when it fell."

"Who's attacking you?" Erza asked, her eyes were wide.

"Laxus. He didn't want me to go there. I didn't really understand back then. He just said something about I can't. Blah. Blah. Blah. Then there's also Sting." Gray stressed on his name. This caught the attention of everyone in the living room. "He's not really involved in this mayhem. But I think he was upto something that's why he joined Laxus."

"Laxus is on our side. He was ordered to hold us from fighting Hades."

"Yeah you said that to me." Gray said. "I was curious about Sting. He seemed different when back then."

"How different?" Erza said. Her voice demands immediate answer.

"I already felt that anger. It was like back when Natsu got mad when I joked about me and Lucy dating.." Gajeel caught this loud and clear and he smirked.

"Is this Sting a dragonslayer?" Gajeel asked. Gray nodded confused. "Well this is going to be one hell of a fight for fire boy." Everyone's still confused but they all turned their gazes to where he was looking and smiling slyly.

When they all turned Natsu's eyes were wide open. Not wide from shock, just wide from waking up. He returned Gajeel's sly look with a fierce one.

"Oy Natsu. Your time's over like 10 minutes ago." Gray said to break the odd silence. He was stopped by Erza. She already sensed something odd just by watching both guys look at each other. They all looked at how Natsu tightly gripped onto Lucy's waist protectively.

As if on cue, Lucy's muscles twitched. Natsu was surprised. He broke his glaring contest with Gajeel and turned to look at Lucy's face. Her nose crinkled. So cute just like how Natsu liked it. He smiled when he saw her eyes slowly flutter open. Everyone waited. Eyes were on both of them, waiting for Natsu's smile to become the the famous grin he always has. Natsu's gripped on her tightly. He pulled her closer to him.

"Na-" She was cut off when Natsu hugged her tigtly. "Natsu.." She said softly and sweetly on his ears. He felt like he's could die now. Never in his life did he miss his name. He missed it coming from Lucy's soft lips.

"Lucy.." He mumbled in her ear.

Wendy was disturbed by the sudden movements. She opened her eyes and found herself resting on Lucy's lap and her face is facing Natsu's stomach. She felt warmth from both of them. Warmth she longed to feel. It was very comfortable but she felt awkward seeing Natsu hugging Lucy. She quickly sat up and moved away from them.

"N-Natsu I t-thought you lo-love Lisanna?" Lucy mumbled ever so softly. "Go. Back to.. her.." Then she felt weak again and leaned back on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu felt that their time has ended. He needs to let Lucy go for now. He felt something wet his shoulder. Just drops of water, a very warm one. He doesn't want the smell of it. _Silly Lucy. Eventhough you needed me this times you always choose to make others happy._ Natsu thought as what Lucy said to him sink into his mind.

"Lucy!" It was Gray and Erza saying her name in unison. Natsu suddenly pulled away. He stood up. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"Natsu-nii.." Wendy called for him, sensing the tension.

"I'm fine Wendy." He said with a smile but his eyes were still hidden. He handed Lucy to Gray carefully. "Take care of her for me Stripper! Don't ever try anything funny. I promise you I will personally kick the life out of you." Natsu's voice was shaking but he managed to smile looking down to not let anyone see his eyes. What he truly feels.

"As if I'll let harm get near her." Gray just said encouraging words because he knew this separation thing would be really hard for him.

When Lucy was on Gray's arms there was a sudden light on Lucy. They all stared in awe and waited for something to happen. Nothing came. It's just that, the feeling Gray had when they first got Lucy came back. He remembered the blank eyes. Then Gray turned his gaze on Lucy, her eyes fluttered open. There it was again, the blank stare. But the big brown normal eyes came back in seconds as if the blank one was just a mere illusion. This time the big brown one was just _dull_. He may not be with Lucy and stare at her eyes as often as Natsu did but he was able to look at her eyes back then. So much different.

"What had happen Gray? What did you do?" Natsu said running back to Lucy's side. "Are you okay?"

And without further ado, Natsu found Lucy on her foot clutching into his shoulder kissing him on his lips.

"…"

"So? What had happen?" It was Hades as he saw Meredy back. He was quite shock.

"I've done it Master. I gave her the Feeling Link. That way I what I do or aske myself to do is what she'll also do." Meredy said in a calm but stern voice.

"Very well then Meredy. Splendid as always.. unlike that Ultear. She failed me." Hades made his way to an open window of the dark castle. "She's an insolent fool. That stupid girl, because of her failure I have to revise this plan."

Meredy clenched her fist until her knuckles are white.

"It's a good thing you're there to make up for that girl's mistakes."

Suddenly Rustyrose walked towards them. "Master, we're all set for the next phase of your plan."

"Oh right." Hades said as if remembering something important. He walked back into the throne room but stopped in his tracks and gaze back and Meredy. "As for you, set your task into action. She may have been awake by now."

Meredy nodded and walked towards Ultear's room.

"I hate him Ultear. Wake up and tell me what to do before I was forced to do evil things, again. Save me Ultear." Meredy said as she launched herself to hug Ultear's limp body. She hasn't woken up since Hades beat her up.

**This chapter is quite short.**

**Sorry.**

**Haha. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**I'll do my best next time. Guess I'll update soon, again.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Oh god, Saturday's on the way. FT updaaaate**


	61. Chapter 61

**I'm sorry. Nothing less. **I was caught between magic and something that is a non-magic story. I just enjoyed writing Opposites Attract too damn much that I got so (by so I mean, really really really really really really really) had no idea on how to write a next good chapter. =(

Anyways, my ideas have returned for Heavenly Flame **YEEEY!** and I somehow can now picture on how this fic will go on. I've made it this long so, thank you for all the support and those who continue to check on it for the past few.. months? Thank you so much. And I'll try to update it same day as my other story, Opposites Attract, or maybe a day later or a day earlier. But I promise to update again, an update that you don't have to wait again this long for the next chapter. =) And I am currently working on it so, maybe it will be up soon. Depends.

So yeah, thank you! Here's HF 61!

**Chapter 61 "Sting's purpose"**

"Natsu come with me.." Lucy said in a seductive tone, but her face was expressionless though none of them give a comment on it.

All of the people in the room were shocked. What was that light just now? Why is Lucy.. like full of energy now? She's just limping and very weak a while ago.

"Lucy? Are you alright now?" Erza asked as she made her way to Lucy. She's hugging Natsu on his torso.

"Yes I'm fine." She said without looking at her. Lucy lifted her head up and looks at Natsu. "Come with me."

"Yes. I will." Natsu mumbled.

Erza suddenly pulled Lucy. "I won't allow it. You might trigger the Heaven's Magic and activate the seal. I won't take the risk of both of you hurt."

"But Erza you can't just do this." Natsu countered.

"We'll wait until master said so. Until then Lucy will be under Gray's supervision." Natsu looked at Gray and glared at him.

"Relax Natsu." Gray said then scratched the back of his head while walking towards Lucy. He placed his hands on her arms from behind. He talked to Natsu from Lucy's side. "Like I said, I'll protect her." Just then Natsu turned his back and nodded.

Gray pulled Lucy all the way to her house. He led her to her room and stayed there until Freed was done putting runes on every corner of the room. All the time Gray was leaning on the door crossing his arms across his chest and watching Lucy, she was as expressionless as ever.

Lucy was normal, except for the expressionless eyes that made Gray curious as ever. She was sitting on the corner of her bed looking at the ground.

"So, what happen to you back at that.. dark castle Lucy?" Gray asked finally breaking the silence.

"I could not remember a thing.." Her voice trailed. It was dull. Her voice was lifeless.

She was not the Lucy he knew.

"Still jealous of Lisanna?"

"No."

_What? She just cried a while ago.._ Gray thought. He saw Lucy's tears before Natsu hand her over. Natsu even smirked when Lucy cried. _Idiot._

"Well you should know the kiss was not the flame head's fault.."

Lucy nodded her head.

_Just that?_ He asked himself. "Umm, Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Gray sighed. He never knew it was this difficult to have a conversation with Lucy, especially with this type of Lucy.

_Wait.. type_. His eyes widen he walked towards her.

_CRAAAAASH_

The roof crashed just like that but Gray was fast enough to defend himself from the falling debris. He coughed. "Lucy! Are you okay? Lucy! Where are you?" He can't go near her because there are still parts of the roof that re falling and dusts made his view of the surrounding blurr.

"LUCY!" He shouted louder but the blonde didn't respond. Gray made his way towards where his instincts led him to where Lucy was before the roof fell in between them.

The bed was empty; he tried to shove the flying dusts away to have a clearer view. Around the bed were more of the rocks and other parts of the roof, but no Lucy. He walked further the balcony but was stopped when he saw a human's shadow. He stopped, his forearm covering his mouth and nose.

"Freed?" He whispered.

When the view was clearer Gray's eyes widen. He didn't expect what he saw. Lucy was hanging on Sting's shoulder, a smirk lingering on his lips.

"Give me Lucy!" Gray said putting his hands together, readying himself to attack.

"Woah, woah. Easy there, I came here to get what's mine. I'm holding her and both of us doesn't want her to get hurt right?" Sting smiled. "I came here not to fight.."

"And I'm not here just to give Lucy to you, bastard!" Gray said freezing Sting's feet.

"Nice move you got there, but it's nothing against me."

"Then try this!" Gray was on his back now with an ice sword aiming at him. But Gray was caught off guard because before he realizes it Sting was behind him elbowing him hard on his back.

"I already told you.. you're no much for me. Not that you're alone." He said repositioning Lucy on his shoulder, carrying her like her weight's nothing for him to bear.

"Well sorry he's not alone!" A voice suddenly camr from the door, when Sting faced it he found another sword aimed at him. It was Erza on her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "You wouldn't want Natsu coming here don't you?" Erza said slashing pass him.

"And you happen to not like it when Lucy gets hurt?" He smirked ans whispered something on Lucy's ear before setting her down on her feet.

Lucy's eyes were the same. Gray knew something's wrong with her but he couldn't muster what it was yet. Is it Sting's fault? But he's never gotten close to Lucy before us. Gray thought as he lay on his stomach on the ground, pain rushes through him everytime he tries to get up and help Erza fight. Just then he felt a cold pat on his back.

"Don't move yet stripper.." Said a cold husky voice. Gray's eyes widen, it was Gajeel helping them. "He's got you real bad doesn't he?" He smirked. "He's different from the Sting you fought back then, as you said. Now he fights for his so called mate so it heightens every bit of his magic and power."

In a second Sting had his arm around Lucy's neck, holding her by the neck and waist. "You don't want her hurt right?" He smirked at Erza. "I already told you I don't come here to fight. I'm just here to claim what's mine."

"If Lucy was yours, you wouldn't hurt her!" Erza said with full confidence.

"Well, if that's what it takes then a scratch won't matter right?" Sting said smirking. His fist lighted directed at Lucy's head.

"Don't you dare!" Erza shouted lowering her sword a bit.

"Then move away. Let me go. Don't follow and I won't hurt her and I won't let hurt you."

"No way in hell!" Erza shouted louder. Then she felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned and saw Gajeel.

"Okay, we'll let you go now. Just don't hurt her stupid!"

She was about to go against Gajeel but he stopped her. His gestures all saying trust him._ Could we really trust this guy with Lucy's safety? _Erza looked at Sting, he seemed a bit off than the last time she saw him. Over dosing with drugs? Or taking the illegal? Erza asked herself. _Is it really possible for Sting to be out of his mind while doing this? But there's more to it. I need to know what it is and it seems the only way to know was follow Gajeel's lead. If any, we can send Wendy to sniff Sting together with Mira or someone of help and get Sting_. She eased up and requiped to her usual clothes.

"I'm not stupid! I can handle her perfectly, and don't you think of following us you filthy iron dragon." Sting spat carrying Lucy on his arms. Her shoulder encircled in one of his and the other on the bend of her knees. "And do you job keeping that fire dragon away, I need time with my precious girl." He said looking at Lucy and admiring her face, which was still dull and lifeless as ever.

"Fine, fine. Just go away, I don't want to see your stupid face anymore." Gajeel said cooly.

Sting smirked. "I know only a dragonslayer can understand his fellow. Thank you iron dragon." And with that Sting leapt to the roof carrying Lucy on his arms.

After that Gajeel was held tightly on the collar by Erza, he was greeted by death glares.

"Explain." She muttered through gritted teeth and Gajeel couldn't do anything but his sweat dropped.

* * *

_Now that I'm with you, I won't be letting anyone get in between us. I've known you for too long. Ignored the thought that another man was holding you and making you feel happy while I'm in the shadows watching. But now that you're in danger because of thet stupid guy, I swear I'll keep him away from you no matter what._ Sting thought as he carried Lucy to a nearby car and drove fast.

_..anything just to keep you safe my chosen mate._


	62. Chapter 62

I've updated! Yeyy! And it's still within the week right? Hahaha

Anyways, I was working on this the whole week so I kept on editing some parts of this and the next chapters randomly hoping they'll be good or better.

So, I guess I'll be updating soon.

Bye! Enjoy this.

Thanks!

**Chapter 62 "Trapped in the Past"**

Hearing all the commotion from the other house Natsu just couldn't take it all anymore.

"Let me go Mira.." He said in a low voice. Mira was holding his arms behind for the past moment now. He's been held, sort of handcuffed by the demon Mirajane. She gripped him effortlessly, for she doesn't want to break his bones by squeezing them. Even if she's in demon form Mira knows who her friends and foes were, and she cares for them.. both of them.

His low sad voice caught Mira's attention. She looked at him closely as she felt that the temprerature on her hand holding Natsu's was increasing.

"Let me go, Mira." He muttered once more.

"Not until Erza gets back."

"She won't come back. They'll be looking for Lucy. Someone.. has.. abducted.. Lucy." He said hissing every word as flames started to engulf his body slowly.

Usually fire doesn't really affect Mira when she's in demon form but right now holding Natsu in place made her feel the heat coming off of him.

"Calm down Natsu. We still need to know what happen before you go do something." She said trying to ease Natsu's uneasiness.

"No Mira. Lucy was abducted.. and again I can't do anything. I'm her boyfriend and I can't even protect her." He said shaking with anger. "I'm useless around her. I can't even get close to her, she's been gone and I won't let that happen again. Just. Let. Me. Go."

"I'm sure Lucy knows that but right now she needs you to stay where you are." Mira said calmly though her eyes were glaring.

Second later Freed busted the door open. He had an injury on his right arm and Mira hurried to aid him.

"What happen?" She immediately returned to her human form as she caught him before he could fall.

"I-I was attacked when I'm writing the runes outside Lucy's room. I didn't really see the culprit but I heard attacks and I hurried here to tell you Lucy's been kidnapped." He said hissing through the pain while holding onto his bleeding arm.

Natsu looked in awe. _Claws? Freed's injury was caused by a claw?_ _How come that happen? Lucy's abductor was a monster? _He inhaled the scent and it was something familiar to him. If that is the case then the more he has to follow them. Slowly Natsu walked out of the house without Mira noticing.

"I'm sorry Mira." He mumbled at he stepped outside.

"…"

Lucy's eyes twitched. The sun rays were hitting her eyes and she had just felt like earth has squeezed her head tight.

"Good morning my love!" A somewhat cheerful voice greeted her.

"Natsu where are we?" She mumbled in her half-consciousness. She heard the person beside her tsked and suddenly the car, oh yes they were in a car, stopped. Lucy almost hit her head on the compartment in front of her. "What was that for Nats –" Her eyes widen when she realized who she was with. "S-S-Sting?"

"STOP SAYING OTHER MAN'S NAME WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME! YOU'RE MINE AND SO YOU'RE TASKED TO SAY MY NAME. ONLY MINE!" He shouted with anger.

Lucy was startled.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not y –"

"Yes you are." He said hitting the driver's wheel with his hand. He faced her, his eyes dark, full of anger. "Just stay there and accept the fact that I chose you. You were for me and not anyone else's."

Lucy stared at him processing everything he said. "No!" She opened the door but was quickly pulled in by Sting.

"Don't think of escaping cause you're bound to me. I can't take the feeling of you getting hurt because that stupid dragon you knew can't protect you." He chuckled. "Well he can't really protect you because I'm the one who's in charge of that." Sting smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about the dragon's mate silly. I thought Natsu explained it to you already."

Lucy thinks about it. "Y-Yes he already told me about it." She blushed at the thought.

"He hasn't marked you completely as his." Sting smirked. "And now I'm choosing you as mine. Don't worry I'll complete the marking once we were far from all the ruckus here."

He stepped on the gas and the car moved faster than it was doing before.

"I don't want to." Lucy mumbled knowing Sting would hear it. She as gripping tight on the handle right beside the door on her right.

"You can't choose. I'm the one choosing."

"But I don't love you."

"I don't care. I don't want that to happen again. Not on my mate again. Not you. And I know you'll love me too. You were so nice to me, I knew you like me from the very start."

Lucy looked at him confusedly. She doesn't really know what Sting was talking about. "That's just me being friendly.." She said as she looked at him with wide eyes. So he's giving meanings to those little things? And what was with his mate again? Lucy doesn't really understand. She doesn't like how Sting thinks she likes him that way because of just being nice. But then again right now, she hates him so much.

"No. You're denying. I know you've been in love with me ever since."

"I'm not. Sting this is not you. You're just thinking things way overboard. You're just thinking Natsu can't protect me, but in fact there are other people who cou –"

"Yes I'm thinking he can't protect you. But I took you away because you're mine from the very beginning I knew you were the one."

Lucy just couldn't believe him. Does he really love her? Is it really what Sting wanted? What his purpose was?

"Shit.." Sting mumbled through his gritted teeth as he stepped on the break that made the tires screech loud.

Lucy was shocked she almost hit the compartment in front of her, again. But when she was composed she found herself staring at the reason why Sting stopped and her eyes were wider. She shivered.

"Hohoho Hoah.. What do we have here? I knew Meredy's powere weren't working because there's a barrier or something like.. YOU AGAIN. You're looking the same the last time I saw you." He smirked.

"Hades.." Sting mumbled as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"I almost killed Meredy for thinking that the binding was all wrong but there you were, hindering our plan. But I assure you that you won't succeed again this time. Isn't that sad that time passes and you were left behind?"

Lucy looked at Sting. He was looking down and his eyes were covered by his hair, and to Lucy he could have crushed the wheel if he wanted to if he would just squeeze it even more. Not knowing anything and understanding what was going on she just decided she's on Sting's side this time.

A tap on Sting's shoulder made him snap out of his inner rage. He looked at his side and he was greeted by a bright smile.

"I don't know what happen but, don't let him get into you. You said you'd protect me right?"


	63. Chapter 63

I kind of don't know what happen but..

Enjoy!

**Chapter 63 "Set Off for Fight"**

Sting nodded and returned the smile and nodded.

Lucy was a good friend. He thought to himself. I know it's wrong to take what's not yours but if it's Lucy then I'll make an exception.

He stared in front of him and saw Hades still smirking at him with a bruised Meredy behind him. She was looking down not wanting to make an eye contact to anyone.

"I ain't failing again this time. I haven't marked her yet but I consider her as –"

"Oh, haven't you considered Yukino as your mate?"

Sting's eyes widen as the name of someone was uttered. Lucy just stared at him still looking confused.

"I didn't know.. 'til she was taken away from me.." He mumbled that made Lucy cover her mouth in shock.

"You didn't know? Or you just don't care?"

"I CARE! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU TRICKED US! YOU TRICKED ME!" Sting said standing out of the car looking very angry.

Hades held his hand in front of him. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here to get my precious girl."

Lucy shivered.

"She isn't yours."

"Nor was yours." Hades retorted.

"She is. I chose her."

"Meredy, I order you to get that girl when you had a chance. Now, get out there!" Hades said pushing her in the open.

Now that they had a good look on her, they could say that Hades beat her up badly. "Yes master." She said quietly and she disappeared.

"I'm not taking any chances of getting away from Lucy! So you better get out of our way!" Sting shouted.

"Sting.." Lucy mumbled.

"Don't worry. I chose you. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here." Sting assured her.

_He chose her? To be his mate? So did Natsu just chose he randomly and now he made a mistake that's why he chose Lisanna? Isn't that just unfair?_ Lucy frowned. She hoped she could also choose the person she would love. And if that happens she'll promise she won't choose a one-sided love.

She nodded at him as she felt somewhat assured now, but that doesn't mean she'll not do something. Lucy stayed on guard. Yes she couldn't fight a hand-to-hand combat but she has magic. She's a wizard for god's sake. So why does everyone were protecting her? She's just as capable as they were, but she's not as brave as them. She sighed and insantly put her guard again.

Sting walked in front of the car not leaving his attention to Lucy. If he had an eye on the back of his head that was what he perceives right now.

Hades smirked. "Aren't you tired? Sad? You've been left by those people you cared about decades ago. You should've just followed them."

"I would love to, but I have to make sure you come with me." He smiled.

"Then do it if you can. You've failed to save Yukino before so what would be the difference now?"

Sting just couldn't take it. He launched a punch on his face which pushed Hades back a few steps.

"That was good." He said wiping blood off his mouth and spitting some. "But not enough.." Hades jumped and punched him with his glowing hand. Sting was sent a few meters and he was down on the floor.

"STING!" Lucy shouted as she get out of the car and helped Sting.

"I-I'm, alright. Get back in the car. Drive back to your friends and tell them to take you away and don't ever take their ey –"

"No. I won't leave you in this condition."

Suddenly Hades laughed. "Isn't this just the same scene before you left Yukino? It's just that you were the one who ran away that time.."

"I d-didn't ran away." Sting said trying to get up. "You separated me from Yukino and made me think she was going back home."

"Oh.. Did I do that?" He asked sarcastically. "Shame of me to forget that brilliant plan."

"What was he talking about Sting?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Your mate doesn't know? Isn't that funny that you have two?"

"Two?" Lucy looked surprise. "I haven't agreed to you yet and there you cheated on me already?"

Hades resisted the urge to smile.

Sting just couldn't found the right words.

"L-Lucy, it's not what you think."

"Well, I don't really care. I'm not saying yes to you whatever the reason is. Sorry, I was just carried away."

Sting sweatdropped.

"Actually, you my precious battery will be in the same position was he was when I get what I want with you." Hades smirked. "So, you should get used to living with him."

"WHAT? I don't understand."

"Lucy, calm down. I'll tell you. Time has stopped for me. I don't age. Hades did what he was sbout to do to you to me decades ago before I made a force transfer to your mom decades ago. I transferred it to he because she was related to a dragon, a protector."

Lucy's eyes widen.

"I had a protector too before that's why it was passed on to me."

"H-H-How did this happen? You look younger than me! I don't believe it."

"It's what Hades meant when he said he'll kill you to forever unleash the power inside you. He took your time and it felt like he killed you ten fold." Sting explained not looking at Lucy.

"And you chose me to be your mate because you knew I'd have the same faith as you?"

"NO. I didn't chose you because of that. A dragonslayer becomes stronger when they're protecting their mate, so I chose you and it is to protect you. I don't want anyone experience what I am experiencing. Hades tricked us. He made me leave Yukino then he bargained her life with the magic, but he didn't followed what was promised. He killed Yukino." He said through his gritted teeth.

He was surprised when Lucy hugged him from his side. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had such a bad past."

"I don't care. Yukino would be happy if I save a life from that bastard. And I'm sorry for your mom, wasn't able to help them effectively." He frowned.

"Mom?"

"Yeah. We knew each other. I guided her and helped her use the magic hidden inside her."

"Then tell me. I will destroy Hades."

Sting was shocked. Could she really control it like he was able to during his time?

"LUCY!" Lucy's ears perked up at the familiar voice she heard.

"Whaaaat?! I wasn't even done with my old friend and here comes another?" Hades said. "But I think it's perfect that my key is here too."

"NAT –" Lucy tried to shout back but Sting cupped her mouth.

"You don't want him hurt right?"

Lucy hesitated but she nodded looking down.

"Then make a force field around the area so he wouldn't be able to smel –"

He was stopped when he saw Natsu hovering over them looking really annoyed at the position of his girl and another guy. "Too late, I'm already here." He immediately grabbed Lucy's arm. "She's mine, you hear me?"

Sting stood up glaring at the guy. "Lucy, do it." He said in a low voice.

"Do what? You can't make Lucy do thing she doesn't want." Natsu retorted. "Besides I'm already here, I'll clean up this mess for her." He said punching his palm as flames engulf his hands while Lucy was behind him as he stared at Hades glaring a glare he's only doing to those whom he called his enemies.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 "Faith and Destiny"**

Lucy didn't know what had happen. She needed more time for all the information she just learned to sink in. Everything was in fast forward.

First of all Sting is actually protecting her. He is the same as her before. And Yukino, this girl he was talking about died decades ago. She knew deep in her heat that Sting loved the girl but he wasn't able to protect her. It was all because of Hades. He tricked them and that's the reason why Sting is suffering immortality. He regrets not knowing earlier that Yukino was his mate and that just adds to his regrets. Poor Sting.

She turned to look at Natsu. Will they have the same faith as the people before them? Lucy really didn't want that to happen. If anything else she just wanted to stay with Natsu. But Lisanna.. He chose her. Then at least, save Natsu from the death Hades prepared for him. In this, she was sure she won't fail.

Lucy pulled her arm from Natsu.

"L-Lucy?" He asked in shock.

Lucy looked away from him. She figured if she looked at him she'll just end up crying and she doesn't want that. It'll be more difficult if that happens.

"Natsu, stay back."

He froze in his place.

"No. I won't. Not without you."

"I said stay back. Get away from me." She yelled.

"I came here to pro –"

Lucy looked at him. "You don't have to." Now, she just can't stop the tears from falling from her eyes still she struggled to look at him. "Haven't you figured it out yet?.. We.. Us.. It just _can't_ be."

"What are you talking about? You're my m –" He reached for her hand but she retracted.

He felt warm lips touch his. He automatically snaked his hand on her waist. Suddenly, he was pushed back and the next thing he knew Lucy was on the other side of a barrier. When did that barrier appear? He didn't understand a thing. First Lucy said they can't be and then she was kissing him. What the hell was that? He can't understand her. On instinct he threw himself to the barrier but it sent him flying back. It was coated with electricity and he felt pain rush through him. He screamed in agony.

"LUCY!"

The said girl was looking at him and gave him a half-hearted smile as if knowing he called for her, she mouthed a 'goodbye' to him and immediately turned back to face their opponent. The barrier prevents people from the outside and the inside from coming to the other side. No sound could pass through the barrier. Lucy made sure it was a pretty thick barrier. She knew their friends would be here any minute now and they'll surely try to bring the barrier down.

A maniacal laugh echoed in the dome like barrier Lucy made. "Pretty good plan. But not enough, I'm pretty sure once I beat you up.. my plan will commence."

"Not if I'm here." Sting hissed.

They actually forgot he was there.

"Oh please, like you'll be able to do anything." Hades mocked. "Even if you come at me at the same time.. nothing will change. It's your faith. It's been written in the stars. You guys are made to give me more power." He chuckled. "Live forever and those keys are destined to die."

"I won't let you do that to Lucy!" Sting yelled. His eyes had fire in it clearly angered at the man in front of them. "Lucy concentrate on the energy inside you. I know you can use it better."

Lucy looked at him and nodded. She stood straight and closed her eyes. Lucy closed all her senses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed in pain when something black gripped her foot, lifted her to the air and slammed her back down.

"LUCY!" Sting yelled. Suddenly Hade's hand was emitting a black light and landed on Sting's gut. He coughed a good amount of blood.

"Figure you'll let your guard down." Hades chuckled. He hasn't moved from where he was standing since the beginning.

Lucy tried to stand up and looked for Sting. He was a few feet away from her and looks like Hades' magic‒nemesis−is greatly affecting him with its evil aura. Figures of purple and black forming monster-like creatures kept on attacking Sting even if he was down on the ground. She tried to move towards him and help him but Hades stopped her. He was standing right in front of her smiling victorious.

"You're mine now!" He exclaimed and holding Lucy by the arms.

Lucy struggled to pull herself from him but failed. "As if!"

He forced her to follow him. "Now where is that key? I'll get my power right here.." He looked at her and smirked. "Right now.."

Hades looked around the barrier and saw what he was looking for. Natsu was pounding on the barrier ignoring the electric shocks it was sending him. Even if it blows him away he kept on coming back.

He smirked. "Looks like I won." Hades whispered to Lucy dragging her as he walks towards the yelling Natsu.

With a good distance Hades stopped and let go of Lucy pushing her to the ground and immediately attacking the side of the barrier to where Natsu was. "Don't worry. She'll be there when you die." He said. But to Natsu it was all mouthing of words. He doesn't understand a thing. And in a blink of an eye, Hades attacked the barrier creating loud explosions. Hades laughed. There was a thick smoke covering the part that he just attacked. "Oops. Looks like I killed him before I said I would."

Lucy looked at the place Hades attacked it was covered with black smoke and looks like that part of the barrier weakened. She could feel it.

_Natsu.. Natsu.._ She kept on repeating his name inside her head.

But there's not a trace of the pink-haired guy she was looking for. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes.

Suddenly, Hades flew to the other side landing roughly on the ground.

Lucy saw Sting made the blow. Somehow he managed to get away from the monster-like things attacking him. His body was glowing and it looked like he was stronger now.

"Don't underestimate a dragon slayer.." He hissed and wiped the blood that trickled beside his mouth. His gaze never left Hades. "Lucy, focus. He won't be able to touch the key as long as I'm here. I won't let him do the same thing to you."

She managed a weak smile. "Is.. Yukino the key?"

"No. My dragon is. I don't know why you had that power and a dragon slayer who's supposed to have that is the key. Well, maybe a little this and thats and that's it." Sting started to walk to where Hades landed.

"But Master.. He said it was really that way."

Sting was standing just at the foot of Hades glaring at him. "As far as I remember your kind are the guides.."

Lucy didn't move from where she is. Somehow, talking to Sting made her understand a bit. She gaze back at the spot where Hades attacked and relief rushed to her when she saw that Natsu was still standing there eyes full of anger. She smiled. _Thank God he's fine. You never change Natsu, you always wanted to be on the front line. _She clenched her fist. _But not this time. I'm sorry._

She stood up, her knees were shaking. _Sting said I can._ Lucy closed her eyes and tried to feel everything around her.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 "Don't"**

"Lucy! Put this barrier down!" Natsu shouted.

He can't hear anything they were talking about nor can see clearly through the smoke screen from various explosions. The last thing he saw was Lucy's worried face and Hades attacking him, well not really him but the barrier. And he was surprised he's not injured a bit. Opening his eyes he could was sure Lucy smiled in relief but he's not really sure for she looked away as fast as she just looked.

"DAMNIT!" He hissed.

"Natsu, what's this?" Natsu turned to the source of the voice and saw Erza, Gray, Freed, Jellal and Wendy. It was Erza who spoke, she was in her usual armor and her voice was commanding.

He looked back inside the barrier looking for the girl he wished to see. Natsu pounded on the barrier, he could feel the electricity it gives off but for some reasons it doesn't really hurts him. The attacks he's giving just reacts with the electricity which harms him, in short he's the one hurting himself. He knew Lucy just made it dangerous to touch but to him dangerous or not he'll tore it to save her.

"Lucy did this."

"What? Why did you left her?!" It was Gray who shouted. His brotherly instinct came over. "You said –"

"I'll protect her." He whisper and punched the barrier which didn't react to physical attacks.

"What is she doing?" Erza asked as Lucy appeared through the smoke. Her back was facing them and it looked like she was in peace. She looked further around and saw the two men giving blows towards each other. One second they were in front of them and the next they were on the other side. "Why was Sting fighting.. with her?"

"He wanted to be her mate."

They heard footsteps from the other side and saw Gajeel. "He can't choose that. I mean he can but.. It won't be if there's no powerful emotion involved."

"I don't know!" Natsu shouted in annoyance. " He said he'll mark her!"

"That can't be! Natsu nii-san, you marked her right?" Wendy said, they could hear worry in her voice and it was evident in her eyes.

He looked down and then back to Lucy. "Partially.. I don't want to do it without her consent."

"But it's obvious she loves you." Gray said.

"I was about to ask her at prom but Lisanna happen.." His voice trailed.

Gajeel smirked. "Then let's bust this barrier down and save Bunny-girl." In a second his hand was transformed into a chainsaw.

"But don't attack it with magic, it will attack you with the same amount of magic." Now that they had a good look at Natsu his clothes were slightly tattered and he has a few bruises.

"Natsu nii-san, what did you do?" Natsu turned to Wendy and smiled weakly.

"I tried to bust it up but it send electric shock of equal force to the magic I used."

"Let me heal y –"

"No. I'm fine. Save your magic. Okay?" He grinned towards her and Wendy just nodded.

"I'll try to decode this." Freed said touching the barrier with his bare hand. "It looks dangerous but it really isn't."

"Lucy did it." Natsu smiled not looking away. He's watching the battle intently with clenched fist landing on the barrier.

Sting was still glowing but he was breathing heavily. His exhaustion was visible even to them who were watching. But Hades was still smirking at him. Lucy was attacking him randomly sending a beautiful light as Sting tries to land an attack. It's not really a good combination, the two of them. But they managed somehow. Lucy was slightly shaking and her exhaustion was beginning to surface. With another blow Sting was sent flying and he hit the barrier and slid down to the ground knocked out.

Lucy instantly opened her eyes and runs toward him but was stopped when Hades appeared in front of her.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!"

"They can't hear us?" Gray looked to Natsu but he didn't answer he head-butted the barrier.

Lucy stepped back a little. She looked at Sting and from the looks of it he's exhausted his magic and was at the edge of his limit. She didn't look scared or anything close to that. In fact she even looked brave and determined. Ready to fight.

"..fight?"

They heard it. Voices, from the inside. They did.

"…"

"Just give up! You're just a damsel in distress." Hades chuckled.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON HER!" Gray shouted.

Hades looked to their direction and smirked. "The barrier weakened.."

Lucy clenched her fist. "I'm your opponent. Leave them!"

"Well, I must be apologizing. I can't just leave that key." He said and glanced at Natsu, who was glaring at him the whole time.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare hurt them!"

"You can't decide for me. If they won't interfere then.. I can make less damage."

Lucy stepped back again when he stepped forward. She readied herself from anything he was about to do.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He chuckled. "But if you fight.. then I don't have any choice."

"LUCY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy flinched at the sound of his voice but steadied her ground.

"Looks like your lover wants to be here. Why don't let him in?"

She held her breath. "I can't."

"Well I don't really care.." Lucy made a sneak attack. She was behind him, her hand was wide open. Her palms was emitting the light she was using a while ago. Hades was caught off guard and it gave her friends relief but Natsu didn't calm down.

_If I don't help her soon her magic will eat her body.._ He just knew it. He doesn't know how but for a while now he knew Lucy was pushing her limit. And if she won't stop anytime soon the magic would eat the remaining energy in her body, the energy that's causing her body to stay intact. Her form. And if that happens, she'll just disappear. And what will happen to that magic.. he just doesn't know. "PUT THIS BARRIER DOWN LUCY! STOP USING YOUR MAGIC!" He shouted. If anything, that's the last thing he wanted: for Lucy to disappear and he just can't do anything to stop it.

She didn't react. I'm sorry. It was all she was able to say. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly and stared back at Hades.

Hades looked at her confusedly.

She kept on using her magic trying to land an attack to Hades but he just kept on blocking it with his magic. Soon her breathing became ragged and her whole body was shaking.

"STOP THIS!" Natsu shouted and kept on pounding on the now thinned barrier. "YOU'LL.. YOU'LL DIE."

Lucy didn't look towards them. The others looked at Natsu questioningly but he didn't give them any explanation as to why he said that. Instead he kept on shouting and punching the barrier.

Hades was puzzled as well but he didn't back down. If the girl dies he'll die too. His power depended on that and he's exhausting quite a lot from his last battery. He needed her fast. "Quit struggling and just give up. It will always be the same. The keys will die and the lock–you the holder of that magic–will be an immortal. Except your mother, that is. She's smart enough to die and protect you, but their magic is just not enough to defeat me." He smirked.

"Then I'll just die." She said. Her hand shined brighter. "I'll bring you with me. Don't worry."

Hades frowned.

"DON'T!" Natsu shouted once more. "DON'T EVER THINK OF DOING THAT!"

She turned to him and smiled weakly. "Good luck to you and Lisanna." She turned back to Hades and landed her attack directly at Hades.

Smoke covered them. Soon Lucy became visible and she was down on all fours on the floor, panting heavily. As the smoke dissipates Hades was on the floor and Lucy smiled happily.

_I did it._


End file.
